


【锤基】视觉动物

by Arashi7



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 娱乐圈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashi7/pseuds/Arashi7
Summary: 明星ThorX经纪人Loki，很长的娱乐圈故事，没有分章。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), 锤基
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	【锤基】视觉动物

视觉动物

01

Thor前脚刚一踏上保姆车Fandral就赶忙递来水和毛巾，同时火急火燎地拍了一把驾驶座后背：“快，开车！快！”黑色的丰田车看似笨重，却异常迅猛地离开了地下车库，驶入大厦后面的小路。直到混入繁杂的路况中，Fandral才松了口气。

“该死，不知道是谁放出你在这里录节目的消息，被我查出来一定要他好看！”Fandral疲惫地倒在皮椅上说着气话，十五分钟前这座位于市中心的大厦被围得水泄不通，Fandral因为有事提前回到车上，还没把位子坐热就接到了Thor的求救电话。

Thor Odinson，他带的演员，世界树旗下一颗冉冉升起的新星——Fandral扭头，看到正在玩手机的金发男人，忍不住在他大腿上一拍，把手机夺过来：“你也太悠闲了，不是跟我说你从二十楼狂奔下来？！说好的累成狗呢！”

Thor无辜地抬头看了一眼自己的发小：“我确实是跑楼梯下来的……但这跟我会不会累成狗有什么关系？只是有点热。”他把袖子卷得更高，露出精壮的手臂，汗珠顺着他的脖颈慢慢往下滑落。

Fandral白眼一翻差点昏死过去，他带的哪是明星，这分明是一只精力旺盛的小狼狗！他们明明是同龄人，Fandral只带一名艺人，但工作到浑身疲惫也不是少有的事，而Thor呢——他像个陀螺一样一年到头转个不停，每天都要重体力锻炼三小时，却总是神采奕奕，身材好到人神共愤——算了，Fandral自我安慰，这是好事，不要生气。

“你仔细说说刚才的情况。”Fandral没把手机还给Thor，挑眉示意好友解释一番。

Thor不是第一次经历这种突发事件，他习惯性地把一头金发往后捋，回忆起当时的情境：“录完节目，工作人员正准备要送我和Jane离开，还没进电梯，一楼的保安就打电话说外面被围住了，有很多粉丝已经偷偷乘停车场的电梯上来了。我急中生智，决定跑楼梯下来，噢对了，我戴了口罩、帽子，和他们公司的职员换了外套，还被粉丝当成感冒的职员，给他们指路上楼呢。”

车一个转弯，Fandral差点撞上玻璃窗——这样也行？！

“怪不得你换了衣服。”Fandral把脸从玻璃窗上扯下来，“能拿到你的外套，小职员是不是很高兴？把衣服给我，迟点让助理给人家送回去。一直以来你的理智粉居多，可能大部分还是冲着Foster来的，这年头的男粉真可怕。”他撇撇嘴，看了眼Thor今天的打扮，上完节目换下西装，仅剩白色棉T配一条牛仔裤，这么简单的搭配放在普通人身上哪里会惹来多余的目光，可是放在Thor身上，偏偏叫人移不开眼睛。他的胸肌、肱二头肌撑起衣服显出轮廓，牛仔裤包裹着笔直修长的腿——这是要弯，Fandral连忙掩面。

“接下来去哪儿？”Thor打了个呵欠，拿起Fandral买来的咖啡喝了一口。

“去《风暴》片场——Stark早上打电话过来说这几天准备开机，让你先去片场看看，合约我看过了没问题，回头签下。”提起这事Fandral便喜不自胜，乐滋滋地说，“还是你有先见之明，提前熟悉剧本！不然这事突然砸到我们头上，一点准备没做，过去会被Stark看扁的。”

这对Thor来说是个天大的好消息，他愣住了，眨了眨眼盯着Fandral笑没了的眼睛，摇晃着自己的经纪人：“你没骗我吧？！《风暴》？！Stark工作室？上个月试镜那部？！很多人竞争男主那部？——等等，我演的不会是男三号吧？”

Fandral掐了他的手臂一把：“男三号我怎么会答应，是男主角！Stark真有眼光，从那么多男演员里选了你。别傻笑啦！抓紧时间睡一觉，等正式进组，接下来几个月都要跟着Stark混了。我已经重新调整了你的档期，除了必要的宣传活动，你就给我老实待在剧组当个尽职尽责的演员！”

Thor的眼睛亮了起来，爽朗地笑出声——他们运气真不错。作为一个已经在欧洲小有名气的演员，Thor一直缺少进入美国市场的机会。Fandral不是老牌经纪人，挑剧本全靠摸索与运气，他们一同挑挑拣拣选了这部科幻悬疑片《风暴》作为Thor在北美的初次亮相，剧组本身无可挑剔，怕只怕Tony不会选择他。

Tony Stark，Thor回忆起上个月见到的他本人的样子：一头黑发，戴着眼镜，留着小胡子，穿着花里胡哨的红色西装，跷着二郎腿，坐在导演椅上吃着甜甜圈，他随便指一页剧本，Thor就得立刻进入表演状态。

Tony在业内素有苛刻之名，他的作品不多，但每一部都十分卖座。Thor看过他的电影，剧本精良、剪辑节奏合适，有些甚至是他亲自参与编剧，Thor也是看中了他的用心与口碑才决定来试镜。

没想到，Tony选择他，而且钦点他演男主角！这种机会真是可遇不可求了。

“回头我请你吃饭，多谢你帮我拿到这个机会。”Thor碰了碰Fandral的手臂，闭眼准备小睡一会儿。

他们对《风暴》剧组的了解暂时不多，Tony做事随意，以至于Thor到了片场才知道和他搭档的人是谁。

保姆车在下午四点抵达郊外的片场，Thor被Fandral推醒，用湿巾抹了把脸，戴好帽子小心翼翼地下车，早上的事依旧让他心有余悸。在布景的工作人员随处可见，Fandral带Thor往里走，熟稔地跟场记等人打过招呼，Thor见状挑挑眉说：“你已经打进敌方内部了？”

“开什么玩笑，这些全是有名的幕后人员！”Fandral好笑地说，“不过你对谁都没脾气，我倒是不担心你会在外面惹麻烦。”

他们走进搭好的摄影棚中，Tony不在，只有一个瘦高的金发男人在指挥秩序，他手里拿着一叠文件，时不时低下头来盘查，转头时注意到Thor站在门口，愣了一下朝他们走来：“Odinson先生你好，我是Jarvis，Stark先生在休息，你可以先在片场转转，我会安排你和你的经纪人入住酒店，晚上Stark先生为大家准备了晚宴，届时请一定要来参加。”他的嗓音不带太多情绪，礼貌而疏离。

“现在有哪些演员到了？”Thor笑着问。

“基本上主演都到了，有人在化妆间里试妆——你可以过去看看Stark先生预先选定的戏服是否合适。”Jarvis提出建议，给Thor指明去化妆间的方向。

Thor道谢之后便朝化妆间走去，而Fandral则说要先去酒店一趟。

Jarvis拿着剧本望着Thor的身影，嘴角微微上扬。先生的眼光的确很好，这位挪威籍演员果然适合船长的角色。他看了几秒，又重新布置起现场。

Stark工作室出手阔绰，租下的地方明亮宽敞，Thor推开化妆间的门，里面正谈笑风生，一位棕发女人靠在桌边，椅子上坐着一个看起来比他们要小的男孩，不知道说到什么，他腼腆地捂住脸颊。他们听见开门声不约而同地望过来，Thor对上女人的眼睛，里面透着清澈的浅蓝。

“诸神在上，你是Sigyn？”Thor惊讶地说，“哇，你真人可比杂志、电视上要漂亮太多了。”

Sigyn清脆地笑出声，拍拍椅子上的男孩：“男人都喜欢这样夸女性？你们俩说的话怎么一模一样。”

“因为我们说的是实话，你本人的确更漂亮。”刚过了二十岁生日的男孩调侃道。

Thor走到他们身边：“嗨，我是Thor Odinson，很高兴能跟你们合作。”

“哇，你就是男主角？你的肌肉真是太棒了，我是Peter Parker。”男孩青涩地笑，“Sigyn是你电影里的爱人，我是不是不应该打扰你们熟悉对方？”

“拜托，你的玩笑居然开到我身上了，我要向导演投诉你。”Sigyn看起来和Peter很熟——或许，女性对这样年纪的男孩都没有抵抗能力？

Sigyn的目光转移到Thor身上，她温和地笑道：“嗨，我们是一个公司的，你记得吗？去年年会我见过你，能把身材维持得这么好，请问你有什么秘诀吗？”她明明比Thor大，可眨眼的时候分明带着一种俏皮的少女感，让两个男人均是呼吸一滞。

“呃，你知道的，就是，多加练习。”Thor歪着脑袋，每次有人问他这种问题他都不知道要怎么回答，按照健身教练的要求去做不就好了……

Sigyn和Peter望着Thor眨了眨眼睛，再眨了眨眼睛，不约而同地扶额笑出声。Sigyn说：“你这个说法真是……好了，这是一种天赋，Peter，你以后练得这么性感了记得来给我摸摸。”

Peter惨叫一声，他年纪小，女性粉丝大多比他大，每天被粉丝调戏还不够，来了片场还要被女演员调戏，他看着镜子里的自己，哀号着跑出去，他要去买牛奶——他要继续长高！

Thor看着Peter哀怨地离开，化妆间里剩下他、Sigyn，还有几个在收拾化妆品、道具的工作人员，他放松下来问道：“我不知道还有哪些演员加盟，你知道吗？”

Sigyn点点头，他们这个故事是一个知名科幻作品的外传，借了已有的背景二次创作，还没开机就拥有一干原作粉，票房肯定不会太差，而剧本又实在出色——它讲述了一支宇宙舰队在一次外星远航中遭遇了未知意外，舰上人员一个接一个消失，舰长尽最大的努力找回队友的故事：“除了我们两个，还有Peter、Natasha Romanoff和Bruce Banner加盟，Tony说他要客串一个死得最快的角色，所以，我们是六人组。”

“感谢告知。”Thor看着Sigyn艳丽的脸庞，忍不住说，“我一直很喜欢你的作品，这次能跟你合作，真是非常幸运。”虽然比Sigyn高出许多，但此刻他就像个初出茅庐的小子，在自己的女神面前害羞起来。

Sigyn被他的样子逗笑了：“需要我帮你签名吗？”

“当然！我母亲也很喜欢你……不过我现在没有纸笔。”Thor摸摸后脑，“接下来每天都要见面，我可以下次找你要签名吗？”

Sigyn很少见到这么直爽的英国男人，好奇地问：“当然没问题。不过你不是英国人吧？”

“噢，我来自挪威。”Thor顺便说了几句挪威语给她听，换来Sigyn意外的目光。

“真神奇，你热情开朗，真不像极圈附近国家的人。”Sigyn若有所思，想到自己身边的某人，“对了，Tony说晚上要请我们吃饭，应该快到时间了。”

“不会吧，现在还没到五点……”Thor愣了愣，身后的门忽然被打开。

一道低沉优雅的声音破开吵嚷：“Sigyn，我们该去诺恩酒店了。”穿着黑色西服的男人靠在门边，绿眼里带着一丝慵懒，发胶将头发固定在脑后，周身井井有条，他踢了踢地面，冲Sigyn招手。

他见Sigyn没有要走的意思，径直往前几步，挑起Sigyn的下巴，借着灯光打量了下：“我还以为上了妆，算了，这衣服可能要上妆加打光才会好看。”他嫌弃至极，明明只是一件普通的休闲连衣裙，Thor甚至没有发现这是戏服。

Sigyn好像习惯了这人的动作，等他放开自己才说：“我去换衣服，你在这里等我。”

男人“嗯”了一声，很轻微，目送Sigyn走进更衣室，这时他抬起头，突然意识到这里还有别人。

与此同时Thor瞪大眼睛，刚才他看得不真切，现在他认出来了——

这个黑发男人！分明就是Loki Laufeyson！

02

晚上的宴会与其说是一个剧组成员的见面会，不如说是一场小规模的发布会。除了剧组的工作人员、演员之外，Tony还邀请了自己相熟的几位媒体朋友，宣布《风暴》正式开机。这部电影阵容不容小觑，女主角是去年的奥斯卡影后，男主角是新晋当红男星，几个配角也都是近年电影圈小有名气的演员，而且大家的粉丝群体各不相同，加上原作的粉丝、Tony的名气，将来一定会口碑票房双丰收，甚至有冲奥的可能。

Thor站在酒会现场的角落，晃着高脚杯中的红酒一言不发。Fandral见他一反常态如此安静，不禁用手肘撞了撞他：“你怎么回事，下午发生了什么？”

“没事。”Thor撇撇嘴，没正面回答Fandral的话，他知道此刻作为男主角的他不应该安静地躲在角落，但是自从见到Laufeyson他就浑身不舒服，仿佛吃了一只苍蝇！一想到接下来这段时间他们可能会频繁地相遇，Thor心里更是硌硬。他狠狠地瞪着跟在Sigyn旁边的Loki，她怎么会选Loki当经纪人——

不，这不是Sigyn的错！Thor静下心来。幸好自己不是这里名气最大的，很快就结束采访，有时间在旁边发一会儿呆，他现在的状态太差了。

作为一个从不把秘密藏在心里的小伙儿，Thor现在却无法把他和Loki Laufeyson之间的“深仇大恨”告诉Fandral，他都快憋疯了！

“媒体还在这儿，你不能这样，回去我再给你当知心爸爸，现在，给我乖乖去卖笑。”Fandral拧了Thor的后腰一把，把他往人群中推。

Thor叹了口气，暂时压住想捶胸顿足的情绪。

正巧Bruce看到他过来，礼貌地跟他碰杯。

看到老朋友Thor的脸色总算缓和了些：“我没想到你也加入了《风暴》，很高兴能再次跟你合作。”在他的上一部电影里Bruce是男主角，恰好与这次相反。

“给你介绍一下，这是Natasha。”Bruce拉过一个穿着红色长裙的妖艳女人，她一头红发，和Sigyn是完全不同的两种美，Thor眨了眨眼，觉得Sigyn在她的对比下简直太素净了。

Natasha勾起艳色的唇角：“肌肉不错，期待你在外星打小怪兽的表现。”她没多说话，抿了口酒便转身离开。

Bruce望着她的背影笑着说：“别介意，Natasha就是这样的脾气。”

“女朋友？”Thor挑挑眉，Fandral常说他虽然不八卦，却有着非同寻常的八卦雷达，光是看Bruce和Natasha交流，他就能猜出一般男性猜不到的东西。

Bruce果然露出惊讶的神情，拍拍他的肩膀说：“请保密，我还在追求她。”

Thor稍微高兴起来，Tony正忙着和记者朋友说话，他不方便打扰，晚宴刚开始时他们也聊了一会儿——而此刻Sigyn落了单。

“怎么一个人在这里？”Thor走上前，递给Sigyn一杯红酒，“不喝一杯吗？”

Sigyn诧异于Thor会找自己说话，但这个年轻男性外形条件绝佳，即使是她也无法拒绝。虽然影视圈中不乏长得好看的男演员，像Thor这样积极阳光的男人却不多，隔着一米的距离她都能感觉到那饱胀的肌肉的力量。Sigyn飘飘然，想要接过那杯红酒。

“她最近酒精过敏，我帮她喝。”

Thor差点反射性收回手来！但Loki比他更快，不知道从哪里冒出来，拿走了原本属于Sigyn的那杯红酒。他仰头喝下，舔掉唇边的红酒渍，艳红的舌头像在勾人一般。Thor的太阳穴“突突”地跳，无意中与Loki交换一个眼神，他像座快爆发的火山，又不得不迅速冷静下来对Sigyn说：“不好意思，我不知道你酒精过敏。”

“没关系Thor。Loki，医生都说没什么事了……”Sigyn责怪地看了Loki一眼。

“我不想再送你去医院，烂脸的女星我可不要。”Loki讥诮地说，三两句把Sigyn的话堵了回去，Sigyn跺跺脚，不高兴地走了，看来吵嘴是他们之间的常态，Loki露出胜利的微笑，回头对上阴沉着脸的青年，他嘴边的笑意更甚。

Thor沉思着，如果他能准确感觉出Bruce和Natasha之间不同寻常的关系，那这种感觉出现在Sigyn和Loki身上是怎么回事？

……难道说他们是男女朋友？！

Thor被自己的念头吓了一跳，Sigyn完全没有对外公布过恋情，难不成……

他们是潜规则与被潜规则的关系？！？！

Thor再次被自己吓到。

但潜规则一事，Loki做起来一定是轻车熟路了。

Thor二十岁时离开挪威来到伦敦，本来想考入戏剧学校进修，可他并没有通过高难度的考试，住在好友Fandral家里终日找不到未来的方向，Thor迷茫极了。但上天格外眷顾他，只是某天顺路送Fandral去上班，他就被世界树公司的星探看中了——之后便顺利有了自己的作品，现在回想起这一切Thor仍觉得不可思议。

不过最初Thor的经纪人并不是Fandral，那时Fandral手上还有其他艺人，他刚工作不久，生怕自己不能给Thor带来很好的资源。Thor打听到世界树旗下有一位名叫Loki Laufeyson经纪人，虽然年纪不大，却在公司内异常有名，手上的艺人一个比一个出色，Thor便抱着试试看的心态去见了Loki。

如今他已经对那个阴雨连绵的午后没有多少印象了，只记得Loki坐在软沙发里，听了他的自荐后扯出一抹诡异的微笑，低声说：“比你条件好的人那么多，我为什么要选你？你知不知道如果我选了你，你从头到脚，都是我的了。”他加重了最后的音节，目光极具侵略性地扫视Thor全身。

即使Thor只是个初出社会的年轻人也懂这道目光是什么意思，他那时还不会掩饰自己的情绪，立刻气得脸红脖子粗，摔门离开了Loki的办公室——他觉得自己识人不清，怎么会以为年轻有为的Loki不会耍卑劣的手段。而且大家都是男人，Loki既然带着其他女星，怎么会想潜他？！这不是羞辱是什么！

负气离去的Thor想了一整晚，央求好友收下自己，在经历一系列麻烦后，他总算有了一个心向着他的经纪人。

而现在，Loki依旧挂着当初那种无耻的笑容，用暧昧的目光在大庭广众下把Thor扒得一干二净，Thor自认为已经在五光十色的娱乐圈学会不少，但现在他仿佛回到六年前，自己依然是Loki面前那个无所遁形的新人，处理事情的办法只能是甩手离去。

Thor捏紧高脚杯颈，既然Loki会对他说这种话……Sigyn的资源一向很好，是不是意味着他们同流合污了？Thor倒吸一口凉气，突然希望Loki和Sigyn是男女朋友关系，不然他一定会不耻这两人的行为——虽然他的主要攻击对象是Loki。

潜规则这事在娱乐圈屡见不鲜，属于大家心知肚明却不会戳破的一种现象，Thor入圈以来也遇到过几次，无一不被他回绝掉了，他是男性，比女性遇到潜规则的概率要低，但Loki作为他的“第一次”，无疑给Thor的内心留下了“毁灭性”的印象。

“我们见过？你的婴儿肥呢？”Loki在脑子里搜索了一遍记忆，低笑着说，“开个玩笑，看来你现在发展得不错，嗯？”

Thor听见这熟悉的口吻不禁一震，差点一拳挥过去，他也不知道自己为什么看到Loki就那么生气，但Loki对他说话的语气确实很阴阳怪气。他皱起眉头：“你以为没有你我就没法出人头地？”

Loki倒不生气，又喝了一口红酒，没有回应Thor的话。

“你是Sigyn的经纪人？那你最近应该会待在片场吧？”Thor上下打量Loki，他现在虽然不是一流巨星，但也足以让Loki后悔没有“走正规途径”收下他。

Loki不知道Thor为什么要这样问，率性回答：“是。祝你和Sigyn合作愉快。”他晃着酒杯，见Thor憋得脸通红也没说出话来，转身留下个意味深长的微笑。

Thor盯着那个暗色的身影远去不禁吐出一口气，来日方长，他总有机会报当年被轻视的仇。

这么多年过去Thor的确变化不小，这个圈子退去了他身上的青涩，增添了一股属于他这个年纪的男人味，从下午出现的那一刻Loki就想起他来。男人大多是视觉动物，娱乐圈里的男人更是如此，而Loki从小接触这一行业，审美被养得极其刁钻，而Thor这样的人，站在那里就不容忽视。

Loki是从肱二头肌开始打量他的，蜜色的肌肉块撑满了白色衣袖，Loki嫉妒地想：Thor真是造物主的恩赐。他当经纪人这么多年，还没见过哪个男星能将普通的白衬衫穿得这么好看，后背虽然被汗水浸湿了一小块，却透着一股诱人的荷尔蒙味道。

年轻真好，Loki心想。

他倒掉剩下的红酒，推开厅门走到外面的花园中，月光把这儿照得明亮，Loki拿起手机，找到Hela的名字，给她拨去电话。

“嗯哼，这么晚了来打扰我睡美容觉，有何贵干。”电话很快接通，Hela显然是躺在床上，周围一片静谧，但她听起来不像被吵醒，反而神采奕奕。

Loki轻笑一声，另一只手环在胸前：“猜猜我在哪里，遇到了谁？”

Hela是Loki手下年纪最小的艺人，Loki比她大了整整十岁，他脾气捉摸不定，时而亲昵时而凶狠，Hela一听他这口气就意识到事情不对，从床上坐起来，看了一眼自己车厘子色的指甲，反问道：“你不是在Sigyn那边？能有什么好事？”

Hela和Sigyn关系一般，但Loki的一大准则就是要求名下艺人各属不同领域，以避免自己人内斗。Sigyn是电影演员，而Hela专攻电视剧，还有一个合同快到期的男星也是电影方向，不过性别不同，戏路当然也不一样。至此，Hela和Sigyn倒也没闹过什么矛盾。

“Stark办了个晚宴，相当于小型发布会。”Loki没去理会Hela冷淡的语气，“Sigyn这次合作的男主演员是Thor，你家里不是收藏……”

“啊！快把那个老巫婆换下来，让我上！！！”Hela听见Thor的名字顿时尖叫起来，Loki不得不把手机拿得离耳朵远一点，他甚至听见了Hela在床上疯狂踩踏的声音。

“……够了。”Loki清了清嗓，“就算是在休假，你也注意一下嗓子……需要签名吗？”

“诸神在上，Loki你真是太可爱了，我想亲你——”Hela兴奋地说，“我立刻快递我的收藏给你！”

Loki冷笑一声翻了个白眼：“要我亲自帮你，你的架子也太大了。要拿签名自己来，反正这段时间你在家闲着不如来探班——不准变胖，被我发现胖一斤就得瘦五斤。”

Hela惨叫一声，再次倒回床上，Loki见消息成功传达便准备结束通话，他难得好心情地说：“就这样，早点睡觉，晚安。”Hela骂骂咧咧地回应他，也没抹去Loki嘴角的微笑。

打完电话后Loki也有点犯困，他揉揉太阳穴，心想干脆回客房睡觉好了，便迈开步子朝电梯走去。

他走之后没多久，廊柱后面幽幽地现出一个人影，云朵散开，月光重新照在男人身上，映出他的脸庞。喝多酒出来透风的Thor恰好听见Loki通话内容的最后一部分，他神色复杂，盯着Loki远去的背影良久没有离开。

03

《风暴》正式开机——经过昨晚的小型晚宴，国际知名媒体都竞相报道这个消息，Thor总算体会到什么叫还没开机就已经爆红，备受关注的感觉让他受宠若惊。这就是Tony的风格，总会在刚开机时炒一波热度，让公众注意到有这么一部电影在制作中了。

虽然Tony并没有向媒体透露他们的拍摄地点，可当Thor按时起床赶去剧组时，却发现那里被围得水泄不通。Fandral带他从小路进入，Thor猫着腰走到前门，恰好听见外面粉丝热情的尖叫。

“Peter！”他们喊着Parker的名字，人群之中大多是比Peter大的女性，间或混着男粉，Peter不知道剧组被围，迷迷糊糊地走了正门，现在他正热情地跟大家打招呼，让他们不要待太久，粉丝们倒是异常听话，立刻安静下来，眨着眼睛看他，年轻的男孩腼腆地笑，冲他们挥挥手准备进棚。

前排立刻有人喊着要Peter多吃饭多睡觉快点长高，Thor听完不禁无奈靠墙。Peter一进门就见到躲在暗处的金发男人，不好意思地说：“我也不知道他们怎么查到我在这里拍戏。”

“她们就像你姐姐一样，别误会，我只是说她们很关心你。”Thor拍拍男孩的肩膀和他一起走进化妆室，外面的粉丝很快就散开了，这片区域重新安静下来。Thor猜测是因为自己已经过了长身体的年纪，所以从没听过粉丝让他好好吃饭的话，想了想还是觉得好笑，他摇摇头准备化妆。

导演组那边已经开始工作了。今天拍的基本上是各个角色在电影里出现的第一幕场景，Natasha和Bruce先拍，Peter最后，Sigyn和Thor等会儿就要上场，Sigyn到得更早，此刻正在化妆。

Thor一进化妆间就被推进更衣室，他耐心地听从专业人员的意见，换上自己的戏服——其实就是一套西装，因为今天的戏份他们都还在“地球”上，没有去外太空。他们还拿了舰队队服给Thor尝试，以确定没有尺寸问题。

“可以不要领带？”几位造型师交换了意见，打量着站在镜子前的Thor，毫无疑问他非常适合穿正装，一身正气，一丝不苟，但故事里这只是作为常服出现，他现在这样未免太正式了……商量之后，其中一个红发女人上前取下Thor脖子上的领带，再帮他解开两颗扣子。

“你走走看？”造型师们眨眨眼，看着这个英俊逼人的男人疑惑地走动起来——这简直与刚才判若两人！稍微露出锁骨给他的气质增加了一股性感，一群造型师立刻上前把他压回椅子上，二话不说开始倒腾他的头发，Thor咽咽口水，等人群散开，他本来半长的头发被弄得有些凌乱，Thor眯起眼睛，审视镜中的自己。

“……我要追星！”最开始帮Thor弄头发的女人大喊道，“他的妆容交给我，叫Jar进来看看造型。”

等人稍微散开，Fandral凑到Thor身边：“今天的戏是最开始那场，剧本在这里，你再复习一遍。”

Thor接过剧本，其实化妆的时间他看不了多少，不过只要稍微瞄一眼他就想起了所有台词——星舰成员开启新的远航前，他在床上被女主角叫醒，一边与她拌嘴一边换上衣服去吃早午餐，享受他们在地球上的“最后一天”。这个剧情没什么难度，Thor定下心来，恰好Jarvis推门进来，看了一眼换好戏服的Thor与Sigyn，他点点头示意造型师可以继续，又迅速离开了化妆室。

后来Thor才知道这个红发女人叫Amora，是国际上有名的造型师，签约在Tony的个人工作室。男演员的日常妆容要求不高，她却亲自上场……真是充满了企图。

Amora趁机捏了Thor的脸一把，眼睛里就差闪过爱的火花：“……皮肤真棒！颜值又高！还化什么？”

“Amora，你又不是第一次见到皮肤好的男演员，收敛一点。”对面正在给Sigyn上妆的男造型师笑道。

等化好妆后，Bruce和Natasha好像已经拍完了，Thor和Sigyn来到事先租好的房子中。

Tony见到Thor和Sigyn走来不禁眼前一亮：“哇哦，非凡绝妙，非常适合！不过Thor你穿的怎么是西装，我们不是要先拍你裸睡的镜头吗？”

“啊？”Thor大跌眼镜，旁边的工作人员笑了起来，他才知道自己被骗了，“他们让我先试试这套衣服，就没脱下来了。”

Tony翻了个白眼：“我迟早要开掉服化组那几个见色眼开的家伙。好了，那我们只能先拍男主角换好衣服后的场景了，等会儿再拍前面，Sigyn，Thor，就位。”

他们最后看了一遍台词，Tony坐在导演椅上，盯着两位演员，看他们走进安排好的房间中，场记打板后正式开始。Thor调整好脸部表情，再出现时他已经很好地代入了年轻舰长一角。

Thor推开更衣室的门，行云流水般抓起自己的外套穿上，露出坏笑看向Sigyn：“委屈你等我这么久，我请你吃饭。”他走向Sigyn，对方不愧是新晋影后，露出与平日不同的娇纵，把头一扬，报出一个餐厅名字，Thor顺势走上前拉住Sigyn——

Tony愣了一下，赶紧指挥摄影人员跟上，他挑眉看向Jarvis：“我说什么来着，他们很有荧幕情侣感嘛。”Thor几乎是来试镜的男演员中最年轻的一批，他和Sigyn的年龄差摆在那里，难免让人担心同框后的情侣感问题，但现在——去他的情侣感，男的帅女的美，摆在那里就是天造地设的一对，Tony几乎要飘上天了，而且他们动作台词流畅，根本不需要暂停重来，Thor一扮上角色就变得成熟稳重，而Sigyn则多了几分这一幕需要的少女感，这无疑给了导演莫大的信心。

“Cut！”Tony适时喊停，本来还在深情对望的两人立刻恢复原状，Thor往旁边退了一步，大家互相称赞起来。

之后的拍摄也非常顺利，他们转移到楼下拍餐厅的用餐戏，说出下午就要出航的消息。等Thor需要“穿衣服”的戏份都拍完了，Tony便坏笑着说：“需要清场吗？我们的床戏要开始了——”

工作人员皆爆笑出声，Thor换完衣服身上只剩白背心和花短裤，服化组还故意给他选了紧身款，他一出现，饱满的胸肌就晃瞎了在场所有人的眼睛，Thor疑惑地问Tony：“一个英雄穿这种花色的短裤会不会不太合适？”

“咳咳——”Tony才不会承认他也看呆了，他很认真地摇头说，“完全不会！他还没三十岁！干吗死气沉沉的，你看看这个花色，也是以蓝色为主调，又不是粉色的，这配色十分硬汉。”他再次肯定了服化组的眼光，把目光从短裤边缘Thor紧绷的腿肌上收回来，Tony假装抹去眼角不存在的眼泪，感叹着年轻真好，收到了来自Jarvis的沉默眼神。

女主来叫男主起床这段戏非常短，他们没多久就演完了，Thor披上Fandral递来的牛仔外套站到一边，工作人员正在重新布场。

Sigyn抱着手靠在墙边，打量着身边如雕塑一般的男人，她刚才去显示屏边看了一遍第一场戏的拍摄效果，正对着Thor的摄影机将他刚醒来的样子全部记录了下来，睡眼惺忪，却在看到女搭档的瞬间扬起笑容，手臂上的肌肉放松下来，很是安心的模样。Sigyn不得不承认，她刚才被Thor Odinson这个小年轻撩到了。

“你的演技不错。”Sigyn夸奖道，“像能和角色融为一体一样。如果你的经纪人能给你拿到更好的资源，三十岁前拿下影帝也不是不可能。”

“你也是，多谢。”虽然知道这句褒奖中有不少水分，但Thor还是为此感到高兴，他不是科班出身，也没有接受过长时间的专业培训，Fandral也曾经觉得他不会是个好演员，毕竟在生活中他总是直来直去，目前他所做的一切就是尽可能让自己在聚光灯下成为剧本里的那个人，抛掉自己的本性，这不是个简单的方法，前期需要花费很长时间去感受人物。

Natasha补妆结束，正准备拍下一场戏，她抬眼恰好看见Loki进来，他今天穿了件款式独特的宽大针织衫，露出突出的锁骨，下身是一条紧身牛仔裤，他要是烫卷发，再化个烟熏妆，Natasha肯定会以为他是个酒吧驻唱歌手。谁叫Loki给她的第一印象是个玩世不恭的哥特青年，尽管如今他已经收敛许多。

Loki注意到红发女人的目光，他本只想点头示意，径直前去Sigyn那边察看拍摄情况，却被Natasha拦下来。美人的笑容能成为致命武器，但Loki看惯了美好事物。

“不亲亲我吗？”她说的当然是亲脸，却故意省略关键词调戏面前的黑发男人。

绿眼转动，Loki低头拉起Natasha的手礼貌地吻上自己的手背：“Romanoff小姐，我记得你不是法国人，请不要滥用贴面礼占我的便宜。”

Natasha勾起嘴角：“你不如当年有趣了。”她抽回手，听见Jarvis在喊她。

Loki好笑地看她一眼，回头准备去找Sigyn，却看见Thor站在不远处，停住脚步望着自己，Loki不明所以地挑挑眉，移开目光便转身离开。

Thor不明白，Thor非常想不通。Loki是怎样做到在三个或三个以上的女明星间周旋并游刃有余？！难道这些女人不知道他动机不纯？！Thor困惑至极，Amora帮他补妆时他心里一直在想昨晚听到的那番话与刚才看到的场景。

毫无疑问Loki和电话那头的女人关系不简单，没有男士会对女士那样说话，尤其Loki还是个英国人，应该懂得与异性保持合适的距离。而他并没有这样做，言语亲昵，让Thor这个旁观者轻易产生误会，而他还会亲密地挑起Sigyn的下巴，虽然不能恶意揣测他人的私生活，但Loki在Thor这里有前科，他实在无法不往坏处想。

Amora想帮Thor补一层定妆粉，见他眉头紧皱不方便化妆，便提示道：“笑一下，放松脸部肌肉。”

Thor连忙配合Amora的要求，他心里仍在思考——一定要和Loki谈谈，他最看不惯圈子里的龌龊，谁知道那些明星愿不愿意，万一是Loki逼迫她们呢？还能不能让演员好好演戏了？剧组的气氛和进程肯定会因此受影响！

Thor觉得自己得去吓唬Loki一下。

Loki此刻当然不知道Thor在想什么，他问候完Sigyn，巡视剧组一圈，非常满意地回酒店吃午饭去了。Sigyn这部片没有两三个月不会结束，他又暂时不用盯手下的其他艺人，索性在这儿进入半休假状态。

他享受了一下午的水疗，泡得浑身舒服，吃完自助晚餐后准备回房上网看看今天又有哪些新闻，结果在房门口，他看到了那个金色的身影。

“进来说话？”Loki挑眉，觉得把Thor晾在外面不太好。

“不了，我说完就走。”Thor口气不善，眉头紧皱，“这里是剧组，你应该注意你的言行举止。”

Loki诧异地看他一眼，收回目光推开门，二话不说把Thor拽进房间，重重地踢上门。他舔了舔嘴唇问：“你刚才那话什么意思？”

04

Thor没见过Loki这副模样，他突然发狠，像亡命之徒，又像见到猎物的野兽，Thor喉头微动，重复道：“别以为我不知道你企图在剧组勾三搭四，这样会影响我们的拍戏进程，我不允许。”

Loki歪歪脑袋，他想在剧组勾三搭四？Loki用眼角余光扫视Thor全身。这样说好像也对，他不能否认，毕竟他确实想勾搭Thor，这个念头从六年前开始到今天一直根深蒂固，只是缺少……机会。

“是，你能把我怎么样？”Loki高傲地抬起下巴，嘴角噙着笑意。

“你——”Thor没想到Loki会这么不知廉耻，他磨了磨后槽牙说，“你休想在这里乱来！”

Loki觉得他的反应十分有趣，和六年前如出一辙：“让我来告诉你和我‘乱搞’的好处——首先，你可以拥有一个完美的床伴；其次，你的演艺事业会因此‘高潮迭起’；最后，你会赚很多钱——怎么样，想换个经纪人吗？我这里可以为你腾出一个空位。”看着Thor铁青的脸色，Loki一本正经地说。

Thor呼出一口长气，控制着自己濒临爆发的脾气，Loki那张笑脸真是令人厌恶！他恨不得一拳挥上去打烂Loki轻薄的神情——六年前他就拒绝了Loki的邀约！他怎么会认为自己现在会答应？！Thor握紧拳头，手背上青筋暴起。

Loki熟视无睹，瞥了Thor一眼继续说：“你一再拒绝我，我十分怀疑……虽然圈子里不缺清高的人，但我自认为条件不差，你也不用这么排斥吧，还是说，你不行？”

“什么？！”Thor没想到他会这么说，愣了一下没反应过来。Loki趁机把他逼到角落中，绿眼睛男人抬手撑在Thor脑袋边的墙壁上，Thor当即意识到这个姿势太过暧昧，推了Loki一把保持安全距离，瞪着他，“我不是你想的那种人。”

“哦？”Loki探究地低头，目光落在那个部位，哪个男人都不能接受这样的质疑，Thor的脸色更加古怪，青一阵红一阵，Loki舔唇笑道，“你可以好好考虑一下，我会让你很舒服的。”

Thor怒不可遏，理智沦为一盘散沙，他甚至记不清这一切是怎么发生的，就听得“砰”的一声，Loki被丢到床上，他捂着后脑低吟，Thor迅速欺身而上，拉开Loki的牛仔裤拉链，急吼吼地把裤子褪到腿弯——他动作太快太急，拉链口磕到了半勃的性器顶端，Loki痛得溢出眼泪，Thor暴戾地眯起眼睛，隔着布料圈住那根尺寸可观的性器。

“看来你的耐性不怎么样，你会是先‘舒服’的那个人。”

Loki感觉有一片乌云压着自己，他抬起头，看到黑沉着脸的Thor，对方眯起眼睛，凶狠至极地撸动起阴茎，没多久Loki就彻底硬了起来，Thor察觉到手上的触感变化，眼里蓄起更多怒火，Loki挑衅地扬起下颌：“试试看。”他话音一落，手也覆上Thor的胯下。

灵巧的手指迅速解开裤头，Loki凝视着Thor的眼睛，目光带上几分笑意，直到他褪下Thor的内裤，手上坚硬滚烫的触感让Loki愣了三秒——这也太他妈大了！他在心里狠狠爆了句粗，身下一疼，Loki惊觉Thor在他的大腿内侧掐了一把，他不甘地瞪视，换来又一下没轻没重地掐弄。Loki咬着嘴唇不愿意叫得太孟浪，却觉得浑身的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，爽得头皮发麻。

他以前可不知道自己是个受虐狂。

Thor没给别的男人做过手活，现在发生的一切持续冲击着他的大脑——他为什么要上Loki的床？他的手为什么要摸Loki的老二？他是不是掉进了Loki设计好的陷阱中？Thor越想越生气，只觉得这人就是条狡诈的毒蛇，手上的力度又加大一分，直到Loki委屈地发出颤音，他才反应过来自己下手太重了，这好像也不太好，Thor纠结起来。

在他分神的瞬间，Loki伸手把两人的阴茎圈在一起，挺腰靠近Thor，他们差点亲上，吓得Thor往后一退。

“你如果对我没感觉……嗯唔，怎么这么硬？”Loki的手指搓揉过马眼，Thor蓝眸更深，滚烫的茎柱碰在一起，马眼渗出来的汁液沾湿对方，这景象实在太过淫靡，Loki喘息着，目光没有离开过Thor的脸庞，而男人露出了一种被逼迫的神情，到后来干脆闭上眼睛，一时房间里只剩下男人们低沉的喘息声。

Loki的眼角染上一层艳丽，鼻间嗅着对方强悍而令人心安的古龙水味道，忽地Thor撇开他的手，虎口挤压着两人的阴茎，上下撸动，Loki喉间窜出难耐的呻吟，Thor的手掌比他的宽大，能照顾到的地方更多，Loki挺腰操着他的手心，硬挺粗胀的顶端蹭在一起，Thor发出一声满足的叹息，Loki抓着身下的床单，星星点点的白浊喷溅出来，Thor压在Loki身上，半晌才缓过这个高潮。

“嗯，味道不错。”Loki对上Thor的眼睛，浊液太多，有一点射到了他脸上，他舔掉唇边的，故意诱惑新晋演员，Thor脸色爆红，迅速提起裤子。

Loki直起身，看Thor匆忙要走，也不在意自己下身半裸，继续说道：“你可以考虑一下，我刚才说的话对你永远有效。”他刚说完，就听见门“砰”的一声甩上，Loki倒回床上大笑出声，Thor避之不及的反应真是把他肚子都笑疼了，不急，用力太猛他下次就不会上钩了。

不过今天事情的走向，还真是出人意料的好。Loki眯起眼睛，舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。

和Loki住在同一层，Thor一路狂奔回房，靠在门上久久没有缓过气来，他刚才做了什么？！手上还残存的味道让Thor立马走进浴室，打开淋浴头，就这样冲了五分钟的冷水。

闭上眼脑子里还是Loki那副艳丽的模样，微红的眼圈，苍白的皮肤，像被他欺负了一般，可明明这场性事里他才是……不，不能说是吃亏，Thor调节水温，慢慢脱下湿透的衣物，男人多是下半身动物，兴致来了互相帮对方解决一次也不是什么大事，但他还单方面和Loki处在敌对状态，Thor拍拍脑袋，实在想不明白这件事是怎么发生的。

他认为自己应该非常反感与Loki近距离接触，而刚才却像被蛊惑了一般，不自觉地做出一连串动作。Thor靠在墙上想得头都痛了，最后打算把事情归因于自己太久没有发泄，以及被Loki激怒。

毕竟怒火与欲火都可以让人勃起。Thor想通以后放下心来，决定暂时忘记这件事，反正说穿了刚才什么实质性的事都没发生，只要以后Loki不再那么出格……他避开他就好。

<<<

Loki倒是不知道Thor后续的心理活动，但他能肯定的是，自己在Thor心里留下了难以磨灭的印象。

第二天一早他约了Jarvis吃早午餐，本来要约Tony，可以与导演增进感情——毕竟Tony一有新戏就能想到他家Sigyn不容易——可Tony临时说要跟进拍摄进度，Loki便换人下手——反正Jarvis和Stark永远捆绑在一起，请谁都一样。

Loki不太爱闲聊，Jarvis的话更少，属于你问一句他答一句的那种人。Loki和他交情不深，两人便安静地用餐，气氛虽然冷清却也不尴尬，Loki见目的达到，笑着对Jarvis说：“帮我感谢Tony对Sigyn的照顾。”他结完账，和Jarvis一起离开餐厅。

Jarvis想了想问：“Laufeyson先生，你会一直待在剧组直到杀青吗？”

“不一定。”Loki摆摆手，“谁说得准呢，哪天我觉得无聊，就会换个环境……噢，Fandral。”

同公司的同事在路上偶遇打个招呼不足为奇。

Fandral停下脚步，手里拎着饭盒，神色匆匆地说：“Loki，中午好，要去剧组？”

Loki点点头说：“是的，你看起来很着急。是去送午饭？我顺路，可以帮你一把，给Thor的？”

Fandral迟疑几秒，Loki平日里虽然不算热情，但也不会图谋不轨，毕竟他父亲就是公司的董事长，没人会主动招惹他，刚好Fandral现在有点事得离开剧组，Loki能帮忙真是再好不过。权衡利弊后Fandral把饭盒交到Loki手上，拍拍他的肩膀：“谢了，我要回市区一趟，改天请你喝一杯。”

Loki表示这不算什么，他嘴角的笑意更浓，接过饭盒加快了步伐。

的确就如Fandral所想，Loki一般不会图谋不轨，但他不知道的是，Thor超出了“一般”的范围。

剧组差不多结束了地球上的戏份，得换个地方搭棚，Tony说下午拍完最后一点就准备转移阵地，Thor坐在化妆间一角听见外面Natasha正在和Peter对戏，心想Fandral怎么还不来。

就在他等得肚子快要叫出声的时候，Loki提着一个熟悉的饭盒推门进来——那是Thor的专属饭盒，上面还有个锤子标记，每次进组拍摄他都用这个饭盒吃午饭，看到它在Loki手中出现的瞬间Thor就有了不祥的预感。

Fandral怎么会把饭盒交给他？！

“吃饭吧，甜心。”Loki把东西放到桌上，服化人员大多在摆弄道具，化妆台这里只剩他和Thor，Loki好笑地看着一脸错愕的男人，“Fandral要回市区，我顺路帮他带过来，下次就要给我酬劳了，毕竟我可不是送餐员。”

Thor松了口气，以为是Loki主动接近了Fandral，想来是因为换洗衣物带得不够，接下来又要常驻制片厂，Fandral才匆匆赶回去。Thor打开三层高的饭盒，拿出底层的水杯，喝了一口蛋白粉泡的水，索然无味地开始吃鸡胸肉——拍戏意味着健身，健身意味着他不能吃太多有趣的食物。

抬头一看Loki还没走，正用探究的目光观察他。Thor对昨晚那事心有愧疚，毕竟先动手的人是自己，Loki顶多是嘴上不饶人，如果Loki有心，这对Thor而言肯定是个丑闻。今早拍戏的间隙Thor一直在想要不要去跟Loki解释，放低身段也没关系，只要之后相安无事就好。

可现在机会来了，Thor又拉不下脸，一边嚼着鸡胸肉，一边想自己要怎么办才好。

这种思考实在烦人，一般来说在圈子里他遇到拿捏不准的事都会去跟Fandral商量，而因为对外人设，Thor也很少遇见让他为难的问题。

“Thor。”Loki主动开口，压低了声音问，“下次是什么时候？”

“？”Thor没听懂，抬头困惑地看了Loki一眼。

“这种事一般有第一次就会有第二次，你要矜持一段时间我也无所谓，但是最好提前约我……”Loki笑了笑，毫不在意地旧事重提。

“不会有下次！”Thor瞪了他一眼，转而想到，“难不成你想要挟我？”

Loki歪歪脑袋：“好主意。你不来我房间，我就向媒体曝光你性骚扰。”

“你怎么这么不要脸？！”Thor惊呆了，愤恨地低吼道，“昨晚是个误会，我承认我失去了理智——”

Loki忍不住低笑起来，不打算听Thor说完转身准备离开：“不要害怕，我怎么会向媒体曝光你这么可爱的一面？再见，甜心。”

突然明白过来他是在逗自己，Thor差点掀翻桌子，他气呼呼地塞了一嘴鸡胸肉，恨不得把Loki暴打一顿——他真是傻，才会留这么大一个把柄在Loki手上！

05

“停，Thor你状态不对。”Tony把剧本扔到一旁的椅子上，扶额叹了口气，“这样吧，你先去休息，Jarvis，副导，你们俩过来看着，把我客串的那几场先拍掉。”

“不好意思。”Thor连续跟Tony说了几次抱歉，下场用毛巾擦掉脸上的汗——他不知道怎么回事，下午一直无法进入状态，还好这是他的个人戏，只有一些不相关的群演陪着，不然不知道剧组的其他演员会怎么看他，给自己找了开脱的借口Thor依旧消沉，不过他的情绪来得快去得也快，想必明天早上就能恢复原状，Loki跟自己从属同个公司，应该暂时不会为此撕破脸皮，Thor放心多了，把盖在脸上的毛巾扯下。

“我中午看到Loki来给你送午饭，你是他带的新艺人吗？”带着点俄罗斯腔的沙哑女声响起，Thor愣了一下转头，Natasha绕着卷曲的发梢，目光落在Thor脸上。

和她对视Thor不禁有点脸红，连忙解释道：“我们是一个公司的，我的经纪人托他来给我送东西。”

“经纪人？不是助理吗？”Natasha对英国影视业里的人员分工有点疑惑。

Thor摸摸脑袋：“我跟Fandral是老朋友，关系比较好，便没让公司再配助理，反正我现在还在起步期，没有到需要那么多人跟着我的程度，Fandral现在只带我一个艺人，完全应付得来。”

“噢，你们英国的情况我不太了解。”Natasha诚恳地笑道，“Loki带了好几个艺人，却也每天跟在Sigyn身边，真有趣。”

说起Sigyn，Thor不由得称赞道：“你和Sigyn都是非常优秀的女演员，和你们搭戏我特别容易进入状态，早上那场戏一条就过了。”

Natasha勾起唇角：“Sigyn的确是个好演员，不过没有Loki，她不会这么快拿奖封后。”

Thor面露疑惑，Natasha和他年纪相差不大，却因为出道得早对圈子更加了解，她也不介意多说一些：“那部电影起初不属意她演女主，正主当时还在犹豫是接这个传记歌舞片还是接另一部大制作，Loki熟悉圈里的导演，就把Sigyn往上推了一把，不然这么好的机会才不会这么顺利到她手上——Loki很会挑本子，他对市场把握得很准。”

“然而她自己也下了苦功。”Thor嗫嚅着补充道，他不知道这两位女演员之间是否存在争端，见Natasha肯定他的结论才安心。

“总之，做演员这行，自己努力是不够的，资源好也很重要。”Natasha看了一眼自己的手背，垂下头说。

Thor非常赞同这一观点，聊了一会儿不禁对自己的职业更加崇敬，入行以前他只是觉得演戏有趣，加上他有些许天赋，并没有深入想过自己红不红、拿不拿奖的问题。感触良多，他打开推特，本来想发一条新博文，无意间打开评论箱，看到粉丝给自己的留言，不禁入迷地刷了一会儿，最后找了个隐蔽的角落来了一张自拍，确定图上没有任何会透露剧组信息的内容便点击发送。

他的粉丝们真可爱，立即在下面刷了很多评论，女粉的画风一般是热情示爱，而男粉就爱夸他肌肉好看，Thor笑着关掉手机，每次心情不佳去看推特都会瞬间愉快起来。

Tony那边进展顺利，Natasha也进场了，Thor见片场不再需要他，便退出去——他的保姆车正好停在片场前，Fandral打开车窗冲他招了招手：“你的衣服我给你拿来了，还回了一趟公司。”

Thor跳上车，看到后头放着一个行李箱：“回公司干什么？”

Fandral搭上他的肩膀：“有个新电影，公司投资的，在挑男主角，导演是美国那个Thanos，去年拿了奖——”

“哇，这事有我的份？公司男演员可不少。”Thor挑挑眉，对此表示不确定。

Fandral拍了他的脑袋一把：“Tony Stark这事本来不也没你的份吗？！我们尽力争取就好，最近的活动不止这个，先提醒你，十一月初在丽兹卡尔顿有个慈善酒会，你签了今年份的宝玑代言，他们是酒会赞助商之一，你也要出席，得赶快想想要带哪个女伴，还是一个人去——我建议你带女伴。”

Thor丧气地说：“噢，难道我不能带你去吗？”

“我不是基佬！”Fandral又拍了Thor一把，“虽然你最近都在拍戏，不好接太多活动，免得两头跑太累，但还是要留意有什么比较好的机会，我这段时间会看看美国那边的脱口秀，《风暴》杀青上映后，你需要在电视上露脸尽快让美国人记住你。”

Thor似懂非懂地点点头：“行，我相信你。你带了Thanos那个剧本吗？”

“那个电影还没到出剧本的程度，只有一点简介，我拍了下来。”Fandral掏出手机，打开一张图片递到Thor面前，故事秉承着这位导演一贯的大手笔作风，带着点英国观众会喜欢的黑色幽默，是一个讲述人性的故事，Fandral觉得题材还不错。

Thor托腮沉思，在选片这事上他一直都是和Fandral半琢磨半试探，一路走到今天，或许就如Natasha所说，他们不具备敏锐的市场洞察力，不知道哪部影片会受欢迎、十分考验演技或者容易大卖，虽然剧本、取材很重要，但最终的成片还要看制片方、投资人、导演等多方意见，像去年有个送到Thor手里的片子他们当时差点选了，后来因为别的事情撞了档期而错过，Thor还后悔了很久，上映之后他特地去电影院观看，片子节奏不佳，原本他看中的男二号一角在成片中地位微妙，稍微有一点演得不好就会沦为路人，他不禁心有余悸。

两个男人窝在车里商量，声音不大，但有心人也能听见。

Loki下午来片场想借着问剧组搬迁的事顺便和导演聊两句，了解一下Sigyn的近况，他带的人他必须心里有数，以免未来给她接到不合适的活动或者电影。经过那辆黑色丰田车时他听见半掩的车门后传来低沉的话语声，像在讨论剧本，Loki下意识放慢脚步，很快认出那是Thor的嗓音，而且他还捕捉到Thanos这个名字。

Loki皱起眉头。

Thanos与Tony同样是出手阔绰的导演，“风格”却截然不同，这是圈子里和他接触过的人都知道的“秘闻”，Thanos尤其青睐一些带“资”进组的演员或者自己人，临时改戏把男主角换成路人的事也不是没发生过，反正他资金雄厚，违约金照赔不误，但是冲着主角来的演员就十分吃亏了。

“……我觉得看起来不错，不然你找个机会谈谈？”Thor轻声说。

Loki深吸一口气，敲敲窗户。半晌，两个金色脑袋出现在窗后，看见来人是他，Fandral礼貌地微笑，而Thor倒是没像之前一样把心思都写在脸上，大概是在猜他为什么会突然出现。

“我听见一个熟人的名字。”Loki这话不是对Thor说的，他定定地看向Fandral，“我的建议是，最好绕开他走……有些东西看起来异常鲜艳，其实非常扎手，一不小心就会搞得满手鲜血。”

Fandral微微一怔，刚想多问几句，Loki却摆摆手径直往前走进摄影棚内，他一身黑色，没入人群中。Fandral回味着刚才那句话，回头对上Thor的视线。

“你不会要听他的话吧？”Thor不可置信地挑眉，虽然Loki的确是公司里炙手可热的经纪人，了解的也比较多，但Thor打从心底就是想与他对着干。

Fandral清清嗓，没多说什么，却立刻删除了刚才那张图，这下Thor更加不敢置信了：“不会吧？你这么信任他？Fandral，我没见过你们以前一起出去喝酒或者私下会面啊？！”

“他没有理由骗你。万一他说的是真的，我们不就得不偿失？万一他是为了抢资源，那我们肯定也抢不过他带的那个男人——”

Thor瞪大眼睛，下意识脱口而出：“Loki手下还有男演员？”

Fandral的白眼都快翻到车顶上去了，这家伙到底把重点放在哪里啊？他不得不说：“你先听我说，我觉得Loki的话有道理，不论从哪个角度，好的机会还会有，但碰上一次坏的，就等于白干了几个月，这还是轻的，如果染上什么负面新闻，你的努力就白费了，我可不希望Odin继续看轻你。”

提到在北欧的父亲，Thor也忍不住翻了个白眼，示意Fandral不要提这件事：“好的，那就算了吧，现在我可能也演不来这种深层次探讨人性的剧本，我更喜欢喜剧片或者剧情片，对了，我推特上的粉丝好像很想看我演个中世纪反派！”

话题又扯远了，但至少在Thanos这事上两人达成了一致，Fandral知道Thor脾气好，每次都不会在分歧上纠缠太久，他笑着答应好友会在这段时间给他看看有没有更好的机会。

“……所以，Loki带的是哪个男演员？”Thor撞了撞Fandral的手肘，磨磨唧唧地提起刚才那个话题。

Fandral没仔细想Thor的反应，顺口解释道：“除了Sigyn之外，Loki还是电视剧女演员Hela和男演员Victor的经纪人，Victor和你戏路不太一样，是彻底的演技派，一不拍戏连狗仔都找不到他。Loki最近好像是半休假状态，不然也没时间一直待在剧组，他一般会待在公司……哪像我，得跟着你到处跑，你快多挣点钱，自己请个靠谱的助理吧。”

Thor推搡Fandral一把：“就知道你爱偷懒，别人我信不过啊。”不过如果没有Fandral帮忙，他也不会有今天，Thor默默想，现在Fandral身边只有他一个艺人，可以说是非常尽职尽责了。

“好了，还是说说你的女伴吧，那场酒会，你打算带谁？你之前合作过的女演员里好像只跟Jane Foster熟一点，但她最近人在南美，应该没时间来伦敦，这个剧组的女演员你能约到吗？”

Thor喉头微动，痛苦地揉了揉脸颊：“呃，Natasha我应付不来，我去问问Sigyn？”

在Fandral鼓励的目光下，Thor硬着头皮走下保姆车。

Thor站在场边看Sigyn和Natasha、Peter一起拍一场群戏，Tony偶尔会挑剔至极，一场戏怎么都看不顺眼，反复要求重拍，Sigyn等人只能不厌其烦地陪他换个角度继续，好不容易结束了这场极难的戏份，Sigyn走到场边，接过助理递来的毛巾擦掉脖颈上的汗，喝了口水，她不知道吩咐了助理什么，助理暂时离开，Tony叫走Natasha和Peter，顺便唤来候场的Bruce，这是个不错的机会，Thor趁机走上前去。

“嗨，Sigyn，我想拜托你一件事——”Thor笑着来到Sigyn身边，“下个月初在丽兹卡尔顿有个酒会，如果你有空的话，能不能客串一下我的女伴？”他眨了眨右眼，期待地看着对方。

甜美的棕发女人稍微一愣，随即笑开来礼貌地说：“感谢你的邀请，我可以迟点答复你吗？我得查查我的时间表。”

“噢，当然可以！”Thor本以为Sigyn会一口回绝，现在的答复已经让他非常满意了，他摸摸鼻头，“那我先提前说声谢谢了，我可以为你提裙子。”他开了个玩笑，逗得Sigyn“扑哧”一声掩住嘴巴。

“好了，Tony叫我了，我先过去，回见。”Sigyn挥挥手，大方地跑到镜头前。

06

在Sigyn眼中，演艺圈中的男演员能合她眼缘的人不多，Loki常说她外热内冷，所以当Thor向她提出邀约之后，Sigyn认真地思考起来。要不要答应？她已经不是新人了，在这种事情上一贯有自己的判断，但这次她有点犹豫，因为Thor和其他男演员有些不一样。

她难得纠结，便去询问Loki的专业意见。经纪人眼中闪过一瞬迟疑，随后很快掩饰好自己的情绪，不咸不淡地回答她的问题。

于是在十一月的某个工作日晚上，提前与Tony打好招呼的两人，一起坐上宾利来到丽兹酒店门口。

过去这段时间拍摄进展不错，Thor和Sigyn的心情都很好。久违地沐浴在镁光灯下，Thor眯起眼睛，他今晚穿了一套剪裁得体的黑色燕尾服，造型师特地打理了他那头刚及肩的金发，Thor从没以这个发型示众过，一时间媒体均发出轻微的惊叹声。Thor来到另一侧车门，绅士地伸手抵住车顶，牵着Sigyn的手以免她踩到裙摆，水蓝色的纱质礼服衬得她肤白貌美，Thor微笑望向她，两人一同走上酒店外的红毯。

Thor今晚实在太像童话里走出来的神族王子，Sigyn被蓝色的眼眸看得脸颊微红，低头避开那道真诚的目光，暗骂自己怎么会为男色所惑——她又不是Hela！Sigyn在心里翻了个白眼，挽着Thor的手缓缓前行，她摆出完美的微笑，亲密地靠在Thor身边，这时候她才意识到Thor有多高。天啊，她都已经穿了快十厘米的高跟鞋，却还没到Thor的肩头，Sigyn在心里默默诅咒了促使她来到这里的Loki。

她记得很清楚，Loki是这样说的：“为什么不去？大家同属一个公司，他的事业在上升期，当红小生，没什么不好，而且……他不是长得挺好看吗？”

现在Sigyn才明白Loki最后那句话是什么意思。然而和她搭档走红毯次数最多的是Loki带的另一个艺人Victor，今夜Victor应该也会出席，不知道他会不会对此感到不满。

不知不觉他们已经来到宴厅中，里面汇聚了不少名人，看起来很是热闹。

“我去给你拿杯香槟。”Thor笑笑，暂时松开了Sigyn，从路过侍从的托盘上拿过两杯香槟，两人找了个舒适的地方，打量着今晚出席的人物。

Sigyn轻轻抿了几口：“我看到你的手表，是作为代言人来宣传？”

Thor晃动手腕：“基本上出席活动都要戴着，不过他们的表真的不错。”他们闲聊起来，Thor没有打算刻意在这里结识谁，赶了一天拍摄任务他其实也有点累，不过Sigyn明显兴致很高，笑着给他介绍厅里的熟人。

“那个穿白色及膝裙的姑娘是美国这两年模特圈里蹿红的新秀，基本大秀上都会有她的身影。”Sigyn指着舞池那边一个正在劲歌热舞的女人对Thor笑道，“你有兴趣我可以介绍你们认识，Allie Fast好几个前男友都是欧洲人。”

Thor尴尬地笑说：“这就不用了，我……我有喜欢的人。”他随便编了个借口，生怕Sigyn再给他介绍其他对象，有时候女人会分外八卦，总喜欢撮合身边的朋友。

“真的吗？”Sigyn有点吃惊，旋即打趣道，“你看起来可不像恋爱中的男人，她是圈外人？总之，祝你们幸福。”

Thor不得不说：“不，我没有恋爱，你懂的。”撒谎就像滚雪球一样，很容易越说越大，为了避免对方误以为自己真的有对象，Thor又撒了个谎，表示自己正处于暗恋阶段。

Sigyn这下更惊讶：“哇哦，要抵抗住你的追求，那可真困难。”她又看了Thor一眼，不禁笑了起来。

<<<

丽兹酒店那晚Thor过得还算愉快，Sigyn很健谈，似乎他们都不喜欢冷场，一晚上聊了许多，Thor在Sigyn的介绍下认识了不少圈内知名演员，直到酒会结束，Thor几乎忘了他撒的那个谎，绅士地当好护花使者，护送Sigyn回到酒店两人才分开。

Thor第二天的戏份在早上九点，可他还在睡梦中，就接到了Fandral的电话。

“喂……”Thor打了个哈欠，倒在床上有点睁不开眼，他很少赖床，昨晚回来得晚难免比较疲倦。

“你真是太厉害了，给我搞了个大新闻。”Fandral的声音仿佛就在门口，门铃也开始轰炸，Thor打了个激灵，立刻清醒过来，忙不迭下床开门让Fandral进来。

Fandral穿得整齐，一看就已经起来一段时间了，他急匆匆地进门，瞥了一眼Thor身上的睡袍，无视他还处于晨勃状态的下身，坐下后命令Thor先去洗漱。

Thor被Fandral看得心里毛毛的，快速跑进卫生间刷牙洗脸，出来后乖乖坐到Fandral对面，他挤出个微笑问：“我做了什么？你先给我解释一下再量刑好吗？”狗仔们会报道什么对Thor来说根本就是未知，他本性耿直，有时候会忘记约束自己的言行，但自从出道初期爆出几个不大不小的新闻后，Thor就小心多了，难道最近他又犯错了？

“你昨晚做了什么？”Fandral引导着问，他放松了脸部肌肉，不再那样严肃。

Thor摸不着头脑，试探道：“按照你的要求和Sigyn一起去了酒会，然后当了一夜的护花使者？等等，那些狗仔到底写了什么——我自己看。”他瞪了Fandral一眼，泄气地拿出手机打开娱乐新闻网页。

“新晋小生Thor Odinson与影后Sigyn疑因新戏生情。”Fandral无奈地背出那串把他从床上震起来的新闻头条，“不仅一家新闻社是这样报道的，全球的知名媒体都在疯转，照片模糊，你们俩正好脑袋靠在一起很亲密的样子，一看就不是摆拍。”

“我……我没有啊？！”Thor愣了愣，他很少和女明星传绯闻，一传就是和影后绑在一起，他简直要吐血，而且这个报道的利益完全倒向他这方，Sigyn会不会以为是Fandral让人发的新闻稿？！就算她没有误会，可能也会觉得这样的报道对她不利，从而迁怒到Thor身上，不管怎么说，他都有责任去向Sigyn解释一番。

Fandral得到了Thor否定的答案松了口气：“那就好，我总得跟你统一对外口径，不过女强男弱，后续媒体评价还不知道会怎么写，你暂时别看新闻——还有你的粉丝，肯定有不少心碎一地，不要回复推上任何评论。等我先问问Loki，看他打算怎么解决，要澄清就一起澄清，要炒热度，就两个人都不回应。”

Thor点点头：“你等我换个衣服，跟你一起上楼去找Sigyn。”

现在时间还早，Fandral提议叫早餐进房，先吃了再上楼。两人特地等时间走到八点一刻，才一齐去扰人清梦。

“……她应该不会很生气吧？”Thor忐忑地按着门铃，看了Fandral一眼，他的经纪人给了他一个放松的微笑，Thor整理好衣服下摆，听见门后传来开锁的声音。

Sigyn虽然是素颜，但已经换好了衣物，可能准备去摄影棚，她此时并不意外看见Thor，靠在门边冲男人露出微笑，示意他先说。

“嗨，你看到今早的新闻了吗？”Thor负责开场，剩下的话由Fandral补全。

Fandral显然对这样的事轻车熟路，他从Thor身后走到他身边，以公关的口吻与Sigyn就此事进行交涉，Thor的名气不如她，但Fandral并没有把姿态放低，很快把他们从这件事中摘出来，并巧妙地把话题引向怎样共同处理上。

“抱歉，我也没想到会有这样的新闻。”Thor摸摸脑袋，“希望你……”

“那是我让人发的通稿。”Sigyn身后突然出现一个男人，他一边穿上外套，一边走到Sigyn身边，挑挑眉问Thor，“难道跟Sigyn传绯闻不是一件令人惊喜的事吗？”

Thor和Fandral顿时愣住——Thor是因为没想到Loki会这么早从Sigyn房里出来，还一副刚穿上衣服的模样，这越发坐实了他之前的猜测；Fandral则是不知道Loki此举的用意，不过他很快恢复如常。

Loki靠在门的另一边，除了Thor谁也没看见他的目光是怎样上下地打量面前挺拔的金发演员，Loki摆摆手说：“我没提前跟你们商量是我不对，但越少人知道越能使照片显得自然，Sigyn也不知情。不过通稿一般是揣测的口吻，你们不要正面回复媒体，过段时间这个消息自然就石沉大海了，大家都是一个公司的，这不仅可以在拍摄期间保持你们各自的热度，还能让人关注《风暴》。”

他这样一说Thor真是没有任何反驳的理由，本来传绯闻对他的影响就不如对Sigyn的大，Thor抿着唇：“原来如此，好的，我们知道了。”他拉着Fandral，跟Loki与Sigyn道别，想快点离开这里，以免又被谁拍到他站在Sigyn的房门口。

……总觉得这事不止Loki字面上说得那么简单，Thor心想。

等两人走远了，Sigyn关上房门若有所思地看着正在她房里照镜子的Loki：“为什么是Thor？”

“嗯？不然你想跟Victor传绯闻？他可没Odinson长得好看。”Loki讥诮道，不是很在意Sigyn的发问，“你出道到现在都没跟这种消息沾过边——对你又没坏处，我也是临时起意。”

“哦？”Sigyn拉长了音调，凭她对Loki的了解，她能感到对方在隐瞒什么。

Loki抿起嘴角低沉地说：“新晋小生不是很不错吗？一个公司的人，以后合作的次数不会少，只会更多。”

Sigyn对Thor并不反感，她甚至把他当作弟弟看待，但Loki这样一说，她不禁有点头疼未来还要跟Thor捆绑在一起炒作多少次——至少在《风暴》的热度过去之前，媒体不会放过他们。Sigyn在心里默默同情了下Thor的暗恋对象，她可不是故意要抢男人。

07

这两天拍摄慢慢步入剧本的主要内容，男主一行人上了星舰，因为事故来到一个未知星球，在这个故事里大家会慢慢消失，目前Tony客串的那个角色已经不见了，剩下的队员都想把他找回来，下一个消失的是Bruce，在两个队友接连失踪后，星际小队陷入压抑与恐慌中。

一个人的恐慌是很好表现的，但在四个人的群戏中要表现好各人稍有不同的恐慌与担忧，还要找准情绪的侧重点，那就是难题。Thor不是里面最年轻的演员，但他的任务最重，既要表现船长对大局的思虑，又要表现朋友之间的情感，还要从恋人角度表现对女主角也消失的着急，这几场戏下来他压力不轻，好不容易才结束这段拍摄。

Tony也看出Thor的压力，让他好好揣摩角色，特地把他的戏份集中到上午拍完。于是Thor下午就空了，不过他依旧沉浸在角色中，好一会儿才反应过来可以离开剧组了。

“后续男主角还要独自对着绿幕演戏，一个配戏的人都没有，那时候你要怎么办？”Tony的话让Thor陷入沉思，他之前没接过内心戏这么丰富的角色，一时之间也不知道要怎么办，Thor摇摇头，一边思考着这个问题一边谨慎地坐上保姆车回酒店。

和Sigyn的绯闻还没完全淡出人们的视野，当事人都没有回应媒体，这便给了记者们更多遐想空间。Tony十分乐见其成，给新片又炒了一波热度，而Thor在出行上就有了不便，本来跟拍他的狗仔并不多，现在每次坐车，司机必须再三确认没人跟着才敢让他下来。

Thor从酒店后门进电梯，正准备回房时突然想到那天Loki暧昧不明的态度，他掏房卡的手一滞，迈动步伐，转头走向Loki的房间。

Loki的门牌号透露着一股不友好，Thor无可奈何地按下门铃，过了一会儿有人开了门。Loki眨着翠绿的眼睛出现在门后，勾起唇角说：“等我五分钟？”他侧开身体让Thor进来，一路回到原来的位置上。

不算大的客厅里还坐着一个男人。

Thor当即认出对方，他在不少电影里见过这张面孔，无论是正派还是反派，他都演得张弛有度，因为外形不算俊美，所以戏路更宽。阴狠的、善良的、英雄、平民，Thor都见Victor演过，在Loki房里见到他，Thor才猛地想起Fandral说过Victor的经纪人也是Loki。

“我不知道你有客人。”Thor抱歉地对Victor说，坐到离他们最远的位子，随便拿起一本桌上放的杂志，示意他们先谈。

Victor不留痕迹地皱了皱眉，随后脸颊肌肉微动：“我刚才说的事你可以再考虑一下。”

Loki懒散地跷着二郎腿陷在沙发里：“好的，我知道了。”他说完才转头看对方一眼，眼睛深处闪过一瞬讥诮。

“我永远为你保持通话状态。”他们的事情本就聊得差不多了，Victor干脆起身准备离开，不经意瞥见Loki眼角的余光在打量Thor，眸色一沉。

等Loki送走Victor再折返，Thor已经把手头的杂志翻完了，屋里只剩下他和Loki，刚才那种尴尬感已经消失，Loki坐到他身边，好奇地问：“你来做什么？该不会听说Doom在我房里你就迫不及待地过来了吧？”

“不是！”Thor眉毛上挑，差点被Loki的话噎住，“你怎么每次都喜欢把事情往这种方向扯？”

“每次吗？”Loki玩味地笑，“真高兴你记得这么清楚。”

Thor知道自己在斗嘴上赢不了Loki，他深吸了口气，开门见山地说：“我来是想问你为什么要发那份通稿？为什么要我和Sigyn传绯闻？”

Loki惊奇地眨眼：“那天我问你喜不喜欢跟Sigyn传绯闻，你也没说不喜欢啊？”他答得理直气壮，差点又把Thor气倒。

“我不是傻子，Loki。”Thor认真地分析，“我不认为你安排这次炒作的目的单纯只是因为你那天说的那两个原因。”

“还能因为什么？”Loki睨他一眼，拣起果盘里的樱桃吃起来，殷红的汁液浸润了他的嘴唇，Loki咬掉新鲜的果肉，把果核吐在手心扔进垃圾桶。

Thor在心里呐喊：我怎么知道你对我还有什么企图？！但Loki现在一本正经，反而让他问不出口，好像这件事真的只是公司内部合作这么简单，Thor头疼地想，他盯着Loki的唇瓣，目光上移到他的鼻子，不自觉出了神。

演艺圈中不乏美人，但身为演员，长得有特点才容易被观众记住，Loki显然是很适合当演员的那种面孔，他偏瘦，颧骨较高，气质独特，苍白尖刻，身材高挑，Thor忽然开始遐想他看过的电影中Loki能驾驭的角色。

“吃樱桃吗？”

Thor想得入神，随便“嗯”了一声作答，唇上一湿，一颗带着水珠的果实滚入他的口腔，牙齿磕到果肉，溅出甘甜的汁液，Thor抬眼看见那对绿眸，几乎忘了呼吸——

“Loki！”Thor咬碎嘴里的果实羞恼地吼道，而身上的男人把他圈在了自己与沙发之间，姿态像只优雅的黑豹。

逗弄Thor的确是件有趣的事，讨到福利之后，Loki起身坐回原位：“你真是个不合格的演员。好了，难道你对自己这么不自信？我看得出你有潜力，日后会大放异彩，提前让Sigyn沾一下你的光不行吗？你也没吃亏，何必深究我是怎么想。”

“那你也不应该——”Thor瞪了Loki一眼，手指搓上嘴唇，不由得皱起眉头，“下次不要这样，我们又不是情人。”

Loki若有所思，没去理会Thor这句话，接着刚才的话题说道：“IT boy，不要这么小气，以后要蹭你热度的人还很多。”

“别那么叫我！”Thor难堪地扶额起身，“我先走了，再见。”

Loki这次倒没送他到门口，坐在原位，直到Thor即将关上房门，他对上Thor望过来的目光，猝不及防得让那人赶忙回避，Loki又生了逗弄心理，喊道：“Doom的合约即将到期。你要不要换个经纪人？”

他当然说的是他自己——而回应Loki的只有响亮的关门声，经纪人不禁在沙发上笑弯了腰。

Thor揉着太阳穴一路往回走，觉得自己应该尽可能减少与Loki的来往。

“Odinson先生。”迎面走来同样是金发的Jarvis，他依旧是那副彬彬有礼的模样，向Thor问好。

“叫我Thor就好。”Thor打起精神来笑道，“你是去吃午饭，还是吃完回来了？”

“我刚给Stark先生送午餐，回房拿点东西准备去楼下餐厅。”Jarvis坦诚地回应，“听Stark先生说你想进一步理解船长这个角色？”

提起表演Thor的表情顿时严肃起来：“是的，在最近的拍摄过程中我虽然已经很熟悉剧本，却拍不出Tony想要的感觉，而且一些情感层次也难以表现，后期还有大段个人戏、内心戏，我担心我演不好。”

“George这个角色的人物设定是我做的，你有疑惑我们可以交流一下。”Jarvis友好地说，“如果你有时间，我们可以一起吃饭。”

“那真是太好了！”Thor摩拳擦掌，跟着Jarvis走进电梯。

餐厅里人并不多，Jarvis叫了一份西班牙海鲜烩饭，Thor坐在他对面，在上菜前给Thor讲解了一番George的人物背景设定，以及一些没有写在剧本里的信息，等到上菜了，Jarvis慢条斯理地用起午饭来。他每次送入嘴里的食物不会太多，吞下去就会回应Thor的问话，这样一问一答，两人虽然是第一次坐下聊天，气氛却意外和谐。

Jarvis讲述的信息几乎为Thor构建起男主角传奇般的一生，补充了他的出生、成长等多种资料，让这个角色顿时活灵活现地呈现在Thor脑中，他不再感觉人设单薄，也更加清楚自己应该怎么表演。

“……以后你也可以尝试为其他角色建立传记，自己深入想象人物完整的一生，会更有代入感。演戏的时候尽量让自己成为那个人。”Jarvis指点道。

Thor恍然大悟，点点头说：“没有你的帮助我还不知道要怎么办，这是我第一次遇到独角戏这么多的角色，而且我以前也没有接触过科幻题材，我习惯先体验角色的生活再表演……这样说来你是编剧？可我看你有时也担任场记……”

“严格说来，我是Stark先生的管家。”Jarvis解释道，抹去嘴角的酱汁，“我会出现在任何Stark先生需要我的地方，所以，我既是编剧，也是场记。”

Thor对此表示惊讶，Jarvis温和地说：“我以为大家都知道，一般来说先生到哪里，我就会在哪里。”

“喔，诸神在上，我只想说你太厉害了。”Thor认真的口气让Jarvis难得笑了出来。

“Odinson先生——好吧，Thor，其实你也很优秀，你和我想象中的George船长一模一样，大方、勇敢、坚定、诚实。”Jarvis在Thor的目光下不得不改口，“其实这个剧组里的各位都很优秀，我相信最终成片会是一部非常美妙的作品。”

“看来你跟大家都很熟悉。”Thor笑道，“不愧是导演身边的人。”

“纯粹是因为先生有时候太忙了，有些事情得交给我做。”Jarvis解释道，“因此大家才会认识我，比如你、Sigyn小姐的经纪人私下都是与我接洽剧组事务。”

“Loki？”Thor挑挑眉，感到一丝意外，他本以为Loki架子很大，不会管这些细枝末节。

“Laufeyson先生是典型的英国人，十分……有趣。”Jarvis回忆起和Loki一起吃早午餐的那天，不禁勾起唇角，从某个角度来看，Loki和Tony挺相似的。

Thor看到Jarvis的反应已然清楚他对Loki的印象不错。真是奇怪，为什么世界上除他之外的每个人都觉得Loki不错？难道Loki也向Jarvis下手了？不不不，Thor摇摇头，看着金发男人冷静的面容，Jarvis明显对Tony以外的人都是一个态度，怎么会对Loki另眼相看？

这也不是，那也不是，只能说明Loki的伪装技术实在太好了。Thor不悦地皱起眉头。

08

11月14日。

_@_ _九界新闻社：#Thorgyn_ _恋情坐实？Sigyn_ _好友——_ _知名演员Victor Doom_ _昨日接受本报记者采访时谈道：“Sigyn_ _最近心情不错，看起来的确好事将近。”_

还在拍戏的Thor哪里知道Victor帮他承认了什么，但是粉丝圈已经炸成一锅。

_Sigyn_ _是我女神：操，Victor_ _是知情人士？？？我的女神啊啊啊啊！！！_

_家有金毛：不会吧？！男神这就离我而去了？伤心到脱粉！_

_GQ_ _工作室：转发，祝福。_

_拉斯维加斯的怀尔特：理性分析，目前两位主人公没有过分亲密的实锤流出，作为朋友的某男星为什么要蓄意将舆论引向恋情坐实，心情好的原因难道只能是恋爱吗？_

_噢我的多姆_ _回复@_ _拉斯维加斯的怀尔特：你这个Victor_ _黑粉，怎么哪里都有你？！他是这样乱说话的人吗？！他也没说Thorgyn_ _真的在恋爱，只是说Sigyn_ _心情好，他就不能猜测吗？！_

Fandral操控着Thor的推特账号疲惫地围观三家粉丝混战，与此同时Thor的粉丝数正以肉眼可见的速度上涨，难道说这么快就有CP粉了？然而Victor为什么要说这么有误导性的话？一般来说如果不是正主授意，圈内是没人会帮别人承认绯闻或公开恋情的。Fandral疑惑至极，甚至不敢让Thor知道这条消息以免影响他的状态。

苦思冥想之后，Fandral给Loki打了个电话。

“嗨。”Loki倒是很快接起来，他懒洋洋的声音低沉而撩人，“什么事？”

“我是Fandral，想问你一件关于Victor的事——他昨天对媒体的回答是怎么回事？”Fandral有点生气，他不是很喜欢Thor卷入这些炒热度的事件中，虽然他也清楚这是一个非常有效的方法。

Loki沉默半晌，像是去翻看了什么：“不是我授意的。前两天他来剧组找过我，但他私下应该很久没有和Sigyn见面了。”

“那他知不知道这件事只是炒作？”Fandral追问。

“好了，我会处理的。”Loki没给Fandral多说话的机会，立刻挂掉电话。

Fandral拿着手机，莫名有了危机感，他从没想过这件事还会再被翻出来，距离Thor和Sigyn参加那个宴会已经过了好几天，娱乐圈里的头条层出不穷，本该淡下去的新闻又一次出现在大众视线中，而且愈演愈烈。如果不是Loki授意，Victor为什么要两边不讨好地说那番话？如果是Loki授意，他们还想拿捏Thor去做什么？

虽然在这件事中Thor并不吃亏，但这毕竟是他入圈后第一个假绯闻，女强男弱的情境对他来说也不太理想——Fandral揉揉脑袋，这件事已经超出他能控制的范围，假如要朝坏的方向发展，实在不行他们这边就发声否认吧，反正本来就是假的。

Fandral继续翻看Thor账号下的留言，他上一条更新里的评论已经被询问恋情的粉丝占据，也有一些Sigyn的粉丝趁乱黑了几句，这些都不是大问题。

等到午饭时间，他给Thor送去今天的健身餐，顺口提了一句Victor的事，没想到Thor一点都不在意。

“反正是炒作嘛，既然已经开始，那炒得热烈点和低调点没什么区别。”Thor笑呵呵地喝着蛋白粉水。

这家伙倒是心宽！Fandral拍拍他：“你好好拍戏，赶紧给我成为好莱坞巨星，以后就不用靠炒作吃饭了。”

“等我成了巨星，到时候天天跟着我的只有助理，经纪人哪有空亲力亲为地陪我满世界跑？”Thor嬉笑道，“你要好好珍惜这段日子。”

Fandral听完嗔怪地瞪他一眼。

下午，Fandral要回市区办点事情，坐在保姆车上，他拿起手机习惯性打开推特看看有没有新的热点。

“什么？！”Fandral一声惊呼，还好他拿稳手机它才没摔出去，“知名演员Victor Doom准备离开老东家世界树，成立个人工作室，疑似不和？！”

_拉斯维加斯的怀尔特：和公司有矛盾才这样黑其他演员吗？_

_噢我的多姆_ _回复@_ _拉斯维加斯的怀尔特：呵呵，Victor_ _一出事你又出现了？_

_蓝色眼睛：贵圈真乱，不过他们三个原来从属一家公司吗？求知情人士详细扒帖！_

_仙德瑞拉_ _回复@_ _蓝色眼睛：Thor_ _的情况不清楚，但是Victor_ _和Sigyn_ _好像确实共用一套团队。他们合作得很频繁，Victor_ _早年的电影里有好几部都找了Sigyn_ _客串，两人也一起走过多次红毯。_

_甜甜圈：支持Victor_ _！相信你离开世界树也能发展得很好！上面的别胡说，Victor_ _和公司的关系一直很好。_

_吮我的棒棒糖：不懂有些人为什么要把这两件事联系在一起，不是Victor_ _的粉，但是他也没有帮Sigyn_ _承认恋情吧？某些人赶紧停下脑补。_

_……_

Fandral刷了几页评论，开始还围绕着Victor合约到期一事在讨论，后来风向一变，转而联系上他早些时候说的话，隐约带上几分阴谋论色彩。Fandral突然想到Loki挂电话前说会处理——难道这就是他的处理方式？那他是否雇了水军来引导舆论？不，不对，Victor再怎么说也是他带的艺人，就算准备解约他也还没真正离开公司，Loki何必为了这种小事让Victor没脸。

等他瞥见发新闻的推主，才发现根本不是什么正经官方，而是经常出假消息的新闻社，这种推文会有一定热度，但是圈内人一般不会认真对待。Fandral不了解Loki的行事作风，一时也无法判断这是不是他的手笔。

就在他沉思期间，Thor打电话过来，Fandral接起，听见Thor压低嗓音问：“下午的新闻怎么回事，八卦日报发的那个。”

“可能是假新闻吧，我也不知道。”Fandral皱起眉头，“你不用拍摄吗？怎么在刷推特？”

“刚休息，你中午说起我就好奇看一下，我现在在外面，你别担心。”Thor问道，“这是不是Loki做的？”

“什么？你怎么知道是……不对，你怎么会怀疑Loki？”Fandral猛地精神抖擞起来，他根本没告诉Thor自己和Loki通过电话，Thor私下和Loki应该也没有往来啊？

Thor沉默片刻：“我只是怀疑，因为他是Victor的经纪人，这次炒作又是他一手促成的，有动静我猜是他也很合理呀。”

Fandral没多想，斟酌着说：“我不知道Loki的手段风格，反正这件事被遮掩下来就好，诸神在上，别再生出其他事端了。”

Thor笑了起来：“保持热度并不是坏事，Fandral。但你不了解Loki吗？我以为你们是朋友。”

“关系一般，只说过几句话，我刚进公司时，他已经是带着几个演员的资深经纪人了。”Fandral解释道。

“那你觉得他会在背地里把Victor要解约的事捅出去吗？”Thor追问。

Fandral耸耸肩说：“谁知道呢，不过Loki对再大牌的明星都是那个态度，他父亲就是世界树的董事长，自己手上资源丰富，和媒体关系也不错，得罪了这个也有下个赶着过来接近他。说起来也怪，他这种脾气，娱乐圈里还有不少人喜欢。”

“啊？这是他父亲的公司啊？”Thor倒真不知道这件事，立马觉得哪里怪怪的，在手机那头安静了一会儿。

Fandral以为他是惊艳的口吻，不免开口调侃道：“怎么？想换经纪人啊——”

“什么？！”Thor好像被呛到了，咳嗽着说，“别闹了，咳咳，你看你吓到我了……好了，你继续关注新闻热点，我回去好好拍戏，就这样了，拜拜！”

<<<

“少安排点活动，拍戏期间不要太经常出去比较好。”Sigyn打量镜中身着华服的自己，不悦地对靠在墙边的经纪人说。

Loki皱起眉头：“代言活动就是这样，需要你的时候就得出现，也不是我能决定的，反正今晚也有空，Tony都不生气，你生什么气？”

“我不跟你争执。”Sigyn冷哼一声，重新转过来时脸上已经带上笑容，亲密地挽上Loki的手，“我们出发吧，早去早回。”

Loki讥诮地笑：“好的，Sigyn小姐。”他忍不住腹诽：女人的脾气就是多变，以后还是少接触女明星为好。

今晚的酒会和上次的慈善晚会差不多，只不过来的人大多是企业家或者知名社会人士，艺人反而是其中不太重要的一部分。作为今年刚接任的A家形象大使，Sigyn自然不能错过这种场合。而因为她这段时间都要禁酒，Loki不得不跟她一起来，帮忙挡酒，顺便解决一些意外。

毕竟在这种场合，Sigyn可能会遇到不少追求者，她本性冷淡，今天心情又不好，万一拿酒泼了哪位大亨一身，这个假期Loki少不了要与媒体打交道。

“保持微笑好吗？这里虽然没有媒体，但你代表着一个品牌，这么好看的衣服不要浪费了。”Loki时不时低声劝道。今晚Sigyn就像在跟他作对一样，一见场内没有镁光灯，就收起身上的甜美气质，也不是说冰美人不好，但这和她今晚的衣服完全不配啊！

拿了钱就要自觉给品牌当活广告，敬业点！Loki在心里咆哮。

“你比上了年纪的人还啰唆。”Sigyn冷哼一声，“我在笑，你没看出来吗？”

“Sigyn！”Loki骂了她一声，“你是不是经期将近？我又不是没有提前告诉你有这个活动。”

“我也不是对你发脾气，你生什么气？”Sigyn瞥了Loki一眼，“有时间管我发脾气，你先解决好Victor的麻烦吧，临走前还不忘踩他一脚……不过也是他活该，干吗掺和到我和Thor的事情中。”

Loki敛了神色，趁着附近没人掐了Sigyn一把，他们关系太过亲密，于是Sigyn也只是低骂几句就算发泄过了。

在场有熟人也有生面孔，见到Loki带着Sigyn便一一过来碰面喝杯酒。

Sigyn不方便喝，这些人便哄着Loki喝下双倍。

“你没事吧？”Sigyn不咸不淡地问，感觉Loki今晚喝得有点多。

Loki眼睛里泛起红血丝，他冷嘲一句：“你不气我，我再喝十瓶也不会醉。”

“噢？这不是Loki吗？”有个男声突然闯入Loki与Sigyn的对话中，留着背头的年轻男人走过来，拿着酒杯在Loki面前碰了一下，“Sigyn，好久不见。”

09

Loki努力在脑中搜寻着，好不容易从记忆深处挖出一个看似平平无奇的名字：“Alex Stonefield，你好。”他发挥记人名的专长，Sigyn立刻了然地抿起嘴角。

Alex像被取悦了一般，眯起眼从路过的侍从手中拿来一杯新的香槟酒，递到Sigyn面前，他露出讨好的笑：“Sigyn小姐，上次一别，我一直希望再见到你。”

伸手不打笑脸人，Sigyn虽然对Alex印象不深，却也只能装作熟稔地跟他握手：“你好，Stonefield先生……噢，抱歉，我最近在禁酒。”

“我替她喝好了。”Loki微笑，顺手接过Alex手中的酒杯，象征性喝掉一半，“谢谢Stonefield先生对我们Sigyn的关照。”

Alex缓缓勾起嘴角，目光移到Loki身上：“我非常关注Sigyn小姐的动态，每一部作品我都看过，不得不说，相当精彩。”

Loki被他的目光看得发毛，下意识挡在Sigyn面前，点头向Alex致意，直觉告诉他Alex来者不善，正好面前走过一位他父亲的旧友，Loki顾不得礼貌，拉着Sigyn走到那位老者身边。Sigyn一脸莫名，斜眼瞪他，却因为一贯的信任，没有反抗Loki的拉扯。

很快Loki就知道哪里不对劲了。

“操……”Loki捏着Sigyn的手臂，在女人白皙的手腕上留下一道红痕。

“怎么了？”Sigyn吃痛地压低声音，在看见Loki的额角冒出冷汗、脸色不自然地泛红后她整个人一僵，“你哪里不舒服？”

Loki靠着Sigyn往角落走：“我不能继续待在这里。”细细密密的感觉如同被蚂蚁啃噬，从脊柱尾端慢慢升腾上来，Loki打了个颤，万万没想到那人看上的根本不是Sigyn——

而是他自己！

Loki倒吸一口冷气，松开Sigyn的手：“我们能不能中途离开？现在，立刻！”

“你先回去，我叫助理过来。”Sigyn推了Loki一把，“别走小路，我让司机在门口等你。”她没想到会有人对Loki下手，又气又恨，一想到刚才Alex还盯着自己看了那么久，后知后觉感到心寒，立刻拿起手机开始打电话。

“那你怎么办？”Loki扶额，自己大难临头还不忘关照Sigyn，天知道他有多想立刻离开，再让Byleist命人打断那家伙的腿，妈的。

Sigyn一咬牙，跺脚牵着Loki走出大厅：“我送你上车才能放心，等你回到酒店或者你家，确定安全了再让司机回来，现在，你给我快点回去。”

谁能想到酒会上会发生这种事情。直到第二天清醒后Loki都没想出那个富家公子哥是怎么给他下药的，明明那是一杯平平无奇的香槟。而现在Loki的脑子几乎不能思考，他脱下名贵的西装外套，顾不得这样做是否美观，像绑运动外套一样把它绑在腰间，遮掩胯间勃起的肉块。

他晕乎乎地坐上车，浑身发热，瘫软而愤怒地躺在后排座椅上，低沉地喘着气——Sigyn一送走他又掉头进了酒店，Loki闭上眼睛，一边被欲望折磨着，一边用残存的理智思考等会儿回去了要怎么办。

酒店离下榻的宾馆并不远，Loki一直咬着下唇抑制自己的喘息，生怕被司机察觉出异样，他谎称突然回来是因为胃痛，下车后拒绝了司机的搀扶，脚一崴差点摔在地上，Loki从没这么狼狈过，心里更是对Alex Stonefield恨了起来。

等熬过今晚，他一定要让Byleist整死Alex！Loki跌跌撞撞地进了电梯，祈求快点让他回房，而且千万不要被其他人看到他这副模样。Loki焦躁至极，眼睛不自然地泛起生理泪水，他像置身桑拿房，身处冬夜却热得滴下汗来，他不知道自己是怎么支撑到房门口的，颤抖着手指想从裤袋中掏出房卡，却哆哆嗦嗦的，什么都做不好。

Loki暗骂脏话，在门上怒锤一拳，身体却越发紧绷，好像零件开始生锈的人偶，好一会儿才控制住自己不要瘫倒在地上。

他听见房门“滴”的一声开了的救赎声响，差点一头栽进房中，这时身后竟突然传来熟悉的男声。

“Loki？你怎么了？”

Loki讷讷地回头，对上一双湛蓝的眼睛，Thor皱着眉头站在那里，穿着休闲服，额上淌着豆大的水珠，一看就是刚从健身房的洗澡间出来，空气中仿佛萦绕着一股荷尔蒙的味道，Loki喉头微动，脊背贴着衬衣，仿佛湿透了站在Thor面前一样。

“你最好快点……走开。”Loki提起精神，勾起嘴角，“不然我接下来会做出什么，我自己也不知道。”他舔过艳红的唇瓣，不自觉解开了衬衣最上方的扣子。

Thor的眉头皱得更紧了，他上前两步，明显露出为难的神色：“你发烧了？”他本不想再跟Loki发生更多纠缠，但他看起来异常虚弱，仿佛下一秒就要昏倒一样，Thor权衡再三，内心的正直还是战胜了那一点点阴暗，上前一步扶住Loki往里走。

Loki一靠上冰凉就往Thor身上栽去，他用于支撑自己的力气所剩无几，Thor一接住他就被这不同寻常的热度吓了一跳：“你怎么回事？！你去哪里鬼混了？！”Thor急急地把门关好，Loki挂在他身上像只树袋熊，两人的脸颊贴在一起，Loki的胯间也蹭着Thor的。

“嗯？这么关心我啊。”Loki吃吃地笑了，勾着Thor的脖子，“可惜，你现在想走可走不掉了。”

“别乱动。”Thor不高兴地吼了一声，把Loki带到房间扔到床上，他气得要命，这已经是第二次了！他明明和Loki不熟，怎么老是进人家的卧室？Thor恨不得对自己翻个白眼，Loki一看就是嗑了药或者玩嗨了，他怎么敢碰这种人！

Loki虽然中招但关键时刻还算灵活，看着Thor要走他起身勾住对方的腿，让Thor一下栽倒在他身上，Loki喘着粗气，眼神掠过一丝清明，手指抚上Thor的腰：“你不会见死不救吧？”

“你以为我是情趣玩具吗？！”Thor企图掰开Loki的手指，却被人往床上带，Thor瞪大眼睛低吼道，“你不是没力气吗？”

Loki的手恰好压在Thor的裆部，雾蒙蒙的绿眼对上蓝眸，Thor一下僵住了，Loki能听见他飞快的心跳，他调皮地在Thor的锁骨处舔了一口，敏锐地察觉对方往后一缩，紧接着又要推开他。

“我不是你的工具，你炒绯闻也找我，打炮也找我，你是不是想得太好了？！”Thor的眼睛染上怒火，抓着Loki的手腕，用力过猛在上面留下一排指痕。

Loki的意识已经逐渐模糊，手上的痛感反而让他有一丝丝清醒，Loki难受地张嘴呼吸，像缺氧的鱼，不自觉地褪下西裤，抚上硬挺的阴茎，发出一声闷哼。

被这一幕刺激得眼睛发红，Thor强拽Loki一把，对方又重新跌坐在他身上，Loki难耐地喘息起来，眼角挂着泪痕。Thor低声道：“我没兴趣当你和Sigyn之间的第三者！你现在难道不应该打电话把她叫过来吗？！”

Loki虽然迷糊，但对Sigyn的名字还有反应，他衣衫不整地往Thor身上靠：“Sigyn……？她不是……嗯，哈……在酒店吗？”

Thor愣了一下，这意思是他们今晚本来就待在一起？那为什么Loki不找……他脑子里的弦断掉了，下身随即传来摩擦声响，Loki拉下他的运动裤，露出半勃的阴茎：“你也不是完全没感觉嘛。”Loki嗓音低沉，之后……

金发男人浑身僵硬，敏感的前端被纳入了一张温暖湿润的嘴中，那人细细地舔冠状沟，整根阴茎开始硬挺，他发出猫科动物般的声响，细不可闻，Thor脸红到脖子根，抓着Loki后脑的头发不知道要怎么做才好。

……诸神在上，他到底在干什么啊……

“Loki！”Thor一狠心，掐着下巴把他拉起来。

“什么？”Loki双眼迷茫，艳红的舌头点在下齿上，蹭了蹭Thor的手心，“好热，我想……”他没说完，眼泪竟然顺着脸颊滑落，打湿Thor的手心，他解开身上的扣子，踹开下身的西裤，握着笔挺的阴茎搓揉起来，间或发出一点呻吟声，不一会儿就达到高潮，溅了两人一身。

草草释放完第一次，Loki恢复了一丝清明，还没软下去的性器又在药效下硬了起来，他绝望地躺在床上，踹了Thor一脚：“不是要走吗？快滚。”他声音沉闷，偏又带着高潮后的沙哑。

Loki靠在枕头上，全然不在意房间里还有另一个人，自顾自地揉着性器的顶端，拇指飞快地搓动，不一会儿手就酸了，Loki又气又恼，恨不得把Alex碎尸万段，他知道这种药，一晚上需要达到许多次高潮才能缓解，他现在又浑身无力，Alex摆明是想强上他。

“……你有没有叫人来？”

Loki懒得回答Thor的白痴问题，蹭了蹭枕头，喉间窜出不可自制的声响。

“你……有没有男女朋友，需不需要我帮你打电话！”Thor咬咬牙，他真的不能坐视不理，Loki万一一命呜呼怎么办？

“没。”Loki言简意赅，瞥了Thor一眼。

“床伴呢？！电话号码？！”Thor摇摇欲坠，理智崩断。

“有，但我不要她们。”Loki狠狠地瞪他，可现在他的杀伤力不高。话音一落，骨头里又泛起酥痒，眼眶里蓄满泪水，Loki手上用了点力，疼得叫出声来。

Thor深吸了口气，跳上床把Loki抱到自己怀中，他对上那双诧异而迷糊的眼睛，恶狠狠地骂道：“我不当第三者，也不上私生活混乱的，你最好不是其中一个！”

紧接着一双温暖带茧的手掌挥开Loki的手，Thor把人压在自己膝盖上，把弄着沉甸甸的囊袋，盯着Loki脸上的反应，撸过他的阴茎，Loki的嗓子里再次挤出那种令人陶醉的声音。

是，就是这样子。

别不可一世地想要谁都臣服于你，你这样哭起来，真是太可爱了。

Thor阴暗地想，加快手上的速度，在马眼上多搓几下，Loki又哀哀地叫起来，颤抖着到了高潮，他射得浓而多，两次的量还这样浓厚，Loki蜷缩着脚趾往他胸前蹭，“嗯嗯”叫着卷起他的乳头舔舐。

Thor倏地笑了，摇摇头，Loki从他的笑声中抬起头来，羞愤地说：“我这一年很忙，别以为我和你一样没事做。”

“难道你不忙的时候天天在发情？”Thor翻了个白眼，箍住阴茎底端。

Loki有气无力地嘲讽道：“我这是正常需要，不像你，一年到头都靠自己解决，手上功夫真不错。”

“我以前有女朋友，为什么要自己解决？”Thor再次翻了个白眼，松开Loki。

药劲的热度时有时无，Loki捏住Thor腰上的肌肉，浑身湿得像刚从水里捞起来似的：“谁？”

“嗯？你说我的前女友？”Thor笑了笑，露出一口大白牙，“跟你没关系。”

“也许会有关系。”Loki挑挑眉翻过身，两瓣浑圆的股肉出现在Thor的视线中，Loki侧过脸，遵从自己的欲望舔湿手指，慢慢在肉红色的肛口打着旋。

“啊……”Loki吐出绵长的呼吸，眼眶再度湿润，他这一生都没有这么狼狈过，这样的自己居然出现在Thor面前。Loki颤抖着膝盖跪着，手指慢慢操开肛口，还没扩张完毕那种无力感又来了，Loki俯下身体看向Thor，“帮我。”

Thor觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍。

一时房间里一片寂静，感觉既怪异又自然的男人覆在另一人身上，温柔又不失狠厉地撑开窄小的穴口，听着对方沙哑而低沉的叫声，他也硬得发疼。Thor知道自己不是禁欲的类型，更不是单纯为了泄欲而做爱的那种男人。

那现在他是在做什么？

“Thor，Thor……”Loki扬起脖子，汗湿的黑发贴在后颈上，显得那块皮肤分外白，他像只海妖，用他蛊惑人心的嗓音唤着Thor的名字。

Thor想到了什么皱起眉头：“你经常和别人这样……吗？”他指上用了力，在穴里弯起来，Loki像被操到了敏感点，跪不住地趴在床上，颤抖地回头看他。

看啊，他又露出了那种被欺负了的表情。Thor异常惬意，再次袭击那个位置，Loki像要哭出来一样——不对，他已经哭过几次了，Thor又加了一根手指，他没跟男人做过，本能却引导着他继续下去。

“别这样弄……”Loki低泣着，那种感觉实在太可怕，像要把他的灵魂和肉体剥离开来，分开腿被Thor从后面操弄，明明还没进来，就已经能体会到有多舒爽，Loki转过头去看他，“可以了啊——”他目光焦灼，盯着Thor的胯下，那根性器和Thor的人一样，壮硕艳红，凶狠至极。

只对他一个人这样凶狠。

10

Thor不知道Loki会不会因为做爱被送进医院，他清楚自己的尺寸，Loki那个小屁股怎么可能一口气吞进去——然而还有比Loki胃口更大的人吗？他不肯进入，Loki就压着他自己坐上来，别别扭扭地吞下个头部，下体胀得又疼又麻，Thor扶住他的腰，把人重新压回床上，恶狠狠地骂了几句，Loki还越发兴奋，向后摸上Thor，慢慢扶着茎柱往里推。

“唔……”直到囊袋贴上臀瓣，两人彻底结合到一起，Loki轻轻地叫了起来，饱足地摸上腹部，扭动着腰臀，青涩又放浪至极。

“……你跟别的男人也这样？”Thor这根本不是质问的语气，他明知故问，咬上Loki的后颈，撤出后又深入紧致的后穴，他摆动腰杆，扣紧Loki的手指，狠狠往里一操。

“是……不，不是啊。”Loki被逼得肩膀颤抖，巨大的热源压着他，那股空虚感被彻底赶跑，脑子里满是被Thor占据的快感。他视线模糊，G点又被撞到，Loki简直要怀疑Thor到底是不是直男了，“呜，你没戴套……”

“你这么着急，我怎么有时间。”Thor冷笑一声，转而掐着Loki的腰身大开大合地进入，每次都抵在那块软肉上，Loki恍惚有种会被操死的错觉。

大概是因为药效，他没感受到太多疼痛，只觉得穴内的痒意达到极致，他低低地叫，朝Thor伸到前面来关照他的手臂上毫不留情地咬下去。

好爽……为什么会这么……Loki脑袋发麻，已经失去了判断能力，与此相比刚才的自慰简直天差地别，他向后仰着脖颈，呜咽着呻吟：“啊……我喜欢。”

“喜欢什么！”Thor大力一撞。

“嗯嗯……喜欢你不戴套操我。”Loki紧抓Thor的手，后面已经带出了汁液，不再是热辣的摩擦感，Thor动得很快，空气里只剩色情的“啪啪”声，还有他自己低低的哀叫，Loki舔掉口腔里的血腥味，看到Thor的手臂被他咬出一排齿痕，男人一声不吭，而是更加心狠地从他身上讨回来。

Thor额上流下汗珠，心里有股无名火依旧没有发出来，Loki的身材不像他一样健壮，但他线条流畅，还有两个浅浅的腰窝，看起来性感迷人，这一切都极美。然而此刻Thor只觉得生气，他忍不住收回手抽了Loki的臀瓣一掌，男人低吟一声回过头瞪他，Thor又抽了一掌，抵着床单的阴茎反而更硬了，察觉到他的变化Thor眼神越发阴沉。

“你发什么……神经！”Loki不甘地骂道，可他的嗓子几乎叫哑了，哼哼唧唧地被Thor抓着脖颈提起上半身，阴茎顿时从穴里滑出了一些，Loki更加愤恨，“你不做就滚。”

“我滚了你要找谁？你跟多少人保持着不正当关系？我真不懂，潜规则难道很有趣吗？”Thor忍不住问了出来，看向Loki的眼神变了味，他钳制住Loki的身体，任对方抬腿无力地踹他几下。

“你吃醋了？”Loki冷笑道，“你嫉妒Sigyn，嫉妒Hela，嫉妒Victor？”

“你！”Thor被Loki的话挑起怒火，撤出阴茎把人翻转过来，正视着那双明明还带着眼泪却满是挑衅的眼睛，“你真是太恶劣了！”

“是是是。”Loki翻了个白眼，他们真的要在这样的情况下讨论这种问题吗？他顺势瞥了Thor的阴茎一眼，发现竟不是他想象中的精神百倍，而是变得半软，Loki顷刻觉得这太伤自尊了，他愤怒地撞了Thor一把，把人压回身下，“正义的使者，那就快惩罚我吧。”

Thor呆了半秒，还不知道对话怎么会发展成这样，就感受到Loki支撑着身体把他吃了进去，勃起的阴茎把穴口撑得满满的，里面的嫩肉立刻吮了上来，Loki起起落落，跪着的膝盖发红，喉咙里窜出细不可闻的呼吸声，Loki掩着脸，动了一会儿又倒在Thor身上：“你动啊……”他的阴茎胀红地贴在肚皮上，可怜极了。

既然上了贼船，那就只能先做下去。Thor在心里叹气。

Loki Laufeyson先生的套房卧室大床上盘踞着两个人影，黑发男人被金发男人抱在怀中狠狠地贯穿，白净的脸上挂着泪痕，小腹尽是浊液，显然已经泄过一次，但依旧硬挺着。

“摸摸这里。”Loki难受地拉起Thor环在腰上的手摸上红肿的乳粒，男人这次格外听话，用三根手指捏住乳头向外拉扯，Loki爽得头皮发麻，蹬了蹬腿，“别，啊……舒服，你好棒。”

“唔唔……轻点操……”Loki被顶得不断往上，只有穴里的那根东西可以支撑住他，高潮多次后他的脑子已经开始发糊，除了Thor带给他的快感，他仿佛感觉不到别的东西，“哈，啊，诸神在上——”

Thor被他夹得下腹一紧，浑身的血液都往下冲，狠狠地把Loki按回床上，用力进出，一点点把他榨干，榨出他喉间最后的呻吟，Loki哭得厉害，整张床单不是精液汗水就是他的眼泪。Thor从后方居高临下操着绵软的男人，白嫩的股瓣上还带着清晰的指痕，他低吼一声，把精液全部灌了进去。

“嗯嗯……”Loki发出一声细微的喘息，浑身无力地趴在床上。

药效……过了吧？

Thor抽出阴茎，看了一眼Loki疲倦而满足的面容，他的手指习惯性颤抖着，穴口还在痉挛，里面的精液不断往外淌，这种淫靡的景象居然会发生在他们之间，Thor无奈地扶额——Thor Odinson，你也进入Loki的潜规则名单里了！你这个傻瓜！

Loki恢复一点知觉的时候正泡在浴缸里，他迷迷糊糊地睁眼，身后坐着一个男人。身体的不适感有所减轻，但疲惫太过清晰，Loki觉得明天一整天他都必须在床上度过，他难免叹气，手边的水花翻腾了下。

Thor迟迟没有说话。Loki用转得比平常慢了不知道几倍的大脑思索他在想什么——其实也不难猜，依据Thor之前对他的态度，现在指不定在后悔。Loki却并不喜欢这种情绪发生在他与Thor之间。

于是他开口说：“我不介意你恶意揣测我和别人的关系，但这好像对Sigyn他们不太公平。”Loki惬意地靠上Thor的胳膊，感觉到他身体一僵。

“你今晚怎么回事？”Thor换了个话题，不想继续讨论Loki的私生活，他不知道自己应不应该相信Loki。

提起这事Loki就不高兴，又不愿细讲，干脆冷笑起来：“无非就是癞蛤蟆想吃天鹅肉，真恶心。”

“扑哧——”Thor对Loki的自视甚高感到好笑，但很快他又意识到这不是件应该取笑的事，这事性质恶劣，他又开始为他人鸣不平，“那你应该报警，把那个人送进……”

Loki听他一本正经地捍卫自己不禁有些飘飘然，他低笑着说：“现在要帮我伸张正义了？你真有趣。”

“我这是就事论事。”说完Thor也觉得信服力不够，连忙别过脸去。他一贯对事不对人，尽管Loki给他的第一印象太差，按理说他也不应该为此一直针对Loki，而现在……

“记得我上次说的吗？你如果想换经纪人，我依旧愿意为你保留一个位置。”Loki低沉地说，“与其认为我是个小人，不如亲自看看我究竟是个怎么样的人。要是我比你想的还坏，你可以处罚我，正义使者。”Loki笑着，蹭了蹭身后某个部位。

Thor头疼极了，严词拒绝道：“今天只是帮你解决麻烦，我没有别的意思，我们不算炮友，更不算朋友，我不会背叛Fandral。”

“想跟我打炮的人可以从这里排到唐宁街，你真是不识抬举。”Loki嘲讽道。

“那Natasha呢？”Thor问完当即后悔，迅速解释道，“Bruce在追求她，你不要破坏他们，嘶——”

“你以为谁都跟你一样跟女人说句话、亲个手就等于上床？小处男。”Loki不屑地说，“是不是在你心里，我已经睡遍全剧组了？不错，这个人设挺好。”

现在Thor终于知道自己误会得太过，他后知后觉地有些内疚，一想到今晚还因此发脾气下手挺狠的，就默默地给Loki按摩起后腰，黑发经纪人因此发出舒服的声响，指挥他挪动手指。

等泡到水都快凉了，Thor才把Loki从浴缸里抱出去——其实他并不想抱着Loki，倒不是说抱不动，只是这件事太过亲密，不过Loki一眼就看穿了他的心思，哼哼唧唧地说被他干得浑身痛没办法走路，Thor不得不按照他的吩咐行动。

两个人面对面地躺在床上，Thor没有什么睡意，但他看着Loki眼皮打架，还强撑着看他，不禁觉得好笑：“你为什么不睡？”

“这句话要问你。等你睡了我才睡。”Loki困得打起哈欠，“我可没有做爱完第二天独自醒来的经历，做完就走，跟召妓似的。”

Thor听完他吊儿郎当的话，无奈地拉紧身上的被子：“想我留下来就不能好好说吗？纯睡觉还是可以的，万一那药还挟带别的效果——比如你后半夜死了，我还可以帮你报警。”Loki听完当即踹了他一脚，气呼呼地把被子往一边扯。

见惯了他不可一世的模样，Thor突然觉得Loki也挺可爱。

嗯，只是突然觉得而已。

<<<

第二天是剧组的休息日，Loki昨晚临睡前想到这点所以更加放心把Thor留在房中，他全身像散架了一样一直睡到次日下午，醒后下意识往身边的位置摸去，结果一片冰凉。

Loki恼怒地睁开眼睛，Thor居然还是跑了！他这是什么意思？Loki好不容易坐起来，拿过床头的手机，划开锁屏查看未读信息。

……诸神在上，他不就是睡了一天，为什么会有这么多消息……

Loki咬着小指指甲，一个个消息回复过去。

_Sigyn_ _：你怎么样了？_

_Loki_ _：还没死。_

想起这个Loki顺便给Byleist发去消息，让他盯紧那个满脑子恶心事的富二代。转头回复了一些无关紧要的事，这时他的肚子不适时地叫了一声，Loki爆了句粗——想留下Thor的主要原因就是Loki预见了自己会无法动弹，想指使Thor帮他叫顿午饭。

看来人还是要靠自己，Loki不爽地挪到床边，刚打算拿起座机打个电话叫前台送餐，就听见房门被推开。

“噢，你醒了。”Thor站在门边，手上拿着一个保温饭盒。

Loki愣了半秒，嘴角慢慢翘起弧度，靠在床上看着正朝他走来的男人，心情一下又从谷底飘到云端。

11

早上五点，Thor从梦中醒来。

梦里冶浪的黑发男人搂着他的脖颈，在肩膀上留下几道划痕。完事后他趴在床上细细地喘气，匀称的腰线显出旖旎的色彩，他头发散开，涂着黑色甲油的手指勾住Thor的手腕，在薄薄的脉搏处来回扫动。

Thor的意识还停留在梦里香艳的一幕，直到闹钟响了第二次，他才不得不从床上起来，进浴室冲洗身体，换上运动服出去晨跑。

天还没亮，漆黑的路上全靠路灯照明，Thor绕着酒店外围的河岸匀速跑着，四周还很安静，足够让他专注于跑步与思考。

十二月的风扑面而来，带着寒冬的萧索，Thor跑到第五圈身上才微微发热，缓解了这股冷意。他已经在《风暴》剧组待了差不多两个月，十月份开机的作品到现在走完了一半，杀青的人杀青，剩下的演员不多，与此同时作为男主角的Thor压力倍增，因为他的独角戏越来越多。

每天花在揣摩角色上的时间几乎占到一半，Thor不断跟Tony讨教如何把男主角的睿智与忧虑演得更加深入人心，因为现在他每天都得对着绿幕演戏，几乎没有跟他配戏的人，这个电影的反派一直躲在暗处没有露面，他们的戏份是分开拍摄的，所以偶尔能有几个群众演员出现，Thor便十分满意了。

说真的，既要想象真实的画面，又要做出合适的反应，这对于不是科班出身的Thor来说真不简单，Tony感觉到他的压力，难得没再多加责怪。他们拍戏的进度不快，每场戏都力求完美，毕竟Tony对颁奖季势在必得，而对Thor来说，这是一个前所未有的机会——可能拿下重要奖项的机会。

Thor继续跑着，太阳好像快要升起来了，天空出现亮光，可四周还灰暗着，就像片场的Thor站在绿幕前，当他进入角色，忧虑或者镇定地独白，声音却带上迷茫——可男主角会迷茫吗？他是英雄，他还肩负着找回队友的使命，面对未知，他的大脑不应该被迷茫占据。

Tony想要一个复杂又坚定的男主角，能镇静下来进行推理分析，细心地挖出每一条线索。Thor可以背出人物设定里的每一个细节，但当他对上镜头，他的声音、他的站姿、他的眼神，全被迷茫占据，复杂的层次被遮蔽在他灿烂的金发和深蓝的眼睛后，无法用合适的肢体语言来回应，他只能无助而孤独地站在迷雾前。

迷茫不是完全错误的，再坚强的人也会在陌生的境地露出脆弱，但这种困扰又让这个角色更加复杂。即使Thor知道前方就是黎明，可观众不知道，演员的职责就是带领他们破开迷雾，去到那个地方。

而Thor现在最欠缺的，就是破开迷雾的力量。

脚踩在地上沙沙作响，几圈下来Thor有些疲惫，他慢慢走回酒店，看到街边玻璃窗上自己的倒影。他停下脚步，走上前，玻璃上的金发男人流着汗，眼神里却透着一股坚毅。

Fandral昨天还调侃着问他要不要放弃。

当然不。Thor冷哼一声，他要得到父亲的认可，为此才来到英国——他已经做了很多，填上许多原本是空白的地方，只要继续坚持，他总会到达终点——就如破晓时的光——他并非看不见亮光，只是还不够多，朝着太阳升起的地方一直奔跑，也许就可以了——

Thor挑了挑眉，擦掉脸上的汗珠，重新迈动脚步。

在坐电梯的时候Thor遇到了Sigyn。

见到汗涔涔的男人Sigyn不禁有些意外，她笑了笑：“早，今天休假，你还打算待在这里？”

“休假？”Thor一点没听说过这消息，他张大眼睛，有些困惑。

电梯里只剩他俩，Sigyn简单解释道：“Tony没跟你说吗？他打算提前放圣诞假，休三天再继续拍，等到平安夜那天，就只能放两天了。”

Thor恍然大悟，点点头问：“那你怎么也待在酒店……Loki不让你出门逛逛吗？”他故意提起这个名字。

“Loki？Loki才不管我呢，他上周就退房离开了。”Sigyn耸耸肩，“可能下午出去转转。你的表情好有趣，是因为最近演戏都没有搭戏的演员，所以看到人便很高兴吗？”

Thor骤然屏住呼吸：“有一点吧……唉，真是太难把控了。”

“加油，你会是个优秀的船长，我还等你来救我呢。回头见。”Sigyn眨眨眼睛，走出电梯。

望着她的背影，Thor不免皱起眉头。他乘电梯继续向上，思考着要在突如其来的假期里做什么才好。肯定不能继续琢磨演戏，一直这样下去他肯定会疯掉，Thor掏出手机，刷了一会儿消息。

一直以为这三天会待在酒店里发霉的Thor，居然下午就坐上了去冰岛的飞机。

回顾这一切的发生，Thor还有些飘飘然。他吃了早餐回房，躺在床上放空自己。还没一会儿，Jarvis居然来了。

“Stark先生给你定了三天两夜的冰岛温泉旅行，下午三点的机票，你得尽快出发。”

“？？？”Thor一脸无辜，还没从Jarvis的话里反应过来——这年头剧组的福利都这么好吗？紧接着Jarvis把机票塞到他怀里，告诉他相关酒店信息已经发到他邮箱，Thor讷讷地问，“怎么这么突然？”

“先生知道你最近很辛苦，但是演戏不能只待在剧组里思考，多出去走走可能会有所助益。”Jarvis点点头，“请一定要去机场，不要浪费先生的好意。”

Thor心想，我肯定不会浪费。心里虽然纠结，但Thor不需要任何人教他及时行乐，稍微迟疑片刻，在关上房门前他就决定好要去度假了。

拖着行李下楼，Thor途径Loki的房间，他很不是滋味地想，Loki要走也不跟他说一声，果然是吃完就跑的白眼狼！他对此非常不满——谁知道他们还会不会再相遇？

他们不是朋友，也没有留对方的电话。也许现在Thor不再恶意揣测Loki的私生活，但也没有得到与对方开诚布公交流的机会。

现在好了，Loki离开剧组不知道去哪儿了。Thor不高兴地想，没准又在跟哪个女人或者男人鬼混。

抵达温泉酒店的Thor被冬天的冰岛狠狠冻了一把，虽然他是挪威人，却也有五六年没回北欧。酒店的大门不是很好找，但司机熟练地兜了几个弯把Thor放在正确的入口处，他赶紧裹好羽绒服进酒店登记入住，前台礼貌地帮他处理好相关事宜，没有因为认出他是演员而多问一句，Thor对此非常满意，拿好房卡上楼。

这座酒店的装潢低调奢华，房门设计独特，内嵌在木制格纹墙中，十分隐蔽安全，几乎与墙融为一体，就像酒店的大门一样。Thor想：这一定是公众人物来冰岛度假的首选酒店。他安心地关上房门，把行李放好。

拿出前台给他的无限次免费温泉卡，Thor翻看后面的说明文字。冰岛已经进入极夜，而长途旅行让他产生疲惫，伸手关掉房间的灯，Thor终于忍不住躺在床上昏沉睡去。

<<<

“吃蔬菜，不准吃肉。”Loki拿着盘子跟在二十岁出头的少女身后，不耐烦地说，“你是成年人，如果要我每顿饭这样提醒你，合约到期后就给我滚蛋。”

Hela不满地回头，黑发差点甩Loki一脸，这下Loki表情更黑更臭了，少女不得不咽咽口水，半压住自己的怒气：“怎么，我吃点牛肉不可以吗？！”

“如果你把300克的牛排称为‘一点’，那我无话可说。”Loki给自己夹了块里脊肉，随口嘲讽Hela道，“你虽然是在休假，但别以为能为所欲为。”

Hela怒目圆瞪，被气得说不出话来：“你给我回伦敦！花老娘的钱，还敢管我——我怎么会叫你过来一起度假，我真傻，真的！”

“所以你需要多吃蔬菜，补脑啊。”Loki微笑着给Hela再塞了一块西兰花，“你不叫我一起来，哪有钱付款呢？”Hela年纪小，有过不少丢三落四的经历，被Loki教训几次后只能把贵重物品寄放在Loki那儿，作为一个年收入几百万甚至上千万的女人，她却只能依靠Loki每个月的打款过活，像个在读中学生。

“你来的路上吃了不少炸药吧，嘴比以前还毒。”Hela狠狠踢了Loki一脚，被对方躲过后愤怒地往前走，嘴上继续骂骂咧咧，一不小心撞上前方来人，Hela稳住手上的盘子，被男人虚扶一把，她立刻收起刚才的激愤，摆出一副受惊的模样，迷蒙着水汪汪的眼瞳。

“……Loki？”金发男人愣了愣，目光越过娇小的少女径直定格到黑发翠眼的男人身上，半晌才注意到身前的女人，她与Loki一样一头黑发，眸子是蓝绿色，同样显得有点尖刻的脸庞让Thor的表情有些别扭。

Loki稍稍意外，但还没开口，Hela就低声尖叫起来，凑到Thor跟前：“你是Thor Odinson？！”她的反应也把Thor吓了一跳，高大的男人在少女面前讷讷地点头，这场景差点让Loki笑出声。

“我很喜欢你的作品。”Hela没有一点偶像包袱，好不容易见到Thor便立马表白，拉着他的衣袖说，“等会儿一起吃晚饭好吗？”

Thor看了看Hela，又看了看Loki，这到底是怎样的运气，才能在冰岛再遇见他？

三位圈内人一同用起晚饭，Loki和Hela坐在同侧，饶有兴趣地看Hela与Thor互动——看起来Thor对这个年纪的粉丝完全没有招架能力，同为演员的Hela此刻化身为小迷妹，害羞又积极地追着Thor问东问西，还说自己收藏了不少Thor以前拍的写真杂志，把Thor闹了个大红脸。

“好了，你不就是想要签名吗？矜持一些。”Loki开口呵斥Hela一声，又被少女瞪了几眼，不过因为男神在场，Hela不敢太放肆，Loki不痛不痒地吃起羊排，偶尔用眼角的余光打量Thor，在人前他可是很注意维持自己高冷的形象的。

哪像Hela一样咋呼？

Thor松了口气，试探地问：“你们怎么会在这里呢？”

Loki知道他是在问自己，但Hela又抢先开口说：“有个导演叫我来北欧试镜，就顺便到冰岛度假，Loki陪我一起过来，现在赖着不走了，哎，花我的钱，还不让我吃肉。”

Thor笑了起来，这的确是Loki会干的事，他亲切地说：“噢，那现在我帮你看着他，你去拿点牛排？”

Hela高兴地笑起来，得意地起身跑开。Loki慢条斯理地切着里脊，白了Thor一眼，却叫Thor心口一热，连忙别过脸不去看他。

“Hela是你女儿吗？”Thor故意转移话题开了个玩笑，“你们长得有点像。”

Loki放下刀叉，托着下巴说：“嗯，你怎么知道？你现在该给赡养费了，你欠了二十年。”

Thor差点噎住，对上Loki戏谑的眼睛，对方收回目光，不经意问道：“所以你来冰岛干什么，不用拍戏吗？”

“提前透支圣诞假，Tony给我订了温泉旅行，让我放松一下。”提起这个Thor就一脸苦色，“最近是瓶颈期，不太能进入角色，留在剧组也没用。”他故作轻松，说完后又有些后悔，他本不该在Loki面前说这种话。

Loki拿起红酒抿了一口：“当我遇到瓶颈期，你知道我会怎么做吗？”Thor迷茫地摇摇头，Loki勾起嘴角，示意他探头过来，在他耳边说了几个单词。

“你！”Thor立即脸红脖子粗，恨不得把Loki的脑袋按到桌上，他才刚刚对Loki有了改观，Loki怎么就这么不着调？！Thor清了清嗓羞恼地说，“人要是一遇到不顺就去打炮，和野兽有什么区别？”

Loki笑眯了眼，觉得Thor一如既往地有趣：“我们这么巧地在冰岛重聚，不打炮不是很可惜吗？极光下打炮，想想都很浪漫。”他的手指扫过Thor的手背，目光胶着在Thor身上。

“别闹了，我没心情。”Thor白了一眼Loki抽回手来，默不作声继续吃晚餐。

“哎，不就是演戏，有什么难的。”Loki耸耸肩说，“你进入不了角色，是因为你不喜欢Sigyn，没有真正把她当成你的爱侣，她失踪了你当然和男主角心态不同，不如你把Sigyn换成我，想想我失踪了，你会不会心急如焚？”

Thor被他直白的问法搞得更羞窘：“当然不会！”

等等，这确实是个好提示……因为感情戏不多，Tony并没有在开拍前让他和Sigyn单独培养感情，这可能就是比起其他电影，他这次很难在独角戏时进入角色的原因之一。

“我开玩笑的。”Loki抿起嘴唇，舔过沾上酱汁的上唇瓣。

12

吃到一半Hela拿着碟子回来，她兴冲冲地对两位男士说起外头的极光，这才知道她消失这么久是出去看极光了，小姑娘大概是第一次来北欧，兴奋得不得了，可惜Thor是挪威人，而Loki本来也不是活泼的性子，都没给她热烈的回应，可能是听得尴尬，Loki甚至起身走了，剩下Thor和Hela面面相觑。

“……真是不解风情。”Hela叉了块三文鱼喂到嘴里，“我甚至怀疑这家伙会孤独终老，呵呵。”

Thor眉头一动：“怎么会？我看他人缘很好，和圈内的男星女星关系都不错。”

Hela露出微笑，像个小恶魔：“是看他长得人模人样还是看上他的资源了？哎，女星也就算了，他这么弯，私下还爱涂指甲，又懒，还是男人适合他，唉，不过他这么挑剔，也找不到合适的……咳，我一喝多就爱乱说话，你当没听见吧。”

“噗。”Thor笑了笑，第一次听见有人这样说Loki，“其实他并不像你讲的那样一无是处。”

Hela瞪大眼睛说：“我没有说他一无是处，我说他人脉广、长得好呀。就算是株丑萝卜，还有灰兔子喜欢。”

Thor被女孩的说法逗笑，Loki一回来就看到他们聊得十分投机，皱了皱眉把盘子放在桌上，私下掐了Hela一把。Thor止住笑意，看向Loki的时候眼神不自觉温和起来。

吃完晚饭后Thor就与Loki、Hela分别，Hela当着Loki的面问了Thor的房号，以便明天找他要签名，Thor不得不告诉她，却对上了Loki颇有深意的眼神，他不禁耳朵一红，反应过来Loki已经和少女一起走了。

晚间没有其他事做，Thor决定去泡温泉。Tony颇为贴心地给他定了VIP池，说明等会儿温泉里的人不会太多——Thor掀开门帘进入更衣室，很快换好泳裤，而事实上这里的客人比他想象中还要少，进入温热的池水中，Thor觉得浑身的肌肉都得到了放松。

温泉显出一种晶莹的蓝色，Thor由于身高的缘故不得不去到深一些的区域，温泉没过他的胸膛，被暖意包裹着，他仿佛忘记现在身处冰岛，这种感觉让他懒洋洋的，靠在池边放空自己。

Loki晚餐时间的提示很有效，Thor琢磨着他和Sigyn的关系，决定回去之后要约她出来培养一下感情，地热让泉水蒸腾出浓浓白雾，氤氲着，逐渐温暖裸露在寒冷中的皮肤，Thor不再像把紧绷的弓箭，他清楚地意识到之前的不顺是因为他给自己的压力过大，其实Tony并不严苛，一旦遇到困难，他是可以一起商量的同伴，而不是上级，Thor深吸了口气——

他应该更加主动地去沟通出现的问题，而不是等Tony给自己订冰岛旅游放松，Thor无奈地笑，这次是他做得不对。

“哗——”突然听见水声，Thor转过头去，看到裸着上身的Loki靠在另一头，他仿佛也对Thor在此出现感到惊讶，弯了弯眼睛，主动走过来。

“温泉池里什么都不能干，没劲。”Loki靠到Thor身边，湿漉漉的黑发垂在耳畔，还有一丝黏在额头上，“你是第一次泡温泉吗？”

“不是，你忘了我来自挪威。”Thor冷飕飕地说，“贵人多忘事。”

Loki被Thor噎了一句，仔细回想多年前他们见面那天，Thor的确做过自我介绍：“那是我错了，你罚我？”他笑眯眯，还把手伸到Thor面前，一副Thor可以铐住他的样子。

“别闹，我对你没兴趣。”Thor干巴巴地说，往旁边移动。

Loki横了他一眼：“真的？你上次说没兴趣，却射了我一肚子，你上上次……”他说到一半被Thor捂住嘴，男人恨恨地瞪他一眼，Loki更加嘚瑟了，一口咬在Thor的手指上，他模模糊糊地说，“Tony让你出来旅行散心？啧，教不会演员演戏就放假？他真伟大。”

“这跟Tony没关系，是我的问题！”Thor松开手，下意识维护道，不满Loki不明真相就肆意责怪他人。

Loki呵了口白气：“你不乐意我无凭无据地指责Tony。你自己却随便臆测我潜规则别人，我还没不高兴呢！嗯，我这么大方，你是不是要感谢我？顺便……回报我？”

Thor努力想着这其中的逻辑关系陷入了沉思，Loki说的不对，他有真凭实据，并没有臆测，Thor思忖着要怎么反驳：即使Loki很大方，这与他们要不要打炮有什么关系？

“你这脑袋，不会想明白的……”Loki敛起笑意，凑到Thor身边亲上他的嘴角。

温泉里寂静无声，这儿除了他们之外没有别人，偶尔能听见水在流动。Loki吻过Thor的唇边，其次是他的脸颊，每个吻都十分温柔，一点不像Loki的为人，他总是尖锐的，说话吊儿郎当，叫人看不出他的真心，而此刻Thor隐约产生了错觉，仿佛能透过这个吻看透Loki在想什么。

他喜欢自己。

这是毋庸置疑的。如果对一个人没有一点感觉，为什么要跟对方上床？即使是炮友，也要选一个自己顺眼的——Thor脑中乱乱的，推开了Loki：“这让我感觉像潜规则，我不喜欢。”

Loki趴在池边：“喂，你又没从我这里拿什么好处，算什么潜规则？难道你不享受吗？……你是灵肉结合派？”他看着Thor凝重的表情，想象了下Thor可能真的不乐在其中，不甘心地眯起眼睛。

“难道这样不对吗？”Thor瞪了Loki一眼，仿佛这个普世价值观是错误的，他非常不甘心，又想要教育Loki，“怎么能为了发泄而发……”

“先回答我你享不享受。”Loki翻了个巨大的白眼，停止往自己脸上糊温泉桶中的面膜泥的举动。

Thor盯着脸上一片灰白的Loki，不敢直视自己内心深处的感觉——

怎么会没感觉呢？可怎么能有感觉呢？

“……反正我拒绝与他人共用东西，什么都是这样。”Thor冷哼一声，别过脸去。

Loki咧开嘴角，凑到Thor身边：“你努力看住我，就不会被共用，这样你满意了吗？”

看他一副欲求不满的样子，Thor简直无话可说，他被气笑了，推了Loki一把：“把脸洗干净再说……我可以认为你这是在追求我吗？”

Loki一怔，瞥了他一眼慢吞吞地洗掉脸上的东西，嬉笑道：“追求你的脸？嗯，那我可以——”他话音没落就被Thor压在浴池边上，Thor在他耳边狠狠咬了一口，没洗干净的泥沾到男人脸上，Loki轻笑起来，回过头搂住Thor的脑袋，狠狠地回咬住他的嘴唇。

“你在我这里信用为零。”Thor讽刺道，没想到Loki主动往后贴，蹭着他的胯下，不一会儿两人便擦枪走火。

Loki肆意地挑起眉尾：“那就让我慢慢累积信用积分？”他鬼扯了一些专业用语，身体被Thor托出水面，坐在发热的池边，Loki难耐地呻吟一声，“冷。”Thor温暖的手掌很快覆上来，他也一同跃出水面，把Loki纳入怀中，扯下他的泳裤，半硬的阴茎弹了出来，Loki握住顶端搓揉几下，马眼处流出黏腻的汁液，湿了他的虎口，Thor就这样盯着他动作，Loki仰头细细地喘息，刮掉汁液蹭到Thor的手指上，牵引他到身后，“帮我。”

Thor喉头微动，探入他饱满的股瓣间逗弄那个入口，Loki同时自慰着，Thor的手指轻车熟路地找到敏感带，Loki被刺激得软倒在Thor身上，磨蹭他的胯下，手指离开自己，触上Thor的阴茎。男人突然掬了一捧热水凑近穴口，Loki被烫得往上缩，靠在Thor的肩头咬了他一口。

被Thor弄得下体湿漉漉的，Loki又得不到更深层次的满足，他磨磨后槽牙，催促Thor快点进来，穴里的三根手指就像在挑逗他一样，慢慢撑开，漏了更多凉风进来，Loki喉间窜出愤怒的声响，不满Thor每次都这么恶趣味。

而等到他被彻底填满，他便一句话都说不出了。

Loki紧紧抱着Thor的脖颈，被顶得眼前一花，黑暗的天空中只剩下极光，Loki被绿的或者红的光线晃晕了眼睛，原本黯淡的天空像被渲染过，流动的光束四溢，透着耀眼的美丽，与此同时Thor彻底充满他的身体，好像一下顶到了深处，Loki单手覆上下腹，“嗯嗯啊啊”地哭叫出声。

这简直是情人间最浪漫的礼物，Loki吸了吸鼻子，极光之下和男人拥抱在一起，Thor滚烫的体温温暖着他。

他就像个热意十足的太阳，坏心的自己却在他背上留下好多划痕。Loki晕乎乎地想，能再多一点就更好了，嗯，最好能一眼让人看出他刚欢爱过。

“……你哭了？疼吗？”Thor感觉肩头有湿意，放缓了动作生怕太狠了，可Loki的穴肉那么热情，几乎是Thor的性事体验中最缠人的，Thor把Loki放平在池边，握紧他的手，阴茎撤出，再慢慢深入，这种研磨速度仿佛更让Loki崩溃，他眼眶里蓄着好多眼泪——Thor突发奇想，他的眼眶怎么能装下那么多眼泪呢？

“太舒服了……”Loki闷哼道，Thor听他这样说不禁咧开嘴角，俯身照顾着他胸前的乳头，Loki低低地叫，感觉比刚才泡在热水中还要惬意，带着轻微的痛感与极致的舒爽，他浑身的毛孔都张开，Thor同时照料他的阴茎，Loki哀哀叫了几声，“那里，啊——”他话音没落，就喷射出来，又浓又多的精液落在他和Thor的腹胸之间，Thor被绞得一紧，低吼一声。

如果说第一次是被愤怒冲昏头脑，第二次是Loki有麻烦不能不帮，那现在是什么？

Thor抱着好不容易暖和起来的身躯，Loki细细密密的呼吸扫在他耳畔，把他的注意力一点点吸引过去。他掬了捧温泉水帮Loki洗掉胸前的白浊，把埋在他体内已经软下去的阴茎撤出来，Loki还无意识地扣住他的手。Thor凝视着被自己掐出来的红痕，不自觉地抚摸Loki的皮肤。

Loki张开眼睛，均匀地喘息，见Thor凝视着他的身体，不禁半直起身来，搂过Thor的脑袋，两人四目相接，Loki本想给他个事后吻，可对上他眸中的深海，一时间不禁愣住。

他摩挲着Thor的脸颊，两人半晌无话。

13

次日。

Loki坐在温泉酒店的咖啡厅里，桌上摆着新买的iPad，屏幕中是一个黑发男人，一边逗弄着怀中的小婴儿，一边对Loki说：“这是Loki叔叔，宝贝，叫他一声，‘Loki叔叔’。”刚出生不久的女婴咧开嘴吐着泡泡，全然不知道父亲在说什么，然而即使是这样的反应，也让身为人父的男人高兴得不行。

Loki狠狠翻了个白眼：“够了，Helbindi，你看起来像精神病人，别吓到她。”虽然知道Helbindi的小女儿现在还看不清东西，但对上婴儿无害的眼神时Loki依旧收回了锐利的目光。

“Loki叔叔喜欢你哦。”Helbindi挥动女儿的小手，跟Loki打过招呼，便叫一旁的保姆把她抱回去睡觉，他终于敛起故意恶心Loki的笑，露出Laufeyson家人一贯端着的姿态，“听Byleist说，你被Stonefield家的继承人看上了？”

Loki冷笑道：“你信不信我即使在冰岛也能泼你一脸热咖啡？Byleist真没用，自己办不了的事还敢说给你听。”他的父亲Laufey年轻时是个花花公子，不过Laufeyson家的正经儿子目前只有他们三个，尽管Loki怀疑等到分遗产的时候可能会有不少人会以私生子身份出现。

大哥Helbindi目前是世界树娱乐营销部的总经理，二哥Byleist离开家当了独立制片人，目前积攒了一定的资金，在美国混得风生水起，与各路人马都有往来，因此上次Loki才会找他处理Alex的事，没想到被Byleist当成谈资说给Helbindi听，还好Loki没有告诉Byleist其中原因。

Helbindi当然清楚Loki不会随便找他们帮忙，这个Stonefield肯定是把他惹毛了：“Byleist正在帮你对付那小子，但是他需要我介入，便给我打电话。托你的福，小Stonefiled努力坐稳的继承人宝座又要松动了。”

“噢。”Loki不高兴地翻了个白眼，“能让他家破产最好了。”

“人家不过是追求你——说起来，我都有两个孩子了，Byleist也准备订婚，你不打算安定下来吗？”Helbindi友善地询问，“父亲对你喜欢男人也没多大意见，你遇到合适的可以尝试一下。”

Loki没想到他会想得这么远，嘲讽道：“Helbindi，你十年前不是不婚主义者吗？”他故作惊恐，眉毛都耸了起来。

“不过看你精神很好，黑眼圈全没了，难道最近有好事？”Helbindi敏锐地观察到Loki的细微变化，试探性地调侃。

没想到Loki没有否认，只是轻笑着摇摇头：“遇到了有趣的人。没什么事回去再聊，我还在冰岛度假呢，别占用我的休息时间。”他看到Hela怒气冲冲地推开咖啡厅门，眼疾手快地关掉视频通话，而Helbindi误以为是Loki口中有趣的人到了，收线前露出一抹瘆人的微笑。

Loki还没合上iPad，Hela就坐到了他对面，把手环在胸前，吊着眼睛说：“那个新戏我不接。”她把手机推到Loki面前，上面显示着那位中年导演想要和Hela约会的信息，而他早就成家了，妻子是圈内有名的女强人。

“什么？”Loki不可置信地挑眉，仔细看了一眼屏幕上的内容，他眼里闪过一丝嫌恶，将手机推回给Hela，“留着证据，回伦敦处理。没本事捧你一辈子，还敢来惹你。”

“你真好。”Hela冲Loki眨眨眼，为他的干脆高兴得就差凑上前亲他一口。有的经纪人并不会管这类事，如果有好处，甚至会让艺人主动送上门去，好在她运气好，出道至今Loki都没有想过拿这种事换取利益。

“我只是想给你挑个更好的金主。”Loki邪恶地笑道。

Hela忍不住瞪他一眼，刚涌起的感动瞬间消失。他每次都喜欢这样调侃人，真是口是心非。

就在此刻，越过Loki，Hela看到了不知道什么时候过来的Thor，条件反射似的冲他挥了挥手。

Thor摸摸脸颊，咖啡厅里人不多，Hela刚才气势汹汹的模样尽收眼底，Thor也听见了Loki的回答，心里兀自一松——Loki不是那样的人。可下一刻他又想起六年前的事，那为什么Loki当时会对他说那种话？

Loki回头看到金发男人，稍微有些意外：“你怎么会来？”

“我想请Thor吃下午茶，顺便要个签名，他答应我，就来赴约了。”Hela笑嘻嘻地说，招呼Thor坐下。

Thor入座，Loki的视线自始至终一直黏在他身上，Thor不自在地趁Hela看菜单时瞪他一眼，Loki好笑地收敛了目光，Thor终于松了口气。而等下午茶三层塔上来的时候，Loki的脚突然挤进Thor的腿间勾住他的脚踝，Thor一抖，差点弄出大动静来。

“你什么时候回去？”Loki似笑非笑地问。

“……明天早上的飞机，大概十点。”Thor收回自己的腿，尴尬地回答。

Loki撇撇嘴：“好吧，你果然很忙，我们后天才回去。Hela，你要送他吗？”

Hela眼睛放光，可Thor抢先一步说：“不用麻烦了，Tony帮我预约了司机送我去机场，回头片场见。”

Loki勾起嘴角看着Thor，若有所思地笑了。

<<<

镁光灯亮起，George躲在遮蔽物后，谨慎地观察着四周巡逻的异族人，他按下眼镜片上的立体扫描按钮，眼前的街道被解析之后展示出最短的离开路线，George俯下身体，眸中闪过一丝脆弱，又很快被坚强覆盖，他的伙伴已经消失了24小时，他一路寻找，进入外星城中，因为这是颗未知行星，他不敢贸然接触官方人员。George绕过集市，顺手牵羊了一条围巾蒙在脸上，佝偻着背不断向前，他突然意识到应该回坠毁点一趟，也许会有意想不到的收获。这样想着，他整个人又恢复了光彩，从死气沉沉中解脱出来，一边按捺着喜悦，一边小心翼翼地前行。

“非常好！”Tony大喊一声停下，毫不吝啬地给予Thor掌声，随后他盯着摄影屏看刚拍好的内容，连续看了几遍都异常满意，从冰岛回来后Thor成长为真正的George船长，而不是最开始那样只是单纯理解角色，Tony见Thor来到场边，不禁笑道，“你在冰岛找到了你的缪斯？”

年轻的金发男人脸红起来：“可能是因为泡温泉使我放松？”他为了更好地演绎角色，这几天私下约Sigyn出来吃了几次饭，跟Sigyn交流得多，他也渐渐能把Sigyn与女主角等同起来，于是今天就拍得特别顺利，把之前完成得不好的几个镜头全部补上了。

Tony翻了个白眼，但依旧心情很好：“反正我只需要结果，你演得好，我就满意了，抓紧时间再来几条，今天争取赶一下进度！晚上我请大家去喝一杯。”

现场的工作人员都笑了，吆喝着投入工作中。

Thor回到镜头前，身上的气质顿时改变，Tony满意地眯起眼睛，指挥着现场进入下一轮的拍摄。

临近傍晚中场休息，Thor坐在椅子上喝水，目光紧跟Tony面前正在播放的屏幕，虽然导演没有提出要求，但Thor忽然开口道：“这段不然等会儿再拍一次？”

Tony意外地看了过来：“为什么？你觉得哪里不好吗？”

“……你看这里，这个出来的动作还可以更干脆利落一些，眼神也可以调整。”Thor斟酌道，“这不是长镜头，我补拍一段，后期剪辑一下就好。”

Tony点了点头，似笑非笑地说：“你都这样说了，我当然不能拒绝。如果按照这个状态发展下去，光凭内心戏和眼神戏，拿几个最佳男主不是问题。”

“噢……我没想那么多。”Thor耸耸肩，“这太遥不可及了，先做好当下吧。”

“嘿，别这样说，你这是对我能力的怀疑。”Tony不高兴得胡子都皱到了一起，“我说你可以你就可以。好了，给我好好演，演得好下次我还找你。”他舒展了表情，拍拍Thor示意该继续了。

听剧组的工作人员说今晚要加班加点，Fandral便照例来给Thor送晚饭，这是Thor从冰岛回来后他第一次见Thor演戏，站在场边得知Thor可能还要再工作一会儿，Fandral干脆坐在Thor专属的椅子上抱着饭盒盯着光线汇聚的地方。

哎，Thor还真是天生做这行的料子……Fandral心想，他的五官在灯光下格外立体，一看就是一张能经得起大荧幕考验的脸，假以时日……诶，他今天演技进步了！Fandral愣了愣，即使周围都是绿幕，有时候甚至没有配戏的演员，Thor也演得让人十分有代入感，这是他家Thor Odinson吗？！

“他演得不错。”低沉的嗓音从上方传来，Fandral抬头一看，Loki不知道什么时候来了。

Fandral诧异地挑眉：“你怎么来了？Sigyn今天不是没有戏份吗？”

“噢，她落了个东西，我过来帮她取一下。”Loki低垂着眼睑，微笑道，“对了，Thor跟你签的合约是几年？”

Fandral微笑反问道：“难道你想挖角？他还在上升期，的确有挖角的价值。不过Thor对我的意义不同，我可不会轻易把他让出去。之前签的都是三年约，也快到换新合约的时候了。”

Loki笑了笑说：“那你出个价，我想把他买过来。”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”Fandral不敢置信地说，“因为Victor要离开了，你想带新人？”

Loki耸耸肩：“这也是一个理由。我回去了，你好好考虑我的提议，报酬丰厚，我们都不亏。”他眨了眨眼，拍拍Fandral的肩膀离开了摄影棚。

愣在原地的Fandral好一会儿才回过神来——Thor要转运了？作为一个职业经纪人，Fandral做任何决定都尽可能最大化Thor的利益，如果Loki态度认真，那Thor想一路蹿红根本不是问题。Fandral一直沉思着，直到剧组收工，Thor从场上下来，接过饭盒拿出坚果零食袋来吃。

“饿死了……没想到会拍这么久。”Thor嚼了几颗腰果仍旧不过瘾，跟Tony打了声招呼，回到保姆车上吃晚餐。

Fandral后脚跟上车，顺势提起：“对了，你的合约快到期了。”

Thor心不在焉地说：“噢，你找个时间把新的合约给我，我签一下就好。”他埋头于一周唯一一次比较美味的正餐，没在意Fandral的表情。

“你还真是别无二心。”Fandral饶有兴致地笑道，“可是你引起了别人的注意。”他见Thor神色怪异，便跟他说了Loki的事。

14

《风暴》剧组陆续赶工，平安夜前Thor已经结束了他最难拍的戏份，连续几天加班让服化组不得不给他的眼睛下方打上重重的粉才能遮住明显的黑眼圈，Amora连续跟Tony说了几次要让Thor回去补眠，不然这个状态他们化妆师也没办法让他在镜头前呈现出最完美的一面。

Tony经不住Amora的魔音，终于在昨晚给Thor放了假，让他回去睡到今天早上十点，Thor彻底睡了十二小时后才清醒过来，他最近习惯了每天都去剧组，今天虽然不是他的主场，但仍想去看看。起床后吃了早午餐，Thor心下一动，买了一些零食饮料带去剧组。

他提着大袋小袋进入摄影棚，Sigyn正在试威亚，场边站着技术人员，几个服化组的人正在给Natasha补妆，Thor干脆把零食袋放到桌子上，暂时空闲的人围过来，Thor记得之前看见Peter在化妆间吃巧克力棒，顺手给他留了一盒。

“嘿，吃午饭了吗？”Thor递到Peter面前，看见男孩眼睛亮了起来。

“噢，这是你买的？你怎么知道我喜欢吃巧克力棒？哦，我的经纪人知道了肯定又要说我，‘Peter，你看，现在连剧组同事都知道你喜欢巧克力棒了’——总之，非常感谢。”Peter碎碎念了一会儿，爽快地接过，“下次请你吃饭，我还没到喝酒的年龄。”

Thor摆摆手笑道：“不用了，大家都很辛苦。”

“你真体贴。”Peter发出清脆的声响，咬断了巧克力。巧克力微苦，几乎没人知道他喜欢这个品牌。他和Thor交流不多，此刻感觉他就像个邻家大哥一样。

他们俩顺势聊起剧组近期的拍摄，Peter说他也是第一次拍特效这么多的电影，Thor转念想起Tony前几天在和Jarvis计划接下来去挪威拍摄实景，便把这个消息告诉了Peter，年轻人眼睛一亮，提起北欧就絮絮叨叨地说了一堆，Thor本就是挪威人，听见熟悉的东西不自觉就走了神，嘴上有一搭没一搭地回复Peter。

他发现场边站着一个熟悉的人影——Loki也在，大概是来看Sigyn拍摄。Sigyn已经从威亚上下来，另一个与她身形相近的替身演员穿戴好保护带，站上了高台，Peter注意到Thor的眼神，话锋一转：“这段戏Sigyn早上一直没通过，实在太难了，不是专业人士可能无法达到Tony的要求，只能由Sigyn和Emily合作，通过后期剪辑来完成。”

Peter把Thor拉到镜头的另一边，指着替身演员Emily给Thor讲具体动作到底有多难。

Thor好奇地打量Emily，她其实与Sigyn长得并不像，但有着几乎一样的身形，Tony基本上给她拍的都是远景，Thor的目光随着Emily移动，瞥见站在他们右边的Loki——他正在玩手机，眉头紧皱，不知道看到了什么，是有关Hela的消息吗？还是……

就在Thor陷入思考的瞬间，威亚上的绳索发出轻微声响，随后一声尖叫打破场内的安静。

Thor抬头，高空中有人影晃动，Emily身上的威亚断裂开来，正在移动中的她因惯性猛地向场边飞来，工作人员蒙了一瞬才做出反应，立刻调整机器试图挽回，急救人员也迅速围上来，而对这一切全然无知的Loki还沉浸在虚拟世界中——

“小心！”

Thor大喊一声，身体不受控制地向Loki冲去，撞开还没反应过来的男人，Loki往旁边一跌，手机重重地摔到地上。

摄影棚的地上铺着垫子，但依旧无法阻止下落的冲力，几乎是朝人群飞过来的Emily撞进Thor怀里，Thor死死撑住地面，两人一同被撞了出去。

“Thor！”

现场乱作一团，Emily从三米高的地方摔下来，威亚虽然没有彻底断开，她又受过专业训练，但这依旧重伤了她的背部，医护人员迅速把她搬上担架，昏迷中她发出几声虚弱的呻吟——

而Thor的情况就糟多了。

他被撞飞后后脑一下撞上地面，发出一声巨响，翻滚中脸在地上狠狠磕了一下，Loki被眼前这一幕吓住了，直到Sigyn把他从地上扶起来，Loki才讷讷地转头，艰涩地问：“Thor……他……”他无意识地抓住Sigyn的衣袖，四指蜷缩起来，指骨微微发白，仍旧没从刚才的突发事故中回过神来。

“你跟我去医院！”Sigyn翻过Loki的手掌，上面也有擦伤，是刚才被推开摔在地上撞到的，Loki恍然不觉，又问了她一遍Thor的情况，她跺了跺脚，无奈地说，“他情况不乐观，撞到了后脑，身上有几处擦伤，已经失去了意识，还要看医院那边……”

“他伤到哪里？”Loki的目光在Sigyn身上游移无法聚焦，他晃晃头，努力使大脑恢复正常运转，等视野中的一切不再天旋地转，他露出一如既往的冷淡与镇定，终于松开紧握Sigyn的手。

Sigyn一边拉着Loki往外走，一边给他解释：“我只看到Thor脸上有血……Loki，你呢，你有没有哪里不对劲？该死，我看你哪里都不对劲！”

Loki已经彻底清醒过来，拒绝了Sigyn的陪同，一言不发地坐上停在外面的保姆车，让司机开车去医院，Loki捏着鼻梁，手掌心后知后觉地泛起刺痛。

回想起刚才的惊险瞬间Loki依旧觉得十分不真实，他的大脑中不断回放着Thor摔在地上的巨响，彻底砸蒙了他残存的神智，如果那时候被砸到的人是他……Loki清楚那种冲力，连Thor都直接晕了过去，他肯定不会有什么好下场，估计得在医院躺上几个月。

而现在躺进医院的人是Thor。

Loki闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖。

等到了医院，Loki很快问出Thor在哪个病房，径直坐上电梯来到五楼。Fandral已经收到消息赶了过来，Loki一出电梯门就看见他在走廊上徘徊。Fandral瞥见Loki的身影时眼睛一暗，嘴唇微动，却什么都没说。

Loki走到Fandral面前，平静地问：“是什么情况？媒体还没收到消息吧？”

“Tony没有放出消息媒体就不会知道。”Fandral皱起眉头，叹了口气说，“初步检查显示是脑震荡，不是很严重，但人还没有醒过来，要等他醒了才能进行再次检查。”

“他的脸呢？”Loki追问道。

Fandral愣了几秒，拨了一把脑袋上的头发烦躁地说：“有几处擦伤，像出去打了群架一样，谁知道会不会留疤，正好，给他转型，废了那张脸，老实给我当演技派。”他骂骂咧咧几句，没想到靠在墙边的Loki骤然笑了起来，Fandral有些不寒而栗。

“我挺喜欢他的脸。”Loki仰起头来，“上次我提的事你考虑过了吗？我想签下Thor，即使他毁容了，我也会给他最好的资源。”

“我以为你在开玩笑。”Fandral无奈又惊讶，“等Thor醒了你自己去问他吧，这事我不能帮他做主，也许他会义正词严地拒绝你的报恩。”

我才不是要报恩。Loki嘴角抽搐，冷哼了声，别过脸去，他当然知道Thor固执而倔强，所以才想从Fandral这边下手，最好等Thor一醒来，协议早盖好了手印，他已经是自己的——一切都无力回天才好！他紧攥着手心，满腹怨气。

“诶，你的手上有伤，怎么不去包扎？！”Fandral眼尖发现Loki手边的殷红，提醒他应该去做个简单的处理，Loki听完摆摆手，慢慢朝来的方向离开。

Loki今天好像有点古怪，Fandral皱起眉头，不过……他也说不出到底哪里古怪。

Loki手上的擦伤没有大碍，医生帮他把里面的碎沙洗了出来，过程有点疼，但Loki一直在想别的事，回过神来已经走出了诊室。

时间距离Thor受伤已经过去了几个小时，《风暴》剧组没有因为两个演员受伤停工，确认Thor没有生命危险，Tony继续拍摄Sigyn的镜头，Sigyn只能抽空给Loki发消息，问他伤势如何。

两只手掌上都缠着纱布，Loki第一次觉得打字有点麻烦，他简单告知了Sigyn自己没事，进了电梯又鬼使神差地按下五楼。

算了……按都按了，Loki打算去探望一下自己的“救命恩人”。

这次Fandral不在，可能是回公司处理事务了，Loki推门进去，坐在病床边。

Thor还在昏迷中，手背上插着管子正在打点滴，Loki小心地卷高病号服的衣袖，看到他胳膊上的青紫，Loki闷闷地咬着嘴唇上的死皮，目光慢慢往上移动，一进来他就看到Thor脸上明晃晃的纱布，晃得他脑袋晕——

心疼，太心疼了！

Loki深吸一口气，感觉自己快要窒息了，结果吸进来的消毒水味让他更加窒息。Loki揉掉眼睛里的生理泪水，心上一抽一抽的，这么好的一张脸，就因为一场威亚事故——还不是Thor自己从威亚上摔下来——而有了瑕疵，Loki的心疼得都快碎了。

这都怪你，Loki Laufeyson，在场边玩什么手机？！他本来就不聪明，再砸傻了你得花多少心血才能把他带成影帝？！别人坑爸妈，坑朋友，你倒好，你坑自己。Loki重重翻了个白眼，脸皱成一团。

Loki悔不当初，连连叹气，要不是Thor现在脑震荡昏迷了，一定会被他这绵长悠扬的叹气声吵醒。哀愁过后，Loki揉揉脸放松肌肉，把椅子拉得离Thor更近一些。

除了脑震荡这个名称听起来有点吓人，Thor现在看起来其实伤势并不严重，Loki拨开他略长的头发，发现眼角处也有细小的伤痕，Loki不禁生气，他到底是怎么摔的？不是后脑已经着地了吗？难道他还偷偷起来翻身了？！怎么眼角也能磕到？

Loki又悲又怒，忽然开始想——

Thor跑过来推开他的时候是怎样的心情？

他们统共打了三次炮，六年前不欢而散，现在重逢勉强当上了炮友，而明天就是平安夜，Thor居然为了救他进了医院。回想起之前的相处，Thor经常义正词严地不准Loki去染指其他人，虽然知道Thor是个正直的好人，但……

难道没有一点喜欢吗？

有吧？

有吗……？

肯定有！

Loki理直气壮地看了Thor一眼，不管有没有，反正以后变成自己的人，朝夕相处，都会有！他冷哼一声，帮Thor掖了掖被子，起身离开病房。

轻轻带上房门，Loki掏出手机笨拙地给人力资源部的合同负责人打了个电话。

“嗨，我是Loki，麻烦给我准备一份合同……嗯，给Thor Odinson的，待遇按照Victor之前那份来，提成再往上加一个百分点，他合约快到期了，提前签下一份……原因？”Loki感觉到好笑，什么时候大家都这么八卦了？

“没什么，我看上他了。你们要不怕他被挖角连同挖走我，就别做这份合同。”

挂掉电话，Loki潇洒地离开医院。

15

Thor迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，房间里没开灯，只有没拉紧的窗帘隐约透出一点光，他下意识想起身，拉扯到针头时发出一声低呼，旁边传来动静，有人拉开了窗帘。Thor半闭着眼，适应这种亮度后，他看见Fandral站在床边。

“你怎么在这……嘶，疼——”Thor本想坐直身体，却三两下被Fandral按回了床上，他不得不好好躺着，后知后觉感到头痛欲裂。

“你先别说话，我叫医生过来。”

Fandral说完就急匆匆地跑了。他再回来的时候后面跟了一些医疗人员，Thor的脑子混沌不堪，医生按着他检查了一通，Fandral跟着问Thor记不记得昨天发生了什么，在一堆医学术语的轰炸中，Thor深吸了几口气才不至于又晕过去。

然后他想起来了——

他在剧组和Peter聊着天，威亚突然断裂，Sigyn的替身演员Emily被甩了出来，往Loki的方向飞去，他冲上前推开了Loki。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”Fandral坐在床边紧张地问询，医生已经离开，护士也去准备新的吊瓶。

Thor闷闷地说：“头疼，有点耳鸣，非常饿，暂时没有其他情况。”

“……吓死我了，你下次可不准这样——哎，算了，我说的话你什么时候听过，你这个正义使者。”Fandral翻了个白眼，捏了Thor的肱二头肌一把。

“我就是反射性冲了过去……”Thor愣了愣，“我还以为能躲过呢，没想到……嘿嘿，没事，你看我还活着，嘶，脸上也有伤？有点疼。”

Fandral无奈地说：“知道疼下次记得量力而行。你有没有想过如果你着地的地方有铁丝你就毁容了？你是个演员，是个明星，整容费很贵的。”

Thor吃吃地笑，又牵动了伤口，诚挚地说：“对不起，我真没想那么多，现在我应该没毁容吧？”虽然男人不应该这么紧张容貌，但Thor清楚自己是个公众人物，应该注意外在形象。

“还是两个眼睛，一个鼻子，一个嘴巴，一对耳朵。”Fandral懒得理他，起开让护士给Thor换了吊瓶，小护士见Thor醒了，一直偷偷打量他，Fandral心塞极了，现在这人还顶着毁容风险呢，他忙不迭打断她的目光，笑着问，“请问Thor身上、脸上的伤会留疤吗？”

“啊！……不会的，只要谨遵医嘱按时用药，不要抠伤口上的痂就好。但是今晚要留院观察，发烧了就得赶紧叫医生过来。”护士脸红地看完最后一眼，连忙退了出去。

Thor安抚着Fandral笑道：“好了，都说没事了，我不会去抠的……嗯，Emily怎么样？Loki呢？”

“Emily毕竟是专业人士，但从那么高的地方摔下来是挺严重，轻微骨折加背部受伤，可能要休养一段时间。至于Loki，你把你未来的经纪人保护得很好，他只是手擦伤了，没大碍。”Fandral揶揄道。

Thor下意识点点头，突然发觉不对，皱眉问：“我未来的经纪人？？”

Fandral收起笑意，认真地说：“大概是因为你救了他，他想回报你，昨天又过来跟我提了一遍要签下你，他看起来很认真，公司连夜给我发来了新拟的合同，Loki说他随时可以签字。”

“开什么玩笑？！”Thor不敢置信，“你就一点都不生气？他这不是在跟你抢人吗？”

Fandral真挚地说：“我们是好兄弟，你有更好的去处我当然为你高兴！为什么要生气？”

Thor无语了，靠在枕头上恨不得再撞一次脑袋，他就昏迷了半天，他们连合同都搞出来了，Loki真是有备而来，他还能说什么？Fandral又一副要把他往外面推的模样，根本不知道前面等着他的是什么——不，这样说也不对，Loki也不是吓人的野兽，他就是一个随心所欲的麻烦精。真换到他旗下，Thor觉得自己以后每天除了拍戏，还要盯着Loki不让他作恶，生活也太多姿多彩了。

“你帮我把Loki叫过来。”Thor圆睁着眼睛，看着Fandral拿起手机出去打电话他才安心。

Loki对这事非常上心，Fandral挂电话后一小时内就到了。Fandral抹去不存在的眼泪说自己这个旧人不打扰他们相聚转身要离开，Thor恨不得拿苹果砸他，没好气地让他快点走。所以等Loki到的时候，Thor一边“嘎吱嘎吱”地咬第三个苹果，一边瞪着门边。

“哟，脑震荡还能吃苹果？”Loki露出他惯常的微笑，Thor形容这是一种“乖巧又讥诮”的笑容，除了Loki，没人能把这两个词搭配到一起使用。他今天穿了件灰色的套头毛衣，裹着厚重的羽绒服，肩上落着一点雪屑，Thor冷不丁想起今天是平安夜，口里的话顿时乱作一团。

Loki不知道他在想什么，往他身边凑了点，牵住他没扎针的手，双手抓住Thor的手掌，一看Thor想要发怒，他再次“乖巧而讥诮”地眨眨眼说：“冷，外面下雪了。”

而大白天把Loki从温暖的被窝或房间里叫出来的人正是Thor，他冷哼一声，算是认可了这个理由，虽然作为病号他也暖不到哪里去，但对于Loki这种通体冰凉的南极人，他还勉强可以当个暖炉。

VIP病房里有暖气，不一会儿Loki就暖和了，脸上的表情更加生动，他松开Thor的手问：“叫我过来干什么？”

他一副Thor是来讨钱的样子，没有一点面对救命恩人的自觉，Thor狐疑地想：难道昨天撞错了，他救的人不是Loki？

“听说你想挖我？”

Loki嗤了一声：“大家都在一个公司，这叫轮岗，轮流上岗，我行我上。”

这不叫轮岗，这叫轮我。Thor不想理他的语病，把手里的苹果核扔到垃圾桶中：“可是我不想跟着你。我要想答应你，六年前就答应了，Fandral是我的好朋友，他只带我一个人，资源集中。”他暗指Loki手上带着三个人，尽管有一个要跳槽了，也不该这么快把手伸到他这来。

Loki思考了一下Thor这段话，认真地问：“你没有脑震荡吧？说话这么顺。”

Thor翻了个白眼：“我开始头疼了，要是你一来探病我就心律不齐，医生会把你轰出去。”他说完感觉哪里不对，这哪像谈判？简直就是情侣在调情！他忍不住正经地咳嗽一声，坐直身体离他远点。

“你知道Fandral为什么想把你往外推吗？你有潜力，但是缺资源；我有资源，而手下刚好走了一个男演员，我现在还对你有想法——噢，不说这个了——你不签给我真是你的损失。”Loki循循善诱道。

“什么想法？”Thor挑眉，全然抓错了重点。

Loki没想到他会这么问，一时答不上来，半晌才说：“……炮友的想法？”

Thor的脸更黑了，想拿起自己的手机砸向Loki，他压住自己要爆血管的冲动，别过脸去不看对方。

Loki之所以能成为金牌经纪人，情商自然不低，他意识到事情不对，不情不愿地开始换位思考，从Thor为什么会叫他来医院开始想，撑着下巴沉默了十分钟，把前因后果梳理清楚，终于有了点谈判的架势，Loki眯起眼睛，细长的眉毛往上一挑：“我带了合同，你先看看，有什么问题我们可以商量。”

阴晴不定地接过合同书，Thor随意翻了翻，薪酬待遇都比以前好了许多，他上一份合同和这份根本没法比，光从这份文件上Thor都能看到Loki的诚意。他深吸了口气，打算先道谢：“感谢你的看重。”

“你值得的。”Loki靠在椅子上，半笑不笑地看他，绿眼里像落了星星，难得诚挚的口吻让Thor的心跳加速。

“进公司以后一直是Fandral在带我，我们的模式和其他经纪人与艺人之间稍有不同。我知道你做事独断，所以我的性格和作风你可能不接受，为此吵起来就不好了。”Thor一脸“我这是为你好”的表情，把Loki恶心了一把。

Loki嘲讽道：“你在床上那么暴力地拆解我我都能接受，你还怕跟我在工作上吵架？”

“这就是问题所在。Loki，你带着三个演员，我只有一个经纪人。”Thor郑重地说，“我们之间并不完全是经纪人与艺人的关系，万一你因为私人恩怨想雪藏我，我要怎么办？”

合同书上签的不再是三年期限了。

Loki眨眨眼睛，没跟上Thor的节奏：“我和你有什么恩怨？”他完全不记得前几次见面Thor都跟执法精英似的盯他的事了。

“……反正，要做到公私分明很难，虽然你资源好，但我不想未来受你辖制。”话都说得这么明白了，Thor心想，Loki该收回这份合同了吧？他既如释重负，心底又有点不高兴，这和他之前多次见到Loki的心情相似，在无数次矛盾中矛盾着，Thor渐渐感到习惯。

Loki不说话了，他垂着头，深邃的眼瞳在Thor看不见的角度转了转，他随手拨弄羽绒服上的拉链，一时间病房里只剩下“刺啦”的声响，Thor以为他生气了，手默默移动到医护铃处，生怕下一秒Loki会面露凶光搬起椅子砸他，Thor平时特能打架，但现在他一起身就脑袋疼，跟Loki说了那么久的话，脑袋更疼。

Thor盯着Loki的脖颈直到出神，他们好像从来没说过这么多话，每次说不了几句，不是他气得要干Loki一顿，就是Loki充满性暗示地把他逼走。好好珍惜眼下，也许Loki等会儿就要摔门走人。

不过他难得乖乖坐着，脖颈细长好看，皮肤和雪屑差不多白……这样真让人喜欢。

不同于因脑震荡而天马行空的想象力比平常强了百倍的Thor，Loki现在心里只有一个想法。

他说得很对。他逻辑很通顺。我要不要放弃他？！

如果Thor以后跟他闹翻，或者找了个男朋友或女朋友天天在他眼前秀恩爱——别的Loki不知道，直觉告诉他Thor是那种很疼伴侣、很认真的男人——他能忍住不用手上的权力打压Thor吗？！

当然不能！！如果能，他就不是Loki Laufeyson了。非但如此，他还可能拆散人家，把Thor锁进他家地下车库，关押他直到惊动警方……Loki深思熟虑后又想，那如果不把Thor签下来，他以后跟着Fandral跳槽了不是更糟？

“昨天为什么要救我？”掩饰好心里的惊骇，Loki冷静地抬头问。

Thor皱起眉头，看Loki一脸认真，便思索起自己当时的心理活动来：“其实换成任何一个人我都会救——”这是实话，只是他完全忘记当看到这个人是Loki时自己吓得心跳都快停了，下意识拔腿扑过去。如果是其他人，他起码还会思考一下有没有其他方案可以更好地救人而不让自己受伤。

“哦。”Loki沉闷地应了一声，腹诽着烂好人真讨厌，但现在Thor还肿着脸躺在病床上，他也拿他无可奈何。Loki想了想，又想了想，再次抬头看向Thor，“我现在手上都是女演员，至少也要再签一个男艺人，你不要这个位置，那我去找个听话、长得好看、床上功夫也好的，到时候你可别管我又潜了谁，好吗？”

“！！！”Thor愤懑地瞪着Loki，被操了三次还没改正，他居然仍想继续把这种陋习推广到其他无辜少男少女身上？

“想求我潜的人可以从世界树排到制片厂，我干吗把时间浪费在医院里？”Loki冷笑了声准备起身，伸手要拿回那份合同，Thor就这样冷飕飕地瞪他，他也瞪回去，“后悔了？本来这件事是可以商量的，但你斩钉截铁地一再拒绝我，我也不想自讨没趣。”

Thor觉得Loki说得很对，他自己说了不要，现在怎么能反悔？可是他实在做不到以后在其他剧组，看着Loki带个像Peter那样大的男孩出入，没准还能撞见他们在酒店走廊上接吻，这画面太恶心了。

“你站住。”Thor在Loki准备踏出病房时叫住他，没看见Loki嘴边翘起的邪恶微笑，他握着拳头，低声说，“我可以签，但是我有条件。”

Loki慢吞吞地走回来，一声不吭上了床，两人离得极近，Thor能看见Loki眼睛下淡淡的乌青。

“你有试用期，你的工资要和我的商业活动挂钩，如果我被雪藏，你的资产要转给我一半，如果被我撞见你潜规则其他人，我们马上解约。”

多年以后Loki回想起当时谈判的情境真觉得自己才是脑震荡的那个，他辛辛苦苦带艺人，居然还接受了这么多乱七八糟的条件。他真是被Thor那张脸鬼迷心窍，噢，那时Thor的眼角里可能还有眼屎。Loki每次一想起这件事就觉得Thor真不愧是个富二代，脑子里的资产负债表在关键时候算得特别清楚。

可现在，Loki正对他着迷，一心只想着：等到了手上，怎么搓揉还不是他Laufeyson说了算？

“你要试用多久？这个要试用一下吗？”Loki摸了摸Thor的嘴唇，还好这里没摔成兔唇，他心有余悸地想。

Thor被他的性暗示又一次气到，脑子一抽就说：“三个月，世界树的新员工至少实习三个月，先别给我配助理，有事你自己跟。”这可以说是相当麻烦Loki了，说完他莫名有点歉疚。

Loki仍在想象兔唇的Thor，一点没在意他提的要求：“嗯，住你家也可以。”他笑了笑，第一次谈判遇到对手，还是Thor这样脑子简单的家伙，然而总算达成共识，Loki松了口气，就着这个姿势来了个浪漫的湿吻。

他舔着Thor的齿关，好不容易撬开溜进去牵住男人的舌头，调皮地舔了唇齿一圈，互相湿润着唇瓣，Thor不方便动弹，Loki也没吻太久，等湿漉漉的气息覆盖他的口腔，他撤了出来，目不转睛地盯着Thor眉骨处的伤痕，松开对方。

“那Fandral之后做什么？”Thor以为Loki全答应了他的条件，放心之余又想起好友。

“他？其实他不怎么喜欢经纪人这一职位，更适合当公关，你要是愿意，他就给你当公关也不是不可以。”Loki思考着，“反正公司下一年又要签新人，他也不会闲着。”

Loki把一切安排得井井有条，Thor再次感受到他的诚意，不禁思考起自己会不会太过分了，又要人家一半的财产，又不让他签新人，还要他试用期，人家连Fandral的去处都想好了。

“对了，Thor。”Loki真诚地抬起眼睛，“你可能真的脑子受伤了。如果我想雪藏你，我的资产肯定提前转移给我家人了，你什么都拿不到。”他咯咯地笑，从怀里拿出个礼物盒放在柜子上，轻笑着说了句圣诞快乐。

“……”Thor痛揍Loki的屁股一巴掌，把他赶出了病房。

没想到Loki会给他送礼物，Thor皱起眉头，他今年要在病房里过圣诞，根本没法给人回礼，要怎么办？他纠结着，打开那个小巧的礼物盒，结果……

“Loki Laufeyson！”Thor无奈地低骂道，里面居然是空的，前一分钟他还正感动着呢！

16

医院不是个合适的谈判场所，那天谈到最后也没谈出具体要往合同上增添什么细则。Thor还在养病，Loki也不折腾他，让他再好好想想，等《风暴》杀青后再正式谈一次。可以说这是Loki人生中为数不多大方的时候了。初步达成协议，Thor也认清了自己未来的方向。

在医院观察了半星期确认没事，得到医生的准许，Thor重新回到剧组，此时已经是一月初。他落下了不少戏份，但因为还算半个伤员，Tony也不敢让他太辛苦，只能稍微延长每天拍戏的时间，中间还不停地问Thor脑袋疼不疼，让Thor十分不好意思。他憋红了脸，偷偷跟Tony说：“我不舒服我会自己说的。”

Tony挑眉道：“救人的时候你怎么没说一声？”他也是开玩笑，知道Thor人好心善，所幸他没有大碍，不然拍到一半换男主角就麻烦了。虽然现在Thor脸上的伤口还没全好，好在粉底可以挡住，后期再处理一下就看不出来了。

媒体报道了Thor受伤的消息，让Thor的粉丝心疼得不行，每天都在他推特下面问他的伤势，Thor不得不发了推文说清楚自己的情况。

Loki用小号登入推特，提前熟悉自家艺人的画风，看见Thor最新发的那条热乎乎的推文上写着“我很好，谢谢大家关心，伤口很快就会痊愈。”连表情都没有，Loki冷哼一声嘲讽他这老年暖男的风格，而评论瞬间已经有了几千条，Loki顺手点开来看。

_“好心疼！[_ _亲吻][_ _亲吻]_ _希望能快点好起来！”_

_“男神即使破相了我依然爱你！到底是什么情况啊？新闻报道也说得不详细，祝你早日康复！”_

_“听说砸到脑袋了？好像很严重。之前消息被锁得好死，还好没事。”_

Loki看着这么多女性粉丝在下面刷爱心，玩心大起，索性在评论里回了一句——别把脑子摔坏，本来就不聪明。

他顶着一个空白的头像，看起来就像僵尸粉，刚发出去没多久手机居然振动起来，Loki挑挑眉，点开来看，是真爱粉们的回复。

_“新注册的号？僵尸粉？黑粉？还是对家的？”_

_“操你的，你的脑子才不好，别来这里捣乱。”_

_“他有颜值有肌肉，你有吗？胆小鬼。”_

Loki看完一点都不生气，反而笑了，真有趣，没想到看起来不怎么用心经营的家伙也有一群护着他的粉丝，他逞完口舌之快收起手机，心想：我没颜值没肌肉，但你们口中这个“有颜值有肌肉”的很快就是我的了。

Thor的合约是三月到期，在那之前Loki和他就着细则改了几次，本来以为Thor只是想立个口头协议，没想到除了合同之外这家伙还打印了私人协议书，Loki看得一脸黑线，觉得Thor并不如他看上去那样纯良。

时间慢慢过去，剧组离开了伦敦的制片厂，前往澳大利亚取景，天气一下变成了夏天，之后又回到冰岛，冷热交替之下，这部片子也快走到尾声。

最后一场戏星舰一行人都回到了地球，男主和女主经历了磨难重新聚在一起自然感触良多，站在男主角家里，回到这部电影最开始的镜头，Thor和Sigyn要在这个情景下进行《风暴》中他们第一场……也是最后一场吻戏的拍摄。

Thor本就比Sigyn高了20多公分，Sigyn即使穿上高跟鞋，要跟他接吻依旧有难度，整个剧组笑作一团，纷纷提议这段吻戏要怎么拍。

Tony：“Thor坐着，Sigyn坐他腿上。”这个提议被Jarvis否决了，说太像床戏的开端。

Natasha：“Thor把Sigyn压在桌边亲，Sigyn坐在桌子上。”这个提议也被Jarvis否决了，理由同上。

Peter：“给Sigyn垫个箱子。”Tony盯着他看了很久，再次否决。

Fandral：“哈哈，Thor抱起Sigyn亲！”全剧组的人投来复杂的目光。

“好的，就最后这个办法。”Tony敲定，让Amora给他们补妆，“Thor稍微把Sigyn往上抱一点，别占人家便宜，这个吻我们从多角度拍，上轨道。”

Thor狠狠揍了Fandral一拳：“都是你出的馊主意。”他对Sigyn没有想法，但靠得这么近，还得抱着她亲，这就有点……算了，Sigyn也没有反对，Thor整理好仪容，走到镜头前。

Sigyn不是第一次拍吻戏，自然不扭捏，她站在Thor身边，笑了笑：“你可要抱紧我。”这场戏只拍上半身，她干脆踢掉高跟鞋，Thor尝试抱起她，Sigyn下意识环住Thor的脖颈。

Fandral看到此情此景忍不住说：“当演员真幸福啊。”

“被这么多人看着，有什么好幸福，这场戏不吻到嘴酸不会结束。”Loki冷冷地呛声Fandral，把对方吓了一跳。

“操，你什么时候来的。”Fandral拍拍胸口，“反正跟女神接吻没什么不好呀。”他羡慕地看着Thor。

Loki冷哼一声，盯着Thor的动作。场记喊了开始，Thor跟Sigyn对了两句台词，低笑一声把她抱起来，这个时候他看Sigyn的眼神就和看女朋友一样，深情款款地抵着她的额头，在她的嘴唇上吻了吻，Sigyn抱着他，主动吻上去，Loki翻了个白眼，感觉他们都要伸舌头了。

“换个角度！”Tony适时喊道，Thor把Sigyn放下来，托着她的大腿重新抱起，为了演得更真，两人只能不局限于嘴唇的接触。

就这样换了一个角度，又换了一个角度，Thor也抱累了，Tony不厌其烦地让他们重拍，到最后Thor和Sigyn对接触到对方的舌头已经习以为常，甚至有点麻木。这段戏拍了特别久，终于拍完后，整个剧组的人都松了口气。

Loki的白眼快翻上天了，想给Thor和Sigyn各端一杯漱口水。

Sigyn也没想到Tony会在吻戏上拍这么久，Thor最后一次放她下来的时候她不好意思地说：“我是不是太重了？辛苦你了。”

“没有，你很瘦。”Thor老实回答，惹来Sigyn害羞的笑声。

“这几个月来辛苦大家，我们杀青了！”Tony站起来宣布，所有人都欣喜地鼓掌，Thor搭着Sigyn的肩膀，男女主角相视一笑。

剧组不日就要离开，工作人员开始收拾道具，Tony在附近订了晚餐，准备今晚举办杀青宴。化妆间里，Amora正在帮Thor卸妆，难过地说：“没想到这么快就结束了，喏，这是我的名片，以后有需要我可以免费给你做一次造型，只要你让我捏脸就好——开个玩笑。”

这段时间Thor与服化组的人员都成了朋友，Amora最喜欢他，总抢着给他做造型，所以一来二去两人也格外熟络，Thor收下Amora的名片：“我可能很快就会找你，谢谢。”他故意放电，眨了眨右眼，Amora干脆地揍他一拳。

“不跟我约会就不要撩我。”Amora很有原则地强调。

“……我们不是好兄弟吗？”Thor无辜地扯了扯嘴角，没想到Amora是真的想跟他约会，身体下意识僵硬起来。

Amora用化妆棉狠狠擦了Thor的脸颊一把：“没心没肺，算了，反正下一部电影我会遇到更帅的。”她不是很在意，把Thor的脸卸干净了让他离开，两人临别拥抱了一下。

Thor松开Amora，回头看见Loki和Fandral站在门口，Fandral倒没说什么，过来帮他提东西：“走吧，你熬了一两天，先回去睡一会儿，晚上还有杀青宴呢。”但看到Loki那幽幽的眼神，Thor反射性把手收回来，感觉好像哪里做错了，过一会儿才反应过来——他干吗这么怕Loki啊？

也许是看到了他和Loki的眼神交流，Fandral故作伤心地说：“合约还没生效呢，你眼里就看不到我了！”说完他还上前踹了Thor一脚。

Thor吃痛地说：“不是，我只是在想Loki怎么在这儿。”

“接Sigyn，顺便看看你。”Loki露出笑容，“合约四月生效，我和Fandral的工作交接得很顺利，最近在帮你相看助理，等回到伦敦他就可以上任了。”他一脸得意，Thor表示并不吃他这套。

三个男人一起走出化妆间，Fandral先上了保姆车。

今天其实已经是三月底，也就是说——

“你别忘了，你有三个月的试用期，助理还不用这么早来上班。”Thor低声说。

“那你自己选，是要我搬去你家，还是他负责你的饮食起居。”Loki斜睨Thor一眼，“我还不知道你住哪儿，你总不能让我一个大经纪人，每天早上从伦敦的这头跑到那头去接你吧。试用期可以，但我不喜欢太麻烦。”

那你不负责我的饮食起居只负责接片还算什么试用期？！Thor瞪了Loki一眼：“你在我家旁边租个房子？”

“……你真以为我没有其他工作吗？小心我黑你耍大牌。”Loki飞快地盘算了一下，Hela刚进组开拍电视剧，跟着她的姑娘是个经验丰富的助理，Sigyn要进入短暂的假期了。

Thor觉得不能轻易放过Loki，他思考了下：“那你搬过来住吧，朝夕相对更有利于我考察你。”

Loki心下一动，这么主动地邀请我同居？他故意冷着脸说：“搬东西那么麻烦，你家住在哪儿？”

“我又不是不让你回家了……”Thor感觉Loki好像误会了什么，“我住格林尼治，泰晤士河边，风景不错。”

Loki挑眉：“还挺有钱。回去再说，我很乐意给你从里到外、详详细细地考察一次，但这个进度有点快。”他故意恶心了Thor一把，提醒他刚才是他邀请自己同居，话说出口，Thor已经没了反悔的机会，Loki得意地走了。

Thor才醒悟过来自己刚才说了什么，无奈地对Loki的背影比了个中指。

晚上的杀青宴特别热闹，剧组里所有成员加起来有上百个，整个宴厅都被他们塞满了，Tony找了摄影师跟拍这个夜晚，想把大合照放在电影的最后，纪念所有为《风暴》付出过的人员。

Thor这一晚喝了不少酒，起初还站在人群中央参与每一个话题，最后他开始犯迷糊，一个人坐到角落里，又哭又笑。《风暴》拍了这么久，他对这个剧组感情很深，这是他第一部担任男主角的科幻巨制，对他来说意义非凡，可能他这一生名字都会与George联系在一起。

所以最后到底是谁把他带出去的，Thor自己也不知道。

既然《风暴》杀青了，Fandral也即将卸下Thor经纪人一职，虽然合约还有几天才正式到期，但Fandral很爽快地立刻把Thor交给Loki，准备给自己放个小长假。可还没等他向公司申请休假，就收到了他被调职公关的通知，Fandral先是一愣，随后一喜——当经纪人这么多年，他发现自己可能更擅长也更喜欢公关一职，毕竟他对选片目前仍旧心得不多。一想到这是Loki的手笔，Fandral更能放心地把Thor交给他。

这位做好事不留名的Laufeyson先生并不知道Fandral的心理活动，现在正阴着脸坐在Thor的保姆车上，醉鬼压着他的肩头打鼾，嘴里喊着乱七八糟的人名——可就没有他Loki Laufeyson的名字。

事前收拾好Thor的行李，保姆车一路开回Thor在泰晤士河旁边的家，司机下车帮Loki把Thor搬上楼，Loki看了一眼这个坐落在河畔的两层别墅，眉头一皱，现在的三线小演员这么有钱？

司机显然来过Thor家多次，熟门熟路地拿出Thor的钥匙把他送回房间，Loki一点没有做客的自觉，进门就开始像财产审查一样将每个房间都转了一遍。司机安置好Thor，给他吃了醒酒药，深藏功与名地悄悄离开。

Thor家的装潢是复古风格，简约的线条勾勒出房间的轮廓，客厅铺着深红色的地毯，电视机旁是温暖的壁炉，壁炉上挂着兽皮，储物柜里摆着各式各样的酒瓶子。除了客厅、厨房、餐厅以外，一楼还有一间小客房，Loki回想起Thor之前对他要搬进来一事答应得十分爽快不禁暗恼，他就给自己住这种地方？！

Loki对着无辜的客房翻了个白眼，那他一定要天天洒水弄湿床单，或者在里面放条蛇，以此为借口去跟Thor睡。

他“噔噔噔”地跑上楼，猛然发现，二楼除了主卧以外也还有其他可以住人的房间……

……这套别墅的布局非常不合理！Loki磨了磨脚下的地板，往开着门的房间走去。

17

Thor已经不像刚才那么昏沉，他醒过来，坐在床边裸着上身，不知道在沉思什么，突然看到Loki进来，他抬起头，又好像什么都没看到一样继续沉思。

“你在想什么，醉鬼？”手插在裤袋里，Loki走到他身边。

Thor呆了几秒，出神地问：“Fandral，我的拖鞋呢，毛绒那双。”

“……”Loki冷冷地说，“在你脚上，还有，我不是Fandral。”

“噢……是你。”Thor认出是Loki，兴致缺缺地倒回床上，闭上眼睛打算继续睡。

他这是什么态度？！Loki感觉到前所未有的轻视，他瞪圆了眼睛，蹬开拖鞋，二话不说翻身上床，床铺发出轻微震动，Thor没睁眼，也没理他。Loki磨蹭着后槽牙，二话不说就去拽Thor的裤子。

Thor的阴茎蛰伏在金色的毛发之中，顶端的颜色比其他地方稍微深一些，Loki没有仔细观察过他的性器，可还没看几秒钟，Thor突然翻身把裤子提了上去，低声道：“别碰我。”

Loki坐起身来，一股寒意从脊柱尾端慢慢向上扩散，他尝试伸手去拉Thor的裤头，对方更是执着地握紧边缘，Loki手指冰凉，体内的热情被彻底浇熄。

“别乱来，Fandral。”Thor口齿不清地喊出另一个名字，“一夜情别找我。”

脑袋里仿佛血管收缩、血液倒流。

“看清我是谁。”Loki端过Thor的下巴，逼他睁开眼睛，两人四目相接。

Thor好像是被Loki眼中的光芒冻着了，因而再度认出眼前的男人是谁，撇撇嘴说：“……Loki。”他喊了一声，手顿时松开来。

这一瞬间，电光石火一刹那，Loki的脑子里只剩一个念头——他飞快地遵从本能扒掉Thor的裤子，男人确认了他的身份后再没有阻止他的动作，Loki把Thor的衣物全部丢到床下，握住阴茎的底端，将顶端含入口中。

Thor觉得下身热热的，像浸泡在泉水中，被人时不时小口嘬着，又不像以往性爱中那种热度，他难受地睁开眼睛，身下雌伏着一个黑色脑袋，那人用舌尖来回刮着敏感的冠状沟，嘴里发出轻微的水渍声，忽地茎柱几乎全被纳入喉口，Thor揪住身下的床单发出闷哼。

“诸神在上，你搞什么！”Thor暴怒地吼道，“我都醉得不能勃起了！”

“……没事，我不嫌你……细，更好含。”Loki模模糊糊地应了一声，吐出阴茎，舔了舔水光淋漓的唇瓣，“咳……可是现在你硬了，没法深喉了。”他低沉而沙哑的嗓音引诱得阴茎翘起一个弧度，打在他苍白的脸颊上划出一道水痕。

Thor要窒息了，可他无法阻止下身因为Loki的言行举止勃起，他恼恨地说：“你快走开，我要去洗澡！”他话音一落，Loki又在马眼上舔了一圈，抿着唇抬眼看他，露出无辜又清纯的神情。

“别洗了，我也不嫌你，等会儿帮我洗更重要。”Loki吻了吻龟头，舌尖挑逗着尿道口旁边的敏感带，冶浪地塌下腰俯下身体置于Thor的腿间，努力把阴茎含深一些，讨好的模样让Thor差点就此射出来。

Thor欲哭无泪，他都喝醉了为什么Loki还能满脑子黄色废料？

而等到二十分钟后，Loki摇着细白的腰身坐在他身上，被无情地一次又一次贯穿，吮着手指不让自己叫得太大声，结实的身体上满是汗珠，哑着嗓子一遍遍地喊Thor的名字，到后来他开始喊更奇怪的称呼，Thor一边头疼一边掐着他的腰狠狠地操他，最后被Loki那种带哭腔的沙哑声线给刺激得全部射在他体内。

直到转战浴室，Thor的阴茎还没从Loki体内拔出来。

“嗯……啊啊，你这个变态……”Loki紧贴着瓷砖，红了眼眶说，“一听我喊你daddy就兴奋成这样！”他丝毫不为是自己先撩拨对方内疚，恶人先告状地骂着Thor。

Thor原本压在Loki腹部上的手移动到他的胸前，毫不留情地拧了他的乳头一把，Loki湿淋淋的后穴反射性收缩，被操得烂软的穴肉裹住Thor，他低沉地喘息，附在Loki的耳边咬住他的耳垂，Loki呜咽着推了他一把，硬挺贴上冰凉的墙面，Loki见Thor没有要射的意思，故作委屈地说：“Daddy，我站不住。”

被比你年纪大的男人叫daddy是一种什么感受？

要是以前问Thor这个问题，他一定会答这就像被雷劈了一样令人感到不适，但现在，明明知道Loki是故意的，他还是无法遏制内心的情绪。Loki被桎梏在Thor的手臂与身体之间，眼睛里颇为配合地流露出对他的爱慕和羞怯，活像个未经人事的少年。这种充满违和感的事在他做来一点都不奇怪，反而让Thor……非常兴奋。

真是在娱乐圈里浸淫久了，连经纪人都成了戏精。

Thor无奈地抽出阴茎，Loki软了腿，Thor把他稍稍抱起，让Loki攀住他的身体，后背贴着墙面，Loki懒散地勾住他的腰，在他脸上吻了一口：“Daddy真关心我。”

Thor冷哼一声，掐着Loki的腰，舔过他的脖颈：“现在你是我的经纪人，算不算是‘sugar daddy’？”他问完，夹在他俩之间的Loki的阴茎吐出点黏液，像是很欣赏Thor这样喊他，当即收回刚才装出来的羞怯，原形毕露，手指在Thor胸前打转。

“再叫一声……啊嗯……”后面的话被撞碎在潮热的呻吟中，Loki浑身打颤，Thor当然不会如他所愿地再度开口，结束了这个小游戏。湿热的穴肉被阴茎捣得软烂，Loki低沉地哼叫，把Thor的阴茎吃得更深，屡屡被操到敏感点上，他“嗯嗯啊啊”地呻吟，几乎溺死在Thor给予他的热度中。

事后Loki躺在热水里连手指都动不了。

他一向喜欢挑三拣四，可Thor在事后的温柔细致实在让他难以挑剔，Loki满足地靠上男人结实的肩头，任Thor帮他清理——虽然这本来就是Thor的义务。Loki心想：他射得自己屁股里都是精液，黏糊糊的乱成一片，还不该他负责吗？

Thor酒醒后有点头疼，但怕Loki生病，得及时帮他清理干净，倒是顾不上自己的小毛病。临近高潮时Loki好像被射满了，歪着脑袋像小动物一样往他身上靠，Thor回想起刚才的滋味，仍旧觉得满足。他随口聊道：“怎么是你送我回来？”

“Fandral把你转手给我了。”Loki简单说明，“明天我就搬过来。”

Thor刚想反驳，又想起是自己要求Loki来当贴身助理，他思考了下说：“那你住一楼那间……”

“不要，我跟你睡。”Loki当即打断他，眨眨眼睛说，“不然我就给你找个助理。”

“……”Thor无话可说，翻了个白眼道，“我们又不是情侣，为什么要睡在一起？”

“噢，但我们是炮友啊。”Loki无力地踢着Thor的小腿，“又不是没睡过，这么小气？”

Thor心想：这当然不一样，偶尔睡一晚和长期睡在一起怎么能比？！他还要找女朋友……或者男朋友？Thor心下一惊：Loki这算不算把他掰弯了？！掰弯了还只打算当炮友？Thor斜睨Loki一眼。

“怎么，难道你还打算带女人回家？看到你床上有个男人，就算你长得再好看也吓跑了吧？”Loki嘲笑道，“别那么麻烦，谈恋爱打炮，跟自己的经纪人最合适。我们天天见，你还不用忍受异地恋的痛苦。”

Thor默不作声，盯着Loki的后脑：“你想和我谈恋爱？”

Loki扯了抹笑说：“不行吗？就当是为了更合法地打炮，我可以尝试跟你约会。”

就知道他狗嘴里吐不出象牙，Thor推了Loki一把：“如果你是抱着这个目的来的，那我们最好快点解约。”

“那我就去潜规则Sigyn，还有Hela，啊，Hela今年还没二十五岁，潜起来一定——嗯！”Loki被Thor捂住嘴巴，然而帮他擦澡的动作依旧没停，于是Loki报复性地咬了Thor一口，同时得意地想：潜规则真是个好借口！

他要一直用下去。

<<<

第二天Loki就搬进了Thor家，当然最后他没有真的住进Thor的房间，而是选了二楼空出来的一间卧室。Thor啧啧称奇，站在门边笑了许久，Loki把东西不多的行李箱一放，转头阴险地说起工作：“我给你接了一个脱口秀节目。”

Thor闻言愣了几秒，回过神来：“我？脱口秀？你认真的？”

“主持人会提前告诉你问题范畴，事先准备一下就好，不用紧张。”Loki翻了个白眼，“你暂时没假放，这里有几份大纲，赶快选一个进组。”

“这么着急？”Thor有点惊讶，Loki随即从箱子中翻出一本册子递过来，Thor接过翻看，发现这三个剧本中Loki圈出来的角色都是配角，虽然是配角，但是光看剧组阵容就超出预期，Thor手一抖说，“你看上了哪个？好像这三个的出品方是同一家？”

Loki径自坐到床边，把手环在胸前，挑眉道：“嗯，都是Byleist投资的电影，基本上男一号男二号都定下了，我觉得制作班底不错，你刚接完一个大制作的男主角，演演配角也好，反正片酬少不了。”他眯起眼睛，像只偷腥的猫。

“Byleist是谁？”Thor诚恳地问，他是真不了解制片人圈子。等待Loki的回答时他又看了剧本几眼，对其中一个故事情有独钟。

Loki眼睛一转，他还是第一次跟人介绍自己和Byleist的关系，想了半天，他委婉地说：“我们有共同的父亲。”

“……你可以直接说他是你的兄弟。”Thor汗颜道。

Loki不自觉哼了一声：“所以你想接哪个？因为戏份不多，半个月后才开机，完全来得及熟悉角色，你确定了我就回Byleist一句。”早在《风暴》杀青前他就接触到这三个剧本了，着实拖了很久，再不回复，下次家庭聚餐他可能要被Byleist冷嘲热讽一整天。

“你觉得呢？”Thor本以为Loki会独断地帮他安排好一切，现在的情形令他有些意外，想征询一下Loki的意见。

Loki随手一指：“这个吧。”

Thor心头一跳，他选的正是自己最中意的那份，讲述了一对编辑与作家共同成长最后分道扬镳的故事，而Loki圈出的那个配角是剧里的男三号，编辑男主带的另一个已经成名的作家，Thor不禁惊讶道：“你怎么知道我想演这个角色？”

Loki眨眨眼，扯出一抹坏笑：“啊，你不觉得文豪这样的设定出现在你身上特别有趣吗？嗯，等你体会了当疯狂的艺术家是什么感觉再来跟我做爱，光是想象我就能硬起来，当然要你演这个。”

“……”Thor无奈地扶额，“可是作家一般不都比较瘦削吗？现在减重来得及？”

“稍微控制一下就好，他们给你挑的衣服不会那么显身材，再说了，现在的公众人物哪个不为形象健身？”Loki嗤笑道，“你还以为真有那种瘦得像电线杆的文豪啊？一般都是胖的，没有瘦的。”

Thor被他古灵精怪的语气逗笑了，低头无奈地说：“你觉得我可以演，那就接这个吧，我也没接过双男主的电影——虽然我只是男三号。”

Loki勾了勾嘴角，当然不能让你接双男主，他才不想在汤博乐上看粉丝写Thor和别人的同人。但Thor居然没接过双男主的电影，Loki随即又担心起来，这可是当下最卖座的电影类型之一，要不下次给他接个不那么基的……？

“你在想什么？”Thor见Loki脸色忽明忽暗不禁好奇，“双男主的电影怎么了？难道票房不好？”

“没事。”Loki真诚地说，“现在的年轻人都喜欢双男主，再没有比双男主更卖座的了，但是，我不想让你演双男主，你可能要永远演双男主里的男三号。”

“……”Thor无奈极了，揉揉太阳穴劝道，“敬业点，你是个经纪人。”

18

《风暴》的宣传期在年底，在这段时间接个电影配角对Thor来说比较合适，Loki负责去跟剧组那边沟通，很快就签好了合约准备进组，为此Thor飞到了美国。故事发生在当代美国的一家出版社中，两位男主一位是慧眼如炬的编辑，一位是刚崭露头角的新人作者，而Thor演的是成名已久的作家，亦正亦邪，捉摸不定，这个角色演好了，风头可能会盖过男主男二，所以Loki非常期待Thor的表演。

因为Thor的戏份加起来只要拍三星期，所以Loki计划在美国待一个月左右，顺便在五月安排了一个访谈节目。

“……说真的，你能演出亦正亦邪的感觉吗？”Loki抿着嘴唇坐在Thor在剧组附近暂时租住的房子中，“你脸上分明写着‘我是个好人’。”

开拍后第三天就有Thor的戏份，面对Loki，Thor尝试出演登场时的场景，却立即遭到Loki的嘲讽，Thor拿起剧本，无奈地说：“他才刚说了一句话，你就知道他是好是坏？”

“坏人不是你这样的。”Loki翻了个白眼，“在这点上你不如Victor，他坏起来的时候，我恨不得买凶杀人……他还坏得不露痕迹，不像你是靠龇牙咧嘴完成的。”Loki依旧没告诉Thor他和Victor之间的恩怨，让Thor以为Loki是在说Victor之前的角色。

Thor摸摸后脑，收起表情，他闭上眼睛，仔细思考之后重新睁开。

此刻，蓝眼睛里一片深沉，他嘴角微抿，似笑非笑，带着几分温柔，几分冷酷，目光灼热，里头又仿佛夹杂着算计，原本的好人气质通通消失，让Loki有那么一瞬着实愣住了。

“笨蛋。”Loki回过神来，抓起手边的苹果往Thor脑袋上砸，却不料被男人接住，Thor恢复惯常的笑容，咬了水分充足的苹果一口，Loki冷哼一声，“这个角色是亦正亦邪，你刚才明明是黑化的魔王。”

Thor拨了拨额前的头发，耐心地问：“那你说我到底应该怎么演？”

Thor亦正亦邪的样子？Loki陷入沉思，脑子里出现他们第一次上床的场景，Thor狠厉地操弄他，看起来温柔却十分狠辣，把他弄得又疼又爽，抬头看到金发男人的眼眸依旧清澈，嘴角翘起满足的弧度，而眼睛深处，却是令人为之一震的深沉，和Thor平常表现出的亲和完全不同，Loki太喜欢他这样的反常，只为他一人流露出的反常，回想起那事他就浑身滚烫，酡红着脸颊看向Thor——心里怎么想，他就怎么说了出来。

“你！”好不容易和Loki和平相处了几天，Thor此刻又被Loki气得头疼，这家伙难道时时刻刻都在想那种事吗？他走到Loki身边把人抓起来，Loki当即像只软脚虾一样靠到他怀里。

“你试试啊，说不定导演会非常喜欢。”Loki眨眨右眼。

果然就如Loki所说，导演对Thor的首次表演十分满意——就因为Thor采纳了Loki的建议，两人还为此打赌，Thor因此输掉那晚穿内裤的权利……等他正式进入拍摄状态，Loki却一声不吭地订机票回了英国，Thor收工回来看到出租屋里只剩下他一人的行李，突然间有点不习惯。

Loki这次回去是为了处理一些Sigyn和Hela的事宜，他及时把之前为Thor选好的助理Hogun遣到美国来。Hogun性子不如Fandral跳脱，但胜在沉稳细心，作为助理是再好不过的选择。

Thor一边恼恨Loki没实习完就跑了，一边跟Hogun很快混熟了，除了在日常生活、工作上帮助他，Hogun也能跟Thor聊聊演戏。后来Thor才知道Hogun之前给不少知名演员当过助理，经验相当丰富。

作家的戏份演到一半的时候，Loki又从英国赶了过来，好在Hogun一直是住在附近的旅店里，不然Loki得把人赶走，他才能惬意地拥有另一半床——尽管Hogun并不会跟Thor睡在一起。

有了Hogun尽职尽责地跟进Thor的工作，Loki又像在度假一样，每天待在剧组看Thor演戏，被片里的文豪撩得走不动路，但面上仍旧不动声色。

有一次Hogun见到他铁青着脸，忍不住走过来劝道：“Loki，Thor演得还不错，你这样容易给他压力，还是多笑笑吧。”

他笑不出来！Loki磨了磨后槽牙，鄙视到处释放荷尔蒙的某男演员。

Thor的角色快要杀青了，倒数三四幕有一场戏是他要与新人作家男主角比谁写的新书能大卖，Thor身上只披了一件卡其色的睡袍，赤着上身，扎起略长的头发，伏在电脑前思索着文章的结局，他时而蹙起眉头，仿佛这不单单是一本小说，而是他人生的转折点，他屏住呼吸，最后一次敲下键盘，露出满意却迷茫、志在必得又邪佞的眼神，他缓缓翘起嘴角，这时候，导演喊停，夸奖Thor刚才疯狂而符合角色的表演后命人回放了一遍摄像，剧组里的女性工作人员都围了上来，Loki清晰地听见，她们甚至为Thor绷紧的小腿肌肉发出了低叫。

叫吧叫吧，可以给你们看一眼。Loki冷笑着眯起眼睛，自满地认为自己在选艺人上真是个天才。

下场后Thor来到Loki身边，笑着问：“刚才怎么样？是不是把握得不错？”

他这时候又像只黄金猎犬，一副人畜无害的样子，跟刚才的他判若两人。

“这是你应有的水平。”Loki瞥他一眼，嫌弃地勒令Hogun带Thor去吃晚饭。

Thor杀青离开剧组那天，两位男主的戏还没进行到一半，他和他们共同拍戏的时间不多，但Thor生性外向，很容易和大家打成一片，以至于导演还给他开了一个小型送别会，Thor高兴地吃完饭才登上私人飞机离开。Loki躲在一边玩游戏，吐出一口浊气感慨：终于拍完了！

他给Thor接的访谈活动在洛杉矶拍摄，时间定在后天，Thor还有一天休息时间。

“……合作过的女星中最喜欢的是？合作过的男星中最喜欢的是？”Thor靠在座位上，翻着Loki给他弄来的访谈大纲，不禁有点头疼，“为什么要用‘喜欢’这个字眼？”

“这不是很正常吗？”Loki叫了杯咖啡，微笑问道，“难道你没有跟哪个女星擦出过火花？”

Thor放下大纲，诚恳地对Loki说：“我最喜欢的男星是去年上映的那部电影里的……女星是……”他说了两个名字，无一不是圈子里超过五十岁的前辈，他这个答案放在平常的记者访谈里没有问题，但——

这是Wade秀啊！这是娱乐节目！人们不就爱听明星之间的八卦吗？！Loki狠狠瞪了Thor一眼。然而Thor误解了Loki的眼神，Thor以为他是不信自己真的喜欢这两位德高望重的演员，Thor郑重地重复道：“我是看他们的作品长大的，我真的超级喜欢——”

“并不是说你的答案不好。”Loki婉转地提醒道，“但说你最喜欢的女演员是Sigyn，不但可以给《风暴》炒热度，还可以增加趣味性。”

“……如果硬要在年轻一代的女演员中选，我还更喜欢Jane呢。”Thor扁扁嘴小声说。

“谁是Jane？”Loki眯起眼睛，Jane Shadow？Jane Molly？Jane Kent？

Thor突然意识到自己刚才在说什么，摆摆手解释道：“没什么，我还是说我少年时代的偶像好了。”

“那我还是提前联系Wade撤节目吧……”Loki仰天长叹，“你怕绯闻缠身不说Sigyn也就算了，好歹说个年轻点的男演员吧？”

Thor仔细考虑了Loki的提议：“噢！我很喜欢Peter Parker，他很棒！”

“好的……”Loki扶额，给Thor炒男男CP这条路被Thor自己堵死了。

着陆后休息了一晚，第二天Thor按时来到摄影棚中。

场景已经搭建完毕，主持人Wade Wilson正坐在位子上，Thor一进门就听见他噼里啪啦地往外倒了一箩筐话，场下的工作人员无一不黑脸，直到导演大喊了一声：“停！Wade，这只是试音！可以了！”

Wade故作惊恐：“什么？试音？噢，试音，你说的是‘试音’，可是我觉得这个声音还不够清晰，收音的人能听见我说话吗？我需要长时间说话，才能达到测试设备的效果，你们都不知道这个设备会在什么时候坏掉，如果我现在开始测试，这样就能——”

“停下来！”导演被他气笑了，“设备不会有问题。你闭嘴休息一下，记得，今天是访谈，不是你的个人节目，你的任务是什么？”

Wade无奈地翻了个白眼：“让嘉宾多说话，我多忍耐。话说，那他万一说不出话怎么办，冷场了肯定需要我接话，难道你们之前没有……”他又自顾自地说起来，片场的大家都习惯了，不约而同地假装没听见。

Thor回头看了一眼陪他来上节目的Loki，经纪人耸耸肩，上前帮他整理衣服：“等会儿强势点，别被他抢走话语权，否则你就永远别想说话了。”

Thor无奈地笑笑，节目组的服化人员把他领到化妆间简单地上妆，节目在正点准备开始录制。

“哇哦，又是新的一周。在过去没见到你们亲爱的小Wade的一周内，美国换掉了总统——骗你的，Trump要是能下台，我下期节目遛鸟，是的，就是你们想的那个意思。”Wade对着镜头来了个深邃的凝视，“好了，来看看这周又有哪个嘉宾闲得不得不来跟我聊天了，噢，他名头可真大，宛如北欧雷神，来自挪威的男演员，Thor Odinson！”

Thor适时从幕后走上台，和Wade熟稔地击掌，坐进了他身边的沙发中：“嗨，大家晚上好，我是Thor Odinson。”

“好的，事实上在这期节目之前，我们就收到了很多粉丝来信，比如说这个。”Wade拿起道具组准备好的卡片，“亲爱的Wade，你最近好吗？我想见Thor……去你的，肯定不是我的真爱粉。”他絮絮叨叨地念了几封信，嫉妒地瞥了Thor一眼，夸奖了他的身材，随后才正式开始访谈大纲中的问题。

“我记得这是你入行的第七年，在这么多你合作过的男演员中，你有没有特别欣赏或是喜欢的对象？有那种让你想变弯的人吗？”

Thor一时语塞，没想到Wade会这样问，扶额笑道：“这倒是没有，大部分与我合作的男演员我都把他们变成了我的好兄弟或者家人，近期比较欣赏的演员是Peter Parker，我们一起合作了一部电影，他是个非常有潜力且热情的男孩，剧组里没有人不喜欢他。”

Wade怪叫一声：“噢，人人都爱Peter Parker，我也是，他超级辣的。”

两人互动完一轮后，按Wade秀的惯例后半场会有神秘嘉宾出现，事前Thor也不知道这人会是谁，而等他真正见到对方，Thor呆了半秒，而台下的Loki彻底黑了脸，拉过身边的工作人员问：“你们请了Victor？”他挑起眉毛，目光重新回到台上那个带着阴郁笑容的男人身上。

“二位之前认识吗？”Wade笑眯眯地感受着两个男人之间有趣的气场。

Thor心不设防，没多想笑道：“我很喜欢Victor演的电影，以前还去电影院看过，真的很棒！”

“我们曾经是一个公司的，年会上见过面，Thor真是贵人多忘事。噢，不过Wade，你也没提前告诉我今天的嘉宾是Thor，早知道我应该穿得帅一点过来。”Victor故作责怪地看了Wade一眼。

“噢，那真巧，我给你们牵线，现在你们认识了。”Wade注意到Victor刚才的话不太对劲想缓和气氛，他捏起嗓子说，“我记得Sigyn小姐是二位的共同好友之一？”

Victor轻松地笑了笑：“Sigyn是我的朋友，但对于Thor来说——我也非常好奇呢——和Sigyn搭戏开心吗？”他转过头，似笑非笑地望向Thor。

19

回到酒店Loki快步进房，生气地把外套丢在床上，安静的房间里发出一声巨响，随后跟进来的Thor吓了一跳，摸摸后脑说：“你不用这么生气吧？”

“你管不着。”Loki呛了他一句，又意识到自己不应该这样说，冷静下来皱起眉头，“Wade秀真是不靠谱，我怎么会给你接这种节目？！”他一想起Victor今天那满是陷阱的话就不舒服，恨不得叫导演暂停，上去把Victor拖到后台打一顿。

Victor十分狡诈，他挖的坑只要Thor稍有不慎就会在播出后给后者招来无数黑粉，Loki怎么会不生气？好在Thor今天机灵，都巧妙地圆了过去，Loki躺倒在床，冷哼一声。

“我之前跟Victor不熟，为什么他今天总是接二连三地针对我？”Thor也察觉到敌意，坐到Loki身边疑惑地问。

Loki一跃而起，瞪着眼睛说：“噢，你发现他在针对你？有进步。”说完他又躺回原位。

Thor无奈地掐了Loki的腰肉一把：“该不会是你对他不好，所以他间接报复我吧？”

Loki咽咽口水，感觉Thor好像变聪明了。对上他游移的眼神，Thor倾身凑到Loki面前，低声问：“做贼心虚？”

他严肃的目光逼得Loki头皮发麻，经纪人不得不直起身说：“他要自立门户却没提前跟我沟通，我会放过他？”

Thor仔细思考Loki说的话，半晌没有开口，Loki以为他要反驳自己，不赞同这种背后搞鬼的行为，没想到Thor最后居然点点头说：“嗯，他确实做得不对。”

Loki高兴了，他笑着说：“你没觉得我这样做很阴险？”

“的确很阴险。”Thor依旧耿直地点点头，“不过他也暗算你了，一来一去，算起来还是他的错。”

“不过主要还是我欺负他，他打击不了我就打击你，我会找个机会跟他说清楚。”这可是Thor第一次维护他，Loki不由自主地靠上对方的肩头。

Thor浑然不觉，他做任何事都光明磊落，毫不遮掩，没有一丝一毫倾斜，当然不知道Loki在高兴什么。他适时起身，Loki向一旁倒去，Thor托住他的脑袋：“我回房了，明天回伦敦吗？”

Loki贴着Thor的手掌，想了想说：“Hela在洛杉矶拍电视剧，明天我会去探班，你要一起去吗？”

“不会被狗仔拍到的话可以，反正闲着也没事做。”Thor点点头，提示道，“起来，我回去洗澡。”Loki听完他的话重重地“切”了一声，磨叽地松开他的手。

有个很不解风情的艺人怎么办？急，在线等。

在洛杉矶逗留的时间不多，得到Loki的首肯，Thor知道回去以后他就要开始长达两三个月的假期，内心无比雀跃，再次见到他的头号粉丝Hela时，一点都不介意对方飞快地拿出三本他当年崭露头角时拍的性感写真杂志，Thor十分爽快地在上面签名，又收获了Hela带着粉红泡泡的目光。

Loki恰好去摄影棚见导演，Thor怕冷场尴尬，随意跟少女聊起天来：“之前我也不知道你在洛杉矶拍戏，没有Loki跟着一切顺利吗？”他想起上次在北欧听到有导演想潜规则Hela的事，不禁为她担心。

Hela压根不知道Thor在想什么，抓错重点道：“Loki跟着？噢，我忘了你现在也是他带的艺人——他千万别跟着我，比我奶奶还爱唠叨，超烦。”

Thor傻眼：“……没有吧，他挺认真负责的，不啰唆啊。”这倒是实话，Loki的业务能力毋庸置疑。

Hela不知道他俩的事，带着同情的口气嘲笑道：“也许因为你是男人他才不对你这么……不对呀，Loki还搞性别歧视？他当年签下我，就立刻把我甩给助理，不是休假就是每天待在公司不出门，怎么这次还跟你到美国来了？这不公平啊！”

Thor哭笑不得，小姑娘的想象力真是丰富，明明上一秒她还不想让Loki跟呢。他赶忙解释道：“这是我跟他谈的条件，因为我之前没有助理……经纪人兼职助理和公关。”

Hela了然于胸，笑眯眯地点头，恶人自有恶人磨，Victor走了，Loki理应再签一个男性补缺，没想到Thor居然敢跟他谈条件，Hela点点头说：“你很好！”

被莫名其妙地夸奖后Thor浑身不适，他僵住笑容：“那……我去看看Loki，不打扰你工作了。”他和Hela打过招呼后离开，朝摄影棚走去。

Loki在棚内跟导演寒暄几句，问了Hela最近的表现，然后他看到一个熟悉的人影晃了过来，Loki心下一凛，怎么也没想到自己会再见到Alex Stonefiled。他真是被气笑了，发生过上次那种事，这家伙居然还敢出现在自己面前，是不是嫌自己的命太长？

“制片人真厉害，拉到了Stonefiled家的投资？”Loki装作不经意，随口问了导演一句。

“噢，Alex是我们的特邀演员！”导演笑着跟Loki介绍，“剧里刚好有个成功的商人，人设和Alex很像，就请他本人来演——角色名字也叫Alex呢。”

Loki不敢恭维导演的眼光，笑着对付过去，转身离开摄影棚准备去找Thor。班探完了，还不走难道留下来看Alex那张死人脸？Loki知道自己魅力无限，但对于Alex这种样貌处于平均水平、人品极其低劣的富家公子哥，除了把他交给警方，Loki没有想过第二种解决办法。

不过暂时……他们还没必要对簿公堂，抓着一个污点，要挟要挟富二代对Loki来说比较有趣。

Alex显然对Loki十分上心，Loki一走，他转头就跟了出来：“Laufeyson先生，没想到能再次见到你，可以请你吃顿晚饭吗？”

“我下午飞伦敦。”Loki冷笑一声，但放缓了脚步，一来剧组人来人往，他不好做得太绝；二来，他也想知道Alex脸皮究竟有多厚。

Alex浑然不觉，笑得人畜无害：“这么巧？下午我也要去机场，可以在我的房车里用午餐。”

Loki差点一拳挥过去，他的笑容越发灿烂：“本来我可以答应，毕竟你是老Stonefiled的儿子，但这个机会被你自己毁掉了，需要我谈谈药效感想吗？”

“噢，那真是太遗憾了。”Alex真不是一般人，他没有脸红，反而露出羞涩的神情，从口袋里掏出烟卷和打火机，“既然不能吃饭，给我个为你点烟的机会？”

操，Alex以为他们在拍《西西里的美丽传说》吗？！借什么火，点什么烟？！

Loki正要拒绝，却有只手伸过来拿走了烟卷，Loki诧异至极地回头，看到神色阴郁狠厉的Thor，Loki咽咽口水，Thor拿着烟卷，冷淡地对Alex说：“Loki不会抽烟，多谢你的好意。”

半途被人截走烟卷，Alex也不生气，转头给Thor点上火，Thor迫于无奈，只能随便吸上一口，转而丢进一旁的垃圾桶，Alex耸耸肩说：“真可惜。”

Thor推了Loki一把，回头对Alex说：“我们还要赶飞机，再见。”说完，便推搡着Loki回保姆车上。

Loki一脸莫名，坐在位子上盯着Thor问：“你怎么突然来了？”

“真不巧，打扰你勾三搭四了？”Thor讥诮地说，他没想到自己会看到Loki和另一个男人亲热地站在一起说话，刚才Loki背对他，Thor看不见他的表情，只能看见陌生男人脸上的笑意，凑近听见对方在邀请Loki吃饭，还要点烟？Loki明明不抽烟！Thor下意识上前截住Alex的动作——

自己坏了Loki的好事，Loki肯定要不高兴。

Loki哪里知道Thor的心理活动，隐约嗅到空气中的醋味，他高兴还来不及，歪过脑袋说：“又不是我主动跟他说话。”

“噢，你们不是聊得很开心吗？”Thor不咸不淡地应了一声，克制住自己的情绪。

Loki想了想，还是不要现在告诉Thor他和Alex的过节了，不然凭Thor这正义的性格，肯定要掉头回去揍Alex一顿，Loki倒不是怕Alex挂彩，只是剧组还在拍摄，万一有媒体蹲点拍到Thor打人，自己还要负责善后，这就没意思了。

他们沉默了一路，等到了机场，登上飞机，Loki偷偷勾住Thor的手——被甩开——他再勾住Thor的小指——再被甩开，Loki气笑了，十指紧扣地抓着Thor，低声说：“告诉你一件事。”

“那天晚上，是Alex——你刚见到的那家伙——给我下的药。”Loki暗示着Thor，“所以，我对他不止没兴趣，反而一看见就恶心，事实上，我们也才第三次见面，他大概有收集癖，想把见过的男人都集邮一遍。”

这下Thor的脸色有趣极了，乍一听Loki这样说，他还没明白过来，但脑子越转越快，他立即想起是哪晚的事。Thor的脸当即由青转红，由红转黑，像个调色盘一样。Loki觉得十分神奇，眼睛一眨不眨地看着Thor，不敢漏掉他每一次变色。

“怎么，你是不是心疼我了？”Loki特别自恋地说，“没事，我不是遇到你了吗？Alex没有作死，我也不……”他念念叨叨，开启Hela口中的啰唆模式，说了一会儿，才发现Thor正目光如炬地看着他，深蓝色的眼眸中一片凝重。

“你知道我现在想做什么吗？”Thor手指的骨节咔咔作响。

Loki瞄了眼Thor手臂上的肌肉，吞吞口水，摇摇头。

“停机，掉头，打人。”

这大概是Thor说过最少的话，Loki被他的言简意赅晃得头晕目眩（也可能是晕机造成的），他喉头一紧，忽然觉得给Thor收拾打架丑闻也不那么难过了。

但是Loki毕竟是Loki，得到了惊喜的答复还不忘作一下，他自得地别过头，低声说：“那下次吧，下次看到他，我帮你放风。”他咬着小指，没松开Thor的手。

Thor看着黑色的后脑，慢慢收回视线，他总觉得……Loki好像……误会了什么……他说想打人，只是觉得Alex的所作所为太恶心，但……

算了，难得恶毒的Loki Laufeyson高兴，他就不戳破了。

Thor心想：他真是善良。

20

说了那么久休假，Thor总算正式进入了今年的假期。

这也在Loki的计划中，年底Thor要宣传《风暴》，加上热闹的颁奖季，肯定没法像现在这么空闲——总之，在这个时候休假最为合适。

Thor当然喜欢假期，他从学生变成社会人之后最大的遗憾就是假期消失了，而他还选了工作最不规律的职业之一，好在现在稍微有了一点名气，每年还能有一两个月的假期。当然假期里并非完全不工作，只是相对闲散。

Loki不比Thor，他前阵子刚休完假，即使Thor不忙，他依旧要按时去公司上班，所幸Thor家离世界树不远，Loki指使Thor的司机接送自己上下班已经做得非常熟练。

作为一个经纪人，Loki的日常是挑本子、选节目、和利益相关者打好关系，Sigyn最近在度假，新接的代言还在商榷中，Hela则老实地待在美国拍电视剧，加上Thor刚进入休假期，所以Loki最近真的不忙。于是他好好看剧本，选几个下班带回家给Thor过目。

说起来Thor还真是居家外出都可以带上的好男人，英国菜大多不好吃，而Thor居然会做饭，这几天下班回家就能吃到他做的东西——尽管不是什么法式大餐，但足够安抚Loki在公司待了一天的心。Thor在Loki心里的好感度条因此“噌噌”地上涨，几近爆表。

同部门的其他经纪人和秘书也知道Loki最近下班都有好去处，纷纷向他打听伦敦最近新开了哪家好吃的餐厅，Loki当然不会告诉他们是当红演员Thor Odinson亲手做的，他绕来绕去，神秘兮兮，同事们若有所思地想——金牌经纪人小Laufeyson恋爱了。

恋爱吗？Loki坐车回家的时候——你看，他都习惯性把Thor家称为“家”了，当然不能说他们不在恋爱中。但谁也没说清楚，只是从洛杉矶回来之后，Thor模糊提过一次。

Thor说：“假如Alex可以指代一种人，那么我不喜欢看你和他们那样亲密。”

说完他就进房睡觉了，徒留双商俱全的Laufeyson先生独自思考了一夜，最后拍板认定，Thor想开始一段“关系”。

Loki其实觉得这样怪别扭的，一直以来他都十分期待Thor的表白，而现在Thor没明确指出，可他又是那种想要会直说的性格，这简直不能更怪异了——失眠后的Laufeyson先生来到Thor房间，把他从床上叫起来，勒令他给自己做一顿丰盛的早餐。

金发男人仿佛也意识到昨晚说得不清不楚，吃早餐的时候他又继续不清不楚地说想尝试约会，不然这样保持着不明不白的炮友关系也不好，Loki总算得到确切的答复——但依旧没有浪漫的告白，这让Laufeyson先生一整天都很惆怅。

然而这已是上星期的事了，不管怎么说，他们的炮友关系在Thor“模糊”地推动下，进展到“试一试”的阶段。

呵呵，试什么试，老子又不是衣服。Loki在心里暗骂，却不得不接受现状，毕竟他不想在这种事上做主动方。

七年前他就主动过一次，用上他人生中为数不多的诚意，却被Thor打得七零八落。七年后，他仍旧没出息地再次搬出自己的诚意，要求签下Thor。大概是年纪大了，脸皮也不像以前那样薄。他跨过了最难的那步，Loki认为这对自己来说是很大的进步，剩下要怎么走就不由他决定了。

Loki到家时六点半，Thor正好端出最后一盘菜，放到Loki常坐的位子前，Loki不动声色地洗好手坐下，Thor照例给他介绍起今天吃的是什么，Loki托腮望着他：“我能记住，毕竟你来来回回也就是那几样主食，虽然蛮好吃的。”

Thor的脸色刚要黑，Loki最后一句话就很好地安抚了他，他笑着说：“配菜变起来容易些。”说完他就吃起今晚的沙拉，觉得自己过气后开家餐厅也是不错的选择。 

Loki一边吃沙拉上的三文鱼一边望着Thor不再饱满的手臂，高强度的健身很痛苦，所以一旦放假，Thor只会保留基础的身材管理训练，不会再维持壮得吓人的肱二头肌。可Loki喜欢肌肉！他简直能抱着Thor的肌肉流口水——

作为一个重度颜控，Loki因此讨厌起让Thor休假。

说起来若不是眼睛惹的祸，Loki还真不会在Thor这棵树上吊死，回想起当年他们认识的经过，Loki怨念地叉起一叶紫甘蓝，人过三十，他真是越来越爱回忆往事。

这些事Thor以前不知道，现在不知道，未来——要看他的表现Loki再考虑要不要说出来，目前他没这个打算。

如果Thor长得再丑一点，人再矮一点，Loki就能控制一下自己生理机能。起初七年前被Thor拒绝Loki并不觉得太难堪，毕竟他们不熟，Thor也没重要到那个地步，但后来Loki才发现是他错了。

对此他爸Laufey得负很大的责任！

从Loki出生起到遇见Thor之前，他人生顺遂，从知名大学毕业后进入世界树工作，社会上形形色色的人对他不是阿谀奉承就是欣赏有加，看他不顺眼的人当然也有，但Loki以前根本不在意。而他第一次有点在意的人却没给他好脸色看，Loki很想像偶像剧里的男主角一样揽住Thor说：你成功引起了我的注意！

七年前Loki的事业正处于上升期，他虽然小心眼，但没空跟新人计较太多——结果人生的发展轨迹完全脱离了他的控制。

Loki那时还是只花蝴蝶，喜欢跟各色男女混在一起，可遇见Thor之后，他心里十分热情，生理上却再也提不起半点兴致。Loki甚至一度觉得自己是病了，偷偷去医院挂了精神科咨询心理医生，可医生说他好得很，可能是恋爱了。

Loki差点气得吐血三升，怒冲冲地回到公司想把Thor揪出来强暴一顿，当然他没成功，Thor当时去外地拍戏了。

他不断尝试，性功能并没有出现障碍，但就是懒洋洋地提不起劲，勃起了也不想做下去，连他脑内的审美喜好系统都自觉向Thor看齐，Loki头一次觉得控制不了自己的身体是件很悲哀的事。再后来……他的生活又不单单只有性，他忙着忙着就暂时搁置了这件事，等到他有空跟自己的大脑还有性器官开会，Loki才发现自己有太多不甘。

明明是主动上门，Thor凭什么不接受自己的条件？他凭什么认为金牌经纪人的潜规则是潜普罗大众？Loki有那么一刻内心充满了怨憎，一直以来都是他看不上别人，哪知道Thor会看不上他。

Loki恨着恨着，又脑补出一大堆天马行空的情节，压根忘了当初Thor不了解他，他一上来就说这么让人误会的话他也有错。Loki咬定了都是Thor的错，而他自己无辜至极。

而等Loki喊着Thor的名字到达高潮，他就知道自己并不无辜，只是个得不到玩具的孩子，躲在阴暗的角落里，看着他的小透明慢慢声名大噪。

一隔七年。

直到现在，Loki都未曾真正得到Thor，但他不想往前走了，固执地等待Thor过来。

“……你干吗盯着我看……”Thor被盯得心里毛毛的，忍不住喝了口奶油汤缓解喉中的异感。

Loki索然无味地切着牛排，锋利的餐刀让Thor头皮发麻，他皮笑肉不笑地说：“在想你当初拒绝我的事。”

“……七年前的事？”Thor被噎住了，没想到Loki这么记仇，“我拒绝你不是很正常吗？任何一个三观正常的人都会拒绝你。”

“……”这是在拐弯抹角地骂他三观不正？Loki眯起眼睛，“注意你的态度，我现在是你的金主！”

Loki很少在他面前露出这种幼稚的模样，Thor感到有趣，逗他说：“你不是实习金主吗？我还没同意你转正呢。”

“……”Loki瞪大眼睛，Thor怎么越来越伶牙俐齿了？他用叉子敲敲盘子道，“那我现在还是你的男朋友，这可不是实习男友吧？！”

提到这件事Thor渐渐收起笑容，抿着嘴角饶有兴致地看Loki：“其实也算实习期？只是一段有排他性的实习期而已——诶，你别那个表情，至少你是我第一个男朋友，你也不吃亏啊。”

Loki神色复杂地盯着Thor：“跟你谈恋爱又不能出去看电影，一上街就被人认出来了，而且最近你休假我上班，我们都没有约会过，哪里像谈恋爱？”

Thor仔细思考了这个问题，他自认为还算体贴，Loki怨念的表情的确让他感到愧疚，他闷着脑袋想了一会儿，Loki露出期待的目光，然后他抬起头说：“对了，过两天我有个好朋友要来伦敦出差。”

“……”Loki差点用餐刀划花Thor的脸！他想了这么久是要带自己去参加多人约会或者根本没打算约会吗？！

看到Loki脸色一秒变黑，Thor赶忙解释道：“不是你想的那样，她已经不是我的未婚妻了——”

Loki倒没想到炸出这样一个真相，他快速把餐盘上的肉塞进嘴中，起身模糊不清且冷淡地说：“你自己吃吧！”说完快步上楼去了。

“——和她见一面我们就出去玩两天怎么样……”Thor没说出口的话卡在喉咙中，餐厅里只剩下他一个人。

<<<

Loki以前是Laufeyson家最爱哭的人，小时候是因为生性敏感，长大后是因为他泪腺发达，但Loki努力练习多年，能做到把眼泪控制在眼眶里而不让它流下，加上成年后顺遂的人生，他几乎没有多少掉眼泪的机会（床上除外）。遇到少有的难过时刻，以泪洗面显然不适合三十多岁的成熟男人，所以Loki不是直接大发雷霆，就是在背后整死那个要他不高兴的人。而Thor属于两种方法皆不适用的情况，Loki甚至考虑过躲在房间里哭让Thor内疚死，可他憋了好久都憋不出眼泪，只能把房里不会碎的东西乱砸一通出气，整得活像入室抢劫现场。

Thor居然还有未婚妻？！Loki听到“未婚妻”这个词脑子自动停止思考，直到现在Loki才反应过来，Thor说的是已经解除关系的未婚妻？！但他又用了好朋友一词，哪有人分手以后还能做朋友？！善于脑补的Laufeyson先生又给Thor没说完的话补充了前因后果。

Thor年少的时候爱过一个女孩，但是因为他离开挪威当上演员，两人的未来规划不同，女孩的家人反感两人异地恋、对娱乐圈更是厌恶，硬生生拆散一对订婚的爱侣。Thor与这个女孩一起长大，他又十分重情重义，分手之后依旧放不下对方，委屈自己当了朋友，默默看她幸福，而现在这个女人听说Thor有了新的男朋友，就迫不及待地前往伦敦，要跟Loki一决高下。Loki冷淡地“呵呵”两声，他一定让她有来无回。

但Thor不高兴怎么办？在Thor心里他的地位还没那个女人高怎么办？！Loki当然不认为自己的魅力不如一个陌生女人，可他的男朋友不是别人，正是刚正不阿的Thor！Loki要是敢耍手段，哪怕只是剪了他好朋友的头发，Thor都能为此跟他分手。

Loki靠在墙边，咬着小指指甲。

外头华灯初上，窗外便是伦敦眼，夜晚的伦敦依旧迷人。而房间里只开了一盏台灯，零散的文件躺在木地板上，周围一片死寂。

今晚之前Loki根本没想过他会这么喜欢Thor，即使是当初被拒绝、独自度过七年，Loki也没想过主动去找Thor，后来遇上他、缠上他纯属机缘巧合，但现在人是他的了，尽管还在实习期，他依然对Thor曾经有过未婚妻这样的事实非常介怀。

指甲不再那么平整，被咬得出现了缺口。

Loki慢慢坐到地上，就算是前女友，可他们也曾走到准备结婚的地步。Loki深吸了口气，伦敦的五月末依旧带着一点凉意，房间没有开窗，他却觉得浑身血液尽皆冷透——或许他本来就是冷血动物。蹲坐的姿势又让他一个大个子闷得慌，他想听Thor解释，想要Thor抱着他说最动听的情话。

可刚才他甩手离去，原本温馨的气氛被彻底破坏，这根本不是一个三十四岁的人应该做的，Loki觉得自己幼稚极了，他再会撩Thor有什么用，Thor根本不屑哄他。

毕竟是他一见钟情，是他说只喜欢Thor的脸，是他明明很在意，却又要装出不在意的样子。好人坏人他都要做，世界上哪有这么完美的事？

说到底最重要的是，Thor还不够喜欢他。

21

在Thor的印象里，Loki成熟且世故，尽管他有点小心眼，却从没在他面前真正发过脾气，Thor待在餐厅里慢慢吃完晚饭，把碗碟收进去洗干净，仔细思考了Loki为什么会不高兴以及他能做什么之后，Thor走上楼。

Loki把门反锁了，这不稀奇，Thor仗着自己是房子主人，拿了备用钥匙打开门……

然后他就被眼前的案发现场吓了一跳。

房间没开大灯，有团黑影缩在角落，阴暗中一双绿眼幽幽地看向他，Thor无声攥紧手里的牛奶，踱步走过去半跪在地上与Loki平视：“喝点牛奶，别哭。”

“谁哭了？！”Loki还真没哭，眼睛都没红，下意识抬头反驳Thor就看到他盈满笑意的眼睛，他狠狠地瞪对方一眼，接过牛奶喝了几口，不无叹息地冷哼道，“本来你不乱说话，今晚喝的就不是这个牛奶了。”

Thor好笑地看着他，对Loki用上十二分耐心：“你难得这么着急……我话都没说完，你怎么就跑了？”

Loki翻了个巨大的白眼，踹了Thor一脚：“你跟现男友说前女友的事？你脸皮真厚……哦对，谁让我是‘实习男友’呢？”

“你别抓着这个不放，有点自信，现在住在我家的人是你。”Thor瞥见Loki的小指，心里骤然一紧。

“很快就不是了。”Loki故作悲惨，仿佛他已经被分手了一般，随后又恢复一贯恶毒的嘴脸，“我和你那个未婚妻站在马路中间，有辆车开过来要把我们撞飞了，你先推开谁？”

Thor扶额：“别问这种问题，根本没有比较的价值。”

这话在Loki耳中又变了味，他眯起眼睛，心想要不要一刀捅死Thor。

“那换个问题，如果我打了她，你会不会揍我？”Loki继续追问。

Thor这下倒是毫不犹豫，他摇摇头说：“我不会打你，但我会让你跟她道歉。”他看见Loki的目光淡了一瞬又燃了起来，缓了缓继续说，“你非常清楚我就是这样的人，如果我纵容你伤害他人而不纠正你的错误，这不是我，所以如果你欺负Sif，我肯定不会站在你这边，但你喜欢的不就是这样的我吗？如果我帮你一起打她，那根本不是我。”

这是Thor当下的想法，他没料到将来有一天，自己真的会对Loki那样无原则地护短。

Loki怔了片刻，意识到Thor说非常有道理，但此刻他并不喜欢这样的“有道理”，秀气的眉毛皱在一起，他的手指不自觉掐上Thor的手臂。他想清楚了，却无法接受这个答案。

“你……要当个称职的男朋友。”Loki别扭地说，松开掐Thor的手。

Thor点点头：“我觉得我很称职，我现在不是在哄你吗？”

“……”如果这也叫作哄，我还是杀了他吧，Loki心想。

Thor不以为意地解释道：“你根本不知道Sif和我的事，你为什么这么生气？不过也没关系，让我来告诉你。”

Loki嫌恶地捂住Thor的嘴巴：“还嫌我不够生气吗？！”他俩一时打闹起来，Thor努力挣开Loki，把他的手压回墙上。想起之前对付Loki的有效方法，Thor二话不说吻了上去，把人亲晕后软在他怀里，Thor才得以继续刚才的话题。

“根本不是你想的那样。她不是我的前女友。Sif、Fandral、我，我们一起长大，因为我父亲与Sif父亲是好朋友，所以擅自做主给我们订了口头婚约，那时候我们才七八岁，什么都不懂，长大后婚约便作废了。她对我而言，是和Fandral一样的好朋友，我没有喜欢过她，不然就不会来英国了。”

……

……

这跟说好的不一样啊？！Loki出神地想，半晌后回头去看身后的Thor，狐疑地说：“就这样？没有虐恋情深？连手都没拉过？”

“手肯定拉过的，你小时候做游戏不跟小伙伴拉手吗？”Thor好笑地看Loki。

“不拉，我不做游戏。”Loki冷笑道，“我小时候想当物理学家，从小研究重力加速度的精确值。”后面那段话是他编的，不过Laufeyson家还真没有哥哥带着弟弟玩的传统。

“你放心，我跟你确定了关系，是想跟你认真谈恋爱。没有前女友，没有未婚妻，也不会让你当第三者。”Thor咬着Loki的耳朵，自以为说了能安Loki心的话。

Loki心里既感动又着急，他根本不是介意Thor有没有让他当小三！他是不能接受Thor有过前女友！但这根本没法说出口，Loki只能别别扭扭地哼了一声表示同意，Thor接下来说起Sif过两天可能会来伦敦的事，Loki翻了个白眼说自己要上班，Thor拍拍他的屁股：“那你想想之后去哪里玩，你不是想约会吗？不能留在英国约会，就换个地方约会。”

Loki眨眨眼睛，看向Thor：“那就去火星，到了火星就没人认识我们了！”随后他又挨了Thor一巴掌。

两人玩玩闹闹，今晚的闹剧就此结束。Thor推推他，笑着问他到底要去哪儿，Loki认真地思考起来，拿出手机打开世界地图。

“不要待在欧洲了，也不要去美国，大家都认识你……”Loki给Thor指了几个地方，两人就像一对准备出门旅游的普通情侣，七嘴八舌地回顾起各自的旅行经验来。

“你有没有假期？”Thor适时提醒Loki这个问题，“我接下来有什么工作吗？”

Loki猛地想起他刚休完年假，此刻再休假好像也不好，如果真的要旅行，只能从Thor的工作地点中选一个多逗留几天，他不无遗憾地说：“你上年拍的一部电影定档暑期上映，但你不是男主角，估计只用去一两场宣传，再来就是今年续约的那个手表品牌，好像发了邮件来确认你的行程，他们打算在中国香港办活动，希望你能出席，我还没回复。”

“那就香港好了，我还没好好玩过。”Thor对东方文化有些兴趣，“你有其他意见吗？没有的话明天上班就给他们回邮件，噢，Sif应该是这周末过来，不过她是来出差的，我陪她吃顿饭就好。”

Loki哼哼唧唧地应了，其实他对去哪里无所谓，但毕竟是跟Thor的第一次旅行，他还是想再挑三拣四一下。

次日Loki打电话跟宝玑的人员就Thor的档期进行协商，最后把活动定在下周末，随后助理很快给他们定好机票，Loki特地交代了他们打算在香港多逗留几天，助理也很贴心地给Loki留出三天假期，Loki满意地掏出随身的日程本记上一笔，然后拨通了Sigyn和Hela的电话，询问她们的近况并说明自己下周要去一趟香港。

Sigyn简单地回道：“玩得开心，可以顺便买点东西。”

Hela则是激动地问七问八，以至于Loki强行挂了她的电话——他才不会告诉Hela自己会跟Thor睡一间房度假。

路过Loki办公室的经纪人总秘书发觉，今天小Laufeyson的心情好像特别好！

Loki下班回家，在转动锁芯的时候思考Thor今晚会做什么菜，昨天好像对他太凶，今晚勉为其难夸他做的东西不难吃好了……他这样想着，一推门就看见餐桌上摆着几个可疑的饭盒。

Thor听见开门声从厨房里出来，他今天穿了最简单的家居服，上衣是闪电图案，Loki神色复杂地靠近餐桌，脱掉西服外套扔到沙发上，凑近一看，他发现塑料饭盒里净是一些不认识的食物。

“这都是什么？”Loki瞥了一眼嫌弃道，他坐下仔细观察起来，“你怎么突然想起来叫中餐外卖了？”

Thor摩拳擦掌，把新买的筷子递给Loki，他倒是不担心Loki不会用，Loki顺手接过，显然是常吃中餐的样子，他笑着说：“刚好附近新开了一家港式茶餐厅，我想试试，下周就可以对比正不正宗了。”

“哦……”Loki无语极了，没想到Thor是这样认真的吃货，“介绍一下你点了什么。”

“唔，其实我也不是很懂，看样子点的。”Thor打开酱油包，淋上一份看起来是面粉做的东西，他筷子拿得不好，Loki看不过去，伸手过来掰了掰他的指头，拿顺后他们开始吃晚饭。

Loki对没吃过的食物抱有怀疑，盯着Thor夹起一个饺子放入口中，他嚼了嚼，露出满足的神情，Loki愣了愣，也夹起一个饺子……好吧，的确蛮好吃的。

“Loki，这个好吃！”Thor从另一道菜前抬起头，眼里亮晶晶的，像刚得到大骨的金毛犬。

盒子里只有四个饺子，按道理说应该是一人两个，可等Loki咽下嘴里这个……盒子已经空了！Loki目瞪口呆地看着Thor，不满地提醒道：“你吃掉了我的那份。”

“？”Thor浑然不觉，迷茫了一会儿才反应过来，非常大方地摆摆手，“噢，抱歉，那我再给你叫一份吧！让我看看，虾饺，是这个东西——”

Loki本想说不用了，可Thor的速度太快，一眨眼他已经下了单，Loki便把阻止的话吞回肚里，两人齐心协力对付起那碟看起来像粉的东西去了。

外卖速度倒是不慢，很快就送到了Thor家，之前Thor特意戴了墨镜和太阳帽，捂得严严实实才敢去门口拿外卖，现在Loki在家，当然换他去拿比较方便。Loki心情复杂地看着两盒——没错，Thor点了两盒！他以为只有一盒，没想到Thor点了两盒！

“嘿嘿，这盒是我们一起的，这盒是我的。”Thor给Loki解释道，他话一说完就挨了Loki一掌，Loki恨恨地看他，Thor立刻看紧自己那盒。

“……”Loki突然很想分手，他怎么也没想到Thor会有吃货这种属性。

Thor吃东西的速度极快，Loki想在他手下抢到多于二分之一的食物基本上不可能，但他并非不体贴，知道Loki喜欢吃甜，特地多点了一份葡挞给他，安抚住经纪人躁动的内心。Thor一边吃一边露出回忆的表情：“休假能多吃点东西真好啊，一开始工作每天只能吃鸡胸肉，唉。”

他唉声叹气的模样让Loki心里一抽，复杂地想，下周带他去香港多吃点，不过万一Thor胖得妈都认不出怎么办……Loki纠结半天，低声说：“吃可以，但是不能太胖啊。”

Thor“扑哧”一声笑出来：“你把我当成Hela了？我不是易胖体质，放心吧，我每天都在锻炼。”的确，Thor家有个小型的健身室，里面器材齐全。

Loki眯起眼睛哼哼：“反正你身材走形了接不到代言，我不会养你的。”

“……难道这种时候你不该说我变胖了你也依旧爱我吗？！”Thor非常吃惊，Loki为他的表情感到好笑，突然凑上来亲了他一口，Thor只得暂时放开筷子，让Loki更舒服地靠着自己……好像休假之后，他们接吻的频率越来越高了，不过Loki现在是他的男朋友……做什么都不犯法吧？

脑子里突然开始运作黄色想法的Thor看了眼正吃得津津有味的Loki，打算做一些不犯法的事。

22

宝玑十分壕气地承担了Thor及其团队在香港的所有费用，丝毫不介意Thor打算多住几天。Loki敏锐地意识到宝玑爱重Thor，这种隐含福利让他开始打算如果明年续约，可以考虑放宽合同上的报酬条件，毕竟这位金主十分大方。

出行前夜Thor和Loki还在研究香港地图，由于Thor身份限制，两人不可能去游客太多的地方，而Loki又不喜欢太平山这类景区，于是两个人的行程彻底变成了美食之旅——餐厅中人虽多，但也有私密的包房，除此之外，他们还有可以解决一切麻烦的Hogun。

此时尚不知道自身用途的Hogun与Loki、Thor两人在飞往香港的国际航班上睡得天昏地暗，结束了十几个小时的飞行，Thor走贵宾通道离开，上了宝玑公司派来接机的保姆车，不过为给明天的活动造势，他们依旧给媒体拍到Thor离开机场的机会。

酒店离活动地点海港城并不远，Hogun帮Thor放好行李，当红男明星有点疲惫地倒在床上，Loki忍不住过去踹他一脚：“小心点，外面万一有人在蹲点怎么办？”说完径自上前拉好窗帘。Hogun一眼看出这间总统套房不是给Thor一个人住的，没多说话，拿着自己的房卡离开，帮Loki带上门。

Loki躺到Thor身边，抓着他的手把玩，自恋地说：“我给你找的助理真好，没有一句废话……明天活动我就不去了，睡个懒觉，你结束了回来接我去吃饭。”

Thor无奈地转过头对上Loki翠绿的眼瞳：“你就不怕我说错什么话？”他们毕竟不在英语地区，他自己也担心会不会触到什么禁忌。

“不就是个剪彩入驻活动，能出什么问题？”Loki不以为意地说，“话不要太多，对来看你的粉丝保持微笑，别骗炮。”

“……你在说什么，我为什么要骗炮？！”Thor瞪大眼睛冷哼一声，“我对我的粉丝那么好，她们都很可爱！”

Loki笑作一团，懒得回他。

事实证明Loki果然不能跟着去。宝玑这个月刚入驻海港城，Thor作为今年的形象大使一出现在门店中，闻讯赶来的亚洲粉丝瞬间沸腾，还好事先请来足够多的安保人员，才把现场控制住。Thor的粉丝也非常有礼貌，Thor笑笑示意大家安静点，他们立刻不说话了，眨着眼睛看他。

要是让醋王Loki Laufeyson看到这一幕，他肯定会全程阴着脸，希望活动马上结束。

宝玑拿今年新推出的男士手表做促销活动，Thor今天戴的就是这一款，吸引了不少人流在柜台前驻足忘返，甚至有人当场买下同款。按计划Thor不会待太长时间，过了中午他的签名时间差不多结束，但现场还有不少粉丝没拿到签名，Thor难得来亚洲一次，便多停留了一会儿。

在酒店等得不耐烦的Loki Laufeyson先生给Hogun打了两个电话，询问他们怎么还没回来——直到下午一点半，Loki快饿扁了，Thor才拎着港式茶点外卖进屋，给他描述早上的盛况。

Loki一边听一边吃肠粉，默不作声地把Thor那份虾饺多吃掉一个，不过Thor正沉浸在粉丝团的热情中，完全没有发现。

“……果然我们家旁边那家茶餐厅做得不够正宗。”Thor细嚼慢咽，吃完问Loki，“下午想去哪儿？”

听见Thor说起“我们”家，Loki一扫阴霾，回忆了下之前计划好的行程单：“乔装打扮，去街上走走，我要吃这边的甜品。”他如数家珍地说了几个之前记下的店名，联系了司机两点半在楼下等，带他们去铜锣湾。

Hogun下午来接Thor的时候发现他即使戴上帽子和口罩、穿着最简单的白T恤，在人群中也很容易被认出来，原因在于他的金色长发实在太显眼了，所以这次旅途最后真的变成Hogun负责排队买东西，Thor和Loki坐在车上等他回来送吃的。

三个大男人坐在宽敞的车中，除了Loki会指名道姓地要求尝一下“杨枝甘露”，Thor在甜品上没有任何偏好，Hogun也没有，他们两个人就随便试了试甜品店里的畅销款。

Loki不是很吃得惯杨枝甘露的味道，他撇撇嘴，瞟见Thor在吃香芋西米露，二话不说舀了一勺香芋过来：“……我要跟你换。”

Thor斜睨了他一眼道：“不都一样吗？”虽然这样说，但他还是按Loki的要求把碗递过去，两人交换了手里的东西，难缠的Loki总算满意了，安静地吃起下午茶来。

两人其乐融融，吃了一会儿猛地想起什么，一起抬头看向Hogun，已经吃完的助理眨眨眼，摊开手说：“我什么都没看到。”

“回去加工资。”Loki点点头笑了。

坐在车里逛街始终不如下车亲自走有趣，临近傍晚街上的人少一些，Loki拉着Thor下车，司机和Hogun留在车上远远跟着他们。Loki看了眼包裹得严严实实的Thor，不禁低笑道：“环球应该找你去演重启的木乃伊系列，你可真像。”

Thor嘲讽地捏了Loki一把。

两人逛了一会儿，还进了一家免税商店选购，Loki打算随便给Hela和Sigyn带点面膜，干脆利落地选了最贵的结账，Thor站在门边等他，一时半会儿也没被认出来。而之后他们在街边等红绿灯，说笑时突然有个女声在他们身后响起：“请问……你是Thor吗？”她的口音一听就不是欧洲人，Thor尴尬地看了Loki一眼，不得不转头低声承认自己的身份，并温和地示意她不要声张。

小姑娘没有恶意，三人退到一边，她按捺住内心的兴奋，用流利的英语跟Thor表达了爱意，并红着脸希望能合照，Thor当然愿意满足她的要求。女孩拿出手机，哆哆嗦嗦地交给Loki：“请帮我拍张照片……不，还是录视频吧！谢谢！”

“……我？”Loki很少帮人照相，碍于女粉丝殷切的眼神，同时Thor向他使了个眼色，Loki不得不抿唇点开摄影功能，给这对偶像与粉丝合影。

女粉丝没有闹出太大动静，合照完拿到签名，一步三回头，依依不舍地消失在街角，让Loki啧啧称叹：“你真是太有魅力了。”

“我也没想到会被认出来，我们还是回车上吧。”他这样说Loki居然没有反对，冷哼一声老实地跟他上车。

谁知道Loki是精确地衡量过回到车上与再次遇到花痴粉丝的得失，才做出选择。

晚上他们在当地有名的镛记订了一桌丰盛的菜肴，犒劳这次同行的几位助理以及服化人员。Thor一向出手大方，大家吃得满意，快到八点半才散场，足足吃了两个多小时。

回到房间Loki先洗澡，伦敦那边的工作并没有因为他的离开全然转手他人，Loki努力在Thor洗澡期间解决掉堆积一天的公务。所以等Thor洗好出来，Loki正拿着一杯红酒站在窗边，裹着一件他平日里常穿的黑色浴袍，白皙而修长的腿从袍脚下延伸，很难不让人想入非非。

Thor无奈地笑，他哪里会不了解Loki饭饱思淫欲的性子，却装作没看见，打开了电吹风。想来他的确要剪头发了，Thor瞥着穿过指间的金色长发，考虑下次做造型时让服化人员把头发剪短些，就在他思考的时候，Loki突然靠到他的背上，手指玩弄着Thor浴袍上的腰带，似乎想要把它解开。

“别闹，问你一件事。”Thor低声道，“你是不是早就想挖我了？仔细回忆起来，Thanos那件事也好，Victor那件事也好，冥冥之中都有人在帮我。”

Loki松开他，扁扁嘴说：“你也太自恋了，那时候我还没检验过你的床技，干吗要挖你？”

Thor翻了个白眼，Loki总是这样，他明明快要触到他的真心，却次次被他的颜值理论挡回来，难道他就不能坦诚一点吗？！Thor稍微拉开点距离：“小心烫到你。”他调大风速，耳边一阵轰鸣，几乎听不清Loki在说什么。

“Thanos那件事我只是友情提醒，至于Victor，我和他有新仇旧账，索性一起算，跟你关系不大。”等房间重新安静下来，Loki靠在床上眯起眼睛笑道，“你是不是想听我说你在我心里很重要？好吧，你的确重要，满意了吗？”

他哄小孩的口吻让Thor不屑地垂下嘴角，但得到了想要的答案他仍然温柔起来，俯身把人困在身下，Loki手里绕着他的一缕头发，慵懒的目光对上Thor的：“你好幼稚，想听一句喜欢还不容易吗？”

“但我要的是这个。”Thor指了指Loki的心脏，深邃的眼睛让人呼吸一滞。

“那就拿你的来换。”Loki的手指移动到Thor的胸前，偷偷拧了一把他的乳头，原本郑重的语气也变得轻佻，“或者看你有没有本事，把它偷走。”

事实上Loki知道，Thor早就偷走了。

说两句情话就要变色，Thor丢开电吹风，掀开Loki的浴袍，在他苍白的身体上落下一个个吻痕，Loki还嫌不够，挺腰发出一串低沉的呻吟，Thor舔吮着他小腹上紧实的皮肤，在肚脐附近留下一个红印，Loki半撑起身体，一边和Thor交换着吻，一边分开腿让Thor给他扩张。

“嗯嗯……别玩。”Loki低喘着，他一手撸动自己硬得发疼的阴茎，抹了点顶端的液体到会阴处，Thor粗长的手指撑开穴口，透了点凉意进去，Loki不满地盯着现在还穿得整齐的Thor，他被这家伙扒光了！Loki坏心眼地用脚去踩对方藏在浴袍下的阴茎，脚趾蹭着龟头，很快就一片湿漉。

“下面这么湿，洗澡的时候上了润滑？”Thor咬着Loki的耳郭，“小骚货，前天不是刚做过吗？”

Thor每次在性事中开黄腔都会把Loki撩得湿得一塌糊涂，这男人的口音低沉沙哑，附在他耳边宛如呢喃，性感而深沉，Loki一时情动，前端又渗出一波白浊，Thor的手指从后头抽出，穴口还未合拢，Loki坐到Thor怀中，感觉对方慢慢进入自己体内。

“……有这么喜欢吗？”Thor感到肩头一片潮湿，Loki的鼻音像只刚出生不久的猫科动物，挺翘的鼻头蹭着他的肩窝，连自己的腹部都被他弄湿了，Thor掐着他的臀瓣，飞快地向上顶弄，Loki被颠得说不出话，啊啊地叫了几声，彻底哭了出来。

喜欢。当然喜欢。Loki咬着嘴唇，他喜欢和Thor在一起做的任何事情，讨厌Thor与别人在一起做的任何事。

这个人必须从里到外都是他的。Loki为自己的占有欲感到害怕，他再见Thor之后没有产生过这样的情绪，而当他们正式开始约会，本以为会消减的热情反而增加了，Loki真恨自己沉溺得这么快，想到这里他不禁委屈起来——直到现在Thor都没跟他说过“我爱你”！

脑补了一系列暗恋大戏的Loki本来是爽哭的，哭着哭着心里又堵得慌，被Thor的操弄撞碎哭声，抬起手臂掩住眼睛。

“怎么了？”Thor不知道Loki心里在想什么，他以为是自己太狠厉了，把人抱起来放缓速度，在嫩生生的屁股上摩挲，企图消去刚才掐上的红痕，他把Loki的手臂扯下来，对上那双通红的眼睛，“疼吗？”

Loki反应过来现在还在正事中，暗恼自己想得太多，又怕Thor看出端倪，恶狠狠地箍着他的脖颈：“是你太轻了，我怀疑你在外面偷吃，伤心得痛哭流涕。”

Thor嘴角抽搐，他就知道不能太温柔，二话不说把Loki抱下床，吓得黑发男人抱紧他的脖颈：“下次再乱哭，就不跟你做了。”他这话一说，Loki立刻收起眼泪，变脸变得这么快，Thor不禁怀疑他们之中到底谁是演员。

他抱着Loki走到窗边，他们住在30层，四周都没有这么高的大厦，Loki在后背贴上落地窗的一瞬间挤出一声呻吟，忍不住往Thor怀里凑，因为后面实在太冰了。紧接着Thor让他一只腿着地，减轻身上的负担后拉开另一只腿狠狠地冲撞起来，囊袋拍打在臀肉上，Loki发出细碎的呻吟，一次次带出浓稠的液体，滴落在脚边。

“冷……下次你要这样玩……哈嗯，啊……给我穿件上衣啊。”Loki控诉道，他被Thor折成更夸张的姿势，就差脚搭在Thor肩上了，火热的阴茎不断撞击着体内的敏感点，Thor每动一下，Loki便手指发颤，脚趾舒爽地蜷缩在一起，他的肩胛骨向后张，嘴角有来不及吞咽的津液淌出，被撞得灵魂快要离开躯体，体内满得几近溢出来，Loki又哭了，这次确确实实是爽哭的，他哭了没两声Thor就撤出来，一小摊液体顺着股缝黏湿腿间。Thor忽然把他转过身压在窗上，Loki睁大眼睛，Thor很快扶住阴茎再次操了进来。

本就红肿的乳头蹭到冰凉的玻璃上更是刺痛，Thor贴着他的后背，耸着腰一边干他一边揉捏他的乳头，Loki哑着嗓子，整个人软成一摊，眼前是香港的夜空，楼下是川流不息的马路，对面写字楼的灯还亮着，不知道在这样的夜里，会不会有人发现他们交合的身影。一想到这里，Loki耳根尽皆红透。

“Thor，我没力气了……你轻点啊……”Loki转头对上男人的眼睛，持续的顶撞发出响亮的撞击声，有那么一瞬间Loki甚至害怕落地窗会被撞碎，然后自己会顺势掉出去……

“再坚持一会儿。不会碎掉的，你要相信星级酒店的质量。”Thor让他把更多重量转移到自己身上，轻而易举猜出Loki现在所想，他进出着嫩红软烂的小穴的同时，也用指甲刮着乳头和阴茎顶端，Loki浑身上下的敏感点都被男人把玩着，他只能浅浅呻吟。

Thor越过Loki看见外面的风景，但他更在意的是玻璃里反射出他们俩的身影，Loki泛着红晕的脸颊和迷糊的双眼都让他感到无比惬意，身下的小穴十分热情，一再挽留他，Thor舔了舔Loki的耳垂，有所感触地说：“你一定是个调皮的男巫，给我下了魔咒，不然我怎么会这么迷恋你……”

Loki没想到他会说这种话，内心激荡，更加主动地迎合Thor的进入，收紧下腹夹着阴茎，Thor低吼一声，抽动几下，和他一起达到高潮，全泄在了他体内。

Loki看见被自己弄脏的玻璃表面，感觉身后的软物抽了出去，Thor把他打横抱起来，低头苦笑：“白洗澡了，再来一次吧。”他看向Loki翠绿的眸子，兀自笑着把人抱进浴室。

暂时坐在洗手台边等浴缸放满水，Loki疲惫地倚靠墙面：“……如果你真的中了魔咒，想拿到解药吗？”他没头没尾地问了一句，惹得正在试水温的男人抬头惊诧地看他一眼，Loki皱起眉头，不自觉地拨弄过长的小指指甲。

Thor迟迟没有回答，直到把Loki抱入水中，他才开口道：“现在魔法失效了。我只想做这个——”说完他低头吻上这家伙的额头，看见Loki的嘴角慢慢上翘。

23

“……Loki，这是什么？”

短暂的二人假期很快结束，离开香港后Loki恢复了朝九晚五的上班族生活，Thor待在家久了闲得无聊，又不愿意一个人出去度假，就跟着Loki去公司坐了几天。世界树的员工都以为他们是在谈工作，没想到Thor是在办公室里刷推特看新闻。

Loki放下手里的新广告案，推推鼻梁上的眼镜框，接过Thor的手机看了一眼……他愣了几秒，算算时间，上次Thor和Victor一起录的那期Wade秀好像正好在这几天播出，但他千算万算，也没想到有网友会粉上Thor和Victor这对连擦边球都算不上的CP……

Loki又气又想笑，抬头看到Thor莫名且无辜的眼神，他顿时不生气了，咧开嘴问：“你不知道这是什么吗？”

他瘦削的脸庞透着一股阴森，Thor不寒而栗，摇摇头说：“把两个不认识的男人画在一起，难道是想看他们打架？”

“……”Loki收起咧得过大有点酸的嘴角，拧了Thor的脸一把，“你脑子里装的都是什么？你的粉丝确实希望你跟Victor打架，床上打架那种打架。”

“什么？”Thor的眼珠子几乎要从眼眶里掉出来了，内心一阵恶寒，“我才跟他第二次见面，现在的年轻人在想什么，我难道不直吗？”

Loki托腮看着Thor：“你昨晚还上了我的床，哪里直了？”

“……粉丝们又不知道……”Thor扁扁嘴，“我要查查我还有没有别的CP，天啊，不是我对Victor有偏见，但就算我是同性恋也不喜欢他那样的——”他瞥了Loki一眼，觉得Loki这样高高瘦瘦的大长腿才符合他的审美。

Thor坐回原位继续刷手机，Loki翻完广告案，索性打开汤博乐，搜索Thor的标签，其实喜欢他和Victor的人是极少数，毕竟Thor目前没拍过双男主类型的电影，还没人能给他找到一个合适的男对象，所以标签里仍是他单人的内容居多。Loki满意地关掉网页，换到推特看起热点新闻。

页面上头条流水滚动着，Loki不禁皱起眉头，按理说Thor最近除了去香港活动，就没在公众面前露过脸，为什么他还能看到黑Thor的言论？昨天是抨击Thor出道时拍过几个尺度比较大的写真，前天是指控Thor好像正在与某男星同居，今天又会是什么？Loki眉毛一挑，他没告诉Thor这些，Thor也没来问他，不知道是看到了还是没看到。

就在Loki点开太阳报官推那瞬间，办公室门突然被打开——

“不好了——”这层楼的秘书头发微乱，结结巴巴地喘着气站在门边，“一楼来了一群记者——”

与此同时Loki眼尖地瞥见今日太阳报的头条新闻：知名男星Thor Odinson当众吸毒。

当众，吸毒！

Loki有一瞬晃了神，抓着鼠标的手青筋暴起，滚动页面，他发现下面还配了一张图，正是那天他们遇见Alex时Thor帮他挡烟抽的那一口！

真巧，这样就被人拿来做了一个大新闻！顾不得去探究那根烟里究竟有没有毒品成分，Loki拍拍额头，隐隐感觉不太对劲。

“发生什么事了？”Thor仍一无所知，突然之间他的手机疯狂振动起来，Loki凌厉地望向他，手机尖锐地开始唱歌，挂掉之后又有新的，一时之间无数电话涌进来，推特上的消息提醒随之而来，寂静的办公室一下子炸开锅，然后在顷刻之间回归安静，Thor眨了眨眼，意外地晃晃手机，“不小心关机了。”

Loki和女秘书差点昏倒，女秘书则更着急：“不知道楼下那帮记者怎么知道你在这，我已经让保安封楼了，快点趁停车场没人回去，不行——你家现在会不会也被围堵了？！操，好久没见过这种大新闻了。”她说完兴奋地瞟向Loki，眼神里都是“快叫我去找公关”。

Loki揉了揉额头，意识到这事不是Thor的错他渐渐镇定下来，挥了挥手让秘书去找Fandral，转而对Thor说：“Alex用上次你吸烟的照片指控你吸毒，现在你红了，Odinson先生，赶紧戴上帽子，等Fandral来了你就回家，待在家里不要出来，让我想想怎么解决比较好。在那之前，记住，不要对媒体说一个字——”

Thor为他的前半句话感到震惊，他张了张嘴，没想到这么不搭边的事也能拿来做文章，想到那时Alex是有备而来，他又有些气急败坏，而Loki在吩咐完他后迅速开始给各大媒体打电话，专业地交涉并企图引导舆论，Thor三两步走到他身边，抢过他的电话，气势汹汹地问：“那家伙现在在哪儿？他居然敢这样做，活得不耐烦了吧？！”他眼里闪烁着不满的光芒，Loki心里“咯噔”一声，该不会Thor想把上次没来得及用的打人机会现在用掉吧？

Loki急忙抢回手机，三两句结束了通话，认真地说：“处理危机是我的工作，你的工作就是给我老实地待在大银幕前。”他眯起眼睛，镜片后的目光无比锋利，Thor想要去揍Alex的举动无疑像一场闹剧，Loki仿佛只要动动手指，就能让人消失在这世上，他流露出一种Thor不敢相信的自信，好像吸毒根本不是天大的丑闻，对他日后的星途也没有任何影响一般，Loki低垂着眼睑，嘴角始终保持着一个弧度。

虽然知道不应该，但Thor的心脏忽然加速跳动起来——

Loki现在也太他妈帅气了吧？！他咽咽口水，瞪大眼睛，根本不明白为什么自己会对这样平常的Loki产生心跳加速的感觉。

“Thor，快跟我下去，司机在等我们。”Fandral猛地开门，大喊一声把Thor吓了一跳，出了这么大的事他赶紧过来拉Thor离开。没想到刚把金发大个子拖到门边，Thor乍一回头，Loki正发挥着他银舌头的优势继续跟媒体交谈，时不时推推眼镜，语气既公式化又冷淡。他好像感应到了Thor的目光，转过头给他一个放心的颔首。

Thor第一次清晰而深刻地体会到Loki带给他的安心与笃定，仿佛即使他已身在地狱边缘，Loki照样能在下一秒把他拉回天堂，而他们甚至没有交换过任何意见——

操，再看下去就要硬了！Thor内心的小宇宙脆弱地咆哮道，认真工作的男人真帅！

想了又想，他还是挣开了Fandral的手，跑回办公桌前，二话不说捧起Loki的脑袋吻了下去。

Fandral：“？！？！？！”

“是的，没错，我……！”Loki话说到一半被Thor阻碍了发声，他不禁一愣，捂住话筒推开Thor，“你在搞什么？”

“我爱你。”Thor眨眨眼睛，说完这话他温柔一笑，退回门边拉着目瞪口呆的Fandral飞一般地离开。

他是被门夹到脑子了吗？！怎么没头没尾来了一句告白？！还说完就跑了——

Loki愣了五秒，才接起电话来继续工作……

吸毒对一个演艺事业正处于上升期的公众人物而言的确是极大的丑闻，何况Thor一向以阳光健康的正面形象示人，Fandral看到这消息时差点从椅子上摔下来，可当他目睹了Thor亲Loki以后，他觉得吸毒这事根本不是什么大新闻！

好不容易避开人群从停车场离开公司，Thor重新启动的手机一路响个不停，不断有人打电话进来，好不容易安静了，Fandral幽幽地看着正在刷手机的Thor，老泪纵横地说：“你要我怎么对Odin交代啊？！”

Thor这才想起他刚才在Fandral面前做了什么，连忙摆摆手：“不是你想的那样——”

“什么？”Fandral倒吸一口凉气，“难道是你强迫了Loki？！那更糟了，他会不会告你性侵？”

“……你在想什么。”Thor翻了个白眼，怎么看他们之间都是Loki强迫他吧，“你别乱想，我们只是在约会而已。”

“你离开挪威的时候还那么笔直，现在你弯了——”Fandral伤心了一会儿，重新振作起来，“算了，反正这不是我的责任，Odin也不能把我怎么样。唉，要是放出这个新闻，肯定没人再关注你吸毒了。”

“要这样做吗？”Thor听了Fandral的话，非常认真地说，“但事实上我没有吸毒，照片里的那个人想勾搭Loki，我帮他挡了一口烟，我发誓，我根本分不出那是大麻或是其他什么东西。”

Fandral认出照片上那个黑发男人是Loki，他也相信Thor，只得讪笑道：“你的出柜新闻就这样用掉了，我觉得Loki会很痛心。所以这件事还是冷处理最好。”

“我当时就吸了一口！”Thor想起这事就来气，“那个小人居然安排狗仔拍照！”他气愤至极，认定Alex就是个心机男。

Fandral不让Thor刷推特，但作为公关他迅速浏览了一遍推特上的内容，发现即使Loki已经跟主流媒体打过电话，仍旧有人在借题发挥，甚至翻出了Thor与Sigyn炒绯闻的事，骂他蹭热度。Fandral摇摇头，叮嘱Thor道：“总之这件事由我和Loki一起处理，你回去以后不要理网上的言论。”

车子开到泰晤士河附近，特地绕路停在街边的地下停车场入口，而没有直接开到Thor家门前，Fandral小心地掩护Thor下车，没想到草丛中突然闪过几道闪光灯，Fandral下意识挡在Thor身前，跟一群不速之客打着官腔，表明迟点会发通告表态，掩护着Thor进入地下停车库，停车场的保安敬业地拦住记者。Thor则全程保持沉默，压低鸭舌帽檐，一言不发地跟在Fandral身边，两人历经一番波折，终于从另一个出口穿回家中。

Loki挂掉最后一个电话，捏捏鼻头，凭借着以前积攒下来的关系，他总算暂时说服了比较大的几家媒体中立，不要往Thor身上泼脏水，主编们当然不愿意放过这个热点新闻，但答应了会注意措辞，Loki也保证如果事件有进展，会第一时间发消息给他们。

“怎么还有人在议论Thor和Sigyn的绯闻，Thor难道得罪了什么人吗？”Fandral回公司后直奔Loki办公室，他眉头紧锁，看到正在转笔、十分悠闲的Loki，下意识报告道，“我刚才给太阳报打了电话，好不容易问出这次消息是圈内人透露的。”

“圈内人？”Loki笑了起来，“你给了太阳报多少钱，他们居然肯告诉你。”

Fandral自己找了位子坐下，疑惑地说：“我还嫌圈内人这个范围太大了，随便哪个狗仔也算圈内人啊。”

Loki舒心地说：“他们口里的圈内人特指同行——以前我帮Sigyn处理过几起这样的事故。”Loki低头，这段时间黑Thor的动静此起彼伏，很容易就能怀疑到是有专人组织，而现在太阳报卖他们人情说了同行，那么……Alex算不上同行，结合前几次的情况来看，只能暂时把目标锁定在Victor身上，然而到底是Victor自行安排了跟拍Thor的人，还是他和Alex携手合作呢？

“Thor在我手上的时候可没有树敌，你做了什么？”Fandral挑挑眉，“接下来需要出通稿澄清吗？”

“让人开始写，以备不时之需。”Loki想了想，示意Fandral安静一下，他点亮手机屏幕拨去一个电话，没过多久，电话那头熟悉的男声响起，Loki坦然地问，“这件事也是你做的？”

“你在说什么？Loki。”Victor对于接到Loki的电话一点都不意外，他微笑道，“你是说今天的头条吗？当红男星Odinson吸毒，的确是个大新闻，怎么是我做的呢？我又没有逼他吸毒。”

Loki冷笑道：“单从你们俩的身材看，你更像吸毒那方。让我想想，这不是你第一次针对Thor，我真的很好奇，你为什么对他这么执着？”

Victor的声音依旧低沉，这下更透着一股冷意：“你清楚答案，我从没有针对Odinson，如果你打给我只是为了这个，那我要跟你说再见了。”

“好啊，那我们走着瞧。”Loki爽快地挂掉电话，他当然知道Victor不是为了报复Thor，他是为了报复自己，顺带打击Thor。要说这几次事件没有他那个工作室的推波助澜，Loki才不相信。

“……所以，是你之前带的那个男艺人找人抹黑Thor？”Fandral谨慎地猜测道。

Loki“嗯”了一声：“不全是，但他肯定是中坚力量，我了解他的脾气，既然他这样做……算了，你先回去拟好通稿，吸毒这个说辞站不住脚，很快就会变成吸烟或者别的词了，但总是与丑闻有关，尽可能控制住舆论，不要让其他黑评同时出现。我再想想怎么处理比较好。”

Fandral应了一声，起身准备回公关部。

Loki目送他关上办公室门，习惯性转起手中的签字笔，敛起表情，脸上像冻着一层冰雪。

他不是个太念旧情的人，尤其是现在——他一点也不想让Thor白吃亏。

24

Thor在家里做了丰盛的晚餐，他一直等到晚上八点，Loki才推开家门，风尘仆仆地归来。Thor坐在餐桌前，餐具已经摆放好，Loki挽着袖口，随口问他为什么不先吃。

“总觉得今天特别有意义，希望能跟你共进晚餐。”Thor还特地点上了两根蜡烛，餐厅显得格外有情调。

Loki哭笑不得地说：“有什么意义？纪念你第一次吸毒吗？”

“……别这么扫兴，明明是我们第一次一起对抗敌人。”Thor发现自己特别喜欢Loki认真工作的模样，下午回到家后Loki打电话那幕仍在他脑中盘桓不去，他越想越喜欢，越想越高兴。

Loki切了一块羊肉，皮笑肉不笑地说：“是我在对抗敌人，你不是躺在家里睡觉吗？下午做了什么？”虽然知道Thor心态很好，但Loki仍有点担心这事会影响Thor的心情。

“Fandral走前叮嘱我多健身，方便打脸。”Thor咽下牛肉，“我们回来的时候被狗仔围堵，最近一周我可能都不能出门。”

提起健身，Thor不在拍戏状态的确瘦多了，Loki盯着他空了一些的衣袖，想起下午还有黑子说Thor是因为吸毒变瘦，Loki不禁笑出声来：“对，你快点健身，这很重要。”

Loki非常清楚这件事的真假，所以一开始并没有太放在心上，本以为这条消息的热度会在第二天被其他新闻取代，没想到原本答应保持中立的一个大报社突然撰稿表态，并怀疑Thor与Sigyn之前的绯闻是炒作，几日不见Victor的公关能力竟然变强了。Loki便重视起来，想看看这件事还能怎样发展。

与此同时不断有新闻社打电话来想要采访Thor，Loki暂且压下没有给出确切回复。

第一天闹得沸沸扬扬的知名男星吸毒事件，第二天带上了知名男星的前绯闻女友一起轰炸观众的眼球，Thor这下彻底没法出门了，除非他想家门口沦为记者的床铺。

Loki清楚这演变成了他与Victor的一场公关实力战，不断有上司来问他为什么不回击，Loki顶住压力要求公司再给他几天时间。到了第三天，新闻稿标题开始统一声讨Thor，要求他回应。

“作为新生代演员中的佼佼者，Thor这样的行为显然为他的粉丝群做了一个糟糕至极的示范。”Fandral拿着今天的娱乐日报，抑扬顿挫地给Loki朗诵了一段放大加粗的引文。

“行了，来来回回就是那张三人行照片，我看他们也没其他证据。”Loki靠在办公椅上，他这几天一直在等，生怕Victor手上还掌握了什么他不知道的资料，贸然出手不一定能扭转局面，但事情过了三天，对于娱乐圈中的新闻来说，已经快到寿命极限。

“要联系G社发通稿了？”Fandral等不及去反击那些说他家Thor不好的人。

Loki翻了个白眼说：“当然不，先来段间奏，制造点阴谋论比较有趣。”

作为事件的主人公，Thor没有一点自己身上发生了大新闻的自觉，虽然每天在家打开电视都能看到主持人在预测这件事的进展，但Loki回到家便忙着跟他打炮发泄压力，丝毫没有要告诉他处理措施的意思，Thor感到好笑，尽管心里十分好奇他的男朋友会怎样反击，但为了配合Loki，他却只能像普通人一样，通过大众传媒来了解当前的动态。

然而还没等到舆论发生变化，Thor先接到了来自挪威的电话。

电话那头一半是怒吼，一半是劝阻，Thor愣了半秒才意识到吸毒事件已经惊动了他远在北欧的父母。Thor夸张地挑眉，当初说老死不相往来的父亲怎么也开始看娱乐新闻了？很快他就明白过来，是Frigga告诉Odin的。

“……好了，事情不是你们想的那样。”Thor安慰着快哭出来的母亲，他妈妈仿佛听信了外面的报道，认为他是个瘾君子。

“可是你以前也不会抽烟！唉，Thor，我现在也觉得Odin说得对，你不应该去当演员。”想到自己儿子可能被中伤得毫无反击之力，Frigga就难过得要命。

与此同时Odin大吼了一声：“你叫他回来，他敢吸毒，还不敢回家吗？！”

Thor头疼至极，不知道要怎么在电话上跟久不联系的家里人解释当时的事，首先他还得解释他有个惹麻烦精男朋友，他叹了口气，大概是在娱乐圈久了，他的脾气真的比刚成年那会儿要好不少：“我这周末回来，住一晚就走，到时候见。”他虽然和Odin矛盾不小，但还是问候了Frigga几句才挂掉电话。

在这个档口上飞挪威，Loki知道了肯定要掐死他，Thor幽幽地盯着电视心想。

Loki恢复了正常下班时间，他六点多到家，哼着歌一进门就得知Thor要订回北欧的机票，脸当即阴沉下来，他一言不发地坐到餐桌边，冷哼一声问：“之前没听你提过你爸妈，现在却突然要回去见他们，Thor，你不知道自己已经成了过街老鼠吗？”

Thor皱眉，敲了敲盘子说：“我变成这样也是你害的，谁让你乱勾搭人，还故意压着通稿不发，Fandral可都告诉我了。”

Loki点点头，大方地承认他的罪行：“既然这件事的罪魁祸首是我，你不带我回挪威你说得清吗？”

这下轮到Thor愣住了：“不会吧，你想见我父母？”

“不行吗？我只是作为你的经纪人去见你的直系亲属而已，就你那张嘴，估计没说两句就要和家人打起来了，事情也说不清楚。”Loki嘲讽道，他这几天与Fandral共事，听说了Thor以前因为职业选择与家里闹过不小的矛盾，他虽然没有要解围的善心，但能让Thor的父母知道Thor现在混得不错也好，起码要让他们看看自己是很不错的，才能放心把儿子继续留在演艺圈。

Loki的算盘打得响亮，Thor也没多过问：“那你忙得过来吗？你走了这件事谁来应付？”

“Fandral是吃白饭的吗？”Loki冷哼道，“给我一天，安排好就走。回去待一天就回来的时间我还是有的，毕竟你现在是我的招牌，我可不想失去赚钱的机会。”他酸了Thor一把，神神秘秘，依旧不肯告诉他自己具体的安排。

Thor无奈地瞪他一眼，只能随Loki去了。

Hogun帮他们定好飞挪威的机票，等他们避开记者来到机场，临近登机前Thor刷到了一条新闻。

“知名男星Victor Doom被曝婚内家暴。”Thor目瞪口呆地看了Loki一眼再看回手机，“这是真的吗？”

“不管是不是真的，Victor都抢了你的头条，你要好好感谢他。”Loki真诚地眨眨眼，牵住Thor的手。

Thor惊讶不已，他从不知道Victor已经结婚，一下子爆出隐婚，还爆出家暴，这可比吸毒要惹眼多了。新闻上甚至曝光了自称Victor妻子的女人发出的律师函，扬言要与Victor庭上见，这可真是……一出好戏，一出Loki导演的好戏。

“你怎么知道是Victor在黑我？”Thor疑惑地问，“Alex明显更可疑吧？”

“这有什么关系，引开公众视线就好，管他是不是误伤……而且目标是Victor，怎么会是误伤？”Loki冷笑，想起之前Victor对Sigyn的绯闻肆意发表言论、Wade秀，加上这次Victor同时误伤了Sigyn，Loki觉得自己实在没必要手下留情。

本来这是Victor的私事，他们也有很长一段“美好的回忆”，但既然Victor的妻子想起诉，Loki当然得推波助澜一把。

“你真是……”Thor哭笑不得，捏着Loki的后颈，“我以后如果换了经纪人，你是不是也要拿我跟你交往过的事要挟我？”

Loki耸耸肩道：“这是当然。”他望着藏在帽子、墨镜下的金发男人，不自觉勾起唇角。

他知道，Thor不是Victor。即使有一天他们分开了，Thor也不会这样报复他。但换作Loki，肯定不会让Thor好过，毕竟Victor只是他的合作伙伴，而他自己……喜欢了Thor这么多年。

Loki这段时间一直在想，他自认为对Victor还不错，为什么会惹得对方接二连三地报复，想了很久之后他终于找到可能的答案。

Thor第一次见到Victor时，Loki正在与他谈续约的相关事宜，Victor希望Loki能给出更高的提成、回报，也在劝说Loki跟他出去单干，Loki知道Victor已经做好开工作室的准备，他并不是不能理解这样的想法，但Victor实在没必要全程瞒着他。而Thor的出现让Victor误以为Loki已经找好下家，才会在之后每次见面都要踩Thor一脚。

Loki真想告诉Victor，并不是Thor要求自己带他——事实完全相反——但不管哪个答案，恐怕都能把Victor气得半死。

谁让一个人是未来的男朋友，一个人是工作上的合作伙伴呢？

不过有一句话Thor说对了，Loki做不到公私分明，他大大方方偏爱，同时也毫不留情地报复。

“你这样对Victor，真是不留情面。”Thor走上廊桥，忽然有感而发，“如果换成Fandral这样对我，我就算很生气，也不会拿他的隐私去报复。”

Loki懒洋洋地回答道：“所以你不是我。”所以我才会喜欢你。

Thor摸摸后脑，企图客观评价这件事：“反正是他针对我们在先，你也没错。”

“喂，我可是在帮你。”Loki乐于跟Thor斗嘴，三两句堵得对方说不出话，他咧开嘴角，“你以为这样就完了吗？哎，我真怕这件事结束之后你会跟我分手。”

Loki毫无保留地向Thor展现自己的心机，他观察着Thor的表情，生怕对方脸上出现一丝嫌恶。而即使隔着墨镜，Loki都能看到Thor眼里一如既往的真诚，Thor包住他的手，故作轻松地笑道：“看来我的任务很重，要看着你不能让你随处祸害别人。”

Loki愣了一会儿，盯着Thor眉骨上那道浅浅的疤，那是数月前为了救他划伤的，如今愈合得很好，已经不怎么明显。

算了，下次如果吵架，让让他吧。Loki·大方·Laufeyson心想。

他们订的是头等舱，发飞机餐的时候Thor始终戴着墨镜，Loki瞥见丰乳肥臀的性感空姐连续望了Thor好多眼，不禁头脑发麻。怎么现在防着别的公司挖墙脚、防着别的男女演员勾搭还不够，甚至要防空姐了？

给他们布餐结束后，美艳的女人突然开口低声说：“不好意思，你是Thor Odinson先生吧？我是你的影迷，我们粉丝都支持你，没人相信你吸毒！加油！”她看起来与Thor岁数相近，却露出了和中学女孩追星时候一模一样的痴迷表情。

鉴于她是个专业的空乘人员，她只能说这么多，Thor向她道谢，看着空姐离开头等舱，拿下眼镜冲Loki微微一笑说：“这就是我喜欢演员这个职业的原因。”

25

Fandral曾向Loki透露，Thor从事演员这一行一直没得到家里支持，他父亲Odin是一名商人，希望Thor能老实回家继承家族企业。所以这次的吸毒事件，很可能成为Thor父子间战争的导火索。不得不说他料事如神，但——

Loki站在一个近五十亩的庄园前，睁大眼睛看向Thor：“你跟我说这是你家——？”

Thor摸摸后脑，在自家车上经历三小时颠簸后，他总算又见到了这栋古老的房子：“是啊，我也觉得有点大，家族古董，老头一直不肯搬出去。”

Loki看着这新古典主义风格的建筑，差点一口气没喘上来，按照Fandral的描述，Loki认为Thor顶多住在一栋稍大的别墅里，没想到自己会看见一个庄园！Loki深吸了口气，调整好脸上的微笑弧度，打算回去把Fandral调回经纪人组以示惩罚。这简直是诈骗！哪有什么现代家族企业会有一座山头？！Thor又不姓Rockefeller！

“你父亲是做什么的？”Loki跟着Thor穿过长长的花园草坪，来到门廊下。

“他做石油贸易。”Thor腼腆地笑着回答。

Loki眨眨眼，好的，这下真是Rockefeller家族了。他暗骂Laufey不争气，Laufeyson家没有一座山那样大也就算了，竟然也没有附带四个花园泳池。

Loki硬着头皮进门，大门合上的那一瞬间他看向Thor：“你知道吗？《美女与野兽》里的房子就是这样，空无一人，回音重重，啧，你是不是也要变身了？”

话音刚落，一位妇人喊着Thor的名字从楼梯上走下来，她金色的头发因快步走动微微飞扬，来到他们面前抱住了Thor。

“噢，妈妈，好久不见。”Thor吻了吻母亲的脸颊，对Frigga的热情感到害羞。

随后Frigga的温柔荡然无存，她掐了儿子一把，提高音调愤愤地说：“你真是说不回来就不回来了！你跟Odin置气，为什么不给我打电话？要不是这次的事，你难道一直不回来吗？！你去英国还学会抽烟了！你——”她说着说着又掐了Thor一顿，依旧不解气，从小到大都对儿子十分温柔的母亲竟然如此暴力，Thor一时没反应过来，任由Frigga掐得他手臂上尽是红印子。

“……我明明圣诞节的时候给你们发了短信。”Thor低声反驳道，Frigga严肃地瞪他一眼，他不得不闭上嘴，Frigga的目光这才落到Thor身边的黑发男人身上，Thor连忙介绍，“这是我现在的经纪人，Loki Laufeyson。”

Loki冲Frigga行礼，想了想，用流利的挪威语说：“晚上好，夫人。”他抿着唇，看到Thor惊讶的目光，心中的尾巴又翘了起来。

“噢，你是挪威人吗？”Frigga倍感亲切，切换挪威语跟他聊起来。

“我家从挪威移民到了英国，目前都入了英国国籍。”Loki解释道，“我很少用到挪威语，可能说得不太标准。”

Frigga笑着点点头，体贴地换回英语：“你挪威语说得很棒。”她收起刚才那副生气的模样，挽着Thor的手臂邀请他们上楼吃晚饭。

Loki走在Thor右侧，男人不满地低声道：“我居然不知道你是挪威人？”

“你不知道的事多着呢。”Loki轻笑道。

Thor的母亲并不像Loki想象中那样凌厉，而当他见到Thor的父亲时，顿时清楚了这家是严父慈母组合。偌大的餐厅只坐了Thor父母与他们俩，Loki喉头微动，不禁觉得这个宅子越发恐怖，尤其是当Thor坐下，与Odin面面相觑时，Odin重重地冷哼一声，Loki突然觉得他不应该来挪威掺和人家的家事。

“解释一下社会上都是你的负面新闻是怎么回事。”Odin眯着眼睛，根本不在意Thor带回来的朋友，父子之间透着一股剑拔弩张的味道。

Thor仿佛十分习惯这种氛围，他一边吃三文鱼一边回答：“娱乐圈的假新闻又不止一件，有什么稀奇的，难道你感觉很丢脸？你不会真的以为我吸毒了吧。”他露出饱满的肌肉，感到一丝可笑。

“好好跟Odin说话。”Frigga嗔怪地看了Thor一眼，随后又面向Odin道，“你也是！Thor刚回来，不许再把他骂走。”

Odin显然对妻子的话毫无办法，放软了表情，示意Thor继续说，但Thor根本没有要解释的意思，Loki见状不得不硬着头皮开口：“我是Thor的经纪人，请你们放心，Thor并没有染上毒瘾，那天的事情是一个误会，我们正在公关解决，但为了更好地处理这件事，目前还没有彻底澄清，我们在等一个更好的时机。”

“Thor不是你们的商品。”Odin眯起眼睛，对于Loki买卖的口吻感到不高兴。

“Thor是我带的艺人，我不会让他白白被污蔑，我们后期会联系媒体澄清这次的恶劣事件，必要时还会走法律途径。”Loki摆出官方的口吻道，“我所做的一切都是从Thor的角度出发，使他的利益最大化。”

Frigga放下餐具好奇地问：“那张照片是怎么回事？”

“Loki那时候被骚扰，我帮他挡烟，只吸了一口就掐掉了，没想到会被拍到。”Thor摸摸头发，终于愿意解释几句，一时间气氛有所缓和，“我这次回来就是想告诉你们，我现在过得很好，也没有后悔从事这一行，Loki的工作能力很强，这次的事由他全权负责，你们不用担心。”

Odin冷哼一声：“他要是能力很强，怎么今天网络上还全是你当街吸烟的照片？”他有心挑刺，让Thor不禁皱起眉头。

“还在处理中，我离开英国前已经交代了Fandral接下来要怎么做，相信这件事后天就会彻底解决。”Loki自信地说。

“Fandral？”Odin疑惑地看向Thor，“对了，你之前的经纪人不是Fandral吗？为什么突然换人？”

Loki眨眨眼，这个问题问得有点尴尬啊……他瞥了Thor一眼，不知道对方会怎么回答。

果不其然，Thor陷入沉思，鼓着腮帮子一时半会儿没说话。

“因为他是我现在的男朋友。”Thor组织好语言，一鸣惊人。

“……”Loki感觉自己快要被青口贝噎死了，请千万不要救他。

Odin和Frigga都放下了餐具，目不转睛地看着Thor和Loki，Frigga担忧地皱着眉，Odin不悦地皱着眉——他们甚至不知道从何问起，四个人大眼对小眼沉默了一会儿，两位家长突然同时开口。

“什么时候的事？”

“你给我老实地留在挪威！”

Frigga捏了Odin的手一把，无奈地对Thor说：“你为什么不早点告诉我们？哎，你和Laufeyson先生是什么时候的事？Sif前阵子从伦敦回来也没跟我说你在恋爱。”

“什么？你还偷偷和别人打听这臭小子的事？！”Odin气得脸通红，扔下餐具就要离开，还不忘瞪着Thor说，“你给我过来！”

Loki捂着眼睛默默翻了个白眼，等他放下手面前只剩下尴尬的Frigga，Loki也不知道要说什么好，慢吞吞地回答了Thor母亲刚才那两个问题：“我们四五月才正式开始约会，没想到他会突然说出来。”

Frigga摇摇头，诚恳地说：“虽然不敢说我的儿子是万人迷，但我依旧会尊重他的选择，不过我和Odin都需要时间消化这个信息。”

Loki眨眨眼：“其实你不用消化，说不定我们过段时间就分手了，然后我会拼命打压他，让他在娱乐圈混不下去，他就得回家子承父业——皆大欢喜的结局，不是吗？”

即使Frigga想保持严肃此刻也被Loki逗得笑出声：“你真有趣，怪不得他会喜欢你。”

而另一边Thor的处境就不那么轻松了。

Loki坐在Thor少时的房中等到将近十点Thor才推开房门，他应声而起，看到Thor脸上少见的愤懑，Loki放下手中的相册走到Thor身边，想去拉他的手，却听见Thor“嘶”的一声，Loki眉心一跳，慢慢卷起Thor的袖子，看到上面的红痕。

一时间房间里没人说话，Loki顺势掀起Thor的T恤，果然小腹上也有瘀青。

“……你没打死你爸吧？”Loki咽咽口水，想起Thor平常动不动就要打他的模样，眼巴巴地盯着他看。

Thor笑了出来，他动作太大，又牵扯到伤处，不得不牵着Loki的手回到床边，从床下熟练地找出伤药递到Loki手上：“等我洗完澡帮我上药。当然没有，我不会跟他动手，光动嘴就能把他气得半死。哦，你不用担心，我父亲没练过拳击，就是下腿比较重。”他轻描淡写地说起自家不和的父子关系，让Loki一阵心惊肉跳。Thor瞥见Loki苍白的脸色，不禁好奇地问，“难道你父亲小时候不打你？”

Loki立刻摇摇头：“我们家崇尚背后报复，有什么矛盾不要当面解决，能偷偷整垮对方才厉害。”

“……”Thor突然觉得Odin挺可爱的。他拉着Loki坐到自己怀里，“你就不问问我说了什么让他这么生气？”

“不是‘爸我不会跟Loki分手’，就是‘去你的家族企业，我要混娱乐圈’。”Loki尖酸地说，Odinson家父子的对话他几乎不用想就能还原凶案现场。

Thor故作轻松地笑，捏住Loki的后颈。

他没有告诉Loki，自己和Odin的矛盾根本不止于此。

晚餐时Thor抱着干脆利落的心态把Loki的事告诉父母，而在那长达两小时的谈话中，他说了自己的近况，详细地解释了这次事件的来龙去脉，也说了自己和Loki不是一时兴起。

如果Odin依旧坚决反对自己的所有决定，那他无话可说。

Thor顺势说：“你真聪明，我还说‘我爱他’。然后我爸气得踹了我一脚，你要好好补偿我。”

Loki万万没想到Thor会在这种时候告白，搂着男人的肩膀，他既高兴又故意讽刺道：“早知如此，七年前何必拒绝我？拒绝了七年的性爱，你亏大了。”

Thor严肃地拍了Loki后腰一掌，挑眉回答：“七年前你倒贴我我也不会喜欢你。”

Loki被噎得差点去撕Thor的脸：“那你现在说爱我？让我来告诉你，这个世界上的感情都是一见钟情的衍生品，日久生情是假的、不存在的。”

“我不这样认为。”Thor皱起眉头，“我喜欢的是能力强大、认真、口是心非、内心善良的你，而不是当初那个随随便便、见色眼开的你。不向我展现你的好，反倒向我展现你的坏，你的追求方式真特别。”

根本忘了他们刚才还在谈Thor的家庭矛盾，Loki狠狠咬住Thor的颈动脉，这家伙竟敢否定自己的过去？还敢说是他主动追他？！Loki咬牙切齿地说：“去你的善良！”

“我能看出你有一颗……”Thor刚想继续陈述自己的论据，却被Loki飞快地扒掉裤子，男人愤怒的目光点燃了他，Thor眯起眼睛夺回主动权，把Loki反压在床上。

把人脱得像刚剥壳的鸡蛋，Thor按着Loki进行了一场惨无人道的镇压，兴致浓时还不忘继续说他刚才没说完的话。

然而就如Thor所言，他爱Loki的护短，爱Loki的占有，爱Loki的认真，爱Loki内心深处的善良，因为爱他，所以愿意改变对他的态度，愿意给他们一个机会，愿意包容他身上的尖锐，尽管它们让Loki看起来像只百毒不侵的刺猬，Thor爱的却是那之下的柔软。

“我恨你！”Loki红着眼睛，他能说的话全部被撞碎了，Thor喋喋不休，让他浑身发烫，胸腔震颤，“你闭嘴！”

他又哭了，露出他最柔软的模样来，Thor咬住Loki优美的脖颈，低笑的时候鼻息萦绕在他的敏感附近，惹得Loki眼泪流得更凶，Thor既暴力又温柔地拆开Loki的壳，拔掉Loki的刺，在他的耳边说：“而我最爱的就是这样的你。”

Loki恍惚地看着天花板上晶莹的吊灯，身体各处都被热意涨满，他狠狠抓着Thor的背，心里默念着不能雪藏Thor的五十个理由——而今晚又多了两个。

第五十一，Thor非常富有。

第五十二，Thor终于如他爱他那般爱他。

Loki没想到自己第一次来Thor家就在他的床上打了一炮，事后他很后悔，甚至不记得自己有没有关好门。Loki强烈建议Thor明天一大早就带他去机场，短时间内他不想再见到Thor的父母了。

Thor当然没答应改签机票，抱着Loki在偌大的浴室中洗好澡，回到床上Loki懒洋洋地给他涂上伤药，还故意在瘀青严重的地方加重手劲，Thor忍着疼，无奈地看他。

“回来的任务已经完成了，明天下午我们按时回去。”Thor没有太多留恋，和Odin的抗争持续到第七年，他早就习惯了。

Loki敏感地捕捉到他的情绪变化，故意嘲讽道：“我们上床前你在说你父亲，上床后你还在说你父亲，我会以为我们根本没上过床。”他的嘴硬遭到了Thor的亲吻，Loki在心里为自己鸣不平，他都没体验过这么短的性爱，好像还没回过神来就结束了——当然，他不是说Thor持久力不足，而是今晚的气氛不太对劲。

“反正我父亲也不喜欢你，我们为什么要待在这里？”Thor闷闷地冷哼道，“我还想知道你怎么处理吸毒那件事。”

的确，他们是忙里偷闲跑回来的，Loki算了算时间，也差不多到那个时候了，他摸摸Thor的脸，抬起他的下巴说：“我会让你父亲放心地把你交给我。等你成了影帝，他就无话可说了。”

“好。希望下次回家，你已经把我捧上高位了，我的金主。”Thor眼中饱含温柔的笑意，搂紧Loki的肩膀。

26

今年年中，娱乐圈的各大报社像在打擂台，每天都用各种新闻轰炸人们的眼球、震撼人们的三观，先是一向以阳光健康形象示人的演员Thor Odinson陷入吸毒门，随后低调的演技派男星Victor Doom被传婚内家暴妻子……

谁能先抢到当日头条的首发权，谁就能在同行中炫耀上一天——即使只有一天，这对于新闻层出不穷的年中来说，也足够记者们骄傲了。

吸毒事件发酵到第四天，Thor的粉丝们已经从开始的担忧、对骂，到现在每天冷静地刷推特，企图看到自家偶像发出澄清声明，可不论是Thor的官推还是世界树的官推，都不曾对这次事件发表过一句言论，Thor就像人间蒸发一般。粉丝们望眼欲穿，只好去看各大报社的最新报道，今天中午一刷新，这几天都处于一手新闻下风的九界新闻社居然发了消息。

_@_ _九界新闻社：吸毒门反转？Stonefiled_ _家大少接受采访，称只是玩笑？！详情点击：[_ _网页链接]_ _。_

_家有金毛：给大家划重点，1._ _这位Stonefiled_ _先生是那张流传甚广的吸毒图中站在右边的那个男人。2._ _当事人承认：Thor_ _手上的烟是他递过去的，Thor_ _只抽了一口。3. Thor_ _对烟卷的成分不知情。4. Stonefiled_ _承认当时是朋友间闹着玩，自己的玩笑开大了。_

_Sigyn_ _我女神：纯围观，给楼上点赞。_

_哦我的多姆：我认为另一个不知名男人看起来好像是Victor_ _的经纪人，以前见过他们一起出现，这么说Victor_ _和Thor_ _共用经纪人？_

_来自东澳的暖流_ _回复 @_ _家有金毛：也就是说烟卷确实含有大麻。_

_妙尔尼尔_ _回复 @_ _来自东澳的暖流：……重点是Thor_ _根本不知情。他身材那么棒，怎么可能是瘾君子？反而是Stonefiled_ _有问题，朋友间玩笑为什么要用上毒品？_

在黑粉与真爱粉撕成一团的时候，他们等待许久的Thor官推总算更新了。

_@ThorOdinson_ _：我很好，谢谢关心。[_ _图片]_

配图点开来竟然是世界树公司发出的律师函，力陈自家艺人没有染上不良嗜好，要求停止网络谣言，否则将会采取法律手段。

这样一来事情已经非常清晰了，尽管吸毒事件来势汹汹，但来来回回都只有那天那张Thor当众吸烟的配图，今天又有当事人的说明，舆论一下子从对Thor不利的那方渐渐转向中立，这件事情恐怕已经到了尾声。看客们见没有更多笑话可看，就会慢慢转移注意力。

Fandral拿起整理好的资料来到Loki办公室，今天是周末，世界树公司依旧有人上班，Loki刚从北欧回来，马不停蹄地来到公司验收自己的计划，Fandral将本月艺人商业价值指数排行榜放到Loki桌上，眉开眼笑道：“Thor挺进了本月英国榜前三，你都不知道他挤掉了谁……天天在热搜榜上排第一也挺好，虽然前阵子丑闻缠身，不过好歹增加了曝光度。”

Loki随手翻了几页，对Thor已经把Victor挤下去的事非常满意。

“回头我还要感谢Victor，要不是他的帮助，Thor最近的片约怎么会多了‘这么多’？”Loki故作感叹地说，“特别是今天，澄清报道一出来，那些敢找Thor演男三号的导演都打电话来争着要把他换成男主角。”

Fandral坐到Loki对面：“还真是Victor做的？他对曾经的同事也太狠心了，唉，不过他现在也没心思管Thor了。Loki，你居然能给杂志社爆婚内家暴这么大的料，他们的主编都要写信过来感谢你保证了他们的年终奖。”公关知道一些经纪人不知道的小道消息，Fandral虽然不认识Victor工作室里的人，但他还是听说了Victor最近暴躁的模样。

婚内家暴这件事说大也大，说小也小。Victor不是施虐狂，真正动手的次数不过一两次，而且都没有造成实质性伤害，真正令他的妻子心寒的是他在婚姻后期的冷暴力，两个人形同陌路。

这件事要是没有曝光，Victor多在经济上补偿一番，家务事未必不能压下去，可Loki偏偏把它透露给媒体，而Victor的妻子又心存不满，借机闹上了法庭。

Victor平日总会保持合适的微笑，尽管那看起来有些阴险，但他对外还算低调谦和。然而听说事发当时他把桌面上的文件统统扫到地上，目光饱含恨意，却不能出门——因为楼下围满了要采访他的媒体。

Victor正自顾不暇，Alex又出来做了证人，将他苦心设计的诬陷彻底破坏。

Victor与Loki合作多年，作为经纪人Loki的确知道他不少隐私，但Victor没想到Loki会把家暴这事捅出去，他不知道自己的妻子曾经找过Loki倾诉，却知道Loki这次是狠下心不想让他在影视圈继续混下去。

可Victor不会轻易认输。

“那个Alex是怎么回事？”Victor毕竟是圈内人，而Stonefiled家的大少爷和娱乐圈若即若离，Fandral只接到了Loki要他将澄清通稿改为律师函的消息，现在不禁也有点好奇。

Loki隐晦地笑了笑：“没什么，打电话跟他陈述了利弊而已。”

“真的？你肯定又威胁人家了。”因为Thor的关系，Fandral和Loki很快熟络起来，加上知道Loki是Thor的男朋友，Fandral更是无所顾忌。

Loki仍旧保持着笑意，他们算是能说得上话的朋友，但这不意味着Loki要把他和Alex之间的事告诉Fandral。

Alex Stonefiled的为人并没有他的姓氏那样强硬，Loki只用了一通电话的时间就让Alex临阵倒戈决定出面接受采访。吸毒事件的烟卷是从他手上接过来的，Loki之前又有被他下药的经历，虽然两次都没留下什么强有力的证据，但Stonefiled这样的大家族最怕丑闻——就如Thor父亲那样。

Alex是喜欢Loki，但也只是对一夜情对象的那种喜欢。烟和酒是为Loki准备的，没想到两次均被Thor截住，他要是知道真相，估计会被气得半死。

Loki拿捏着他的软肋，恶声恶气地威胁，他的疯在圈子里很出名，Alex真怕他不要名声把下药那事说给媒体，那样老Stonefiled一定会把他赶出家门。

这件事不能说给Fandral听，Loki忍得好累，回家才得以跟Thor炫耀一通。

而Thor拿看小动物的眼神看着他，摸摸他的头发，随意夸了他几句。Loki没得到意料之中的反应，气愤地跑去给Sigyn打电话。

“噢，最近这事闹得沸沸扬扬，我知道。”Sigyn好像在做指甲，非常悠闲地说，“你要对付Victor是情理之中，现在你的目的也达到了……Alex？那家伙居然还想摘你这朵带刺的玫瑰啊？Thor在你身边看着你我挺放心的，没什么事就先这样吧。”

Loki被Sigyn挂了电话，感到一种奇怪的母爱，Sigyn为什么像他妈一样……而且明明是他在照看Thor！他刚帮Thor解决了那么大一件丑闻呢。

至于Hela，Loki从不会在Hela面前露出求表扬的姿态。

在自己带的另外两个艺人中也没讨到巧，Loki只能选择在床上压榨Thor了。

事情都是Loki在处理，Thor从挪威回来后才重新拥抱网络，早在这之前他就接到了Tony半关心半谩骂的电话，回想起那通高分贝的通话，Thor依旧心有余悸。

“现在都七月了！你突然出事我们十月的宣传怎么办！我的天，你是傻瓜吗？你真的吸毒也不要当众吸毒啊！……哦，你说是被诬陷？那你的经纪人是傻瓜吗？人家诬陷你你为什么不反击？！”Tony一看到新闻就打电话过来骂了Thor一通，Thor只能摸摸鼻头赔笑，无奈地说他的团队自有打算，Tony发了一顿脾气，让他再三保证不能影响年底《风暴》的宣传，才慢吞吞地问Thor需不需要法律援助。

世界树是英国娱乐圈一霸，当然不需要Tony大老远从美国送温暖，但这份心意Thor还是非常感动的。

而当他打开推特，看到分别来自Peter、Sigyn以及他这些年在圈内认识的朋友的推文，无一不在支持他，不相信事情会是媒体报道中写的那样，Thor为之动容，并一一转发回复感谢。

因为Thor的那盒巧克力，Peter跟他成为了好朋友，他是最早在推特上表明自己支持Thor的演员，连带着他那群亲妈粉也在帮Thor抗击黑子。Thor特地私信跟Peter再度道谢，对方念念叨叨地拒绝了他的道谢，并要求下次给他多带一盒巧克力棒——当然要避免被他的经纪人发现。

Thor太迟出现在大众视野中，他不出现还好，本来逐渐变好的舆论因为他的出现又开始反弹，在发了律师函后他转了几位友人的推特，本来安静下去的键盘侠又开始在黑他的道路上前赴后继。

Loki急匆匆地按住Thor的手臂，认真地说：“你这阵子依旧不要出门，这件事虽然结束了，但是后续影响力还在，你哪里做得不好就会被放大，等过段时间淡下去了，给你接个综艺露露脸，现在你赶紧恢复身材，免得又有人说你吸毒。”

于是Thor家的健身房再次投入高频率使用。

Loki倚在门边看Thor举重，欣赏着男人淌着汗珠的腱子肉：“你需不需要我给你找一个健身教练？”他看Thor每天跟着健身App锻炼效果已经很好了，那再找个教练是不是……

他每晚都得黏在Thor胸前睡觉了？

好像说的他现在不是一样……

“我有健身教练，一般进组有特别需要才会比较严格地训练，其他时候这样练练就好。”Thor放下杠铃，没跟Loki说自己以前在挪威读书时偶尔会翘课去健身房待上一天，他和以前的健身教练早就成了好朋友，等他到了英国也推荐了专业人士帮助他增肌。

什么叫“这样练练就好”？Loki圆睁着眼睛怒视Thor那一身漂亮的肌肉，就算Thor比之前瘦了，轮廓依旧好看得不得了，Loki冷哼道：“果然健身都靠天赋。”

Thor听到他这番议论，走过来拍了Loki的窄腰一把，夸道：“你也不差。”

“……你这样夸人还不如不夸。”Loki翻了个白眼，他二十多岁的时候还经常健身，也许真的是天赋问题，他增肌很难很慢，肌肉形状也不如Thor好看，后来他就练得少了，现在能保持着腹肌真是不容易。

“你一般做什么练习？”健身是男人之间为数不多的共同话题之一，Thor和Loki同居以来很少见他来健身室，不禁有些好奇。

Loki眯着眼笑了笑，薄唇半张：“瑜伽。”

“……”Thor的笑容僵住半秒，随后搂过Loki的腰，“嗯，怪不得这么软。”

Loki翻了个白眼，用手抵住Thor的脸颊，摩挲着男人带汗的面孔：“说正事，这两天美国那边有一档叫《野性的呼唤》的节目想找你做一期特邀嘉宾，可能会比较累，播出时间在八月底，那时候你的负面新闻应该散得差不多，我看这类综艺比较符合你一贯的形象，你的意见是？”

Thor皱了皱眉：“那不是一档户外探索节目吗？我经验不多，不会被土著人抓走吧，剧组打算给我什么人设和任务？”

“呵呵。”Loki笑了起来，Thor最大的求生技能难道不是那张脸吗？遇到杀伤力很强的土著人，光靠脸就能比别人多活几秒吧？不过也对，土著人的审美不一定跟他一样，Loki晃晃脑袋说，“这个还要再谈，你有兴趣的话明天我再回复他们。”

Thor随便“嗯”了一声，拉过Loki的手，眨巴着眼睛看他。

27

“……在这里？你休想……”Loki冷笑，嫌弃地瞪了Thor一眼，“你还没洗澡……喂！”

他话没说完就被Thor压在了墙上，浓厚的荷尔蒙味道扑面而来，带着一股Loki往日最不喜欢的汗味，此刻竟也觉得非常性感。Loki喘息着推了Thor一把，可还没推动嘴巴便被人封住。

Thor的手从衬衣下摆探进来，时轻时重地揉捏Loki胸前的乳粒。Loki瞥见墙上的时钟正好走到九，不禁哀叹起明天还要上班的自己今夜睡眠不多。而下一秒，Thor让他无法继续分心，男人松开他的嘴唇，撩起衣服顺着他的脖颈吻下去，吸吮被拧得红肿的乳头，Loki难耐地呻吟一声，每次被Thor这样舔舐他都无法抵抗，下身诚实地产生反应。

当犬齿磕在乳尖上，Loki忍不住抱紧Thor的脑袋。

金发男人慢慢向下，Loki的手指被Thor的汗水浸湿，他无助地看着Thor拉下西裤，隔着棉质内裤吮上他的阴茎。Loki咬住下唇，眼眶通红，活像被欺负了一样。

可Thor并没有做什么，只是用嘴巴包裹住他。

“停下……内裤都湿了。”场面过分刺激，Loki心里蠢蠢欲动，想知道没有那层布料的阻隔，Thor直接含着他是什么感觉，他轻轻地揪扯Thor的头发，男人了然地轻笑，把快被Loki顶破的内裤扯下来，Loki乖顺地提脚，踢开下身的累赘。

Thor看着眼前笔直的长腿只觉得心头一热，动作难免急进，而他的舌头却温柔细心得多。

Loki两颊绯红，低头只能看见一片金色，Thor毫无情趣可言，不会抬头看他，但他的舌头……该死，操他的舌头，Loki难受地喘息着，吐出一口浊气，软物在顶端的裂口处扫着，把新淌出的液体全部卷走，Loki捂着眼睛，耸动腰身，想操到更深一点的喉管处，Thor小心地用牙齿包着他，被Loki撞了几下不得不向后移开，Thor放开Loki，无奈地笑道：“你想把我变成哑巴吗？”

Loki脸上一红，抬起膝盖撞了撞Thor的肩头，Thor捉住他的小腿，捏捏上面的肌肉，低头又含了含Loki硬挺的性器顶端，然后把人翻过去，在圆润挺翘的屁股上抽了一掌。Loki的视线里是雪白的墙壁，他却能想象出Thor是怎样啃咬臀肉，舔弄那个隐秘的地方，Loki一手握住胀红的顶端搓揉，同时感受着Thor不断深入他的身体。

“你以前说自己是享乐主义，灵肉分离派，现在有什么想法？”Thor骤然发问，气息打在Loki股间让后穴忍不住一缩，Thor不再说话，专心用舌头开发那个地方。

腿心尽皆湿漉，Loki手撑墙壁，觉得自己几近窒息，他的脑袋没有更多空间让他去思考Thor的问题，只得诚实回答：“如果对象是你，还是灵肉结合比较有趣。”

Thor笑了笑，撤回捣乱的舌头起身，将三根手指插了进去，Loki顺势靠在他身上，大腿不再紧绷，他的眉骨之间泛起淡淡的红，Thor吻着他向后仰的脸颊，Loki嘟囔着说：“你刚亲过哪儿呢……”

Thor还没嫌，Loki自己倒还嫌弃起来。

“你真是贪心。”Thor打掉Loki自慰的手，一边帮他撸着胀大的阴茎，一边解开裤链，将硬挺挤进Loki的股缝之中，他的动作狠厉又畅快，Loki抓着他撑在墙上的手，从他听见那种金属的摩擦声响开始，后穴就仿佛浸过水一般湿透了，Loki打着颤，被Thor的气息包围，他垂着头，囊袋时不时被Thor的龟头顶到，穴口被摩擦得发红，就在他思考的间隙，Thor突然扶着他的腰慢慢地插进去。

“唔，啊……”Loki闭上眼睛，只觉得浑身的毛孔都打开了，他情不自禁，被体内的滚烫冲撞着，肆意在Thor手背上落下指痕，汹涌的浪花把他掩盖，他只能听见浪拍在岸边的声响，Loki被Thor的力度折磨得哭叫出声，穴肉随着Thor的进出被带出又顶入，他整个人真像被拆开一样，把所有的血肉摊在Thor眼前，看看那颗心是否仍在跳动。

“我听见你的心跳。”Thor喘气，话里带着笑意，“对不起，我以前总以为你是个冷血动物，脑子里只有性爱，现在我向你道歉。”

Loki边哭边在心里骂他没有诚意，在这种时候讲这种话合适吗？！可正人君子一边道歉，一边还将硬挺的龟头立刻操到了他最敏感的那个地方，Loki哀叫一声，浑身发抖到达高潮，无力地软在Thor的支撑中，被颠得咿呀作响。

“你轻点，不要……”Loki不知道Thor今晚哪根神经搭错了，居然比在挪威那次更加兴奋，要不是现在没有床，Thor肯定会把他折成奇怪的形状，而不是只拉起他的一条腿开操。

Thor已经入得很深了，Loki摸着满是浊液的腹部仿佛能感觉到他的存在，清晰的连接感让他兴奋得再次硬起，穴里的嫩肉黏着Thor的阴茎，被操得红肿，又刺激又疼痛，Loki“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫，Thor眼睛都红了，被夹得下腹一热，Loki腰椎酸软，笔直的腿打起颤来，陆续有液体滴到地上，湿湿滑滑，退出时带出一摊。

想被他填满。

Loki舔着咬出血的下唇，回过头蹭Thor的脸颊，男人亲昵地吻着他，两人像互相取暖的小兽。

进入，退出，无章法地冲撞。简单的动作蕴含着浓厚的爱意。

Loki又支撑了一会儿，Thor才全部泄了进来，他发了狠，咬在Loki的后颈上，力度之大让Loki觉得明天肯定会被人看出来，但现在他根本无法反抗，呼出一口绵长的叹息，歪在Thor身上。

洗掉精液的腥味，换上清爽的沐浴露香气，Loki懒洋洋地趴在Thor腿上让人帮他吹头发，电吹风换到了第二档，暖烘烘却不烫，Thor很有耐心地帮他梳理头发，没有了性事中的凶狠。

“我去烫个卷发怎么样？”Loki突发奇想，嗓音还带着浓浓的沙哑。

“嗯？你喜欢就好。”Thor没有提反对意见，想象了下反而笑道，“好像更张扬一些，更像一个睡遍娱乐圈的金牌经纪人。”

“这人设好。”Loki夸了一句，“你心里总是这样想我，其实现在的演员都不屑于跟导演睡觉了，怎么看得上经纪人，切。”

Thor抓着Loki头发的手一顿：“你第一次见我说的话让我以为娱乐圈都这样呢……所以我找了无比安全的Fandral。哎，你嘴巴真坏，明明不睡自己手下的艺人，偏偏要那样说，之后也不解释，让我就这样误会着。”

夜深人静的时候，Thor面对如今能让他卸下一切烦恼的男人随口抱怨，想到那些充满误会的过去，不禁觉得分外有趣。

Loki冷哼一声：“我干吗跟炸药包解释？解释又没用，你自己看啊。”他把自己摊开来给Thor看，转过头盯上那双蓝眼睛。

换了任何一个人他们之间的故事都不会这样，比Thor更和气的，不会对Loki有太多偏见，甚至已经忘了当初的事；比Thor爱记仇的，或许不会跟Loki再说一次话——估计会变成Victor。

就是现在这样刚刚好，既跟他上了床，又要问责他，这样矛盾的人，才是Thor。

“别笑了。”Thor拍拍Loki的脸，示意他转回去，“以前误解了你是我不对——”

“停，别跟我道歉。”Loki心想，反正不打算解释的人是他，有什么好道歉的，“你要感谢我不解释，不然你哪有机会不谈恋爱就上那么多次床？”他吊儿郎当起来，令正经的男人无语至极。

“原来你不想说就是为了上床？”Thor呵呵一笑，关掉了正在运转的电吹风。

他真是小瞧了Loki，这家伙哪里是爱他的人，简直就是爱他的身体。

“……别打屁股！……啊！痛！”

<<<

综艺正式敲定在八月初开拍，安排在落基山脉的一座国家公园中。Thor只带了Hogun，Loki则要留在公司里处理事务，给Thor选下一年的电影。不过即使如此，Loki也几乎全程参与了Thor的录制。

他们提早一天到达加拿大，开车进山的路上Thor开着通讯视频给Loki直播附近的风景，经纪人时不时从文书中抬头看一眼，嫌弃Thor的事无巨细，不耐烦地说：“不要一直给我看树，我很忙。”

“让你欣赏一下加拿大的树有什么不好？”Thor兴致勃勃，同样是高纬度地区，加拿大和英国的地形气候大不相同，Loki虽然不满，却没有挂掉电话，直到房车停在剧组在山中搭建的营地，Thor又给Loki展示了一遍附近光秃秃的露营区域，听见Loki清脆的冷笑。

远在英国的男人坐在办公椅上嘴角抽搐，外面适时传来敲门声，Loki喊了声请进，对着手机屏幕道：“好了，我要工作了。”

“噢，好吧，今晚见。”Thor眨眨眼睛，很干脆地挂掉了视频通话。

来送咖啡的助理内心无比惊恐：目睹老板上班怠工会小情人我今年是不是没法加薪了？！

《野性的呼唤》是美国制作出品的一档户外探险类综艺，自播出起就因其真实秀美的自然风光和有趣的探索环节设计从而俘虏了一群观众，起初它只有素人参与，自第二季起偶尔会邀请一位当红明星加入，这次Thor身陷吸毒风波，本来不在他们剧组的考虑范围内，但Loki不知道用了什么办法，居然能让对方主动约谈。

这一期他们要对这个极少有人踏足的山区进行探索，加拿大本就生态圈完整，森林里物种更加丰富，谁也不知道会发生什么，节目组每次都会选这种未经开发的地区拍摄。很快导演与素人嘉宾就和Thor碰头了，大家分到了这次的剧本，Thor这才知道导演为什么会选一名演员来参加这期节目——

剧组打算把这次节目做成特别篇，仿照悬疑片模式，以这片森林为活动范围，队伍里设置了若干反派，加上Thor在内队伍一共六人，反派会在队友不知情的情况下把其他人都“杀掉”，同时好人也可以杀反派，但只要杀到了同伴自身也会出局。

Thor非常期待成为坏人，入睡前乐此不疲地跟Loki说他很喜欢上次那个亦正亦邪的文豪角色，结果在他兴奋了一夜后，第二天开机，导演居然一声不吭，叫他们先进行森林寻宝……

Thor郁闷至极，说好先发坏人卡呢？！

《野性的呼唤》为了保持新鲜感一直在更换素人嘉宾，这一次与Thor搭档的五人来自各行各业，Thor善于识人，很快就记清了这五名男女的身份：四十多岁的大叔是业余背包客，主业是仓库管理员；二十岁出头的女孩是在校大学生；与Thor同龄的男士来自华尔街，是一名销售经理；三十多岁的女人是一名杂志编辑；最后一位则是节目常驻的“主持人”。

由于Thor是当红演员，前阵子风波不断，队友又都看过他的电影，要签名在所难免。

签好后主持人大喊一声：“你们来看看，这里好像有东西！”

大家快速围了过去，只见主持人刨开树底堆积的落叶，拿出一张牛皮纸，这是剧组事先埋好的藏宝图，Thor忍住笑意，同大家一样露出惊喜的表情。

“有谁看得懂这张图吗？”主持人犯了难，指着藏宝图上的非英文符号，Thor蹲下身凑近。

“有点像数学符号拼接成的。”经理开口讲述自己的看法。

“……这不是星星吗？”Thor脱口而出，在他看来这就是几颗歪歪扭扭的星图指示着某个方向，而剩下的五人同时回头看他，非常整齐而清脆地发出“噗”的一声轻笑。

Thor满脸疑惑，我有说错吗？！

“Thor，你第一次来上这个节目，根本不知道导演组的可怕。”主持人评价道。

队伍几人商量一阵，决定暂时相信经理的说法，背包客熟练地利用剧组发给他们的有限材料拿来做标记以免迷路，随后一行人往林中走去。

由于导演组之前的警告，Thor一直在想是否有人已经拿到了坏人卡，他十分注意与每个队员保持距离，连有人要让他试试烤熟的食物Thor都怕一不小心被三振出局。

他神经紧绷了一天，而到了日落时分按照经理的理解思路依旧无法合理解释那张藏宝图，剧组只能暂时收工。

Thor回到房车上过夜，拿起手机气哼哼地跟Loki发消息：我怀疑我被导演发了好人卡。

Loki正美滋滋地躺在Thor家的床上敷面膜，收到消息的时候吓了一跳，以为Thor看上了导演却被拒绝，他斟酌了一分钟，发消息问Thor：在加拿大寂寞难耐，向女导演自荐了？

Thor回复：导演是男的。

Loki握紧手机，觉得事情不太对劲。

Thor继续写：这根本不是野外探险节目，而是一个大型智力测试节目，而我好像又在里面当好人了！

虽然听不懂Thor在说什么，但Loki很平和地笑道：呵呵。

Thor：？？？

这是不是意味着他也被Loki发了好人卡？

28

到了第二天剧组依旧没动静，再傻的人也知道只有坏人拿到了身份认证卡，Thor沮丧极了，他果然被发了“好人卡”！他不免为此一再叹息。

大家汇合时导演组给他们胸前挂上红按钮，向他们说明只要被按到按钮就算“死了”，攻坚战现在才开始。所以接下来要防被杀，还要一起协作找到宝藏。寻宝小队继续讨论藏宝图时气氛就尴尬许多。

Thor坚持认为那几个符号代表星星，而这次背包客居然站到他这边，说这越看越像是大熊座的局部图，建议大家往西北方向走，众人商讨一阵，便决定采取这一策略。

一路上六人各怀心思，都在思考谁是内鬼，中午野营吃饭也不忘捂着心口，生怕自己突然被杀，不过一旦在人前暴露，便会引起大家围攻，所以倒也没人傻到在光天化日下“杀人”。

Thor对着跟拍的摄像机默默推理：“只要我一直跟多数人待在一起，就没人能杀掉我，除非坏人多于好人。”

Loki要是听见他的分析，肯定要为他的智商上线起立鼓掌。

可导演组毕竟老奸巨猾，Thor都能想明白的道理他们怎么会想不到？

新任务很快到来，六人以游戏形式被分成三组，要求从一个三岔路分头行动。

现在已知的信息是：Thor的推测是正确的，往西北方向走就能找到宝藏，而游戏规则遭到修改，先到先得，先到的人是“好人”或者“坏人”，就代表了这个队伍的胜利。同时，同阵营误杀队友，会导致两人一起出局。

“原来开拍后还可以修改规则啊？”Thor可怜兮兮地看着自己的队友，认定综艺的剧本都是骗人的。

在进行分组游戏前，Thor最想和背包客或者主持人分在一组，因为他们看起来经验最丰富，然而游戏结果……却将他和女大学生分在了一组。

Thor转而乐天地想：反正除他之外的每个人都至少有一期以上的节目经验，所以这个结果不算太糟。

他很快便发挥“相貌优势”跟队友混熟了。

扎马尾辫的女孩名叫Freya，她听到分组结果时一蹦三尺高，暴露了自己是Thor粉丝的事实，刚开始近距离和偶像接触她还会时不时捂脸不敢相信这是真的，直到现在她都不敢直视Thor的眼睛。

“《野性的呼唤》的规则一直是由导演组说了算……反正我们快点往西北方向赶，只要我们成为第一，谁在意规则呀！”Freya招呼Thor往森林深处走。

“……等等！”Thor突然叫住Freya，疑惑地说，“那既然我们是一组的，先互相确认一下身份吧，如果大家都是好人或坏人，合作起来也更方便。”

Freya停下脚步回过头：“我当然是好人！你不信吗？那你来戳这个按钮。”她迅速跑到Thor身边，非常坦荡地露出按钮，而后又慌张起来，“不对，万一你是坏人怎么办？！”

“……这个节目让人与人之间失去了信任。”Thor评价道，“那这样吧，我是新人，你的经验也不如其他人丰富，不管我们各自归属哪个阵营，现在先不要动手，等我们快接近宝藏再说。”

Freya迟疑了下，犹豫地点点头。两人正式达成同盟关系，开始往西北方向进发。

节目的录制时间是两天，也就是说今天黄昏时分就会结束录制，Thor一路跋涉，由于搭档是女孩，在过河过树障的时候他分外照顾对方，跟拍的摄影师在休息时间忍不住赞叹了Thor的绅士风度。

不过在钻木取火这事上Thor可不如Freya熟练，女孩指挥着他用树枝钻火，超过一米九的男人不得不蹲跪在地上折腾那一小根木枝，Thor冷汗都快出来了还没见到一点火星，Freya怕浪费时间，赶紧夺过树枝点火，Thor在旁边耐心学习这一点就着的技能，认真的模样圈粉了摄像大哥。

本来他们的午餐只有森林里捡到的野果子，但在摄影大哥的提示下，Thor去附近的河里捞鱼，在北欧修炼的烤鱼手艺又一次俘获了在场男女的欢心。

吃完两人继续向终点出发，中间完成了一次导演组安排的任务，听见林中响起过一次警报——已经有人“死亡”，于是Thor更加小心地护住自己的按钮，生怕被Freya偷袭，快到黄昏两人总算看到了树立在光秃秃的树林中的奖杯。Thor的眼睛兴奋地亮了亮，对Freya说：“哇，我第一次上节目就能成为冠军吗？”

“好像其他组还没来，我们等会儿去奖杯前自拍留念吧！”Freya兴奋地提议，拽着Thor往前跑，她拿出制作组发的手机，递给Thor，“嘿，用我的手机拍一张。”

“噢，好的。”Thor好脾气地接过，女孩顺势走到他身侧，让他的脸更加靠近镜头。

等等，好像哪里不对？

就在Freya绕到Thor身侧准备抬起右手的时候，Thor飞快地转身按下她胸口的按钮。

“……”

“哈哈！我猜中了吗？！你是坏人？！”Thor欢呼起来，顾不得自拍飞快地握住奖杯，宣布探险任务结束。

早就知道真相的摄影组全部惊呆了，根本没看清楚这个反转是怎样发生的。

Freya还没反应过来，故作委屈道：“什么，你才是坏人吧？我是你的队友啊！”

Thor嘿嘿笑道：“你肯定是坏人，别想骗我。一般女粉丝想跟我合照都不会让我拿手机的，因为我太高了，由她们控制手机的角度会更方便，你特地要我去拿你的手机更可疑，是不是想趁我俯身的时候杀我？”说完他又大笑起来。

Freya与工作人员：“……”

“那你为什么不猜我让你拿手机是为了显得我脸小呢？”Freya挣扎着问。

Thor惊讶地看她一眼：“原来还能这样？我没想过。还好你的脸够小，不然我杀错人就不好了。”

Freya与工作人员：“……”

没想到《野性的呼唤》这期特别篇居然是被这种运气王拿到了奖杯，导演组也陷入尴尬的沉默中。

录制当晚结束，Thor拿到的奖品是这个国家公园的纪念品，他非常大方地请大家下山吃烧烤，同时得意地跟Hogun炫耀自己获胜的经过，在啃了两天野果子后，Thor大杀四方，一个人吃了两盘牛肉，把胃撑饱了才肯回到房车上。

明天就要回伦敦了，反正现在也睡不着，Thor飞快地给Loki打了个电话。

“……你有病啊，现在是午夜四点……”接通之后，Loki的嗓音明显是被吵醒了，即使在迷糊中，他也能不带重复地斥骂一通，让Thor毫无招架之力。

“我忘了有时差！”Thor不好意思地认错，随即温柔地报告道，“我想你了。我明天回去，节目录完了。”

“哦。”Loki沉默了一会儿，半晌回应一声表示知道了，之后又迅速挂掉通话继续睡觉。

Thor面对被挂电话的情形目瞪口呆，他无奈地苦笑一声，虽然不该在这个时间打电话过去，但Loki也太坏了吧？这和前阵子猛追Thor的Loki一比简直判若两人！

Thor哼了一声，一边计划着回去要怎么惩罚爱人，一边躺在床上数着绵羊想要快点入睡。

而数到最后，绵羊也变成了苍白尖刻的模样。

<<<

和《野性的呼唤》剧组分别后Thor回到伦敦。整理行李时看到压在箱底的《如何在野外生存》，他差点笑出声来。

临行前Thor以为自己会在森林里遇到熊（别的队伍确实遇上了），于是连夜去买了这本求生指南，结果一路上除了偶尔要跟Freya耍心机之外并没有遇到太多困难，这本书便原封不动地回到伦敦，Thor无奈地拿起书本朝书房走去。

将没用上的书放进书柜，Thor顺便打开电脑看看最近的娱乐新闻，自从Loki接管了他的推特账号后他仿佛与这个世界脱轨了，迫不及待想赶潮流的脱轨先生坐到书桌前，却发现电脑并没有关。

他晃了晃鼠标，屏幕顿时亮起来。昨晚没关掉的邮件赫然出现在眼前，是Loki的邮箱账户，Thor正打算关掉，却在收件箱中看到一个眼熟的标题。

“……温泉酒店来信：请您评价VIP池的包场服务。”

“包场？”Thor懵懵地看着屏幕，忍不住点开那封邮件。

上面详细地显示了Loki在哪年哪月哪日进行了包场活动，时间刚好就是Thor与Loki去年在冰岛见面那次，如果没记错的话，他们那时候还在温泉池边打了一炮？！Thor皱起眉头，Loki居然包场了？！怪不得那次他敢这么旁若无人地……

不对！这不是重点！

想起那晚瑰丽的天空，Thor就忍不住心猿意马，Loki事先当然不知道他会去冰岛，那么这个包场就是临时起意，要说他色胆包天，还是说他老谋深算？Thor哭笑不得，没想到Loki从那么早就开始算计他。

脑子里难得闪过鬼点子，Thor笑笑，拿起手机。

“所以Thor算是度过这次危机了，本来就不是什么大事，却一直被泼脏水，心疼我的Thor。”在伦敦另一头的世界树公司中，Fandral正在向Loki报告这半个月的艺人动态数据，“反倒是Victor，身陷家暴门中，不过他本来就打算过几年转幕后，这件事反而推动了这个进程。”

Loki一边听Fandral报告当红男星的近况，一边回复工作上的邮件，手机忽然振动，WhatsApp上Thor发来图片，Loki不知道Thor在搞什么，随意点开大图，结果下一秒他就遭到了冲击——

“咳……咳！”

“……Loki你怎么了？！”Fandral一抬头就见到Loki的脸涨成猪肝色，耳根子都红透了，以为他不小心呛到还是怎么回事，Fandral贴心地问，“要不要纸巾？”

Loki连连摆手：“不关你的事，你继续说。”他故作镇定，安抚住Fandral，连忙拿起手机回复Thor道：你怎么会看见？！

_Thor_ _：你昨晚忘记关电脑了。[_ _害羞]_

_Loki_ _：快关掉！_

_Thor_ _：没想到你会做这种事。[_ _亲亲]_

_Loki_ _：是你闯入了我的VIP_ _池，我还没跟你要钱呢[_ _微笑]_ _。_

_Thor_ _：为什么不是你故意放我进来，想跟我玩温泉play_ _？_

_Loki_ _：……_

“Loki，你真的没事吗？不然我明天再来？反正剩下的男演员你都了如指掌，像裘德洛之流就不用我多说了吧？”Fandral观察Loki瞬息万变的脸色，小心地提议。

Loki摆摆手示意他回去，为自己昨晚犯下的错误感到非常尴尬。

他怎么会让Thor看到那封邮件……Thor现在会怎么想？噢，他还说自己是故意的……虽然Loki就是故意的，但是这种事怎么能明说？Loki头疼地支着脑袋，这在Thor眼里算不算违法乱纪？算不算诡计多端？Thor还拍照留念，天啊，他难道要用这个来做分手要挟吗？！

Loki小心地思考，谨慎地发送消息：你要多少封口费。

_Thor_ _：哈哈哈，你太好笑了，我已经截图了。_

……好的，这下不只是拍照留念，还有高清无码大图！

29

Loki一下班就冲回家与Thor进行手机争夺战，金发男人笑得东倒西歪被Loki压在沙发上，将手机举得远远的不让他碰，经纪人不得不凶神恶煞地威胁道：“删掉。”

“为什么？我觉得蛮可爱的。”Thor用空着的那只手摸摸Loki的后脑，“放心，我不拿给别人看。”

“心机男。”Loki翻了个白眼评价，冷哼一声从Thor身上起来，假意别过脸去，趁Thor起身的瞬间猛地回头抢过Thor的手机，随便输入几个数字解锁后删掉目标图片，顺便清空了已删除图片。

目睹了这一过程的Thor目瞪口呆：“你怎么知道我的解锁密码？你偷看了？”

Loki扯了扯嘴角把手机还给Thor：“建议你下次别用这种老掉牙的生日作密码。”

Thor对此非常不服气：“不就是一张追我的证据吗？有什么不好意思。”

Loki刚褪红的耳朵又迅速红起来：“谁追你？别那么自恋，都说了是酒店员工办事不力，明明我包场了，却把你放进来，我要投诉他们！”

装，你就继续装。Thor眯着眼，决定大度地跳过这个问题……反正他还有iCloud的备份。

但是Thor必须借此教育Loki一通。

“你要学会对我坦诚，我们现在不仅是工作上的合作关系，更是恋人，虽然我不介意把你的隐瞒当成一种乐趣，但诚实难道不是一种美德吗？”

Loki诚恳地看着Thor，一脸否定的答案。

“……诚实能减少我们之间的误会。”Thor更加认真地劝道，感觉自己像在演讲，“比如你老给自己树立睡遍娱乐圈的人设就很不好，你有没有考虑过Sigyn和Hela的感受？”

“什么……”Loki蒙了一秒，为什么要考虑别人的感受？谁会拿这种事去问Sigyn吗？

“我甚至怀疑，你和Victor的矛盾就是因此产生的。”Loki很少在Thor面前提起Victor的过去，Thor理所当然地认为Loki以前干过有损Victor名声的事，比如什么当红演员忍辱负重、不堪流言蜚语议论他被经纪人潜规则之类的……

Thor纠结地皱起眉头，真心希望Loki能老实一点。

“这事说起来都怪你。”Loki干脆地解释道，“在拍《风暴》的时候，有一次你来我房间刚好遇上Victor，那时他正在与我谈续约的事，虽然他开的条件很高，但也不是不能满足，而你刚好闯了进来，他以为我已经找好接棒者……”

“不会吧？那天我就是个路人！”Thor觉得这口锅他背得太冤枉了。

“Victor比你会察言观色，大概他察觉到你对我有所企图吧。”Loki懒洋洋地说，“他没当即下定论，之后不是借你和Sigyn的事试探了一番吗？”

Thor记得这事，Victor故意帮他和Sigyn承认了恋情，差点给他带来大麻烦：“可我当时明明没有回应他啊？”

“我回应了。”Loki洋洋自得，瞥了一眼无语的Thor不高兴地说，“你在不满吗？”

Thor揉揉太阳穴，用脚趾头想都知道Loki估计找了媒体去整Victor，怪不得这家伙现在见到自己就阴阳怪气的……原来如此，在了解真相后他觉得Victor挺不容易，不过这事归根结底，好像还真不是自己的错……

“你为Victor生气了？”看Thor缄口不言，Loki稍微提高声调。

Thor叹了口气，抓住Loki的手把他拉进怀里：“事情已经发生，要你老实点也不可能，反正你的敌人就是我的敌人，我们总要一起面对。”

黑发男人微眯起绿眼，手不自觉地按在Thor心口，两人四目相接，Thor的表情没太多变化，依旧是那副拿他没办法的样子。

Loki抿起唇想，下次，稍微——稍微告诉他一点机密好了。

<<<

《风暴》正式定档在十一月的第二个周五，剧组的宣传行程从九月底排到了十一月初，由于他们主演人数不少，Tony选择兵分两路，一批人向东，一群人向西，对重中之重的北美与欧洲区域又进行再次划分，Thor和Sigyn在大部分场次被分到了不同的队伍中，只有在特别重要的地区会一起出现。

作为Thor以男主身份入主北美的第一部商业科幻巨制，Loki为此打起了十二万分精神，基本上重要的场次他都会亲自到场，而Fandral则全程跟进，大家都怕宣传中哪个环节出问题，所幸截至目前一切顺利。

Thor、Peter和Natasha三人在亚洲的试映会上得到了极佳的反馈，社交媒体上涌现各种期待成片的声音，IMDb上的影片和演员点击率也直线上升，剧组成员越发有干劲。同时Tony、Bruce和Sigyn则在澳洲和南美受到了当地媒体与人民的热烈欢迎。

绕世界一圈后剧组成员在伦敦重新聚首，根据Tony的安排，《风暴》只会在伦敦与洛杉矶对媒体释出全片的放映，伦敦是首场，这里更是Thor与Sigyn的主场，招待会由自由提问拉开序幕，记者们也因为相熟而越发犀利，第一次在宣传期问起之前的吸毒风波。

“……所以，关于这件事你有什么想对你的影迷们说的吗？换个轻松点的问法，你觉得《风暴》的男主角，George船长会抽烟吗？”戴眼镜的女记者扯了扯嘴角。

Tony不禁挑眉，那件事已经过去两三个月，没想到会被骤然提起，他抢先道：“导演想回答第二个问题。事先说明这不是电影剧情，嗯，在我和编剧的设定中，George没有烟瘾，但他会吸烟，你懂的，在星舰上总有这样那样的事让他烦恼，可是他又没有船长降压室——说真的我觉得非常有必要设置这个房间——他的医生只给他一个减压球，所以当他实在很烦，会选择在家吸烟解闷——我不确定在太空里吸烟是否符合星际法。”

他的一番话缓解了现场气氛，Thor笑了起来，坦诚地回应：“事实上，那是我第一次吸烟，那天的情形很复杂，几个朋友待在一起。吸了一口我的脑子只剩：天啊这是什么味道？然后我就把它掐灭了。没想到后来会引起误会，我很抱歉。嗯……其实我的健身教练也不让我碰这种东西，可能他担心我的肌肉会萎缩。”

女记者没想到Thor会这样说，她愣了半秒反应过来笑道：“这算是我们报社的独家新闻吧。这就是Tony没让你在电影里吸烟的原因吗？因为你不会吸烟？”

“噢，我想这就跟星际法有关了。”Thor弯了弯眼睛，把问题引向别处。

之后的录制焦点集中在Sigyn、Peter等人身上，没有再出意外。

结束访谈准备开始放映时，Tony趁人不注意揽过Thor的肩膀低声道：“原来是一场误会，你早点解释就不会闹得这么大了。”他对Thor这个年轻演员很有好感，真怕前阵子那事搞坏Thor的名声。

“别问我，都是经纪人的安排。而且那时候说这话也没人信吧？唉，还好没连累剧组。”Thor叹了口气，看见Loki从后台过来，引导他往事先安排好的座位去，他跟Tony打过招呼，便与Loki在放映会前排的角落坐下。

放映会坐满了媒体与院线负责人，在不同国家宣传的时候Thor已经看过不少片段，但此刻他依旧十分期待全片，Loki这段时间也不断跟着他和Sigyn忙。放映厅里暗了下来，Thor忍不住捏上Loki的手指，感谢道：“连续坐了那么多天的国际航班真累，我以前可没有经历过这么忙的宣传期，你也辛苦了。”

“虽然之前的媒体评价还不错，但毕竟只看了一半，下周五就要公映了……”Loki回握住Thor，眼里闪过不知名的情绪，“如果电影口碑好，以后会越来越忙。”

《风暴》的世界缓缓开启，开场是一段独白，之后便是George被女主角叫醒。

Thor凑到Loki身边，低声道：“你在担心今天的媒体评分？我相信Tony，不会有问题的。”他试图安慰Loki。

Loki瞟了他一眼：“再好的导演也曾让死忠粉失望过。这件事对你的演艺生涯影响很大，我当然希望它能往极端发展，不是最好——就是……最差，干脆打消你的明星梦，回家当一个Laufeyson。”

电影的口碑与票房不由Thor控制，而且他并不是太看重名利，便安抚性地摸摸Loki的后脑：“别想了，机会多的是呢。”

他们不再聊天，随着厅内的忽明忽暗进入剧情中。

《风暴》的剪辑风格与片名如出一辙，剧情急转而下，从地球跳跃到太空，又进入陌生的星球，主演突然只剩George一人，他英俊的面庞被不断放大，在特写镜头的考验下George的担忧焦虑、镇定无畏被表现得相当准确，看到他展开推理、抓住线索，慢慢找回队友，影厅中一时沉寂，一时雀跃，大家的胃口被稳稳地抓住了。

直到放映结束，厅里亮起灯来，Loki和Thor还没反应过来——

“刚才是我演的？？？”Thor陷入了自我怀疑。

“后期现在还能P演技了？！”Loki陷入了对现代科技的怀疑。

“哇，你真是太棒了！”坐在后一排的Fandral突然起身抱住Thor的脑袋，热泪盈眶地说，“我有预感你能凭这部略烧脑的科幻片冲奥！”

Thor腼腆地笑了笑，听见Tony招呼主创上台，他连忙拍了Fandral一把起身离开，迅速跳到台上。

媒体根据刚才的观影心得展开新一轮的提问与评价，主创们的心情越来越喜悦，因为现场大多数人都对这部作品表达了肯定。Tony则笑着表示其实后面还有彩蛋，希望有兴趣的到时候可以去电影院支持一下票房。

Stark工作室一向与媒体关系很好，大家都笑着答应了他的要求。

半小时后，今天的试映会正式结束。

Loki拿起手边准备好的水杯递给Thor，望着人潮涌动的内场松了口气说：“还好Stark没有发挥失误。”

他隐晦地称赞了电影，正准备带Thor走安全通道离场，没想到这时却有人朝他们走来，Loki站定一看，不禁绷紧了脸部肌肉——

是沉寂许久的Victor。

“他怎么也在？”Thor趁Victor还没过来低声问道，多喝了几口水以免等会儿说不出话。

“听说转了幕后，准备做制片这块，不知道是谁邀请他……”Loki揉揉太阳穴，真恨自己不能在这里买凶杀人。

30

许久不见，Loki注意到Victor越发阴沉，他站在Thor身边更像个邪佞的坏人，Loki抽搐嘴角一言不发。他很少这么安分，想赶紧离开这个聚集着各大媒体的公共场所。

“恭喜你。”身着剪裁得体的灰色西装，Victor微笑着与Thor握手，凸起的颧骨在他苍白的脸上尤为突出，为脸颊投下一层阴影。

Thor咽咽口水，明知道来者不善，却只能干巴巴地笑着道谢，他不经意环顾四周，已经有媒体驻足甚至特地返场来拍他们，毕竟前阵子他和Victor都是风口浪尖的人，就算普通围观群众不知道，消息灵通的媒体也能猜到他们之间有猫腻。

Loki讪笑一声：“感谢你的祝福，Thor等会儿还有事，非常抱歉我们得离场了。”

Victor早就松开了Thor的手，他摩挲泛红的指尖轻轻地提起嘴角，似笑非笑道：“你这样说让我想起我们以前还在一起工作的时候……Thor，Loki是个很负责的经纪人，不是吗？”

Loki心里敲响警铃，他应该没有把柄在Victor手上……？

“不过你得藏好自己的小秘密，否则哪天大家好聚好散后，他可能会拿你‘婚内家暴’或者其他什么事咬你一口。”Victor骤然拔高音调，玩味看向Thor，“这是我对你的忠告，毕竟我在他手上吃了那么大的亏，值得引以为戒。”

Loki就算职业素养再好此刻也不可能毫无反应，好在他肤色苍白，除了离他最近的Thor没人发现他神色惨白，Loki深吸一口气——

Victor的目的达到了，顷刻间记者们层层包围住Thor与Loki。

“Thor，请问你的现任经纪人就是Victor的前任经纪人吗？是什么促使这位先生选择你而放弃Victor？”

“Thor，Victor之前的事你了解多少？家暴丑闻是你授意散布的吗？请问你是否知情？”

“这位先生，请问你对Victor的说辞以及前段时间的婚内家暴事件有什么想说的？”

“这位先生，请问你是否私下与Victor不合？在Thor蒙受丑闻之际放出Victor的丑闻你是何用意？”

“这位先生，如果是你向报社透露了这一消息，这是否有违职业道德？！”

Loki一向能言善辩，但此刻只能勉强地笑着说：“这件事与今天的电影发布会无关，现在我们要离开了，麻烦大家让一让，具体事宜可以联络我们世界树的公关，请不要偏听偏信。”

记者：“……”

这说辞怎么感觉似曾相识……

Thor被突如其来、数不胜数的问题问得越来越火大，他本想反驳几句，但Loki死死抓住他的手，紧接着战火烧到Loki身上，Thor顾不得发怒，赶忙挤开人群带Loki离开，颇有落荒而逃的意味。

好不容易挤上车，Loki重重地叹了口气，归根结底他是有错，记者们要穷追猛打他只能认栽，真没想到Victor会主动提起这件事，然而经济人与艺人之间的官司很少放到明面上打。有的媒体认为这是爆点新闻追得紧了，Loki真想在摄像机前抖出自己更恶劣的一面。

“他们肯定认为我喜新厌旧，拿Victor当你的替罪羔羊。”Loki冷笑道，“看来最近我们得分开，不然被媒体捕捉到我们睡在一个屋檐下，这可就乱套了。”

会是“惊！当红演员Thor Odinson与其经纪人同吃同住，经纪人爆料旧人隐私以遮新人丑事！”还是“经纪人为报复前任怒睡现任？八一八世界树gay圈那些恩怨情仇”。Loki扶额，他倒不介意被媒体或公众黑一黑，毕竟他是幕后人士，可是现在媒体还扯上了Thor……

“把Thor送到Tony那边，再把我送回他家。”Loki敲敲司机的椅背，今天的放映会十分成功，Tony还没散场就订好酒店要狂欢，无论现在的情形有多糟糕，Thor都必须去。

“你不去吗？”Thor皱起眉头，下意识去拉Loki的手，他说不清职业道德败坏对像Loki这样的经纪人来说是不是大事，但至少Loki的表情看上去不是很坏。

“没空，我还得回公司一趟。”Loki摸摸Thor的嘴角，似笑非笑地看他一眼。

Thor一整晚都魂不守舍，他把Loki和Victor的矛盾避轻就重地告诉Tony，导演也无可奈何，新修的小胡子向下一撇，拍拍Thor说：“我相信Loki会处理好这件事。”

当然，那是Loki，他会处理得非常漂亮。

自从经历了上次的吸毒丑闻，Thor对Loki的信任达到空前高度，他无来由地相信Loki能很快把他以及自己从这件事中摘出来，可Thor也注意到两次事件性质不同，一次纯属乱泼脏水，一次……Loki就算说揭短的人不是他，媒体也未必相信。于是信任之中，Thor又怀揣不安，希望能快点回家见见Loki。

果然就如Tony所料，下午的活动很快见报，由于《风暴》阵容强悍，媒体首映获得一致好评，当即占据今晚热搜第一。加上其他新闻，Loki与Victor的争端倒没掀起大风大浪。

Thor的推特底下评论分成两派，70%的人属于第一派，纷纷期待下星期的全球首映，甚至还有粉丝带头给Thor取了昵称，非常亲切地在评论里喊他船长，Thor出道以来不是没有粉丝给他取过代号，但至今获得普遍认可的只有“雷神”和“船长”两个。

而剩下30%的人……基本上是别家粉丝——

他们在看到Victor的爆料后把症结归因到Thor身上，认定Thor破坏了Victor与经纪人的感情，赶走Victor并成功上位，还说服经纪人在自己有难时放出Victor的丑闻来遮掩，这群人聚到Thor的推特下，开始捍卫自家男神，把Thor骂得狗血淋头。

Thor Odinson不仅不服气，还感到委屈。他明明拿的是男主角的剧本，怎么好像被分配了反派的戏份？！

这时候某些小报和推特上的达人已经开始分析案情，主要分为以下四派：

_@_ _向日葵媒体：本报前线记者采访当事人得到如下信息：1_ _、Thor_ _不知情；2_ _、经纪人与Victor_ _确有矛盾；3_ _、尚未明确是否为经纪人透出家暴信息。_

_@_ _伦敦吐槽署：Loki Laufeyson_ _先生，身为影后Sigyn_ _、电视剧新星Hela_ _、电影演员Thor_ _的现任经纪人，他的背后站着盘根错节的关系网，搞死Victor_ _还不是小意思？_

_@_ _苏格兰裙子：这件事很简单，不管三方之间有没有恩怨，经纪人主动泄露艺人的秘密，经纪人绝对有错，但艺人自己婚内家暴难道没有问题吗？_

_@_ _每日一便士：详细整理三人的恩怨情仇，请点大图。[_ _图片]_

Thor点开图片随便扫了一眼，上面详细记载了这一年来每个时间点他、Loki以及Victor的动态，要不是Thor是当事人之一，他都要相信这个推主的分析了，除了一些事情的因果关系弄反以外，这篇长文与现实重合度很大。推主并没有下结论，而是把事实摆在大家面前，不过很快评论就自己做好了总结。

_@_ _家有金毛：三个人各有问题，看起来主要矛盾是争抢资源，不过Thor_ _也不必和Victor_ _争抢啊？_

Thor默默捂脸，当然不是抢电影资源，而是抢经纪人……

看了一会儿，他已经没有心情研究网上的舆论风向，反正黑Loki、黑他、黑Victor的人一个不少，他现在关心的是Loki到底打算怎么应对。

司机把他送到家门口，非常同情地说：“你最近真倒霉，希望电影能够大卖。”

“……谢谢。”Thor当然知道自己很倒霉，第一次是无辜躺枪，第二次好像还是无辜躺枪……Victor真是阴魂不散。

Thor匆匆下车，所幸这次事件他不算主角、影响力也一般，没有记者围在他家附近蹲点。Thor紧张地开门，喊着Loki的名字走进黑暗的客厅中，他们之间一向是他在家的时间更长，他以为Loki还没回来，开灯之后却发现Loki的拖鞋不见了，他心下一沉，觉得有更倒霉的事找上他了……

下意识拔腿上楼，原本放满Loki私人物品的房间被收拾得干干净净，连一根钢笔都没留下。Thor无奈地靠在墙边，给Loki拨去电话。

“什么事？”Loki的语气很平淡，仿佛突然从Thor家搬出去而没告知主人的负心汉不是他一样。

Thor气恼地说：“你说的解决办法就是从我家搬出去吗？”

“别乱发脾气，Thor。”Loki好笑地回答，“现在是多事之秋，再来一个出柜新闻，媒体肯定要诅咒你不让他们放假了。”

Thor翻了个白眼：“那你为什么不等我回来再走？”

“又不是以后都见不到面……”Loki啼笑皆非，“我还在公司，这件事对我的职业生涯影响不小，我得好好处理，你先休息，明天还要去美国开第二场媒体放映会，我就不去了，Fandral陪你。”

Thor不喜欢他这副哄小孩的口气，但Loki说得没错，他无法反驳，沉默了一会儿只能干巴巴地回道：“好吧，好好休息。”

他挂掉电话，空荡荡的房间干净得刺眼。

年初Loki搬进来的时候他还不在意对方，可是一转眼Loki成为对他而言很重要的人，比起看到别人抨击自己，抨击Loki变成了更加不能忍受的事。

Thor回到自己的房间，他没有整理床铺的习惯。Loki虽然有独立的房间，床上却还留着他昨晚睡过的痕迹，Thor哀号一声扑进被子里，溺爱Loki果然不行！捅别人的隐私算什么本事，Thor打算重拾对Loki的棍棒教育，但念及Loki的初衷——

他要好好检讨自己，下次一定不拖Loki后腿。

另一边的Loki也不好过。

世界树的公关虽然经验丰富，但艺人与经纪人的矛盾被曝光并涉及职业道德的事件确实很少。Loki和几位公关头脑风暴一整晚也没想出应该怎样洗白自己，Victor固然有错，然而作为经纪人Loki这样做的确有违职业道德。

公关A说：“能不能否认Loki向媒体透露艺人隐私这一事实？这样一来说什么都不成立。”

Loki尴尬地说：“……可这就是我做的。尽管不是我亲自打的电话，但他们应该也能查到世界树身上……”

公关B说：“那你为什么要曝光这件事？干脆把前因后果全部说清楚，围观群众想看戏，便让他们看个够。”

Loki抹抹冷汗：“为了引开大家的注意力？我和Victor的事太复杂了，一不小心就会扯出更大的新闻。”比如某Odinson出柜。

一直沉默的公关C听完众人的讨论皱起眉头：“你们这个思路不对，为什么一定要洗白？为什么要讲事实？既然Loki的职业道德已经败坏，那就一路黑下去好了，会影响他以后带新人、工作、甚至赚钱吗？”

几位公关齐刷刷看向世界树的小少爷，摇摇头。

公关C循循善诱：“稍微提一下Loki和Victor撕逼的前尘往事大家会感兴趣，但说多了就像无聊的洗白，大家不会去想最开始错的是谁，毕竟Victor这次被打击狠了，Loki的报复效果一流，Victor才是众人眼里的弱者，需要同情与关心。”

“说得很好，继续说……”Loki心惊，他怎么不知道公关部还藏了这样的人才？

“Victor不会善罢甘休，像之前Thor的吸毒事件，第二天又有新闻，那么再等一阵，等Victor泼完脏水，Loki黑得彻底，没人会一直记挂这件事，Loki又不是艺人！这时候只要他带的艺人成绩依旧，Victor一定会气死。然后，让Loki上个节目，亲自深八娱乐圈复杂的关系以及他和Victor的往事，我们再联系几家媒体造势，这样才有趣。”

Loki眨眨眼睛，和蔼地问：“你……叫什么名字？”

“Helmut Zemo。”看上去朴实无华的男人微微一笑。

31

Zemo待在公关部简直太屈才了！

Loki采纳了他的建议，虽然不太满意要深居简出一段时间，但这确实是应对流言蜚语的最好办法。民众的恶意中伤对Loki打击不大，公司甚至出钱买好通稿把枪口对准Loki，从而避免把Thor卷进来。《风暴》依旧是人们十一月的关注重心，剧组的宣传行程也没耽搁。

只是苦了Thor，热恋期却不能跟爱人共处同一屋檐下，实地见面演变成虚拟通讯，Loki懒洋洋地转着签字笔教育他：“这是为了保全你的名誉，我难得牺牲小我。Hela特地打电话来赞美我，觉得我这样做很对得起她的男神。”

Zemo对Victor的估计完全正确。第二天，Victor的粉丝议论纷纷，发现Victor在全盛期和Sigyn走的几次红毯与电影客串正好是Loki刚接手Sigyn的时候，经纪人为了让新演员走红做出旧人带新人的举动本再正常不过，可奇怪的是在那之后，Sigyn拿下影后，Victor的事业却在慢慢下滑。粉丝理所应当认为Sigyn抢了Victor应有的资源，现在又发生了职业道德事件，Loki苛待Victor一事更是板上钉钉。

Loki恼怒至极，并不是什么黑锅他都肯背！他十分想跟键盘侠吵架，却一再被Zemo制止。

而对被误伤到的Sigyn，Loki本有些内疚，谁知道影后压根不在意这事。

Sigyn不屑一顾道：“反正已经‘踩人上位’了，大家现在又不在一个公司，想怎么肇事都不奇怪。以后等我不高兴想跟他翻旧账，还可以诬陷他非礼我，Victor有十张嘴也说不清。”

所幸媒体早已习惯世界树这种不表态、装哑巴的态度，他们大多跟Loki关系不错，加上世界树公关的示意，媒体的新闻稿没有捎带Thor，也没有把Loki写得太过不堪，以至于这事在很长一段时间里只能在热搜榜单第四第五上下窜动。

然而因为Victor早几年的名气，欧洲大面积的围观群众依旧很关注此事的进展，粉丝甚至创立了“经纪人今天道歉了吗？”这样的话题逼Loki表态。

Loki的家世被扒出一半，目前大家都知道他和世界树高层有亲戚关系，与媒体来往密切，可以说是英国比较大牌的经纪人，至于Loki自己最担心的与Thor在恋爱的事倒是密不透风……

——废话，Loki好久没跟Thor同框，当然没有媒体会往那方面想。

网络上的键盘侠为Loki职业道德败坏一事吵得不可开交，而现实里《风暴》正在全球热映。Thor则特地在首映日当晚包下伦敦一家电影院邀请自己的几位圈内好友一起观影。

上夜班的检票员在打了个瞌睡后猛地提起精神来，他听见耳边响起浑厚的男声，紧接着主管拉开限行带，十多个男女说笑着，为首那个男人赫然是在映片《风暴》的男主角——Thor Odinson！

“诸神在上……我一定是睡迷糊了……”检票员打起哆嗦，主管居然没有告诉他今晚包场的人是Thor，他赶忙拿起手机拍了一张，正巧Thor揽着一个高挑的男人走进影厅，检票员高兴地将这张照片发上自己的Instagram。

“早知道有这么多人我就不来了。”几天后重新见到Thor的Loki言不由衷地叹气道。

Thor请来剧组中还待在伦敦的几位演员以及自己的好友，等大家落座后，他悄悄捏住Loki的手指：“哪有很多？还是得多见面，不然你要我跟你裸聊怎么办？”

“……”Loki闭上嘴巴，默默坐下。

虽然已经看过，但与Thor再看一遍院线版《风暴》仍旧非常有意义，大厅渐渐暗下来，Loki默不作声，开始欣赏这部科幻悬疑巨制。

Thor邀请的朋友中有Natasha、Sigyn、Fandral等人，Natasha正好坐在Thor右边，即使在黑暗中她也注意到Thor与Loki的小动作，她笑了笑，低声对另一侧的Sigyn说：“之前新闻说Loki喜欢旧人带新人，难道现在你是旧人，Thor是新人？”

Sigyn无奈地翻白眼，悄声回答道：“就这件事的性质来说，没有新人旧人，只有Thor一人。我和Hela还是换个经纪人比较好。”Loki虽然没有亲口承认，但作为一个敏感睿智的女性，Sigyn早就看穿了他那点心思，想来Thor以前说的暗恋对象便是Loki，片场“英雄救美”真是浪漫。不过她友好地叮嘱Natasha不要外传，以免某人听到会不好意思。

“谁知道这两个人会在一起呢？这比拍电影有趣多了。”Natasha感慨道，不自觉地瞥向Thor那边，朦胧中看见Loki下意识靠向Thor，她弯唇一笑。

Instagram上，一条写着“看我上夜班遇到了谁！”的消息引起部分熬夜党的注意，大家很快认出图中的男星是Thor，而和他搭着肩的人是谁则让好事者疑惑不已。

熬夜的人最精神，很快他们就比对出这家伙是之前Thor抽烟照中的第三人。

新闻再次炸开锅，网上议论纷纷，有人感叹“Thor和他的经纪人感情真好”，有人回击“因为经纪人把原本属于Victor的资源都给了他：-）”，也有人光凭这几次的照片花痴道“经纪人长得真好看”……

各种言论层出不穷，Thor根本没想到自己和几个朋友去看首映，结果却变成“独宠”经纪人示威Victor。

那晚Loki还拒绝了和他回家的要求呢！Thor有点委屈。

然而被冤枉这种事发生了一次就会发生第二次，正当Thor紧张地等待《风暴》的首映日及首映周末的票房统计时，他远在挪威的父亲Odin打来电话。

“我看了你的电影，演得不错。”Odin干巴巴地表扬道，零星几个词语仍旧让Thor非常高兴，“我也看到了你的经纪人——你的男朋友最近的一些新闻……”

Odin通过Thor与Loki在事发之时匆忙离开的照片看出Thor的关切，而身为一个演员最忌讳的就是情绪外露。因此，Odin认定Thor并不适合当演员，与此同时，Loki透露Victor隐私的做法也让他不太喜欢这个年轻人。

“不，不是你想的这样。Loki和Victor本来就有恩怨……”Thor不知道要怎么在电话中跟Odin解释这件事，他头疼地说，“上次新闻的幕后主使者就是Victor。”

“Thor，你没有意识到问题的严重性，Laufeyson今日会这样做，难保未来你们不欢而散后也会这样做，在你还能把控局势的时候，你应该离开他。”Odin严肃地说，“不然你就放弃现在的工作，以免受人辖制。”

Thor哑口无言，他不擅长与人争辩，现在又不能直接把电话递给Loki让他跟Odin争上一番，正当他沉默着，思索要如何应对，Odin又继续开口。

“我不是在跟你开玩笑。”Odin低沉的嗓音中带着苍老，“换个靠谱的经纪人，或者回家，Laufeyson只会用这些不着边际的噱头为你的演艺事业增色，这会让你的名声越来越差……”

那又怎么样？Thor恼怒地皱眉，Loki根本不像他说的这样——

“你担心我的名声？还是担心我连累阿斯加德的股价？”Thor冷哼道，“我和Loki签了协议，你是商人，应该知道违约的严重性。”

Odin没有回答Thor的第一个问题，半晌的沉默叫Thor明白他的确为Thor的名声与阿斯加德的股价烦恼着，Thor不禁冷笑起来。

“违约金多少？”Odin对儿子这副嘲讽的嘴脸很无奈，他一贯看不上这些用花边新闻炒热度的娱乐圈人，这次Thor竟然成了其中一员，即使身处北欧，Odin也觉得有些丢脸，铁了心要Thor换个经纪人。

“……我不会换经纪人的。”Thor握紧手机，他望着镜中的自己，眼里染上一丝不甘。

“……那你就这样混下去吧！”Odin警告一声，挂掉Thor的电话。

Thor重重地叹气，抓着洗手盆的边缘，胡乱用水洗一把脸，看着自己湿漉漉的面颊，他深呼吸，压制住心中的怒火，缓缓走出洗手间。

手机适时又响起来，Thor以为Odin去而复返，眼里正要燃起火焰，却猛地瞥见屏幕上Fandral的名字，连忙接起来。

“诸神在上，你看到那个统计数据了吗？！”Fandral大喊道，他的背景音一片嘈杂，想必是在公司里，“破亿了！首周末破亿，具体数字是1.21亿美元！”

Thor的脑子里“轰”的一声像炸开了烟花，这实在是一个很好的成绩，他抓着手机连续问道：“真的吗？我不敢相信——这真是太好了！”他兴奋地摔到沙发上，仿佛自己正和Fandral那头的人一起狂欢。

首周末破亿，后面的票房压力就减轻了，接下来要是电影口碑好，口碑票房双丰收，他这次在北美的第一枪就算彻底打响了。Thor高兴，Fandral也为他高兴，公司有不少员工认识他们，同样为此感到高兴。

在被Odin打击之后，这个消息完全击碎Thor心里的不快，他现在暖洋洋的，快乐得没了边际，仿佛未来哪里都是光明的，他瞥着玻璃墙上自己的倒影，嘴角忍不住上翘，宛如置身云霄飞车。

电视机旁Loki昨天顺手买的花开得正盛，一片片花瓣努力舒展着，Thor给Loki发了消息，也把这则喜讯分享给Loki，他把手机屏幕捂在心口，随即又想起什么，打开电视收看娱乐新闻。

接连不断的新闻都在报道《风暴》的盛况，虽然这部片的成功主要归功于导演、剪辑与剧本，但Thor的出色演出也得到社会的肯定与赞誉，一扫之前的阴霾。

Thor知道Odin会做点什么，但他不在意。

他相信他和Loki在一起，为自己的工作努力，为自己的未来奋斗争取，没有理由克服不了前路的困难。

32

《风暴》的首周票房与口碑帮助它收获了全球范围内的好评，在上映的第二周依旧冲在同期榜单第一，后劲显然很足。制作方、出品方都对这个成绩比较满意，然而Tony知道《风暴》的成功离不开运气，同期电影没有表现特别出众的，所以《风暴》的成绩会高出预期。

于是在接踵而至的颁奖季中，《风暴》陆续收到不少提名。

Thor因为《风暴》进入普罗大众眼中，虽然之前他在欧洲小有名气，但这次才算真的红了起来，一时风光无限，跟拍的狗仔越来越多，Thor随便到街口买杯咖啡回来都能看见自己的街拍，他后知后觉地发现Loki提前搬走也不是坏事，至少不会这么容易地被拍到Loki在他家进进出出。

Thor一边喝咖啡一边想：好像经纪人在艺人家里进进出出也很正常吧？不过如果记者拍到Loki和他在门廊下拥吻……那Fandral估计会原地爆炸……

为了好友的生命安全，最近除了首映日包场被粉丝爆料他带着Loki一起看电影以外，Thor老老实实地宅在家打了几天电子游戏。

“感谢高科技，不然异地恋的情侣要怎么办？！”Thor一手抱着布艺枕头，一手端着手机，屏幕上的男人对他的行径非常嗤之以鼻，Thor随即皱起眉头，“视频通话太无趣了，我要去公司——”

“现在？”Loki惊讶地转起手中的签字笔，刚过午休，Thor现在出门也不是不行，“事先说明我很忙，你来了也只能坐在沙发上自己玩，我不会借你充电插头……”

他故作严肃的样子让Thor又爱又恨，后者低声问：“你难道不想我吗？我们已经分居20天了！圣诞节快到了，你还要我一个人过节！”

“七天前我们叫上Fandral一起吃了晚餐，六天前你跟我玩了一次视频sex，五天前我们为了庆祝电影大卖出来聚餐，我送给你一条新领带，四天前……”Loki闭上嘴瞪了Thor一眼，天天都在以各种工作形式见面还不够吗？！

Thor大义凛然地摇摇头：“那你平安夜来我家，记者肯定全放假回家了。”

“……”这话抛到大街上肯定连拾荒者也不信。Loki头疼地敲敲脑袋，“叫司机去接你，正好有几个工作布置给你。”

紧接着视频画面一阵晃动，Thor欢呼着回房换衣服，却忘了关掉通讯，手机掉到沙发上正对着电视，Loki无奈地看着Thor打到一半的电子游戏，忽然瞥见电视机旁的玫瑰还没开败，不禁稍稍讶异。

没想到他顺手买的花居然会得到Thor的精心照料。

Loki松开紧皱的眉头，也有一些说不出的高兴。

Thor下车时伦敦正巧下起雨来，司机忙帮他打伞，把他带进公司。

前台小姐看到Thor，兴奋地挥手笑道：“电影我看了，超棒的！”

Thor笑着跟她致意：“好的，多谢喜欢！”他轻快地跑进电梯，对着电梯按键中的反光镜捋了捋自己沾了雨珠的发丝，垂手等待电梯把他送到Loki身边。

去Loki办公室要先通过经纪人部外面的走廊，透过透明的玻璃，里面不少办公的职员都会习惯性朝外看一眼——毕竟在娱乐公司工作的好处之一就是可以随时随地看到各种各样的演员，Thor显然是最近炙手可热的一位。

“Loki——噢，你有客人。”Thor下意识喊出声，没想到里面还有其他人，Loki坐在办公桌后，他戴着眼镜，抿着薄唇，正是公事公办的时间，Thor抱歉地笑，自顾自地坐到旁边会客用的沙发中。

Thor听了一会儿了解到客人是来通知Loki今年年会的相关事宜，Loki时不时提出一些建议。Thor忍不住偏头去瞧Loki工作的模样，哪知道他的小动作被Loki敏锐地捕捉到，客人离开后，Loki嘲讽道：“你脸上就差写着‘Loki Laufeyson是我男朋友’了。”

Thor坐到刚才客人坐的位子上：“嘿，总有一天我会写上的！有什么任务要布置给我？”

Loki把几份信函递到Thor面前，郑重地双手交握道：“祝贺你，收到了前线奖的最佳男主提名，还有……”他先后说出几个电影奖项的名字，看见Thor的眼睛从眯着到睁得特别大，Loki忍不住笑了起来。

“哇，那至少能拿一个奖吧？”Thor盘算着拿奖后Odin就不好说自己碌碌无为，可在Loki耳中却变成他只想拿一个奖的意味，Thor猛地接住男人冷笑着丢过来的文件夹，无奈地揉揉额头，“能拿奖就好，这都是荣誉！”

“没出息……对了，金魔方奖请你去当颁奖人，和一位叫Jane Foster的女星一起上台，恐怕红毯你们也得合作一番……你是不是认识她？”Loki眯起眼睛，看Thor露出了然的笑容。

“《风暴》开拍前我们合作过电影。”Thor想起那日他接到《风暴》录用消息时，刚好结束了和Jane搭档的节目录制。

他陷入回忆的样子更让Loki感到奇怪。

“我倒是不知道你和这位Foster小姐是朋友。”Loki咬重了朋友的发音，向后靠在椅背上，“我希望你能拿到金魔方奖，这样一来，明年即使与奥斯卡失之交臂，你今年的演艺事业也算更进一步。”

“这次的服装是哪家赞助商提供？”Thor偏头问道，“你把我叫来就为了说这件事？”

“Boss提供西服，宝玑提供手表。”Loki似笑非笑，“反正你本来也不是为了工作特地过来一趟的，不是吗？”

两人相视一笑，Thor向前伸手，捏住Loki的脸颊。

窗外的雨渐渐停了，伦敦的天空依旧乌云密布。雨后的空气本应该越发湿冷，此刻却显出几分暖意。

<<<

年底，影视圈呈现出一种百花齐放、群魔乱舞的局面，今天是某部影片被提名，明天是预测哪位影星最有可能拿下年度影帝或影后……年年如此，今年仍然新意不足。Thor明显不是媒体最看好的影帝人选，但关于《风暴》拿下今年最佳影片的猜测却从不间断。

忙乱的十二月随着世界树年会与圣诞假的结束而过去，本年度的金魔方奖典礼定在1月10号，Thor被确认为最佳剧本的颁奖人，同时也收到金魔方奖最佳男主角的提名。

Loki对这次奖项非常看重，加上Sigyn也收到提名，他便带着整个团队与两位演员一起来到洛杉矶。

Thor和Jane约在颁奖礼前一天碰面，把预先准备好的台词串了几次，Thor想起两人一起拍戏的愉快时光，忍不住多聊几句，回过神发现Loki倚在门边皮笑肉不笑地看着他，Thor不禁咽了咽口水。

“我庄严发誓我没干坏事！”在Jane离开后Thor拍着胸口向Loki保证。

“你以为我看不出你一脸深情吗？”Loki鄙夷地撇撇嘴，把明天的西装递到Thor面前，“换上试试。”

如今Thor已经能一眼辨认出Loki没有真的生气，他接过衣服，解开自己身上的纽扣，Loki无奈地翻了个白眼赶忙拉好房间的窗帘。

“你倒是不怕被狗仔拍到你和陌生男人共处一室，还敢表演脱衣秀！”Loki斥责一声，眼睛却没有离开Thor的身体，见他慢条斯理地套上定做的西装，将袖管、裤管撑满，利落精神地站在自己面前转了一圈，Loki不禁喟叹道，“好了，我要和赞助商再续约一年。”

Thor笑了起来，秉着不弄皱新衣服的精神，他很快换回便装，上前把Loki圈在怀里：“真没想到现在只有出差工作才能跟你住在一起。”

Loki冷笑道：“我可没说今晚要住在这里。你要注意和职业道德败坏的经纪人保持距离。”

Thor松开Loki，烦躁地抓了抓头发，故作惊讶地说：“不是吧？你都已经职业道德败坏了，怎么还没爆出潜规则艺人的新闻？！我觉得我有义务帮你一把。”他坐在床上，脸上写满“求潜”的字样，让Loki忍不住又翻了一次白眼。

“真是世风日下，你变了。”Loki痛心疾首，掐着Thor的脖子摇晃，“再忍忍吧，迟点我要做个采访，等做完那个看看舆论风向。”

Thor弯起眼睛：“你以前从不在意舆论。”他握着Loki的手，在指腹上圈圈点点。

Loki被他挠得发痒，抽回手来：“好好背台词。我撬不开主办方的嘴，但我希望你能拿奖。”

你也必须……拿下一个大奖。

最近不太对劲，找上Thor的剧本竟然没有一个合适的。认识的导演不是没有拍摄意愿，就是已经定好男主。挑挑拣拣，到了新年Thor还没有新工作……

这太反常了。

Loki垂下眼睑，即使Thor得到了年度前线奖的最佳男主，也派不上太大用场，他真的需要成为金魔方奖的“最佳”得主——

而怕影响Thor的心情，Loki叹了口气，把准备好的话又一次烂在肚子里。

第二天晚上，金魔方奖的红毯上无比热闹。Jane身着一条香槟色的礼服裙，造型师给她编了个复杂的发型，一走上红毯便分外抢眼，今晚她同样带着作品而来，挽住Thor的手臂款款入场，对着记者们的闪光灯温和又势在必得地微笑。

距离颁奖晚会开始还有一段时间，男女艺人们都不急着入场，有的甚至在红毯上攀谈起来。

“你这次的作品是与哪位导演合作的？”Thor低声问道。

Jane眼尖地在人群中找到一位穿着深蓝色礼服裙的女士：“就是那位，Peggy Carter，她的剧本写得很好。”她说着便拉Thor走上前去，想把Thor介绍给这位女导演。

“嘿，Peggy！”Jane活泼地拍拍导演的肩膀，对方弯起红唇，大方地跟两人打过招呼，Jane指着身边的金发男人道，“这是我今晚的伙伴Thor，之前我们合作过一部电影。”

Thor没想到Peggy会露出了然的神情，只见她点点头，英气的眉毛微挑：“我看过那部电影，你们在里面是一对情侣，Odinson先生的确很适合这种一身正气的形象。”她简短地点评，不做多余的寒暄。

“谢谢，我一直想尝试更多。”Thor笑着回答。

Peggy紧接着说：“《风暴》我也看了，你进步非常大。”

“哇哦，这可是少见的好评。”Jane挑挑眉，转过头去看Thor，“Peggy在我们剧组从不夸人。”

Peggy抿唇拍拍Jane：“我选你进组本来就是对你的认可。我先进去，等等来跟我们会合，再见。”她给Jane留下一句指令，利落地转身走进酒店中。

“她还真是当代女强人的典型。”Thor被Peggy的气势所震慑，脸部肌肉微动，顺着她离开的方向猛地发现Loki也进场了，他忍不住问Jane，“要不然我们也进去吧？不要让其他人等太久。”

Jane诧异地瞥了Thor一眼：“你突然很性急。那你去找《风暴》的人汇合吧——”

33

Loki觉得金魔方奖这一夜特别漫长，他坐在椅子上不断更换重心，左边屁股坐得发麻后换到右边，他本来藏在角落里咬着指甲，一心等待最佳男主角的颁奖结果，可不知怎么被Thor发现了他的异常，特地打了个手势把他喊到《风暴》剧组这圈来。Loki起身时觉得浑身血液仿佛被抽干，拭去额上几不可见的汗珠，他走到Thor附近坐下，开始新一轮换重心的活动。

“你很紧张吗？”Thor的手不知从何处探来，轻轻压在Loki的手臂上。

Loki没出声，两人都望着红色的舞台出神，快到最佳剧本奖时Thor被传召到后台，Loki心里乱糟糟的，在主持人退场，Thor与Jane从幕后走到台前时，他的眼睛才找到焦距。

Thor身上的黑西装衬得他分外精神好看，刚才在台下还有些紧张分神的男人一上台只剩神采奕奕。Loki稍稍放松身体，听他与Jane一唱一和，把最佳剧本奖的得主公之于众。

“……恭喜《她们》获得最佳剧本奖！”Thor和Jane一同念出信函上的名字，两人携手退场，将舞台留给《她们》的编剧兼导演，Peggy Carter。

Thor从后台回到他身边，Loki刚放松下去的身体又紧绷起来，他苦苦等待最佳男主角的结果。《风暴》已经拿下了最佳视效，他因此对Thor更有信心。Loki从前陪Sigyn、Victor参加过不少颁奖典礼，唯有这一次，他无法冷眼旁观。

终于到了最佳男主角的时刻，提名的几位演员的作品一一闪过大荧幕，Loki盯着各个脸庞，为那个最熟悉的名字心跳如雷，他的瞳孔微睁，小指的指甲已经彻底崎岖不平，所幸无人关注他，全场正屏气凝神、目不转睛地盯着舞台。此时此刻正如一段慢镜头，台上影片的流动尤其漫长，Loki只能听见剪辑的配乐，以及自己的心跳。

《风暴》剧组这边微微躁动，每个人都希望Thor能拿奖，身体微微前倾，全神贯注地盯着颁奖人翕合的嘴唇——

“最佳男主角是——Scott Lang！”

场内顿时响起欢呼声，在《风暴》斜对面的剧组沸腾起来，欢呼着让坐在中间的男人上台领奖，Loki靠在椅子上无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，下意识转头。

Thor神色如常，保持着他惯有的微笑，Tony拍着他的肩膀安慰几句。正巧这时Thor抬头看向Loki，两人的目光在空气中交接，噼啪绽出一点温暖的火光，绿眼望进蓝眼中，Thor仿佛能够数清Loki有几根眼睫毛。半晌，他仰头收回凝视太久造成的一点生理泪水，报以一个安慰的微笑。

Loki的心脏被挖掉一角填进了灰土，堵住汩汩而出的血液，直到它失去跳动能力。

再没有比遗憾更令他难受的情绪了。

今晚有着美妙的月光、完美的礼服、热闹的人群，这一切都为Thor准备好了。Loki无数次想象他被记者围绕着采访时会露出怎样腼腆而高兴的微笑，而Thor最适合站在闪光灯下接受人们的褒奖。

他的耀眼理所应当被众人看在眼中。

命运却向他们开了个玩笑。

祸不单行，如果这时候再告诉Thor近日没有片约，是否太过残忍？

Loki摇摆不定，作为经纪人，他很快就能从Thor无缘金魔方奖这一事实中走出，但作为爱人，Loki能设身处地地感受Thor现在的心情，即使他还年轻——这次机会也十分难得，错过了几年内不一定再有，Loki深深地叹了口气。

“……我们都知道，最佳导演奖是对一个导演的最大肯定，那么我必须要恭喜这位幸运的家伙——Tony Stark，荣获本次最佳导演奖！”

忽然，《风暴》剧组爆发出兴奋的尖叫，Loki在恍惚中听见Thor的声音，回头一看，金发男人正热情地抱着Tony，吹了声口哨送他上台，Thor神色如常，一点没有Loki想象中的失落感。

Loki不得不自嘲一笑，看来是他小看Thor了。

Tony保持着一贯高调的作风上台，自来熟地跟大家打过招呼，接过话筒与奖杯，虔诚地说：“非常感谢评审组在众位优秀的同行中最后选择我，我很幸运能遇到《风暴》剧组中各位优秀的演职人员，没有他们，这部影片无法顺利呈现在大家面前。近来，我也在关注一些全球性问题……”

Tony面对镜头从不露怯，他洋洋洒洒、即兴演讲一番，获得了全场的共鸣，Loki时不时回头关注Thor，见他听得认真，脸上没有一丝失落，Loki才不得不收回眼神。

金魔方奖之夜最后颁发的是最佳影片奖，Scott主演的《地下铁》几乎大获全胜，只有导演奖被Tony强势获得。

Tony也十分遗憾自己青眼有加的Thor今晚没有获奖，再三强调下次有好作品会优先找他。

颁奖典礼结束后还有晚会和采访，等这一夜的喧哗彻底寂静，Loki把有点喝醉的Thor领上保姆车，心中暗下决定。

“你还好吗？”Loki和Thor一同坐在后排，伸手抚上金发男人的手背。

“我看过其他提名的作品，Scott的角色的确是评审组喜欢的类型，而且人物内涵也比船长丰富，败给他很正常，不要担心。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩膀，表明他对此看得很开，但下一秒他就闷闷地趴到Loki的肩头，“不过没拿到奖确实有点不高兴……”

Loki下意识直起身体，眯眼对上Thor的蓝眼睛。诸神在上，他是不是在Thor的眼里看到了委屈？！Thor现在特别像一只被主人遗弃的大型犬。这当即让Loki纠结起来，Thor可从没在他面前露出过这种表情，他现在还能告诉Thor片方的事吗？

“……机会还……还会再有。”即使Loki能感同身受，但要他开口安慰人，Loki只觉得舌头像被辣得打结一般，一时结结巴巴的，听起来非常没有诚意。

“嗯，我知道。”Thor应了一声，仍然维持着靠在Loki身上的姿势。

知道？！Loki心里一惊，知道算什么意思？是高兴了还是不高兴？

Thor忽然瞥见Loki僵硬的嘴角，仔细观察还发现对方额头上有一层细细的汗珠，他凑得更近，在Loki耳边轻声道：“我都这么惨了，你今晚要不要搬回来住？”

你哪有很惨？Loki无语至极，却不好反驳，毕竟提名得奖的人是Thor，没拿奖的人是Thor，被自己寄予厚望的人，还是Thor，也许他心里真的不太好受。

“嗯。”Loki轻轻应了一声，本来他也打算今晚去Thor家过夜，既然Thor主动开口，也为他省去了麻烦，“跟我实话实说，你现在到底怎么想？”

“啊？”这下轮到Thor疑惑了，他本来只想卖惨博得Loki的同情，让自己今晚不用独守空房，没想到Loki很严肃地提出问题，Thor连忙磕巴着回答，“没……没什么，继续接片演戏，继续努力，总不能因为没得奖退圈吧？你不要大惊小怪。”

“我大惊小怪？不是你说自己不高兴吗？”Loki瞪了Thor一眼，“你要是别人，我才懒得管你。”果然办公室恋情应该被禁止！

Thor见目的达到，便干笑两声：“我本来不高兴……但是你说今晚留下，我就高兴了。”

“原来在你心里获奖这么不重要。”Loki鄙夷道，两人调笑一番，他也知道Thor虽然在意，却也没为此耿耿于怀。

“咳，金魔方奖已经是过去式。”Loki凝神，缓和了语气说，“有件事要告诉你，最近比较大的几家制作公司都没有像样的作品找你，这和之前片约络绎不绝的情况大相径庭，我觉得不太对劲。”

Thor睫毛微动，目光往右下角瞥去，他宽厚的手掌在西裤表面蹭了蹭，好像没听到Loki说什么似的，眼神慢慢放空。这一切尽数落在Loki眼中，就在他犹豫要不要再提醒Thor一次时，对方却闷闷地应了声。

这算什么回答？Loki有些惊讶，用手肘去撞Thor的腰际，皱起眉头略一思索问道：“你是不是隐瞒了什么？嗯？”

他拖长的尾音带着恫吓的意味，Thor当即把屁股往左边移开十厘米，扶额低声说：“是Odin做的……别生气，我以为他只是在威胁我。前段时间他看到了你的负面新闻，希望我能换掉你，我当然没同意，他又想逼我就范……”Thor避重就轻地把事情说了一通，同样很是无奈。

Loki将手环在胸前，嘲讽地勾起嘴角道：“你父亲不是开石油公司的吗？手怎么伸得这么长？”

“大概是培养了新爱好。”Thor酒精上脑，红着脸说，“比如看电影。”

“……”Loki啼笑皆非，他还没体验过恋爱对象的家长插手自己的工作是怎样一种感受，但他也不是好惹的。

“事情很严重吗？”Thor这才开始担心，凝视着一言不发的Loki。

“省吃俭用总是对的，以免还没接到工作，你就把积蓄花完了。”Loki拍拍他的肩膀，想了想又宽慰道，“你父亲能联系的公司有限，比较有想法的导演更在乎你的能力。而且你别忘了，我有……嗯，共用一个父亲的亲戚在做制片人。”

Thor被Loki的说法彻底逗笑，他趴在对方肩上，胸腔不断震颤：“好吧，看来我没机会听你叫他一声‘哥哥’了。”

Loki撇撇嘴，搂过Thor的脑袋象征性拍拍。Thor有了口碑与票房俱佳的《风暴》，说真的Loki并不是很担心他接不到好剧本，之前是因为他不知道有人在背后搞鬼，所以想得比较多，现在他知道了，就能有针对性地采取措施。

就在Loki沉浸在自己的小世界中时，突然感觉有什么拂过他的脸庞，Loki转过头意识到是Thor在亲吻他的脸颊。

“你是金牌经纪人，我一直很相信你的业务能力。”

Thor的蓝眼睛近在咫尺，映出Loki的面容，两人气氛正好，Loki忍不住低头，蹭了蹭对方的唇瓣，Thor的舌头刚要伸进Loki的齿间，就听得司机冷峻的一声。

“到家了。”

“……”

Thor讪讪地放开Loki，低头假装若无其事地跟司机道谢，并拉着Loki下车。

被人打断真是……太讨厌了。

34

然而在二月底的奥斯卡到来前，Thor真的进入了无业游民状态。

没有片约，没有综艺，没有访谈，只有几个小的电话采访，Loki还帮他全部推掉了。Thor出去抛头露面的机会屈指可数，仅仅为去年那部客串文豪的电影跑了一趟小规模的宣传，之后便待业在家。

Thor开始佩服Odin的业务能力，明明他昨天中午上街去买Subway时被偷拍了，第二天依旧没看见自己的街拍图，显然是被压了下来。要不是知道Odin蓄意打压，他肯定怀疑自己是哪里得罪Loki了。

二月的伦敦依旧飘着雪花，Thor躺在家里的壁炉前愤恨地发着INS和推特，以隔天一条的速度更新，既然没有主流媒体要报道他，他就自己报道自己，刷存在感和曝光度。

壁炉传来一阵阵温暖，Thor抱紧怀里的兽皮毯子，望了一眼外面银白的世界，这一年过得分外有趣，他自己休假也就算了，还被动拥有一个寒假——然而Thor每天都做好了重新回到聚光灯下的准备，生怕突然接到片约却因为身材走样被导演开除，那可就太倒霉了。

Thor满足地发送自己与壁炉的自拍，贴心地要大家注意保暖。

他冲手心呵气，把手搓热。忽然想起Loki那永远冷冰冰的脚掌，每个冬日早晨醒来，他的脚心都踩在自己的腿肚上汲取热量，脚的主人还睡得迷迷糊糊，不愿从被窝里出来——

Loki没有搬回Thor家，但隔三岔五会偷偷来过夜。

为什么要用“偷偷”一词？因为Loki现在也算公众人物了。

Thor刷新推特首页，看到有关Loki的新闻飘在显眼的地方，对此他已经十分习惯。

_@_ _九界新闻社：炒不炒CP_ _？明星是否有天价片酬？经纪公司与粉丝是什么关系？本社专访知名经纪人Loki Laufeyson_ _为你解惑。视频：[_ _网页链接]_

这是前天的新闻，对于不知道看过几遍的Thor来说显然应该对此失去新鲜感，但此刻他却再次点开链接，津津有味地欣赏起这家新闻社给Loki做的专访。

访谈不过五分钟，主持人说话利索而犀利，省去寻常在电视上播出的节目惯用的累赘开场，单刀直入主题：“你怎样看待圈中炒CP的现象？你本人是否支持这种行为？”

Loki随意穿了一套平日里上班用的西服，黑色衬得他的脸颊越发苍白，深邃的绿眼微眯，他同样直白地说：“我不认为这种行径不正当。演员需要保持话题度，这对他的作品、赞助商有利。我不会刻意去用这种手段博眼球，但如果需要，我会这样做。”

“我们已知你带了至少三个艺人，同门竞争的情况多吗？”

“这个问题的根源在于经纪人一开始没有做好选择。我自认为在这方面做得很好，目前合作的几位风格不一，我也喜欢接触不同的人。”

“这样看来，Victor不是因为同门相争与你产生嫌隙，而是因为你们之间的矛盾致使他离开世界树？你曝光前合作艺人的隐私，这样做是否道德？”

Loki抿着嘴唇，似笑非笑地看了主持人一眼：“什么叫‘隐私’？我并没有要求艺人必须事无巨细地告诉我他的一切，他有隐私，我可以理解。既然他让我知道了——何况我想不一定只有我知道，隐私一词可以先打个问号。其次，我们现在不再是合作关系，我没有立场继续维护他，你可以指责我不念旧情，但说我这样做不道德，我不能同意。”

“你并不否认自己和Victor的关系恶化吗？”

“对此我深表遗憾，但关系涉及双方，此事并不由我控制，你只抓着我问是不是不太好？”

“……呃，所以男艺人们争抢资源的现象严重吗？”

“资源有限，欲望无限，放在哪个行业都一样。”Loki思考片刻道，“经纪人的工作就是尽可能帮助自己的艺人拿到更好的资源。”

“更好的资源是否意味着天价片酬？”

“想要高票房的剧组可能会投入更多资金在知名度高的演员身上，这是剧组的选择。对于艺人来说，他们只有片酬底线，没有上限，天价片酬也因人而异，演员的工作连续性强、强度很大，存在即合理。”

主持人停顿半秒：“那么艺人得奖是否有黑幕？”

面对他刁钻的问题，Loki深吸了口气：“这很难说，得奖和宣传、口碑有关，有的公司也会花钱公关评审委员会，但大的奖项几乎没有黑幕，不然今年的金魔方奖得主就是我家艺人了。这个圈子和其他行业很像，要说哪个行业完全没有黑幕，这也不太可能，不是吗？”

如果这是现场直播节目，Thor肯定要拿上一片西瓜，坐在台下边吃边为Loki摇旗呐喊。

Loki的一大优点在于他能说、敢说，还说得好，不会太得罪同行，他圆滑的口吻仿佛在告诉你：看，娱乐圈其实和其他行业没什么两样。他大方地承认和Victor的纠葛，却又巧妙地新解职业道德的问题。

Loki的一番言论毫无意外地引起热议，有人觉得他是强词夺理，纷纷留言回应或撰文声讨，也有人被Loki的容貌加作风圈粉，对先前的事情不再那样介意，无论如何，人们的注意力都从Loki的职业道德问题转移到对“真实的娱乐圈”的好奇上。

终于，Loki职业生涯最大的一次风波算是过去了。

他没再接受采访，只留给人们一个五分钟的访谈视频，便重新变回兢兢业业的经纪人Loki Laufeyson。狗仔们无非想要一些热点话题，Loki给了他们新的，他们就不再围攻旧的。

Thor不禁想请世界树的公关们喝酒，Loki的麻烦同样是他的麻烦，现在麻烦解决了，他再高兴不过。

令人意外的是，还有一波Thor的粉丝看了访谈视频认为Loki言语之间对Thor多有维护，简直是Thor的亲爹，从而变成了Loki的路人粉。

Thor刷新推特，刚发的那条推文下面又有人在问Loki的情况。他沾沾自喜，却忍着没有回复。

只觉得Loki仿佛重新回到阳光下，Thor正如看着自家孩子成长的家长，每时每刻都想露出和蔼的微笑——Loki如果知道，一定会毛骨悚然。

Thor以为这件事解决后，他接不到片的情况会有所改善，毕竟Odin的重点也许是Loki的职业道德问题，但他没想到Odin对Loki的强词夺理更加不满，压根不会去解除Thor的封禁状态。

于是Thor不断等待，没等来新的剧本，反倒等回了Loki。

虽然没有狗仔会跟拍一个经纪人，但Loki还是小心为上，风波过去以后仍不敢常住Thor家，不过他带回了一些衣物。

Loki躲着风雪快步走进家门时被金发男人抱了个满怀，他正诧异，Thor保持头搁在他肩膀上的姿势，分别把他的手放到自己两个暖和的家居服口袋中，Thor哼着不知名的小调，非常高兴地蹭了蹭他的脖颈。

“我正饥寒交迫，别发情，做晚饭了吗？”Loki抽回手来，将冷冰冰的掌心突然伸进Thor的肩窝处，“嘿嘿”地笑了几声，两人像两节连在一起的车厢一样移动到餐厅里。

Thor拉开椅子让Loki入座，痛惜地说：“恋爱到最后只关心吃喝拉撒，你变了，连打炮都不在意了。”

Loki是真的饿了，没回答Thor的话，把煎好的牛肉吃掉一半，才有气无力地说：“冬天上班太累，今天帮Hela相看剧本，Sigyn临时说想推掉上次接的写真，哎……怎么就没人找你？”他揉揉脑袋，显出一种疲惫，而这种疲惫又不是为Thor而生，令他越发无力。

“会有的，爱情和面包都会有的。”Thor苦笑，安慰道，“前阵子我没戏拍，你每天被媒体点名，至少现在你的问题解决了。”

“并没有。”Loki扯了扯嘴角假笑道，“Victor的后援会今天上热搜了，点名我带他的时候给他接了一堆烂片，稍好的资源都要捎带Sigyn进组，他们还拿每一部电影上映前后的数据分析Victor的人气和商业价值……妈的，他虽然不是我捧红的，但我给他挣的钱够多了，不然他怎么开工作室？粉丝还有脸吐槽商业片口碑一般？！”

“啊？他们不是已经说过一次了？”Thor不知道这事，他张张嘴，记忆还停在去年小范围的粉丝热议中，那时他们也是说Loki利用Victor帮Sigyn上位，这次又有什么新花样？

Thor掏出手机回顾Loki所说的今日热点事件，这真是一波未平一波又起，Victor简直像要钉死Loki似的。

“Victor真是……苦大仇深。”Thor扫了一遍粉丝团整理的证据与言论，也为Loki感觉委屈，“虽然你嘴巴坏了点，但并不会苛待艺人，他们这群人……真是……”

Victor以演技闻名，虽然并不算全球范围内的知名影星，但在英国仍是家喻户晓的敬业演员，加上他出道多年，粉丝数量庞大，而且说得上话的几位元老十分难对付，常年以Victor的女友粉、妈妈粉自居，即使出了家暴门这事，依旧对他不离不弃。

这次的申诉帖以后援会的官方推特发出，细细整理，用实打实的数字证据证明Loki对Victor不负责任，言语之间暗示Victor的一些商业活动有为他人铺路的嫌疑。要不是Loki问心无愧，光看这张长图，他也会相信自己的渣男人设。

这事在粉圈掀起不小风波，Loki前日放出来的访谈已经让不少人忌惮，认为他敢说敢做是因为位高权重，而现在打压Victor的指控又言之有理，手撕经纪人赫然有成为年初热点的趋势。

Thor立刻想到接下来应该很快会有梳理Loki和Victor这几年爱恨情仇的长帖出现，短时间内Loki都会是英国人茶余饭后的谈资，这可真令人高兴不起来，毕竟他是个幕后人员。

“Victor的粉丝团一直不太喜欢我。”Loki自嘲道，“他们爱宣传Victor的演技，可我给他接的都是商业性质更重的作品，有一阵子他们还带头反对Victor的电影呢，真是可笑。我也是第一次见到力量这么强的后援会，但是——我还不至于输给一群圈外的女人。”

他扬眉冷笑：“这是Victor自己的要求，他的粉丝团居然要跟我算账。我以前看过他们发的Victor资讯，用词极其矫情，什么内容都能扯到他的演技……”

眼见着Loki越说越夸张，Thor连忙捂住他的嘴巴笑道：“好了，知道你不高兴，这是小事，娱记总不能为了后援会的事来质问你，避避风头也就过了。”

Loki冷哼一声，咬了Thor的手心一口，两人亲密地在一起说话，虽然有不愉快，却也在天寒地冻的冬日中感到一丝轻松，这就是Loki喜欢跟Thor待在一起的原因。

一份晚餐下肚，失去的能量重新回到Loki体内，他拍拍肚皮，Thor体贴地收好餐桌进去洗碗。

35

这之后发生了一件怪事，一向在工作日按时上班的Loki连续三天窝在Thor家里不出门。Thor在的时候，他在；Thor不在的时候，他也在。

二月有奥斯卡，Thor与本年度的最佳男主角无缘，但《风暴》收到了最佳影片的提名，Thor对此感到震惊。因为这片与任何意识形态正确无关，也不是非常值得深思的故事。不过就影片本身而言足够悬疑，导演的表现手法别出心裁，演员配合得十分完美，拿奖也不是全无可能。

作为《风暴》的男主角，Thor也会出席颁奖典礼，Fandral三天两头要他去试衣服，设计典礼当天的造型，清闲多日后Thor总算有工作了，与此同时他开始担心Loki，冥冥之中察觉到发生了什么。

Thor一边任由造型师摆弄自己，一边回忆这几天来发生的点点滴滴。

那天两人一同吐槽完Victor后，便坐在沙发上观看起Loki喜欢的文艺片来。

Loki喜欢Thor穿宽大的运动外套，因为当他靠上温暖的胸膛，Thor便可以拉上拉链，把Loki困在他胸前，两人十分滑稽地呈现出连体婴姿态。

Thor很少关注文艺片，也从来没有接到过此类型导演发出的邀约，大概他的气质天生与此不符，但眼看Loki为剧情十分投入，Thor忽然认真思考起来，以后要不要接个文艺型男主来让Loki高兴一把？毕竟Loki可没少为上次那个文豪如痴如醉。Thor吃味起来。

剧情很快推入高潮，Thor走神之余，发现Loki越发沉迷其中，眼眶微微湿润，为男主的爱情动容，连Thor偷偷把手放到他腿上都没被发觉。Thor暗笑，在Loki大腿内侧来回磨蹭。

随后故事急转而下，就在Loki非常入迷的瞬间，手机铃声大作，打断Loki的思考。

“谁的手机？！”Loki被吓得一个机灵，迷迷糊糊地回头瞪Thor，颇有是Thor的手机就要吃了他的意味。

“……你的。”Thor翻了个白眼，文艺片使Loki认不出自己的手机铃声。

Loki忙回过神，忘记两人还连着，随着他起身的动作，Thor也跟着起来，站在他身后，围观Loki接电话，显示屏上写着Laufey。

Loki的古怪仿佛是从那一刻开始。

“晚上好，父亲……呃，我在艺人家里……为什么？……好，我知道了，谢谢父亲。”

两人聊了一会儿Loki才挂掉电话，Thor敏锐地观察到他试图放空自己，根本不敢问Loki和他父亲的聊天内容，Loki慢慢打起精神来，结果电视上的画面不知道演到哪儿了，一想到错过那么多，Loki更加颓废地呻吟一声，猛地回过头差点撞上Thor的鼻子。

“……”Loki忽然想起他们是连体婴状态，Thor居然在他身后静静地站了那么久，“你想吓死我？”

Thor忧愁地答道：“没想吓你……不过现在，我觉得我的衣服要报废了。”

他们同时低头看了一眼被扯得过分宽松的外套，Loki无语地命令Thor拉开拉链放他出去。似是想起什么，他冲Thor打了个手势，又躲到一旁发起短信——这场电影约会就此彻底泡汤，Thor不高兴地想。

到底Loki的父亲在电话里说了什么？

Thor想不出来，也不敢多问，为了泄愤只能玩起俄罗斯方块，Loki发了十分钟消息才慢悠悠地回到他身边，趴在Thor强壮的胳膊上，偏头去看游戏界面，期间不乏指点Thor要怎么摆弄方块。这游戏Thor玩了很久，是个分数很高、底部依旧很空的老手，他也不在意Loki的意见，甚至做出了与Loki的提议全然相反的决定。

Loki冷哼一声，故意报复他，伸手进Thor的上衣下摆里轻轻抚摸他的腹肌，以及敏感的乳头，手上动作下流、眼里却异常正直的Laufeyson先生终于看到Thor下错一个方块，他没忍住笑出声来，Thor停下游戏偏头看他，两人面面相觑，Loki停止捏Thor胸的动作，被他扑倒在沙发上。

“不凶你你就皮痒了？想干什么？”Thor眯起眼睛，眼里颇有他们刚熟识那阵子骇人的味道。

Loki反驳道：“我怎么？你太香了，我闻闻也不行？”他说完还假意吸气，发现Thor确实挺好闻。

Thor有点尴尬，松开Loki起身道：“我在家没喷香水。”

“体香？”Loki被这个名词恶心了一把，Thor也露出难以言喻的表情，他连忙摊手笑道，“床都上过了，我不嫌弃你。”

“所以你刚才在电话里说了什么？”Thor趁机问道，他真是好奇得要命。

Loki好像看出他的想法，斜睨他一眼，故作深沉地起身：“很快你就知道了。”

<<<

知道什么？

到底要我知道什么？！

Loki休假的第三天恰逢奥斯卡的颁奖典礼，Thor在家陪Loki玩了一天，痛苦而纠结地坐车前往典礼现场，Loki仍待在他家，接完那通电话之后连班都不上了，特地吩咐Thor在出门前给他买一桶爆米花，说是等会儿看奥斯卡直播要吃。

Thor知道Loki少有在家看奥斯卡典礼的经历，往年不是陪艺人到现场，就是看看新闻报道，哪有时间在电视机前看直播。他清晰记得Loki往嘴里扔了颗炸得酥咸的爆米花、毫无形象地瘫在沙发上，毫无平常犀利冷傲的经纪人模样。

Thor心下一惊，一个不好的念头笼罩住他……

Loki三天没上班，Loki接到他父亲的电话，Loki不在休假期，Fandral对自己多有关照……

这一切都指向一个结果：Loki因为和Victor闹得不愉快，被停职检查了！

Thor甚至能想象Laufey在电话里那种沉痛的口气——无法保护自己儿子的口气，Loki一定很伤心吧？虽然没被开除出公司，但他最近的确惹了不少麻烦，上面不高兴也很正常……Thor越想越着急，要不是自己必须参加典礼，他真想下车跑回去把他的Loki抱在怀里安慰一顿。

奥斯卡与金魔方奖的颁奖典礼大同小异。Thor在现场遇到了Sigyn，两人互相拥抱，Thor看见她今天带了个生面孔的助理，不禁低声问：“Loki怎么没来？”

Sigyn不知道Loki在Thor家，只当Thor消息闭塞，她惊讶之余耸耸肩，露出个无奈的苦笑，没有多说。

这更加证实了Thor心中的猜想，令他有些魂不守舍，跟在Sigyn身后入座。

金魔方奖上的最佳男主角得主也出现在奥斯卡最佳男主的提名中，Scott Lang依旧带着腼腆的笑容。本来作为奥斯卡的最准预告——金魔方奖的得主一般都会获得奥斯卡，然而今年竞争激烈，等颁奖嘉宾说出那个幸运儿的名字，Thor才从忧心忡忡中回过神来。

——没想到会是这么冷门的片子获奖，Victor似乎还在里面出演男二号，Loki会不会气死？！

……算了，反正得奖的人也不是Victor。

Thor摇摇头，忘记心中所想，专心观看今晚的典礼。

今年的金魔方奖好像错得离谱，最佳导演被Peggy Carter夺得，而令人意外的是，最佳影片居然颁给了《风暴》。

那一瞬间，场内一阵欢呼，连Tony都没反应过来，Thor飞快地搂住导演，和周围人起哄着把他送上舞台——

这真是意料之外的收获，而且令人非常惊喜。

Thor迷迷糊糊，直到典礼结束司机把他送回家，Thor还沉浸在自己成了最佳影片男主角的震惊中。而等到他打开家门，猛地回神察觉到自己过分高兴，更衬托出Loki的失落与迷茫，他心下不忍，赶忙收回自己上翘的嘴角，结果用力过猛，等Loki听见声响来到门厅，看到的是一个拉着脸的Thor。

“……”Loki只穿了一件Thor的衬衣，刚盖过屁股，两条笔直的腿在衣衫的遮掩下显得格外诱惑，“你这是……回来路上遇到Victor了？”

Thor没崩住笑意，Victor现在几乎成了Loki的比喻用词，他教训人时偶尔也会说“你做人不要太Victor”，所以一看自己表情不对，Loki便这样试探。

“没事。”Thor应付一声，低头换鞋注意到Loki藏在拖鞋里的脚指甲被涂黑，再仔细一看，手指甲也是，Thor惊讶地问，“你……的手？”

Loki大方地伸手展示给Thor看。在门厅里，Thor半弯下腰，仔细打量Loki的指甲，半晌抬头道：“挺适合你的。”他说的是真心话，也许他自己不适合指甲油这类稍显女性化的配饰，但这出现在Loki身上的确不会违和，见他这样夸奖，Loki喜滋滋地笑起来，哪还有刚出门时Thor以为的失落与萎靡？

是要好好问问，Loki这几天究竟怎么了。

奥斯卡已经结束，Thor有的是时间，他拉着Loki来到客厅，严肃地问：“你是不是被公司停职查办了？”

Loki哑然，盯着Thor的眼睛。

Thor心道不好，认为这是一种变相的默认，他着急起来，脑子十分混乱，扬手打了Loki屁股一掌，男人当即跳起来要跟Thor理论，Thor越想越气，认为是Loki之前急进，导致了他如今的下场，顾不得Loki羞恼，他把人强按倒在腿上，摆出一副要修理他的模样，不过手倒没真的打下去。

“让你到处潜规则！让你乱说话！让你不好好跟Victor解释！现在好了吧，你被停职了！”Thor气愤地吼道，他不知道停职有多严重，感觉如同艺人被雪藏一般，当然为Loki着急。

Loki这下真是怕了Thor，赶忙举手投降道：“我没被停职！那通电话只是让我带薪休假，你误会——”Victor的粉丝纠缠不清，媒体为了采访Loki围在公司门口，Laufey不得不打电话来劝他消停一阵。

他不说还好，一说本来只是担心着急的Thor更加上火，原来他这几天白担心了？Thor愣了几秒，反应过来便往Loki的臀部拍去：“你知道我有多担心吗？！”说完又狠狠打了几掌，力道和往日调情时差不多，Loki刚开始还假装哀号，后面竟成了骚气的呻吟，Thor根本没办法听下去，想把人从腿上弄下来。

“打完就想跑？！”Loki湿漉着眼睛瞪Thor，他没穿裤子，这几下被打得是真疼，但也是真爽……他这几天故意逗Thor只是为了解闷，现在有了更能解闷的事，Loki当然不能放过。

“不然呢？”Thor瞪回去，Loki当即抱住他的腰，像颗牛皮糖，不知道哪来那么大的力气，Thor竟然无法撼动他分毫，他羞恼地说，“故意让我担心，你还有什么想说的？！”

Loki理直气壮地抱住Thor：“你打疼我了，要向我赔礼道歉！”

“那你怎么不向我赔礼道歉？”Thor冷哼道，对Loki胡搅蛮缠的本事感到无话可说，干脆把人揪起来再打一顿。

Loki一挨揍便喊得特别大声，指控Thor家暴他，渐渐地，奇怪的呻吟声再次出现，带着销魂的尾音，直接把Thor叫硬了。Thor掀开衬衫衣尾，看到Loki红通通的股瓣，不禁有些后悔上了Loki的当，就在他停手的瞬间，Loki开始故作委屈，诉说他的惨况。

“……你要负责帮我转移痛感。”Loki直起身来，坐到Thor怀里，勾住他的脖颈，臀肉蹭着Thor的胯间，“还是说，我现在不能指使奥斯卡最佳影片的男主角做事了？”

Thor的太阳穴“突突”地跳：“就知道你是这种企图——”

随后他的裤子被解开，粗长的阳物被刚才还面带哀色的男人握在手中，Loki露出个狡黠的笑容：“我也只有这点兴趣了，请满足我。”

36

Thor履行职责，将经纪人彻底满足了一顿。

“……诸神在上，你……”Thor“嘶”了一声，掐着Loki的臀瓣，此刻的滋味令他十分难以言喻，“你在家到底做了什么？”

Loki就着坐姿跪在Thor的胯间，现在已经夜深，Thor却不显疲惫，腰杆依旧有力地摆动着，阴茎深深浅浅地操上Loki的敏感带，挤出他喉间破碎的呻吟，Loki咬着自己的衬衫下摆，露出胸前两颗需要关照的乳粒，它们被Thor吸吮得红肿起来，Loki说不出话，来不及吞咽的唾沫将衣角濡湿，晕出水痕，显得格外色情。

Thor抬头便看到Loki湿漉着绿眼，既失神又痴迷地盯着他们结合的部位，Thor因此越发想欺负他，索性舔舐起Loki胸前敏感的肉粒，舌面在上头打转，把那处吮得湿淋才放过轻轻颤抖着的Loki。

Loki顿时失去继续咬着衣衫的力气，他松口，吐出绵长的呼吸，被Thor的颠弄晃出沙哑的闷哼，衣衫盖住精实的上半身，因为胸前太过湿润，衣料便黏在那两处，湿乎乎的触感让Loki不太好受，体内也是这样黏腻，比往常湿润得多。性器顶开温热的软肉，上面的青筋蹭得他不太舒服，Loki的后腰一个劲地发颤，环着Thor的脖子发出呜呜咽咽的声响，指甲在Thor的脖颈处来回磨蹭，留下几道红痕。

“你有备而来……真是……”Thor突然撤出阴茎，调换Loki在他怀中的位置，在男人眩晕之时，重新进入对方，并发力把Loki抱起来。Loki失去重心，后穴里的感受更加清晰，Thor一路将他抱到门厅的全身镜前，做出羞耻的姿势，让Loki直视镜中的自己，“我特别喜欢这份礼物。”

Thor闷声笑着，被道破心意的Loki像只蒸熟的虾子，浑身泛起艳丽的瑰红，手背挡着眼睛根本不敢直视，他当然不会承认看到《风暴》获奖后积极在家里准备自己的事实。Thor抱了他一会儿，干脆席地而坐，Loki被顶得往镜面上趴，瞥见红艳的穴口被操得合不拢的景象，他浑身发烫，怒骂道：“浑……浑蛋，啊啊——嗯，不要，我不……看……哈嗯——”

一时间门厅里尽是肉体撞击的声响，丰盈的股瓣被撞得通红，刚才的指痕还未消去，Loki虽然后知后觉地害羞起来，却仍为这样深入的灵魂交流感到热血沸腾，他仰头靠在Thor肩上，半眯起眼睛，看着自己双腿大张的淫荡模样，不断有液体从交合处滴落至地板，他被刺激得骚气地叫出声来，音调比往日都要高，又带着他一贯的沙哑，在Thor听来不知是怎样的情色，Loki薄唇微张，喉结上下轻轻动着，体内掀起热浪，他忍不住伸手去抚摸自己的阴茎，搓着顶端的裂口，黑色的指甲，白皙的手背，与艳红的茎柱形成鲜明的对比，尤其是当浊液染上甲面的时候。体内的浊液仿佛浸湿整个股间，Thor每撞一下，就会有更多浊液渗漏出来，滴到地板上。

“烦……嗯，润滑剂……哈嗯，抹多了。”Loki望着镜子中的蓝眼睛，伸手到身后去揉Thor留在外头的囊袋，他舔舔唇瓣，露出一副不满足的神态，“乳头也要……啊，轻点，好疼……呜，啊啊啊，那里，别撞——”他溃不成军，内里泛起潮湿，同时乳头被Thor拧着，带着酥麻的痛感在Loki脑中炸开。

阴茎硬得不行，镜面被喷洒上白浊，Loki细细地喘息，喉间发出小动物般的呜咽声。

后穴里湿极了，Thor半撤出阴茎，把Loki压在镜面上，膝盖顶开Loki的膝内侧，阴茎顺势滑入通红的穴口，他抓着Loki的手，禁止Loki逃走，不一会儿果然因为这个姿势进得太深，Loki浑身发抖，穴里的软肉绞得特别紧，Thor还没进到头，Loki就受不了似的求他停下来。

“不要……你停，哈……怎么这么深——”Loki欲哭无泪，Thor仿佛顶到他的胃里，绞得他不舒服极了，紧紧压迫着他的神经，让Loki在未知的恐惧中又找到一丝快感，镜子被他呵出一道白气，Loki的肩胛骨不自然地往外张，Thor死死顶着他的膝盖迫使他张开腿，而阴茎退出又进入，像打桩机一样猛干进来，Loki只觉得臀肉被拍得生疼，五脏六腑仿佛都被Thor顶到了，他无力地喘息，摸着小腹上时不时凸起的一块。

“我不行……你，你别……你快点，嗯，求你，啊啊，Thor……”Loki又哭了，眼泪顺着镜面滑落，后穴隐隐发麻，持续给他传递着可怕的快感，他微微伸手向后推拒Thor，却被人咬住后颈，Loki呻吟一声，冰凉的镜子磨蹭得阴茎充血，同时穴内的性器也在逐渐膨胀，Thor咬得他生疼，Loki“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫着。

突然，楔入身体的那根东西热到极致，马眼处喷出浊液，Loki死死颤抖着，内里绞紧，将Thor的东西尽皆吞吃下去。

“唔……”在Thor试图松开他的瞬间，Loki像被抽掉了脊椎，趴在镜子上慢慢向下滑，根本没有一丝支撑自己的力气，Thor扶了他一把，阴茎只得继续放在Loki体内，听人“哼哼唧唧”地叫，Thor好笑地拍拍Loki的臀肉，被使用过度的后穴合不太拢，往外翻着嫩肉，汁水淋漓的模样叫Thor呼吸一滞。

Loki无力地抬手推了推Thor：“别发情，你个变态。”Thor耸耸肩，颇不在意地慢慢将阴茎抽出，Loki赶忙夹紧后穴，随后被Thor抱起。

男人依旧精神十足，把他一路抱到浴室，Loki打起呵欠，勾着Thor的脖子道：“虽然你今年没拿大奖，但《风暴》是奥斯卡的最佳影片也很不错——”

Thor笑道：“这就是你今晚这么热情的原因？看来我得加倍努力……最近仍然没有片约吗？唉，不知道去年赚的钱够不够花。”

作为经纪人，Loki当然对Thor的经济情况一清二楚，他哑着嗓子道：“片酬虽然不高，但是代言赚的钱不少，Tony也很大方，《风暴》给了提成……别着急，奥斯卡才出结果，会有导演注意到你。”

两人半晌无话，放好浴缸里的水，Thor将Loki抱进去。

“等我以后真正拿了奥斯卡，或者达到同等分量的时候——尽管不知道那是哪一天——”Thor俏皮地眨眨眼，在Loki脸上亲了一口，“我在获奖感言里向你求婚怎么样？”

Loki弯起嘴角，以为Thor是在哄他开心，他配合地笑道：“好啊。如果那时候我们没分手的话……”他话音刚落，Thor便伸手握住他修长的手指，细细看那黑色的指甲，在手背上落下一吻。两人挤在浴缸中，“吃吃”地笑了起来，仿佛十分认同这个提议。

<<<

暂时成为无业游民的两人宅在家一觉睡到第二天中午，Thor才想起自己仍没问Loki停职的事。

Loki嘴里塞着一块吐司，含糊地皱眉说：“……我父亲亲自打电话来说，能有什么事？不过是叮嘱我这段时间住在你这儿，不要出门，省得记者们追问。Victor的粉丝闹事不小，冷几天也就淡了。”

“啊？你父亲让你住在我家？！”Thor露出一种既惊喜又担忧的神情，像个少女一般“羞涩”起来。

此情此景差点把Loki噎死，他猛拍胸口几下，把嚼完的吐司咽下去：“因为我刚好在你家而已……如果我在Sigyn家，他也会这样要求，不要给自己加戏……”

Thor委屈地“哦”了一声，默默地吃起自己的煎蛋。

……Loki感觉自己好像欺负了一只大金毛，有点良心不安怎么办？

“咳，说回工作。既然我不能去公司，Sigyn、Hela那边的事务我将暂时拜托给其他人，你这里反正只是接片，剧本照旧发到我手中，如果有合适的再和你商量。”Loki简单交代自己最近的打算，他耸耸肩道，“经过这次Victor的事，我以后可能会减少带艺人的数量……虽然不可能只带你一个人……算了，这是后话。”

“我觉得这个提议相当好！”Thor适时给自己争取合理权利，积极建议道，“你以后可以往经理的级别发展，管着一群经纪人也很好。”

Loki给了Thor一个“再说”的眼神，冷哼着继续吃饭。

饭后是两位圈内人士刷娱乐新闻的时间，今天的头条基本上是昨晚的奥斯卡，但推特上Victor和Loki的战争仍在继续，风浪不大，对Loki来说也足够烦人。因为公司明令禁止，他不准再出来发声，可这并不意味着Victor不会说话，他随口在采访时谈起过去几年的演艺生活，虽说没有指名道姓，却等于侧面承认自己的确在Loki手上遭遇不公。

“你看这条。”Thor指着屏幕上的文字，“‘记者问：听说你与前任经纪人合作得不愉快，请问这是真的吗？Victor回答：没有那么严重。不过大家都知道，经纪人能对一个艺人产生非常大的影响。Laufeyson先生教会我不少道理，其实我得感谢他，事情并不是大家想的那样。’……哇，他这话正着反着理解都行，真厉害。”

Loki心如止水：“无所谓，他给自己炒热度，大概是为了之后宣传自己投资的第一部电影。人们往往会对弱者产生同情心，这很正常。”

细想下来Loki和Victor之间的拉锯战也持续了一段时间，起初是误会，连Thor也被拉下场，之后是两人的私怨，到现在单纯成了Victor的手段，谈不上高明不高明，但至少让他不断出现在公众眼中，没有彻底消失。

Thor不太能理解这种行为，他做事一向直来直去，年少的经历甚至让他喜欢用武力解决问题，所以现在他只能同情地看着Loki：“你也有错，这叫自食苦果。”他摸摸Loki的脑袋，知道Loki并不在意这种事，不打算多费口舌。

外面关于Loki的流言蜚语就算传遍伦敦街头，Loki仍安稳地坐在他身边，Thor此刻颇有一种避世感，恍然觉得如果不当明星，找份普通的工作，倒也是一个美好的选择。

“……别愁眉苦脸，至少你现在还能出门。”Loki误解了Thor脸上的失神，踹了对方一脚道，“考虑一下，晚上吃烧烤怎么样？”

吃烧烤，不论是哪种途径，他们都需要工具和食材，Thor苦笑一声，知道Loki又想让他出门当苦力了。

37

遗憾的是，Loki并没有如愿以偿地吃到烧烤。

那天早上他们——实际上是Thor出了大部分力——刚将买好的食材整理完毕，Thor搬出家里的烧烤炉，还没将Loki爱吃的鸡翅串好放到炉上，便接到一个陌生来电。

Loki厨艺不精，常年吃外卖、应酬让他丧失动手能力，直到Thor接完电话，回过神来，Loki还趴在沙发上，露出一副“你不烤给我吃，我就会饿死”的表情冷飕飕地看Thor。

“……”Thor挠挠头发，晃晃手中的手机，“猜猜是谁打来的？我要有工作了——Carter女士约我中午吃饭，聊聊她的新剧本。”

Loki既惊讶又痛苦，这两种复杂的情绪对冲到一起，衬得他的表情格外狰狞，Thor被他吓了一跳，猛地后退一步，Loki警醒过来恢复以往冷淡的模样摆摆手说：“有工作？她越过我直接找你？”

“唔，大概是从Jane那里拿到了我的私人电话？她现在是炙手可热的导演，能找我也是好事。”Thor拍拍Loki的肩头，把酱料刷放到一旁，“她好像有备而来，约的饭店就在附近，一小时后见。我得去换套衣服，抱歉。”

Loki“蹭”地一下从沙发上跳起来：“那我吃什么——不行，等你回来，我们晚上再烧烤！”他虽不会做饭，收拾起来倒分外利索，Thor还没进房Loki已经把烧烤炉推进厨房，所有食材也安静地躺回冰箱中。

Thor选择一身常穿的便装，红色的外套配灰色的毛衣，下身是简单的牛仔裤，足以应付伦敦的早春，他整理好衣领下楼，餐厅一片空荡，Loki盘腿坐在一边，眯起眼来很是怨念。

“你这么快收拾好了？！”

“见女导演就穿得这么好看？”

两人同时开口，Loki故意酸溜溜地嘲讽一句，抢占先机回道：“等你回来，我可不会吃独食。”其实是他根本不会做……

“我日常都这样穿。”Thor无奈地笑，走上前吻了吻Loki的嘴角，“爸爸出去干活了，你在家好好待着。”

“你是谁爸爸？”这才待业几天？Loki嘴角抽搐，凝视着Thor急匆匆离开的背影。

<<<

Peggy很早就坐在了餐厅里，她和老板是老熟人，特地要他留了个包间，等候Thor到来。她不是临时起意，但的确很晚才打电话，对于讲究礼节的英国人来说可能十分冒失。在距离他们约定时间还有十五分钟的时候，门外传来敲门声，Thor笑着推开门。

“请原谅我的突然。”Peggy友好地叫侍者上菜，“我按照主厨推荐的菜色点好了。”

Thor摆手示意没关系，他笑道：“我家就在附近，让一位女士跑这么远，我做得也不够好。”

Peggy挑挑眉，感觉Thor诚意十足——事实上任何人在被那双蓝眼睛望着时都会觉得Thor是个真诚的帅小伙。Peggy不是个容易被外表打动的女人，更何况她对金发蓝眸、身材强壮的男人早有了免疫力，但此刻她还是深呼吸，平复心绪，抿唇开口道：“我最近有一个新想法，但是剧本还没写完，不知道你是否有兴趣加入。”

Thor挑眉表示愿意倾听，Peggy缓缓叙述出她的想法：这是一个富有悲剧色彩的故事。男主人公查理看起来平平无奇，有着看似不错的人生，最近打算和相爱多年的男友结婚。然而在他即将三十一岁生日时，男友出车祸去世了。查理的生活因此改变，抑郁症复发，陷入失去男友的悲伤中不可自拔，生活与工作同时出现断层，他越发无助，之后在一系列的打击、无人问津下，他死在了一个冬日的早晨。

“……想要呼吁人们多加关注LGBT群体？”Thor听完Peggy的叙述起初并不觉得这个剧本有多出色，他尝试把自己代入情境中，Loki如果去世了……他也许会很难过，但也不至于去自杀。Thor皱起眉头，“你希望我出演哪个角色？”

“男主角，查理。”Peggy扬起嘴角，看到Thor的表情一僵，她有些好奇地问，“你歧视同性恋吗？”

Thor咳了两声：“不，当然不是……只是我认为，我好像和你要找的抑郁质男主不太像？”

“对，但那又怎样？”Peggy认真地说，“成为演员，不就是想尝试各种各样的人物吗？总是演同一类型的角色有什么意思？”

她说得很对。Thor咬住齿关，他的外形气质长期被圈定在英雄、好人、俊朗等关键词下，全然没接触过忧郁、阴沉，如果贸然接下这种文艺片，是好是坏？这时候Thor就想念起Loki来，他依旧和多年前刚入圈时一样，在选片上没有太多心得。

“我料到你会犹豫，没关系，你可以带一份企划案回去跟经纪人商量。”Peggy托腮笑道，“为什么我会找你？我能看到你身上特殊的文艺气质，同时这对你我来说都是挑战，这很有趣。最后，把阳光灿烂的人物摧毁给人看，才能直击心灵。里面的同性桥段并不多，如果你介意和男演员搭档，这个可以再商量。”

根本不是这个问题，Thor心想，他在出来之前还和一个男人亲过嘴。但如果换另一个男人……Thor一阵恶寒，他目前暂时能接受且只能接受的男性对象大概只有Loki。

“这是我个人的独立电影，投资都得自己拉，不过也有一些发行方来找过我。”Peggy突然自嘲道，“它注定是个小制作的电影，无法带来太多物质报酬，可一旦操作得好，得奖不在话下。我打算双线叙事，剧本还需要几天完成，你可以好好考虑一下。”

侍者敲敲门，为他们呈上午餐，中断了略显焦灼的气氛。

“为什么会想出这个故事？”在久久的沉默后，两人各吃了一点东西垫垫肚子，Thor突然发问。

Peggy拿叉的手一滞，耸耸肩道：“取材于生活。男朋友的朋友在去年圣诞节聚会上说的故事……如果当时有人能更关心他就好了。”她愣了几秒，仿佛回到当时的情境中，雪花飞落，屋子里无比热闹，响着欢快的音乐，众人互换礼物，气氛却与故事的结局截然相反。

Thor若有所思，看着Peggy坚强的脸庞，他舒展眉头：“我会尽快给你答复，并努力去尝试。但老实说，我根本不知道自己演抑郁症病人是什么样。”

“不要担心，导演会帮助你进入角色。”Peggy摇摇头，甩去刚才的沉闷，非常自然地安慰道。

这顿午饭吃得还算愉快，Thor算是接到了新工作。不管它的难度高低，他此刻迫不及待，想回家跟Loki分享。告别Peggy后拿着企划案，Thor踏入家门，瞥见Loki坐在沙发上捧着一块三明治吃得正欢。

“……你以前自己住就吃这个？”Thor哭笑不得，赶忙关上房门，生怕邻居瞧见世界树的金牌经纪人吃三明治的模样。

Loki舔掉手指上沾到的果酱，含糊地说：“挺好吃的，谈得……怎么样？”

Thor顺势坐到他身边，吮过Loki还没舔干净的一根指头：“嗯，是挺好吃的……”Loki应声踹他一脚，无语地瞪着他，抽回手来，Thor笑嘻嘻道，“是个讲男同性恋的本子，我带回来了，你看看。”

“……噗，你被导演发现了？……”Loki差点被噎住，拍拍胸口吃掉最后一口三明治，擦干净手指后接过企划案翻看起来，虽然没有附上完整的剧本，但Peggy提供了部分电影分镜的手稿，以及目前已有的发行方、制片方等信息，Loki微微挑眉，仔细看起目前写好的剧本来。

Loki看了足足有半小时之久，Thor见他沉浸其中，没敢打扰Loki思考，进房换好衣服，出来躲到一旁刷了一会儿推特，Loki才合上剧本郑重地说：“我觉得可以接，但这个角色不好演，作品效果主要看你愿意为这部作品付出多少精力和心血……这片虽然是LGBT题材，但事实上没有太多和男友互动的情节，我看Peggy有再次冲奥的野心，刚好你也没演过这类角色。”

看得出他是用心思考后才说出这样一番话，Thor摸摸他的手背：“我不是很喜欢这种故事，但我知道它能为我带来什么——反正现在也没有别的片约，我想全身心投入这个故事。”

Loki不安地皱起眉头，拍悲剧最怕入戏太深难以抽离，可不入戏便很难演出真情实感，他捉住Thor的手指，叹了口气道：“看来我要和悲伤的Thor相处很长一段时间了。”

Thor猛地搂住他的腰肢，大笑起来：“悲伤的Thor不会因为伤心不跟你做爱——”

“诸神在上，你快闭嘴。”Loki无语地跨坐到Thor身上，用企划案捂住他的脑袋，他最讨厌在说正事的时候Thor突然说荤话，这简直和过去的他一模一样，“你什么时候回复Carter？”

“明天吧。”尽管知道即将面临不小的挑战，但毕竟有了新工作，Thor仍然很高兴，捋着Loki的黑发说，“我会向Odin证明，我适合这个职业。”

“那今晚我们应该烧烤庆祝一番。”Loki旧事重提，看得出他相当想吃烧烤了。

Thor心情很好，对Loki有求必应，尤其是在看到经纪人可怜兮兮地在家吃三明治时，他总觉得自己好像做了坏事——于是他殷勤地将烧烤炉从厨房里推出来，Loki摇摇头，心想又不是现在要吃，转过身，忽然听见身后“咔嚓”一声，偏头发现Thor在自拍，Loki更加诧异地说：“你这么高兴吗？”

Thor抿起嘴唇，很快把自拍发到推特上，即使沉默不语，他也浑身散发着温柔的喜悦。

38

Ketty吃着薯片，在电脑前打了个呵欠，连续上网九个小时后她有些困倦，然而关掉电脑也无所事事，便习惯性趴着继续浏览网页，点击刷新推特页面。

这半年来她都在追星，时刻关注自己的偶像Thor Odinson的消息，她不敢相信这个世界上竟然会有这么帅的人。去年《风暴》宣传期时，她曾经在伦敦首映场红毯见过Thor本人，他的身材精壮而完美，倒三角的体型简直不能更性感，头身比例绝佳，脸看起来甚至比她的还要小，留着一头纯金色的长发，宛如神祇。场外的粉丝很多，Thor挨个给他们签名时还叫他们小心点，既爽朗又温暖，Ketty被他的口音逗笑了。

她知道Thor不是伦敦人，但亲耳听见带着挪威口音的英语她还是觉得十分可爱，尤其是当他的声音和他的味道近在咫尺的时候，Thor身上的香水味道很浓重，也很好闻，是一种极具侵略性的男性气息，Ketty光回想就能脸红。

当她沉浸在回忆中，脸书上的好友突然叫她赶紧去看Thor的新推特，她忙回过神来，颤抖着点进Thor的主页——天啊，他到底发了什么？难道真的和Sigyn在一起了？！？！

在网页刷新的时间里，Ketty不断轻拍自己的胸口，生怕看到什么不能接受的消息——结果——只是更新了一张自拍。很好，不是公开恋情……紧接着她点开大图，Thor一如既往地搞怪，挤眉弄眼地展示自己身后的烧烤炉。

Ketty好心情地对着照片发了一会儿花痴，切换到脸书页面跟朋友分享自己今日的花痴心得。

“他的下巴也超好看，形状太完美了……”

“……傻子，我让你看他自拍照片角落的那只手啊！”

“什么，哪里有手？！”

“有啊，你仔细看，那根指甲，黑色的，在左下角。难以想象他家有女人！”

“为什么是女人？可能是女客人！”Ketty秉承着坚信Thor暂时没有恋爱对象的精神反驳道。

“呵呵，还可能是个基佬呢。”朋友不客气地讽刺，“只露出了一点指节，看不出男女。”

“宁愿是基佬，也不能让给别的女人！”Ketty贯彻女友粉的真谛，笑嘻嘻地回道。

像她们一样注意到Thor照片里的小细节的人不多，大家没有明目张胆地在评论里提起这事，私下聊起来均是心照不宣，十分好奇那只手的主人是谁。粉圈甚至有人脑补出一个恐怖故事，说那是Thor杀人后的断指……当然，这只是粉丝的调笑，最终大家还是把那个人当成了一个不知名的好朋友来解释。

<<<

Thor不知道粉圈的风起云涌，给Peggy打电话答应加入她的新戏，Peggy没多客套，给Thor开了一系列电影清单，要他在背剧本前先做功课，并抽时间去与抑郁症病人近距离接触——这交给了世界树安排。

接洽完事务后Peggy飞回美国继续完善构思以及进行剧本创作，而Thor则留在伦敦静待电影开机，Peggy还没定下剧本的名字，暂且叫它19号，因为是在某个月的19号正式开始创作的。

每天沉浸在各种低迷的文艺片中，起初Thor撑不到半小时就会睡着，尽管如此他也很努力地进入电影所营造的世界中，以至于他终日精神萎靡、情绪失落。

Loki见不得Thor这样，只得陪他一起看片，他上大学时候辅修过文学，对文艺片的领悟能力比Thor不知道高出多少，他一边看一边指点Thor要怎么去欣赏，在第五次把Thor从沙发上叫起来后，他无奈地说：“文艺片不是让你垂头丧气的，不同文艺片有不同的核心聚焦点。你看，这个是在呼吁人们铭记黄金时代的文艺作品，昨天看的那部主要是在渲染导演的美学，前天的是在说二战前的社会阶层差别，把握住核心再看，就不无聊了。”

Thor讷讷地苦笑：“我这样还怎么演男主角？”他摇摇头，重新提起兴致来，入圈以前他就更喜欢剧情片，对剧情比较散而少的文艺片没有太多兴趣，这次为了工作要一口气恶补很多，短时间内他也变得有点忧郁。

“放心吧，Carter讲故事还行，肯定不是一味地摆格调，我猜会有不少纪实镜头，拍拍底层人民之类的。”Loki靠在Thor肩头，“你要扮演的是一个失去男朋友、生活不顺的可怜人，适当保持现在的情绪挺好，但不要入戏太深啊，我还活着呢。”

Loki成功逗笑Thor，男人拍拍他的后颈，两人继续窝在沙发里看电影。

大约到了午饭时间，Loki难得主动要求下厨，他虽然不会做什么复杂的食物，但简单的意大利面还是会的。Thor坚持看完电影剩下的结尾，意外收到Peggy的跨国电话。

“Thor，你惹到谁了？”Peggy的口气没有任何不善，但能听出她有些焦虑，“有个投资方在知道男主角是你后撤资了，虽然他不占大头，但……我觉得告诉你一声比较好。”

Thor被这件事震惊得说不出话，他忽然觉得自己和Loki遇到的对手都十分不折不挠：“不，不是这样的……唉，我不知道该从何说起，我想大概是我父亲干的，他不希望我继续当演员，所以……”

Peggy沉默了一阵，她大概是在工作室里，Thor听见她穿着高跟鞋来回走动的声响，Peggy呼出一口气：“好，我来解决这事，你安心准备。”

“你会换掉我吗？”Thor没想到自己会给剧组带来这种麻烦，一时非常头疼，“如果有需要，我可以给我父亲打电话。”他的脑子飞快转动起来，思索着要怎么弥补。

“不，当然不会。”Peggy意外地说，“为什么这么问？你是我挑选的男主角。”

Thor既松了口气，又有些感动，他斟酌了一会儿，说道：“投资方撤资多少？我补上。”

Peggy保持意外的口吻，惊讶地说：“你发什么疯？总有人想投资——别紧张，我就是来问问，没什么大事就好。”她怕Thor惹上不能惹的人，如果好好的电影拍出来却不能上映，那麻烦就大了，但如果只是他父亲的手段，那倒是无所谓，父子哪有隔夜仇呢？

Peggy想得乐观，但Thor挂掉电话后一直惴惴不安。Loki端着一锅意大利面出来，看到Thor靠着沙发，仰头正对天花板上的吊灯，捂着眼睛不知道在沉思什么。

“来吃饭。”Loki简单地喊他一声，也不问Thor究竟怎么了。

Thor挪到餐桌前坐下，难得享受Loki为他布菜的过程，他心情稍有好转，扒拉着摆盘精美的面道：“这么精致？我都不敢吃了。”他调笑一句，拨开盘子上切成花形的小番茄，卷了一口面慢慢吃起来。

“咳咳……”Thor细嚼慢咽，把略酸略烂的意大利面咽下去，握住Loki的手，“亲爱的，你更适合帮我签合约，而不是做饭。”

Loki抽回手来冷哼道：“不喜欢也得吃完，我下次动手可能是二十年后。”他托腮吃了一口自己做的东西……果然，Thor家的厨房必须姓Odinson，而不是Laufeyson。Loki嚼着毫不劲道的面条，甚至感觉自己用来调味的罗勒也放多了。

“刚才Peggy打电话说，我父亲好像对19号动了手脚，有个投资方撤资了。”Thor苦恼道，“我想请你帮个忙，能不能以公司的名义，把我的资金注入剧组。”

Loki不动声色地愣了几秒：“你确定要这么做？Carter没说要为此开除你吧？”

一时间餐厅里气氛凝滞，Thor的手指点在桌面上轻轻敲打，摸着新长出来的胡须，半晌才下定决心回答Loki的问题：“不是大钱，几百万我拿得出，如果是《风暴》那样的作品，我就不逞能了。事情因我而起，我当然要负责，总不能让父亲逼得我退出剧组吧？”

“如果又有投资方、制片方要退出，或者这部片被彻底封杀，你的投资就打了水漂。”Loki警告道。

“唔，那就是我该向老头低头的时候。”Thor眨眨眼，“在那之前，我会打电话向妈妈告状的。”

Loki想了想还是觉得肉疼，他清楚Thor的资产，突然拿出几百万来不是个小数目：“现金不够怎么办？难道你想抵押房产？不行，这套房子我也有份。”

Thor啼笑皆非，Loki这副母鸡护崽的模样真有趣：“听着，我在法国南部有幢小别墅，可以把那套先抵押出去，反正暂时不会去住。”

“什么？你在法国有别墅？！”Loki把手环在胸前，“我还没住过。”

“乖乖的，等父亲安静下来，多得是度假的机会。”他们在一起的时间越长，Thor发现Loki私下的搞怪言论越多，他们之间相差六岁，Loki的行径着实拉近了两人的距离，Thor对此十分受用。

Loki沉默着，直到吃完意大利面，他才冷哼一声：“让我考虑考虑，也许你可以找我借钱，就不用抵押房子了。”

“你能有多少钱？”Thor吃掉最后一口彻底软掉的面条，“又不是拿不回来，别担心。你的钱都用来买东西了，别以为我不知道。”

Loki虽然对帮Thor挣钱一事颇有心得，但他自己的存款的确不多，经纪人的工资也不像艺人那样是天价数字，他被Thor噎得半晌说不出话来反驳，磨磨唧唧地点头：“抵押完房产，你也跟我一样穷了。”

Thor其实非常清楚自己的资产情况，确定心有余力才准备投资19号。然而本来沉重的氛围被Loki这样一玩笑，Thor也不再肉疼要一下子拿出这么多钱——但他明白，演艺事业刚有起色，这是必要的投资：“好好存钱吧，我的经纪人，如果19号被封禁，我只能上街头乞讨了。”

Loki幻想着Thor沿街乞讨的模样，恶寒地笑出声来：“不管怎么说，我相信你一定是最帅的那个乞丐。”

39

三月是多事之秋。

Thor抵押了法国的房子后交由世界树出面将资金注入Peggy的新戏，Odin那边仿佛没了动静，不再传来撤资的坏消息，Thor便安心为19号做起准备来。这部戏不同以往，对他的身材没有严格的要求，甚至需要不那么健康的身形——Thor特地减重了二十斤，把体型控制在一种精实的感觉中。

拍到后期他还要消瘦下去，直到男主角死的时候，已经能看到清晰的肋骨。

Loki对此十分不忍，有几晚与他睡在一张床上都不敢摸他。

“这真是太可怕了。”Loki咬着Thor肩头薄薄的一层肉，“我不敢想象你瘦得脱形的模样。”到后期，他大概是不敢去剧组探班的。

Thor为19号做的当然不止瘦身这么简单，在恶补完一打文艺片后，经由Peggy与公司牵线，他去到一位心理医生的诊室，近距离接触了一些来治疗抑郁症的病人，他总是安静地聆听病人们对医生诉说自己的苦恼。像Thor这样豁达的人很难想象病人们会为了很小的事情整夜整夜地睡不着觉，生活一片混乱。

他待了将近半个月，从一开始的难以理解，到后来的感同身受，Thor与心理医生几乎每天会交流一小时以上，他也变得像个病人，逐渐被忧愁与烦扰包裹。Loki很是担心，在Thor理解抑郁症是一种什么样的体验后，便建议他不要再去心理咨询诊所。

Thor同样意识到自己不太对劲，听了Loki的建议歇在家里，Peggy的剧本已经寄过来，他终日沉浸在背台词中，仿佛因为进入了情境，整个人更是恹恹的。

与此同时，Loki复职回世界树上班了。他依旧住在Thor家，因为Thor很快要去别的城市拍电影，他正好看家。之前与Victor的不愉快仿佛全然没发生过，听说他准备尝试转行当导演，处女作目前已经开机，与Victor有关的话题，譬如“家暴门”“与经纪人之间的龌龊”，这些好似离他远去。现在人们津津乐道的是他执导的电影会是什么模样。

听说是悬疑题材，听说是发生在十九世纪的故事，听说大胆起用新人……Loki倒咖啡时听见办公区里的小职员们热烈地讨论，毕竟世界树是Victor的前东家，虽然公司内部不鼓励追星，但也有人会友情支持Victor的新作。

然而那都与Loki无关，两人相识一场，他帮过Victor，护过Victor，踩过Victor，如今已然是两条平行线。Loki喝下苦涩的咖啡，什么时候他才刚接手这个看似沉默圆滑的家伙？

他不太记得了。

可笑的是他还记得自己与Thor的初见。他站在三楼的落地窗前，看到对街那个高大的金发男人，初出茅庐的Thor仰起头来擦掉额上的汗珠，露出一张英俊明亮的面容。Loki的心脏飞快跳动几下，忍不住给公司里的星探打去电话。

五分钟后，他看到星探朝那个大个子跑去。

这件事无来由地窜入Loki脑中，事实上当年Thor请Loki带他的时候，Loki差点没想起是自己把这个傻乎乎的小伙子拉入演艺圈这个泥沼中，但此时此刻他嘴角噙笑——

噢，原来自己这么早就注意到Thor了。

这段回忆在Loki的经纪人生涯中短得可怜，从开场到结束可能还撑不过十分钟，他丢到脑后多年，却在回忆自己是怎样认识Victor时突然被翻出来。

那Victor呢？

拜托，Loki哪会记得……无非是和Sigyn、Hela等人差不多的出场方式。

经过这次，Loki决定改变某些做事方式。

如果换作别人，可能会想：下次一定要擦亮眼睛，选个人品好点的演员。但Loki想：下次还是少带两个演员吧。

Hela和Sigyn的合约都快到期了，Loki不太想续约，但会找个时间跟她们谈谈今后的计划。截至目前来看，两位女士对他还算友好，Loki当然希望能好聚好散。

他无意专门服务Thor，现实却推着他渐渐向这个状态靠近。

又或者以后带个模特？歌手？拓展一下业务领域？Loki咬着笔壳天马行空地想。

<<<

Thor在3月20日飞到洛杉矶开拍19号，Peggy要先拍男主角回忆里所有与男朋友相处的情景。剧组找了已出柜的男演员Adam来与Thor搭戏，对方有一头浓密的黑色卷发，看起来像个欧亚混血儿，瞳孔是特别的浅绿色，他抿唇的模样从侧面看特别像Loki，但他偏偏不是薄唇，也比Loki矮，约莫180公分的模样。Thor和他搭配起来有一种说不出的和谐感——

至少Thor自己是这样认为。

Adam长年混迹于西区，在现场话并不多，对人还算温和有礼，但一旦开始演戏，又会变成剧本里那个温柔温暖、治愈男主角的男人。

第一次试戏时Thor被他的演技吓了一跳，Peggy不得不马上叫停，才让Thor有反应时间，重新记起台词。

回忆的片段不多，主要是初见时Adam帮助Thor走出孤独、热恋期两人的甜腻以及Adam的死。Adam的死并不需要Thor参与，这段在Adam进组时已经拍完了。

基本上这些情节都拍得很顺利，Thor尽可能把Adam当成Loki，令本以为会在此搓磨很久的Peggy略微惊讶——毕竟第一次接触这类题材的直男一般都有个心理过渡期，要经过几轮重拍才会顺下来，可Thor在第二次和Adam对戏时就找到了状态，第三条后两人便异常像一对真实的同性情侣。

比起其他女人，Peggy的好奇心并不旺盛，但她难免会有八卦的时刻，就如此刻，她开始怀疑Thor是个同志……然而在这个想法产生没多久后，Peggy便知道是自己想多了。

因为Thor遇到了拍不下去的镜头。

“我的天，不就是让你从浴缸里起来过去抱他吗！”Peggy稍稍愠怒地将剧本扔到旁边空着的副导演椅子上，扶额说，“这条为什么能拍20次？！又不是吻戏！”

Thor趴在浴缸里捋了一把头发，示意Peggy给自己一点时间，他不安地咬着手背，这是一场极亲密的戏，清场到只剩他和Adam，以及几个必要的工作人员，虽然不算吻戏，更不算床戏，但要Thor裸着下身去抱只穿着短裤的Adam——之前他一直把Adam当作Loki，才顺利地完成那些感情戏，可现在要他全裸地拥抱别的男人……真是不能更糟糕了。

“放轻松。”Peggy一向敬业，尽管她有诸多不满，还是很快回到状态中引导Thor，“是背后机位，你只要虚抱住他就好。”

“但这样不真实。”Thor想起自己惯常搂Loki的模样，两人会靠得极近，Thor会一边吻他的脸颊，一边亲昵地蹭对方，这是恋人间会有的姿态，可他和Adam刚认识不足一周——如果按照Peggy的说法去做，只是普通的环抱，完全不能表现人物此刻的心境。

男主角应该是尽可能地将自己依附在恋人身上，他们正在热恋，刚摆脱孤独的男主急需与恋人进行更深入的交流，怎么可能仅限于虚抱？！

很显然Thor心底又对这样亲密的姿势有所抵触，叹了几口气，他作势想穿上衣服，尴尬地说：“不然把这个场景延后拍摄？我和Adam再相处几天……”

“哇……这是怎么了？”

Thor话音未落，封闭的房间被人闯入，Loki探进脑袋，看见里面的人少之又少，讪笑道：“你们这是在拍床戏？”

“Laufeyson先生，正好你来了。”Peggy挑挑眉，知道Loki是Thor的经纪人，并不介意地说，“你有没有办法让Thor顺利完成这个镜头？——我们在拍他洗完澡起身去抱Adam这段剧情。”

Loki之前一直在伦敦，昨天刚好陪Sigyn来洛杉矶活动，顺带逗留一天探班。他看过剧本，当然知道Peggy说的是哪段剧情，他顺势接嘴道：“热恋期男主角和男友在窗边相拥那段？”

Adam倚靠在将这个房间一分为二的推拉门上，裸着上身眯眼瞧Loki，看他能否有好主意。镜头以Thor从浴缸中起身开始，来到隔间的窗边抱住湿着头发的他结束。

一时房间里所有人都在看他，Loki屏住呼吸忙摆摆手：“别这样看我，我只能试试看。”他踱步走到Thor身边，男人正躺在浴缸里，全身赤裸，胯间盖了一条毛巾。真没想到出差到洛杉矶还要帮忙解决事故，Loki懊恼地想。

Thor也为这条戏拍得不顺烦恼，他揉揉太阳穴，对Peggy随手一指道：“这场戏能不能用替身？让Loki帮个忙，我跟他比较熟，演起来也许比较顺？”

Adam玩味地抿起嘴角，发觉导演正在看他，他大方地摊手道：“当然可以，我出侧面，背面麻烦这位先生，刚好我们都是黑发，打湿了看起来发量区别也不大。”

Loki：……我该庆幸上个月刚去卷了发尾吗？

当事人都这么说，Peggy更是热切地盯着Loki，这条已经拍了20次，没人想继续在这种场景上浪费时间。Loki惨叫一声，被造型师捉到更衣室里换衣服。

好在Adam的角色此时还能穿着短裤，Loki认命换上服装，脱掉上衣，打湿头发，他没演过戏，然而在这个场景里他只需要安静地靠在窗边——

等等，事情到底是怎么变成现在这样的？

Peggy满意地看着Loki与Adam相似的背影：“Laufeyson先生，麻烦缩一下腿。”她喊完后看到Loki僵硬地压低身体，Peggy命摄影人员就位，一声令下，Thor把毛巾拿掉，全裸地从浴缸中出来。

片场习惯，这类不拍下体但要全裸的戏份需要用袜子裹住男演员的下体以示尊重，开始摄影机只拍Thor的上身，随着他推开门，背对机位，才将他的全身摄入。

Thor走到窗边，无比自然地搂过Loki的腰，他松了口气，下巴蹭着Loki湿漉漉的头顶，两人默默无言。

Loki在Thor贴上来的时候心跳得飞快，他没有荧幕经验，明明站了没多久，却觉得腿脚酸软，Thor刚一贴上来，难以言喻的下体触感碰上自己的臀部，Loki微微发抖，被Thor滚烫的体温激得心仿佛要从体内跃出来。

他为什么要答应这个无良剧组的请求？

Thor的气息环绕着他，属于Thor本人略淡的香味窜入Loki鼻间，身后的机器还在工作……Loki贴着Thor湿润的肩胛骨，脑子乱作一团，只听见——

“Cut——这条过！”Peggy喊道，场边等候已久的服化人员赶忙将浴袍拿过去给Thor。

Loki终于意识到他的紧张源于何处，不是第一次暴露在镜头下，而是第一次在众人面前被Thor抱着，仿佛他们的关系已经见光，他赶忙挣开Thor，跳到一边：“诸神在上，禁止你半个月内再接近我！我要解约！”

他怪叫起来，跑到一旁穿好衣服，急急忙忙离开现场，Adam挑了挑眉，而Peggy早就听说Loki脾气古怪，以为他是羞恼了，完全没想到Loki是在掩饰他和Thor的关系。女导演走上前拍拍Thor的肩膀：“帮我谢谢你的经纪人，哎，如果他明天还在生气，回头我去伦敦再请他喝酒。”

Peggy理所当然地想：有些男人就是不能接受和同性亲密接触，即使再亲密的朋友，突然身陷这么温情脉脉的气氛，事后反应过来也会不好意思，Loki这样很正常。她耸耸肩，非常大方地结束了今天的拍摄任务，把Thor和Adam放回去。

这是Adam的最后一幕戏，他明天就要离开剧组，这次来帮忙纯粹是因为和Peggy私交甚笃，倒也没期待会有杀青宴这种东西。Adam愉快地抱住女导演：“期待你以后专门给我拍个同志电影。”他大方地笑。

届时没准Thor还是个很好的合作对象。Adam眯起眼来心想。

Thor追着Loki一路回到下榻的旅店，好在之前给Peggy的印象一直是他和Loki关系很好，否则刚才真不知道要怎么收场……他差点在现场硬了。

Loki脱下鞋正坐在床边吹头，他来得匆忙，便随便跟Thor挤一晚上，也没告诉剧组自己究竟住哪儿。等到Thor进门，Loki恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我会在大荧幕上看到你的屁股？！”

“放出来可能两秒不到，会剪辑的。”Thor笑道，“你刚才来得真是太及时了，跟Adam拍了太多次，再拍下去Peggy可能会换掉我！”

“你真是矫情，有什么不好拍？明明你现在就是个基佬——”Loki冷嗤一声，“再有下次我绝不帮忙。”要不是看在事发突然，事后Peggy应该不会把他当替身的事曝光给媒体，Loki怎么敢答应？

“可我无法抱着其他男人。”Thor委屈地倾诉，“拍别的还好，只要有一点涉及肉体，我就拍不下去，这感觉就像——”就像出轨了！Thor没说完，但Loki了解他，稍微动动脑筋便能想到Thor要说什么。

Loki被Thor的话取悦，他柔和许多，关掉吹风筒，捏住Thor的手臂：“我明天回去，会处理Sigyn的经纪约，她有意往北美发展，接下来的事务可能是北美的经纪人负责。”

Thor略微惊讶，瞪大眼睛看着Loki：“你一定是在开玩笑。”

“当然不，我从不开玩笑。”Loki努努嘴，调笑道，“以后只剩下你一个艺人，我会盯得更紧，好好工作，Odinson先生。”

Thor觉得自己仿佛在做梦，他大叫一声，把Loki从床上抱起来转了个圈，将被转得迷迷糊糊的Loki顺势放到枕头上，Thor大笑道：“我不敢相信——去年我跟你说这件事的时候，你还非常不乐意！”Loki当然不乐意，带三个艺人是分散风险，如果只剩下Thor一人，那简直是浪费资源。

“不知道，也许过段时间我会发展其他业务。”Loki耸耸肩，“公司不会允许我闲着。”他的吸血鬼老爹会榨干他身上最后一滴血。

Thor依旧乐不可支：“但是——能短暂地独占你，这同样棒极了。”他说了一串溢美之词，把Loki说得不好意思地捂眼。

Loki勾起唇角，拉下Thor的脑袋，两人凑得极近，他说：“就当作是我们相遇九周年的纪念礼物，反正你抵押了房子，现在正一无所有。”

“不，我现在有你。”Thor吻了吻Loki的嘴唇，几乎想要继续刚才在摄影棚没做完的事。

一时气氛旖旎，Thor的脑子却猛地短路——

他和Loki是前年重逢，严格算起来今年不过是他遇到Loki的第八年，怎么会是第九年？他露出疑惑的表情，却因为被Loki吮着唇瓣说不出话，久而才道：“为什么是第九年？”

Loki弯起眼角，捧着Thor的脸颊：“想知道？……偏不告诉你。”

他露出洁白的牙齿，看起来阴险又邪恶。可今时今日，Thor最喜欢的就是他这副人后精怪的模样。

至于“九年”是个怎样的故事……

Thor有一生的时间去了解。

END


End file.
